Save The Princess, Save The World
by TJtrack99
Summary: Super Smash Brothers x Heroes, TV show. The epilogue is up, along with final versions of all chapters.
1. Introduction

Hi everyone! I'm new to FanFiction dot net and I'm glad you're here. Well, new to posting anyway, I've been reading for a few years now. Anyway, this was an idea I had while playing Super Smash Brothers Melee and realizing Zelda and Shiek are kind of alter egos. I'm a huge fan of the TV show Heroes and so thought about how the show would have run with Nintendo characters (for _almost _all of them). I know it's not perfect (for example, Kirby should really be Peter due to his "copy" ability, but then that throws off the Peter/Nathan relationship as brothers…), and neither are the relationships (Samus is Mario and Luigi's mother, Daniel Carrington is actually Joanna Dark's father…etc.). And the animal characters are anthropomorphic, so human/animal relationships are totally OK in this world.

So anyway, here's Chapter 1. I'll say a few things: () parentheses indicate setting a scene or direction. _Italics_ will signify thoughts, and **bold** will signify the voiceovers. I'm using the recaps from TelevisionWithoutPity dot com as a guide (check out their site, it's really funny) for these, with some dialogue directly stolen. Anyway, at the beginning of each chapter I'll try to give a list of which new characters are which. This story is written with "Nintendo" kind of as a planet, with Corneria, Mushroom Kingdom, Kong Island, Japan, and Pokéworld (to come later) as different "realms" of it. Follow? No? Good, me neither.

Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes, Super Smash Brothers, Nintendo, or anything contained here…except, I guess, for who plays whom and where plays where. Anyway, the show's intro:

**In recent days, a seemingly random group of individuals has emerged with what can only be described as "special" abilities. Although unaware of it now, these individuals will not only save the world, but change it forever. This transformation from ordinary to extraordinary will not occur overnight. Every story has a beginning. Volume One of their epic tale begins here…**


	2. Chapter 1: Genesis

This week's new characters:

**Hero – Name here (Nintendo character)**

Peter Petrelli – Mario Petrelli (formerly Mario Mario)

Simone Deveaux – Joanna Deveaux (formerly Joanna Dark)

Charles Deveaux – Daniel Deveaux (formerly Daniel Carrington)

Mohinder Suresh – Diddy Kong (same)

Nirand – Dedede (formerly King Dedede)

Evil Glasses Man/Mr. Bennet – Evil Glasses Rabbit/Mr. Bennet (this one is obvious though)

Niki Sanders – Zelda Sanders (formerly Princess Zelda)

Micah Sanders – Pit Sanders (formerly Pit)

Claire Bennet – Peach Bennet (formerly Princess Toadstool/Peach)

Zach – Waluigi (same)

Nathan Petrelli – Luigi Petrelli (formerly Luigi Mario)

Mr. Linderman – Mr. Ganondorf (formerly…Ganondorf, duh)

Hiro Nakamura – Marth Nakamura (formerly Prince Marth)

Ando Masahashi – Roy Masahasi (formerly Roy)

Angela Petrelli – Samus Petrelli (formerly Samus Aran)

Tina – Navi (same)

Sylar – Mewtwo (same)

Isaac Mendez – Captain Douglas "Falcon" Mendez (formerly Captain Douglas Jay Falcon)

Sandra Bennet – Vivian Bennet (formerly Vivian Hare…oops! Did I give it away?)

Mr. Muggles – Yoshi (same)

Lyle Bennet – Slippy Bennet (formerly Slippy Toad)

Super Smash Brothers depicted: 12/27. That's 3 less than the 30 characters up to and through _Brawl_ due to the absence of Dr. Mario, Young Link, and Zero Suit Samus, who are just different versions of existing characters.

You could argue, since Peter is a nurse, I've kind of included Dr. Mario…but who wants to argue?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes, Super Smash Brothers, Nintendo, or anything contained herein.**

oOoOoOoOoOoO

(Open on a rooftop in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario Petrelli, an Italian of medium build and dark hair, wearing blue overalls over a red shirt, stands on the edge of a building, eyes shifting. The ground behind him reads "Chapter 1: Genesis".)

**Where does it come from, this quest? This need to solve life's mysteries when the simplest of questions can never be answered? Why are we here? What is the soul? Why do we dream? Perhaps the answers lie in not looking at all. Not dreaming. Not yearning.**

(Mario very slowly leans forwards, arms out, and falls off the edge of the building.)

**But that's not human nature. Not the human heart. That is not why we are here.**

(The ground swiftly approaches, but then a bright flash occurs. Cut to Mario, waking up wearing scrubs, while seated in a chair in the main room of an apartment. A large man is in the bed, surrounded by medical equipment. Joanna Carrington, a tall brunette wearing a dark print blouse and pants, enters.)

Joanna: Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.

Mario: It's fine. I was just having this amazing dream…I've been having a lot of them lately. He looks over at his patient, Daniel Carrington and Joanna's father, in bed. Daniel is asleep, wearing a black bathrobe. I'm sorry that he only has a few more days left.

Joanna: (smiling) Thanks for all you've done.

Mario: Hey, it's my job.

Joanna: No, you really have a gift. You're like a son to him.

Mario: Well, that would make us like brother and sister. Which would be weird if I, you know, wanted to ask you out some time…

Joanna: (forcefully) I'm dating someone at the moment.

Mario: Oh…well, anyway, I need to change his I.V. now…

He goes to change it. Cut to Kong Isle. Diddy Kong, a small chimpanzee in a suit and red tie, is teaching in a classroom at the University.

Diddy: Us characters are quite narcissistic. We think that, just because we've colonized all the different realms of the planet, that we are the highest life forms. This is not true; in fact, the pinnacle of evolution is…the cockroach. They can live without food for months, exist without a head for weeks, and they're resistant to radiation. If God did in fact make something in his own image…maybe that means God is a cockroach. (Laughs) I mean, they say we only use a fraction of our potential brain power. My father's work with the Character Genetics Project has shown tiny variations in our genetic codes are taking place at increasingly rapid rates. Teleportation, levitation, tissue regeneration, is this outside the realm of possibility? Or are characters entering a gateway to a new evolution? Are we finally standing at the threshold of true character potential? (He sees a tall blue duck in a suit at the back of the classroom. Several emotions flicker across his face.) That's all for today. (The class leaves and the duck approaches him.) I know I sound just like my father, Dedede. The university can fire me too, if they want, but there is some truth to my father's research. There are true heroes on the planet.

Dedede: Diddy…it's your father. He's…dead.

Diddy: I…have to go then. (Leaves)

Dedede: (Following) Look, driving a taxi in the Mushroom Kingdom is dangerous. He probably just met up with some lowlife Koopas…

Diddy: No way! He said he thought someone was following him. He died because of his theories. I'm going to use his papers – he said he was close to finding the first of them, his "patient zero." He tracked him to a part of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Dedede: (Stopping at base of apartment complex) Look, Diddy…don't follow in your father's footsteps.

Diddy: I have to know why he died, that he didn't die for nothing.

(Cut to inside the apartment. There's a pair of large glasses on the table, which Diddy is confused to see. He finds a bunch of files labeled "Genesis." As he reads through them, he looks at a large map in the room. He looks at the different push pins in the map. A cell phone rings from the next room. Diddy hears it, looks frightened, and goes to get his camera out of a drawer.)

Intruder: (On phone) Yeah…No, everything's here except his computer. Have a team come in and bag-and-tag it.

(Diddy takes a picture of the map and removes the pin in the Mushroom Kingdom. He runs out the door as the intruder comes into the main room. He's a tall tan rabbit. He puts on the glasses. Cut to a house in Hyrule. In a garage is a setup including a laptop attached to a camera, pointing at a bed. Zelda Sanders, a tall, pretty blonde, lays on the bed, clad in a tight white t-shirt and denim shorts. She dances sexily for the camera before playing with her shirt. As she turns and starts to remove it, the computer beeps. Zelda jumps up and throws a robe over her clothes. She sees a message on the screen:)

Royboy25: All right, more!

HyruleZelda: It's another $19 for the next 30 minutes.

Royboy25: Come on, I already paid for that first bullshit!

HyruleZelda: You can pay it or not.

Royboy25: You bitch!

(Zelda sighs. She gets up and leaves. As she passes a full-length mirror, her reflection seems to shift slightly. Noises like a voice whispering are heard. Since nothing else happens, she goes into the house. Her son, Pit, is in the living room. He is about 10, short with wavy brown hair, and a small t-shirt and jeans. He is messing with a computer on the floor.)

Pit: (hearing her enter) I have to build a new logic board for it.

Zelda: That's great honey, but you have to get ready for school. (picks up a cardboard box) What's this?

Pit: It's a pinhole camera. So we can watch the eclipse.

Zelda: Well, we can do that later. Right now you have to finish getting ready.

Pit: I've already packed my bookbag and lunch. What have _you_ been doing?

Zelda: Work, to help pay all the bills! (Doorbell rings.) Get your stuff and go wait by the back door, OK?

(She looks out a window and sees two large thugs on the front step. Zelda runs to the back door, grabs Pit's hand, and they jump in the car and drive off, just as the thugs knock down the front door. Cut to a water tower in Corneria. A hand holds a video camera as Peach Bennet, a blonde in her cheerleading outfit of about 17, climbs up the water tower. The hand belongs to Waluigi, also 17, a tall kid with jet black hair and long overalls over a long-sleeve purple shirt.)

Peach: Are you set?

Waluigi: Yeah! (Zooms out camera) Look at this; it's at least 80 feet up! This is unreal!

Peach: I'm ready!

Waluigi: (Zooms back in on her, on the outside of a railing) All right!

Peach: Aaaaaahhhhhh!! (She falls off the tower and hits the ground. As Waluigi runs up to her, she gets up though. She grunts and shifts her broken arm back into place. A large cut on her face begins to close as she speaks directly into the camera.) This is Peach Bennet, and that was attempt number six. (The cut disappears.)

(Cut back to the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario repeats his falling off the building from before, but seems to fly through the buildings instead of hitting the ground. As he flies close to the ground, he sees his brother, Luigi. Luigi is a taller and more serious version of his brother, wearing a suit. Mario once again wakes up from a dream, this time in a taxi cab. He looks at the bus next to them, with a banner that says "Vote Petrelli for Kingdom Senator" on it with his brother's face. Mario smiles, pays the cabbie, and heads inside Luigi's campaign headquarters.)

Luigi: (Into phone, sees Mario approaching) Good. Mr. Ganondorf, I'll have to call you back. (To Mario as he approaches) I'm real busy, Mar. What's up?

Mario: I…(leans in close) Luigi, I think I can fly. I keep having dreams about it. Sometimes you're in them too. (Luigi turns to walk away) Like this morning, my foot hovered when I got out of bed! I really think I can fly!

Luigi: Well then, why don't you jump off the Mushroom Bridge?

Mario: That's too dangerous; I should probably start with something easier…

Luigi: Look, go to a doctor, get some drugs. Just do _not_ pull a Nathan Koopa on me, OK?

Mario: (with power) Look, I think something's happening to me and only you can understand it. (Luigi's cell phone rings. He answers, says "Uh huh" a few times, then hangs up.) Who was that?

Luigi: It's Ma. She's been arrested for shoplifting.

(Both quickly exit. Cut to Corneria. Peach and Waluigi walk home along a railroad track, Waluigi pushing a bike.)

Peach: I'm so depressed.

Waluigi: What are you talking about? This is the coolest thing to happen here in, like, ever!

Peach: Not if no one finds out, it isn't.

Waluigi: Well, why am I taping it if you don't want anyone to know?

Peach: I have my reasons.

Waluigi: It's not like you won't be popular anymore.

Peach: Are you kidding? My life is over! I've got the game this Friday, homecoming in three weeks and I'm a total freak show! I've broken every bone in my body, stabbed myself in the chest, shoved a two-foot steel rod through my neck and I don't have a single scratch on me.

Waluigi: Uh…then what's that? (Points at her stomach)

Peach: Huh? (Notices two ribs sticking out) Ugh. (Pushes them back under the skin, wincing. The wound then closes over. Waluigi looks terrified.) Look, can I have the tape?

Waluigi: Sure. (He hands it to her. She starts to walk away.) Hey, I can give you a ride on my handlebars if you want…

Peach: (Sighs, turns to him) Look…thanks, okay? I'll talk to you in front of other people at school tomorrow. Promise.

(He smiles. They walk off. Cut to an office in Japan. A tall nerdy guy with blue hair, work attire, and glasses, Marth Nakamura, looks intensely at the clock on his desk. Nothing happens for some time. Finally, he appears to concentrate very hard, and the clock ticks backwards one second.)

Marth (translated): I did it! (He runs down the row of cubicles) I did it! (He stops at the desk of his friend, Roy Masahashi. Roy is shorter with flaming red hair, also wearing work attire. He is on a website but quickly minimizes the window.) Roy, I did it! I broke the space-time continuum!!

Roy (translated): Uh, great. Want to go get lunch soon?

Marth (translated): (unswayed) I made the clock go back one second. THAT explains why the subway was late this morning. I have discovered that I have powers beyond any mere mortal.

Roy (translated): (pretending to agree) Right, right. Like Spock!

Marth (translated): (excited) Like Spock? All right! (A large man, presumably his boss, comes by then. He grabs Marth and drags him back down toward his cubicle.) Ow!

Roy (translated): (calling after him) Use the Vulcan Death Grip, Spock! (He maximizes the window, showing Zelda's web site.) Now then…

(Cut to Hyrule. Pit reads a comic book while Zelda meets with the school headmaster, a plain looking guy with a suit and tie on.)

Headmaster: Ms. Sanders, your son is very talented, it's just…

Zelda: (fidgeting) Look, I know his dad isn't around, and I'm working nights, and he needs a stronger hand…

Headmaster: It's not that. I just don't think the school is the right fit for him.

Zelda: Sir! Please! He needs this!

Headmaster: I'm sorry, we just can't do that.

Zelda: But I wrote this school a check for 25 grand! And that's on top of tuition!

Headmaster: Actually, your last 3 tuition checks bounced…

Zelda: Then take it out of the 25 grand!

Headmaster: But, you see, that was a donation…

Zelda: (getting angry) Then I want my money back.

Headmaster: But the money already been spent…

Zelda: I don't care, I WANT MY MONEY BACK.

Headmaster: I'm sorry, that's just not possible. Now…(He gets up to show her out.)

Zelda: (Grabs his tie and pulls him close. She speaks quietly but threateningly) I want my money back. (Waits, but the guy doesn't do anything) Fine. (Pushes him back.) Come on Pit, we're leaving. (As she leaves, she passes by an aquarium. In her reflection, she sees herself, but with shorter hair. The reflection looks angry.) LEAVE ME ALONE!!! (She runs out. Cut to a police station in the Mushroom Kingdom. A tall blonde woman in a royal blue suit waits as Luigi and Mario enter. This is Samus Petrelli, Mario and Luigi's mother.)

Luigi: Ma! What were you thinking? Shoplifting?

Mario: (kisses her on the cheek) Are you OK?

Samus: (smiles) The store dropped the charges. All I have to do is sign a form. No big deal.

Luigi: NO BIG DEAL? Ma, I'm a politician! Do you have any idea what this could do to me if this gets out? With our family's past?? (sighs) Look, what could you possibly need so much that you had to steal it?

Samus: (simply) Socks.

Luigi: (explodes) Socks? SOCKS? Dad left you a fortune! What are you thinking? You know, it's been one ridiculous stunt after another over the last six months. Dad's gone! Just get over it!

Mario: Leave her alone. She's OK, that's all that matters.

Luigi: (taking out PDA from suit pocket) I have to stop this from getting out to the press.

Mario: (sighs, opens door) You know what? Just get outta here. Go worry about your image. I'll handle this.

Luigi: Yeah, sure. (exits)

Mario: (kneels in front of Samus, speaks softly) Ma, what were you thinking?

Samus: (softly) I just wanted to feel alive again. (Touches her forehead to his. They get up and begin to leave.)

Mario: I'm sorry that Luigi only cares about himself.

Samus: Your father was the same way. Alpha dogs, both of them. You, in the meantime, for all your selflessness, and sitting with dying people…what? You gonna retire on what you make?

Mario: Maybe I'll shoplift my socks.

Samus: (lightly smacks him in the stomach) Don't get smart with me. When you put everyone else first, you end up last. You put Luigi first, and he took advantage.

Mario: You were just pushing Luigi right out in front of me.

Samus: It's because Luigi took up more space than you. You allowed Luigi to take the spotlight.

Mario: (insistent) Luigi's my brother and I love him.

Samus: (dismissing) Love is overrated.

Mario: Luigi loves me too, we've always been close.

Samus: You always just wear rose-colored glasses and don't look at the situation as it is.

Mario: (sighs) Thanks, Mom. Can't you just…edit what you're saying a little more? Geez.

Samus: Sorry. It's just, you hero-worshipped Luigi, and those feelings were never returned.

Mario: You're wrong. It's biological. We're…we're connected. I never told you this, but when Luigi had his accident, I knew it.

Samus: Mario, we all got the same phone call.

Mario: No, I knew before the call. I woke up, 300 miles away, and I knew that Luigi had been hurt.

(She turns to look at him and lightly smacks his cheek. They both exit the building. Cut to a small house in Hyrule. Zelda and Pit approach.)

Pit: I hate this place. There's no books to read here.

Zelda: I'll be right back, honey. I just have some things to take care of.

Pit: Can't we go see Dad?

Zelda: (knocking) No, sweetie. Your dad's not in any position to help us right now.

Pit: What'd you do?

Zelda: (avoiding him) Pit, I would never let anything happen to you; I love you more than anything in the world.

Pit: Mom? Why'd you look at yourself like that in the fish tank?

(Before Zelda can answer, the door opens, and a small fairy comes out.)

Navi: (sighs) How long?

Zelda: Just a couple of hours.

Navi (to Pit): Hey, there's ice cream in the fridge. (Both enter. Navi grabs Zelda's arm, and they begin whispering) What were you thinking, borrowing $30,000 from the mob? Have you been gambling again?

Zelda: No, I needed to pay the bills and get Pit into private school. I'm two weeks overdue with the payback and I thought I could handle it, but I'm under a lot of stress right now. (Near tears) I feel like I'm losing it a little bit. I'm seeing things and I think someone's watching me.

Navi: Well, YEAH, the mob's watching you! They're gonna put you in the hospital!

Zelda: No, besides them. Someone else…

Navi: You need to come up with the $30,000 plus interest, like, NOW, or they're gonna slit your throat!

Zelda: (nods) Just watch Pit, OK?

(She exits. Cut to Corneria. Waluigi and Peach come upon a burning train wreck. They stop to watch.)

Waluigi: Cool, huh?

Peach: (thinking) How hot do you think it is in there? (As he's about to respond, she hands him the tape) Just put this in and tape me, OK?

(She runs into the fire as Waluigi puts the tape in his camera and turns it on. She stands in a burning train car, realizing she's not being burned. Then she sees a man trapped in the car. She grabs him and helps him get out. A firefighter comes over and throws a fire-retardant blanket on her. He starts looking at her for burn marks, but she has none. As he's about to ask her something, she gets up and runs off. Cut to outside an apartment in the Mushroom Kingdom. An older guy lets Diddy in. The room is absolutely destroyed, items everywhere.)

Landlord: I can get this cleaned up for a hundred bucks.

Diddy: No, my father wasn't a slob…They've already been here and ruined it.

Landlord: We rent by the week…How do I know you can afford it?

Diddy: I have a job as a taxi driver.

(The guy nods and leaves. Diddy sees a cockroach walking across the floor. He looks angry and steps on it. He looks through some of the files on the desk, duplicates of the ones on Kong Isle. He looks at a large map and starts putting thumbtacks in it. Then he sees and picks up a cassette tape that was on the floor, labeled "Mewtwo." Cut to an artist's studio. Inside is a man in a former flight suit. His nametag reads "Capt. Douglas Mendez" and he has disheveled brown hair. The back of the flying suit reads FALCON, his call sign from the war. He is crazily throwing black paint over the many canvases in the room. Joanna enters. Douglas sees her, pauses, and then resumes destroying the paintings.)

Joanna: Doug, what the hell are you doing? (Seeing him about to throw paint on the painting of an eclipse, she steps in front of it. He stops.) Doug, what is going on?

Douglas: Look, I don't even remember painting half of the canvases in here. I was high at the time. I've been chasing for a month.

Joanna: Doug, just get yourself into a program. Get clean. The latest paintings are…fantastic.

Douglas: (laughs) They're evil.

Joanna: What the hell are you talking about?

Douglas: What the hell am I talking about? (Grabs a painting of a bus on fire and puts it on the table) You see this? Suicide bombing in Venom. I painted it. Three weeks ago.

Joanna: OK, so…?

Douglas: (picks up a newspaper) Look at the number of the bus in this story. (She does, and realizes it's the same as in his painting) This happened yesterday. There's something…wrong with me.

Joanna: Look, we can get you help. (She puts her hand on his arm) There's only one way to handle this: you have to go cold turkey. I'll help you through it, Doug…I love you.

Douglas: I'll just drag you down with me. I don't want to be a party to that, Joanna.

Joanna: Look…

Douglas: (breathing heavily) Just get outta here!

(She looks angry and confused, but she leaves. He then sees on his TV a story about the train wreck that day in Corneria. He pauses and grabs another of his paintings, of a train on fire. His eyes widen. Cut to Luigi's campaign headquarters in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario enters and Luigi motions him over with the phone to his ear.)

Luigi: (Hangs up phone) Well, her rap sheet is buried.

Mario: Look, Mom and Dad were married for forty-one years. This is just a plea for attention.

Luigi: (Ignoring him) Hey, do you want a job? I trust you, and you're good with people. I need someone to coordinate the volunteers. (Off Mario's look) I'm a shark, Marr. Everybody knows it. And now it's starting to show up in the polls. I bring you on, it kind of reflects well on me…

Mario: Oh, come on, man. I make you look good so now you want to bring me on to watch your back, huh?

Luigi: Yeah. This makes me look like I put family first. I'm eight points down in the polls, I need this.

Mario: You didn't hear anything I said earlier today, did you?

Luigi: What, about how you can "fly?" (He flaps his arms like a bird) Yeah, I'm going to pretend for both our sakes you didn't say anything like that. I'm offering you the coordinator job for your own good.

Mario: I already have a job.

Luigi: Yeah, watching old people die? There's a career. It's not cute anymore, man. Your "dreamy kid, back of the classroom, staring out the window" thing has gotten old. (Touches his arm) It's time for you to grow up. I know you're walking in my shadow, and I'm just trying to do right by you.

Mario: (shrugs his arm off) I don't want your pity, Luigi.

(He leaves. Outside, he sees Joanna across the street hailing a cab, and he looks like he wants to call out to her, but he doesn't. He gets in a different cab, driven by Diddy.

Mario: Corner of Main and Canal, please.

(Diddy nods and heads out into traffic. Mario looks up into the sky and sees the eclipse starting. Diddy sees this too.)

Diddy: Solar eclipse.

Mario: Yup. I wonder if it'll be a total eclipse.

Diddy: It will in some other parts of the world, but not here. It'll be a global event. Kind of makes you realize just how small our planet is. How small we are. (Mario looks at him, slightly confused)

Mario: What's your name?

Diddy: Diddy Kong. Yours?

Mario: Mario Petrelli. Let me ask you something, Diddy. You ever get the feeling you were meant to do something extraordinary?

Diddy: (laughs) I'm driving a cab.

Mario: No, I'm not talking about what you do. I'm talking about who you are. I'm talking about being special.

Diddy: Well, everyone is special.

Mario: (irritated) That's not what I meant.

Diddy: (notices his reaction) Some individuals, it is true, are more special than others. This is natural selection. It begins as a single individual, born or hatched, like every other member of their species. Anonymous, seemingly ordinary. Except they're not. They carry inside them the genetic code that will take their species to the next evolutionary round. It's destiny.

(Mario seems to agree with this. Cut to Corneria. Waluigi and Peach are still walking)

Waluigi: I can't believe you saved that guy's life! That's so cool!

(In Japan, the company does calisthenics in the park. Marth pauses and looks up into the sky. In Hyrule, Zelda goes into her home, looking for the thugs from earlier. In the Mushroom Kingdom, Diddy and Mario look up at the sky. In Corneria, Peach looks up as the eclipse happens. So does Marth. Douglas looks at a needle. Zelda uses the pinhole camera and looks at the eclipse. A thug walks through the kitchen behind her, but she doesn't see him. As he opens the pantry, she hears him and starts to run out of the house. The other thug grabs her, though, and they go into the garage. He throws her on the bed.)

Thug: (looking at his hand) Fifty grand sure is a lot of money.

Zelda: Fifty? Try thirty.

Thug: (grins) I don't think we have to stick with the original amount that you… "borrowed."

Zelda: What about Pit? I have him, you know I can't run.

Thug: Nah, that's OK. I think I know a way you can lower your debt a bit…(motions to her shirt)

(She looks angry, but sees no other way, and starts removing her shirt fitfully. She rubs her face as the thugs laugh, the other one taping with the camera. Zelda starts to unbuckle her jeans, but notices her reflection in the mirror, shaking her head. The thug, angry at her stopping, yells "Hey!" and pushes her down.)

Zelda: (As she gets up) Screw. You.

(The thug sighs, then punches her hard in the face. She falls back on the bed. Cut to a subway station in Japan. Marth and Roy exit the train.)

Marth (translated): I can do it! I can bend time!!

Roy (translated): Great. If you do have the power, what are you going to do with it? Join the circus? No one ever got laid by stopping the second hand of a clock.

Marth (translated): (as they go up an escalator) As I learn to use my powers, I'll learn to bend space too. Then I can teleport myself anywhere on the planet.

Roy (translated): Like on Star Trek?

Marth (translated): Just like Star Trek! Every hero must learn his purpose. Then he'll be tested and called to greatness. (He holds his fists to his hips in a "Superman" pose.)

Roy (translated): (sighs) I need a drink. Or five. (Fake enthusiastically) Beam us up, Scotty!

(Cut to inside a bar. Marth and Roy sit at a table, Roy a few drinks gone. Marth draws on a napkin.)

Marth (translated): Most people think time is a line, the shortest distance between two points. But time is really more like a circle with a line through it.

Roy (translated): How do you know all this?

Marth (translated): X-men issue number 141, when Kitty Pryde time travels. Look, every ten-year-old dreams that they have magical powers, and now I actually have them! I'm not a loser anymore!

Roy (translated): So, what are you doing to do with these powers – make lots of money?

Marth (translated): A super hero doesn't use his powers for personal gain.

Roy (translated): (scoffing) What's it good for, then? I mean, can you teleport yourself into the girls' bathroom?

Marth (translated): (looking at the long line of women waiting outside the bathroom) If I had to, I could teleport into the girls' bathroom just fine.

Roy (translated): Well, why don't you do it, then? I'm gonna grab more beers.

Marth (translated): I'm going to do it.

(He closes his eyes, breathes, and opens them again. He stares hard at the women's bathroom. Cut to Hyrule. Zelda is passed out on the bed and the phone is ringing. As the answering machine picks up, Pit is heard saying he hates Navi's house and he wants her to come get him. Zelda rises, wincing as she feels her cheek. She then sees one of the thugs on the floor, covered in blood and obviously dead. The other thug is dead, too, with a big piece of glass sticking out of his neck. Zelda notices the camera is still on, so goes over to it. As she picks it up, she sees her reflection across the room, again with shorter hair. The mirror is shattered, but the reflection stands with her arms folded and is covered in blood as well. She then brings her finger to her lips and says "Shhhh." Cut to Diddy's cab in Mushroom Kingdom. Mario's cell phone rings.)

Mario: Hello?

Joanna: (panicked) Mario, it's Joanna. Can you meet me at my dad's? It's important.

Mario: Uh, sure. I'll be there soon. (hangs up) I'll just get out here. (He hands Diddy money and gets out. A rabbit with large glasses gets in the cab.)

Diddy: Where are you headed?  
Rabbit: The airport. I'm heading home to my kingdom. I miss my family. (long pause) So what kind of name is Kong, anyway?

Diddy: What? How do you know my name?

Rabbit: It's right there on your license. I'm sorry to hear that your father isn't teaching any more. (Diddy looks freaked out.) That is, if it's your father. Probably lots of "Kongs" where you're from, like "Smith" or "Anderson."

(Diddy pulls the car over and jumps out. He starts running away as the rabbit gets out of the car and grins. Cut to a house in Corneria. A slender rabbit, Vivian Bennet, sits at a table, holding a small green dinosaur. A short frog, Slippy Bennet, also sits at the table.)

Vivian: Anyway, Yoshi will be all set for the show next week, I think. (as Peach puts food on the table) So, kids, what did you do at school today?

Slippy: Well, me and my friends saw a homeless wolf-guy that we thought was dead.

Peach: (looking at her mother) I walked through fire and I didn't get burned.

Slippy: (after a pause) What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Vivian: (nodding) Wow, Peach, that's really profound. We come up against all sorts of fires in our lives and when we test ourselves and face our fears, we usually don't get burned. (Peach looks at her like she's crazy. She baby-talks to the dinosaur) But Yoshi wouldn't get burned, will he? No, he has a show to attend…

(Cut to Japan. Roy returns to the table, only to find it empty. There are women screaming over by the girls' bathroom. Marth is being dragged out by security guards. They pass by Roy.)

Marth (translated): (seeing Roy) YAHOOOOOO!! (gives him a thumbs-up. He gets tossed onto the street outside. Roy follows him) I teleported into the girls' bathroom!

Roy (translated): Enough of that! (Marth turns and walks away, unfazed) Why do you want to be different?

Marth (translated): Why do you want to be the same? (Roy follows him)

Roy (translated): That's what I am.

Marth (translated): That's what everyone is. Homogenous. Yogurt. I want to be special.

Roy (translated): We're not special, we're Japanese.

Marth (translated): I don't care. I want to boldly go where no man has gone before.

Roy (translated): That's right, you're special! You're Super-Marth!!

(Cut to Daniel's room in the Mushroom Kingdom. Joanna and Mario enter, and Joanna starts throwing things around.)

Joanna: You have to have some morphine around here, right?

Mario: What? Your father's not going to die yet. Why do we need morphine?

Joanna: I need you to come with me.

Mario: (confused) But we just came here. Look, Joanna, I have to tell you something. (as she continues searching, not listening to him) I don't know…what my destiny is. What I'm supposed to be.

Joanna: OK, Mario, seriously? We need morphine. Aha! (She picks up a needle.) We've gotta go now! You're a nurse, you can give someone a shot and help him, right?

Mario: (still confused) Help who?

(Cut to the kitchen in Corneria. Peach does the dishes as her mother brings napkins in.)

Vivian: So I was thinking we could go to the movies on Saturday, then spend some time at the mall.

Peach: (ignoring her) I love you, Mom.

Vivian: …But?

Peach: No, that's just it. I love you.

Vivian: Look, I know you think I'm trying to be your best friend again, and how much you hate that, and, I'm sorry…

Peach: No, we can go to the movies together, it's fine.

Vivian: (going back into the dining room) I want to be close again, and you might push me away, but…

(Peach absentmindedly drops her royal ring into the running garbage disposal. She goes to grab and back and then reacts painfully. She brings her hand out and it's twisted and mangled. The fingers begin to straighten out. Vivian returns and Peach turns to her, hiding her hand behind her back as it drips blood on the floor.)

Vivian: …I mean, I can be a cool mom, even though I'm a queen. (smiles) Look, Peach, honey. You should know who you are and that it's enough. Because who you are is special.

Peach: About that. There's something I need to say. Something I've never talked about because it would upset you and dad… I think I'm old enough for you to tell me who my real parents are.

Vivian: (pauses, hugs her) Of course you're old enough. (Peach embraces her mother, worried, and looks at her hand. She sees that it's completely returned to normal. A male voice off-screen says "I'm home!") Oh, that will be your father.

(Vivian goes to the door as Peach turns. She sees Yoshi licking up the blood and goes to push him away. As her dad enters, she goes to greet him.)

Peach: Hi Daddy!  
Rabbit with glasses: Hi, sweetie. (Hugs her)

(Cut to a subway in Japan. Marth rides under the clock (which reads 11:55), looking slightly downtrodden. He sees a poster for the Mushroom Kingdom. Marth looks at it and closes his eyes. He appears to concentrate and suddenly the clock time starts speeding forward. He opens his eyes and, in a flash, the subway car is gone, replaced by people walking by him. Marth is standing in the Mushroom Kingdom with the Royal Castle visible in the background.)

Marth: (looks around and throws arms up) YATTA!!!! HEH-ROHHH, MUSH-LOOM KINGDOM!!!

(Cut to Douglas' loft. Joanna and Mario approach. They enter and she tries to turn the light on, but nothing happens. Mario turns on a flashlight and starts walking in. He steps on a syringe. The two find Douglas on the floor, shaking and obviously overdosed.)

Mario: Call 9-1-1!

(She gets out her cell phone and dials. Mario moves to the side as he notices a painting. It appears to be him, either flying or falling off of a building.)

Douglas: (suddenly speaking) We have to stop it. (The two look down and realize that he's made a painting on the floor: the Mushroom Kingdom's Royal Castle surrounded by an explosion and with a nuclear mushroom cloud over it. Douglas speaks more forcefully) We have to stop it.

(Cut to the rooftop from the beginning. Mario stands and looks determined.)

**This quest, this need to explain life's mysteries, in the end, what does it matter when a character's heart can only find meaning in the smallest of moments? They're here. Among us. In the shadows. In the light. Everywhere. Do they even know yet?**

(Below the building, a cab pulls up. Luigi exits and pays the driver. He speaks into his phone.)

Luigi: All right, Mario, I'm here. What do you want?

(The only response is another phone falling from the sky and smashing next to him. Luigi looks up to see his brother on the edge of the building.)

Mario: I've been up here all night! Thinking about this, thinking about my destiny. It's my turn to be somebody now, Luigi!

Luigi: Mario, will you quit screwing around?

(Mario calmly centers himself and looks up at the sky. He raises his arms, smiles, and drops off the building. Nothing happens as he continues to fall. He begins to look worried. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Luigi flies up and catches him. They begin to soar away.)

Mario: Luigi? You're flying!

Luigi: (tightly) I know! Weird, huh?

Mario: How are you doing this?

Luigi: No idea.

(As Mario goes to shift his weight, suddenly Luigi begins to lose his grip.)

Luigi: Oh no!  
Mario: LUIGI!!

(Mario falls. Slam to black.)

oOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: That's it! Genesis is outta here. I altered a few small details slightly…creative license? Please:-) Anyway, R/R please. Let me know if you want me to keep going…the "action" picks up around Chapter 4, unfortunately, so there's a bunch more exposition to get through. So sorry! Love you guys!


	3. Chapter 2: Don't Look Back

A/N: Hello faithful readers! Welcome to the next chapter of Heroes x Super Smash Brothers. I hope you agree that Peter and Nathan are best portrayed by Mario and Luigi. And Samus is a natural choice for their mother since (in fan fiction) Samus is always a bitch. Here we get an appearance by a Sega character, I guess, though he was in a Gamecube game. More characters from his series will be showing up later. Anyway, the moment you've all been waiting for…

This episode's new characters! W00t!!

**Hero – Name here (Nintendo character)**

Eden McCain – Jigglypuff McCain (formerly Jigglypuff)

Brody Mitchum – Shadow Mitchum (formerly Shadow the Hedgehog)

Jackie Wilcox – Velvet Wilcox (formerly Velvet Dark)

D.L. Hawkins – Link Hawkins (formerly Link, The Hero of Time and all that)

Matt Parkman – D.K. Parkman (formerly Donkey Kong/D.K.)

Elisa Thayer – Elisa Fairy (formerly Banana Fairy from DK 64)

Audrey Hanson – Tiny Hanson (formerly Tiny Kong)

Mr. and Mrs. Walker – Ash and Misty Ketchum (formerly Ash Ketchum and Misty)

Molly Walker – Mew Ketchum (formerly Mew)

Chandra Suresh – Cranky Kong (same)

Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes, Super Smash Brothers, Nintendo, Sega, or anything herein.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

(Repeat of the last scene of Genesis: Mario falls off the building.)

**We all imagine ourselves the agents of our destiny, capable of determining our own fate. But have we truly any choice in when we rise or when we fall? Or does a force larger than ourselves bid us our direction?**

(The overhead shot reveals text on the ground below: "Chapter 2: Don't Look Back.")

**Is it evolution that takes us by the hand? Does science point our way? Or is it God who intervenes, keeping us safe?**

(Luigi flies to catch Mario, and drops him, as before. Cut to a hospital bed where Mario, in a hospital gown, awakes with a start. Luigi comes and clasps his shoulder.)

Mario: Luigi? Where am I? What happened??

Luigi: (pleased) You mean you don't remember? You tried to jump off a building.

Mario: (disbelieving) What? No I didn't!

Luigi: (whispering) You tried to kill yourself. You were a little wound up yesterday. Just bein' you.

Mario: No… (whispering) You flew. You flew up and caught me.

Luigi: (smiles) Nah. You fell twenty-five feet to a fire escape, and I climbed up and carried you down. The rest is just crazy talk.

(Mario looks confused. Cut to the kitchen in Corneria. A shot of the burning train from last week is the front page in the newspaper. Peach is looking at it, appearing worried.)

Peach: Dad? Can I talk to you about something?

Bennet: (walks over with orange juice) What, are you pregnant?

Peach: No, Dad.

Bennet: (sighs) I actually know what you want to talk about. It's about wanting to know who you really are. (at her look) Your mother told me you were asking about your birth parents.

Peach: I think it's time I knew who they were.

Bennet: Why do you need to know now?

Peach: I'm just wondering, that's all. You know, what they're like, what they can do –

Bennet: What they can _do_?

Peach: You know, hobbies, skills.

Bennet: I just think this is an adult decision. It's going to be very complex and I'd rather you try to keep things light and fun and stupid for as long as you can. Stick to fun stuff, like cheerleading.

Peach: (mock offended) Cheerleading is hard and treacherous work!

Bennet: (laughs and kisses her cheek) Just stay my little girl for a little longer, OK? Trust me, I actually know a few things.

(Peach nods and leaves. He looks at the article on the train wreck. Cut to Diddy's apartment in the Mushroom Kingdom. He enters and notices a guy in a jumpsuit below his desk. Diddy grabs a small metal sculpture of a banana and slowly approaches him. The guy hears him and jumps up.)

Jumpsuit: I'm the exterminator.

(He shows Diddy the tank on his back. Diddy looks under the desk and sees a bunch of wires ripped out and a small tool kit. He looks suspicious. The guy then lunges at him with the tank. The two scrap for a little on the floor before the guy kicks Diddy away and draws a gun. He pauses and runs from the apartment. Diddy gives chase – as he enters the hallway, he sees the jumpsuit trip and fall. Diddy leaps on him and they fight some more until the gun is heard being cocked. They look over and see what the guy tripped over: a waist-high round creature with pink skin, big eyes, and a small puff of hair.)

Jumpsuit: I'm just the exterminator!

Creature: Then why do you have a gun holster?

(The guy pauses and pushes Diddy into her, running off.)

Diddy: Thank you for saving my life. (Holding out his hand) Diddy Kong.

Creature: (Taking his hand) Jigglypuff…Wait, _Kong_? You're the professor's son?

(Diddy looks confused that someone knows his father. Cut to elsewhere in the Kingdom. Marth repeats his teleportation from last week. He then runs around the streets, laughing and showing off his cultural knowledge.)

Marth: (To random people) It is-a me! Here we go! So long, King Bowser!!

(He runs by a newsstand, pauses, and goes back. He sees a comic titled "F-Zero Wonders" with a picture of him on the front yelling "I did it!" – like he just did. He grabs it and starts to read it.)

Newsstand owner: Hey, pal. This ain't a library.

(Marth hands him some yen and runs off. He stops in front of a movie theatre. He looks through the panels, seeing his whole story, from the office to the bar to the subway to here. Marth turns over the comic and reads the back. There is a picture of the artist with his name, Douglas Falcon, and his address. Marth runs off. Cut to Douglas's studio. Joanna dabs his forehead with a towel.)

Douglas: (coming to) I saw a bright light that wiped out the city…like a nuclear bomb.

Joanna: Doug, it was just a dream.

Douglas: No! I shot up last night because…I had to. I painted what I saw. Do you see it too?

Joanna: (looks at the painting on the floor) Yes.

Douglas: We have to go to the FBI, or CIA, or whoever will listen –

Joanna: No, Doug, you're just a drug addict. You can't paint the future. I'm watching my father die, I can't watch you die too. You have to make a choice: me or this.

(Cut back to Corneria, outside of a high school. Peach and other blonde cheerleader, Velvet Wilcox, are talking to the team's quarterback, a black hedgehog named Shadow Mitchum. Waluigi runs up.)

Waluigi: Hey guys, can I talk to Peach for a minute?

Velvet: Hey, Waluigi. Is it true that you got an erection in the boys' locker room?

Waluigi: (gives her an "F U" look and looks back at Peach) Peach, I really need to talk to you.

Peach: Not now, Waluigi. I'll talk to you later.

(A large man – Peach's principal – approaches the group.)

Principal: Peach, Velvet, the sheriff wants to have a word with the squad.

(Cut to the garage in Hyrule. The scene repeats of Zelda waking up and finding the dead thugs. She leaves in her car.)

Zelda: (Into phone) Pit, honey, I'm five minutes away. I'll be there soon.

(She looks at the video camera, pulls over into a parking lot, and starts to watch it. She sees herself get punched out, then the camera goes black. However, the sound still works, and she hears what sounds like a bloody and violent fight. Then, suddenly, the camera becomes her phone, which is ringing. Zelda looks tremendously confused – she gets out of the car and sees she's in a parking lot outside the airport, now dressed in dark blue clothes – and answers the phone.)

Pit: (over the phone) Mom, where are you? It's been four hours since you left. What have you been _doing_??

(Zelda jumps back in the car and zooms away. Cut to Navi's house, with Navi and Pit waiting outside.)

Zelda: (running up and hugging her son) Just get in the car, honey.

Navi: Zelda, what's going on?

Zelda: (worried) Some of Ganondorf's thugs came to my house. They're still in there…but they're dead. I don't know how they got there. I…might have something to do with it. I'm not sure.

Navi: Maybe it's Link, doing something because he still loves you.

Zelda: No, Link wouldn't risk coming back. The cops are after him.

Navi: Zelda, just call the police.

Zelda: No…I gotta cover my tracks. I gotta go.

(She jumps in the car and her and Pit speed away. Cut back to Diddy's apartment. He examines where the jumpsuit guy was before.)

Jigglypuff: I can't believe someone would want to bug your father's apartment.

Diddy: (showing her a small device from the wire) Yes, well there was someone snooping around his other apartment in Kong Isle.

Jigglypuff: Well why don't you just ask your dad about it?

Diddy: But…he's dead. Don't you know that?

Jigglypuff: No, I didn't see him that much. Sometimes I'd make extra food and bring him some. He'd tell me about this theories and his map.

Diddy: (laughing ruefully) Well, sounds like you were closer to him than I ever was.

Jigglypuff: I had no idea anything was wrong. I knocked a few times, but I figured he wasn't here. I have a copy of Darwin's Origin of the Species that I wanted to show him. (She approaches Diddy.) He told me he thought he was being watched…I just thought he was eccentric. Do you think you're being watched now?

Diddy: They could have killed me they wanted to. Right now, I'm more valuable to them alive. (Turns to the map) I need you to tell me everything you remember about my father's theories…and this map.

(Cut to Corneria High. All of the cheerleaders are lined up. The sheriff and fire chief approach.)

Sheriff: We need to know which of you saved a man from the burning train crash yesterday.

(No one moves.)

Fire chief: (looking them over) Well, out of them, I'd say it's her (points to Peach) that best fits the description.

Sheriff: (as everyone looks at Peach) Where'd you go after practice yesterday?

(Peach is about to answer when Velvet steps forward.)

Velvet: Actually, it was me. I saved the guy.

(Peach snarls at her. The fire chief smiles.)

Fire chief: Well, congratulations. We'll be making you an honorary fireman.

(All of the cheerleaders crowd around and scream in delight.)

Peach: (To the sheriff) How is the guy doing?

Sheriff: Well, he's got some pretty bad burns, but he's alive and happy to be so.

(She smiles. Cut to the football field, as Peach walks across by herself. Waluigi runs up to her.)

Waluigi: Peach, we need to talk.

Peach: (ignoring him) They're going to make Velvet grand marshal of the parade. Ugh. Can you believe it?

Waluigi: (ignoring her) Peach, your tape is missing from my backpack.

Peach: What?

Waluigi: The tape. It's gone.

Peach: Whaddya mean it's gone!?

(BAM! Shadow crashes into her and they fall to the ground. Waluigi sees her head twisted around 180 degrees and starts mouthing "No, no, no!" Peach notices and twists her head back on correctly.)

Shadow: Peach! (He helps her up) Peach, are you all right?

Peach: Yeah, yeah, I'm fine! (Scratches her head with a tight grin, shouting to everyone) I'm OK!

(Cut to Hyrule. Zelda and Pit are walking into the house.)

Pit: Mom, what's going on?

Zelda: Just pack your things, sweetie. I have to take care of some things in the garage.

(She goes in, expecting the worst. Instead, the whole room is clean. Everything from the computer setup is gone too. A set of keys is tied to a string hanging in the middle of the room. Zelda approaches them and looks in the mirror. Her other self smirks in the mirror and raises her eyes to look behind Zelda. Zelda turns and sees a red convertible parked across the street. She grabs the guys and shuts the garage door. She tries the keys in the ignition and sees that they fit. In the glove compartment she finds the registration papers – with her name on them – and a Post-It telling her "In the trunk. Follow the map." Zelda goes and opens the trunk, only to find the dead bodies inside with a map on top. Zelda grabs it, looking sick, and closes the trunk quickly.

Cut to the hospital in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario sits up in bed, drawing. It's only a stick figure drawing, though, of what appears to be one figure levitating and another figure, wearing a tie, standing next to him. In the upper right hand corner is a faint circle with two lines that are perpendicular and cross in the lower left region of the circle. Samus enters and Mario hides the drawing.)

Samus: Mario, what were you thinking? (She sits on the bed. After a pause) Look, I know I never told you this, but…your father…committed suicide.

Mario: (stunned) You said he had a heart attack.

Samus: I lied. For his reputation. His heart was fine. All of the other heart attacks were other attempts, too. When he was twenty-three, he was diagnosed with major depressive disorder. He couldn't help it. It was just who he was.

Mario: Why didn't you ever tell me?

Samus: We wanted to keep it from you because the disorder can have a genetic link and we didn't want to worry you.

Mario: But you're telling me now.

Samus: It can start with delusions of grandeur. Thinking you're invincible or indestructible. They are irrational thoughts that then turn suicidal. It's time to take a hard look at your life and see if changes need to be made. Because there's something else I never told you… (She leans forward and takes his hand)…You were always my favorite. I cannot lose you.

(Mario smiles lovingly at her. Cut to Douglas's studio. Marth goes to knock, but the door is open. He enters.)

Marth: Meestuh Dooooglahssss Meeendehhhz?

(He walks around and sees several paintings. One painting is a more solid version of the same symbol from Mario's drawing. On the drafting table is a sketch of his face. Then he finds a trail of blood, which he follows. Marth finds a gun and picks it up.)

Marth: Meeestuh Doooglahsssss?

(He is walking when he suddenly stops. He sees Douglas's body, only the top of his head has been cut off and his brain is missing. Marth looks sick as footsteps approach.)

Cop: (Busting into the studio) Drop your weapon!

(Marth spins around and drops the gun. More cops come running in and surround him. Marth puts his hands up, but suddenly he faints. Cut to a house in Viridian City. Outside, Officer D.K. Parkman, a large gorilla, directs traffic around a crime scene.)

D.K.: (To another cop nearby) I heard this guy killed two people and abducted a little girl. Man, I wish I was in on it. Traffic cop isn't that hot of a gig.

(A few black cars pull up. A woman in a cream-colored suit with long blonde hair gets out of the car, followed by a female monkey with short blonde hair.)

D.K.: (Watching them go in the house) What do you think, FBI? CIA?

Other cop: Dunno. Hey, I heard the test scores were up today. (Off D.K.'s look) Look, man. Not everyone's a test taker.

Little girl's voice: …_Just, please don't hurt me._

(D.K. looks around, but sees no one nearby. He shakes his head, but the voice persists. He follows it towards the house. D.K. enters and the first thing he sees is a girl with spiky red hair pinned to the staircase with forks, knives, and other sharpened objects, about six feet off the floor. D.K. looks amazed but tries to find the source of the voice. In the kitchen, he sees a guy with shaggy black hair frozen to a chair at the table, mid-bite of a bowl of cereal, missing the top of his head and brain.)

Short-haired blond agent: (matter-of-fact) This is Kanto all over again. This is Mewtwo.

Long-haired blond agent: I don't think so, Agent Hanson.

Tiny Hanson: Look, Agent Fairy (A/N: yes, that sounds absolutely ridiculous…work with me), Misty's in there six feet off the ground completely run through, and Ash is frozen in the other room with his head cut open and his brain removed. I want to know how this happened.

Elisa Fairy: We need to find their little girl. That's our first priority.

(D.K. is still searching for the source of the girl's voice. He passes by the agents.)

Tiny: (Noticing him) Excuse me, what are you doing?

Elisa: You are _not_ supposed to be in here.

(D.K. shushes them and moves towards a cabinet beneath the stairs. He pauses, then opens it and finds a small humanoid creature with a long tail, cowering.)

D.K.: It's gonna be OK.

Mew: _Mewtwo hurt my mom and dad. Please don't hurt me._

(Cut to Diddy's apartment in the Mushroom Kingdom. Diddy is talking to Jigglypuff as they walk around the apartment.)

Diddy: My father was working on a mathematical theorem using character genomes and DNA migration patterns. He thought he could find a way to identify these people, the ones who are special. I never believed him…that's why we grew apart.

(The phone rings. It goes to the machine, but won't record: "INBOX FULL", it states. Jigglypuff goes and presses play. Then she sees a terrarium on a shelf.)

Jigglypuff: Oh my gosh, Diddy!

Diddy: Uh, yes?

Jigglypuff: No, the other Diddy. Your dad's frog. He's missing.

Diddy: (smiling) Oh, well then, let's look for him.

(The first message is one from Luigi: "I'd appreciate your vote come Election Day." They two continue searching until the both come around the desk in the middle of the room and nearly hit each other. They look at each other for a long time. Then a creepy voice comes on the machine.)

Creepy voice: Hello, Cranky. Why won't you talk to me? You can't leave me like this. (Sound of someone picking up the line)

Cranky: Hello, Mr. Mewtwo? I've asked you not to call here any more.

Mewtwo: I can't control the hunger any more, Cranky…and I don't want to. You made me this way.

Cranky: I made you a murderer?

Mewtwo: You helped me discover my potential. You wanted to see what I could do as much as I did. And now? You want it to stop.

Cranky: It's over. Goodbye. (He hangs up.)

Diddy: I found a tape of a conversation my father had with a character named Mewtwo. A character he believed was Patient Zero –

(BANG! Both Diddy and Jigglypuff jump and turn around, but they only see books on the floor and a frog up on the bookshelf. Jigglypuff goes and picks him up and puts him back in the terrarium. Diddy goes over and notices something in it.)

Diddy: What's this? (Picks up a small rectangle.)

Jigglypuff: Looks like a portable hard drive.

(Diddy goes and plugs it into his computer. Suddenly large green code starts scrolling across the screen.)

Diddy: My God. He actually did it. He came up with a way to find them. (Turning to Jigglypuff) You wondered why someone would want to kill my father? The reason for his death? It's this. I'm going to finish what my father started.

(He looks back at the laptop. As the text continues to scroll across the screen, there is an absence of text in the shape of the symbol from earlier. Cut to a pool outside the house in Viridian City. D.K. looks at the pool floats, forming a loose version of the same symbol. Elisa and Tiny walk up to him.)

Elisa: How'd you know about the little girl being there?

D.K.: I…I heard her whispering.

Tiny: House full of cops, you're outside, and you just happened to hear her whispering?

D.K.: Uh, yeah. (Looks at his watch, distracted) Look, I'm supposed to be meeting my wife for a counseling session, we've been having problems.

Elisa: (rolling her eyes) _This guy's worthless._ (He looks surprised to have heard these thoughts. She speaks to Tiny.) Cut him loose.

Tiny: (as he starts to leave) Officer D.K. Parkman. I see you've taken the detective exam three times. Failed it three times too. You really think you're detective material?

D.K.: (hard) Yes. I do.

Tiny: How did failing those tests make you feel?

D.K.: I don't know…Disappointed. A little angry.

Tiny: Angry enough to set yourself up for a full house in the achievements department?

D.K.: You think I set this whole thing up to make myself look good?!? I didn't kill those people, Mewtwo did!

Tiny: (looking in disbelief) _How did he know that name?_

D.K.: I heard it. From you. (Looks surprised at that notion)

Tiny: (still disbelieving) _Like you heard the girl whisper._

D.K.: Yeah.

Tiny: Then hear this, Parkman. You're under arrest. (She cuffs him and leads him away.)

(Cut to Hyrule. Zelda is driving, following the map, as Pit sleeps in the back seat. She eventually stops out in the desert. She sees a shovel in the ground and goes over to it. As Pit sleeps, she digs. Zelda quickly discovers another body already buried there. She gasps in surprise. Cut to the house in Corneria. Mr. Bennet sits in a study, watching a portable DVD player. Peach comes in.)

Bennet: Peachy. (He puts down the screen.) I called the adoption agency today; they said they'd try to get in touch with your birth parents.

Peach: (surprised) Really Dad? You did that for me? I thought you said that was an adult decision.

Bennet: Well, you seemed pretty adult this morning when you told me you wanted to do it. It'll take a long time to get through the process, so you'll still be my little girl for a little while. I'm not done protecting you from the world.

Peach: Aw. You're my dad, you'll never stop being that. I promise I'll be your little girl for as long as I can. (smiles) You can't protect me forever.

Bennet: I know. And it breaks my heart. I love you, Peachy.

Peach: (Hugs him) I love you, Dad.

(She leaves and he re-opens the DVD player. He's watching the video of Peach jumping off the water tower and healing.)

Bennet: It really does break my heart.

(Cut to a rooftop in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario sits on the edge the roof, looking out at the city in a black long-sleeved shirt and jeans. Luigi comes through the door dressed in a suit. Mario turns to him.)

Mario: Did you know about Dad's depression?

Luigi: Yes, I did.

Mario: Why didn't you tell me??

Luigi: Everyone's entitled to their secrets.

Mario: (standing up) I was so sure it happened, Luigi. Instead it turns out I'm just going crazy.

Luigi: Mario, don't. What are you doing?

Mario: Tell me what happened, Luigi. Tell me you flew. I wanna hear you say that you flew. (He takes a step backward.) Tell me or I jump again. Good luck on your campaign when I'm splattered all over the ground below.

(Luigi does nothing and Mario pretends to fall backwards.)

Luigi: NO! Alright, Mario! Alright! You want the truth? We _both_ flew, Mar. I caught you and I lost control. You were too heavy. We both started falling to the ground and just before we…just before we hit…you flew.

Mario: You lying to me?? (Luigi says nothing.) You are! (He starts to walk towards his brother.) You're trying to tell me what you think I want to hear! You're lying to me AGAIN!

(Luigi says nothing, but just points at Mario's feet. Mario looks down and sees he's hovering a few feet above the ground. Right as he looks down, he stumbles and drops down to the ground. Luigi looks at him, clearly asking "Believe me now?" Mario just jumps and hugs his brother as Luigi grimaces. Cut to Douglas's studio. Marth is seated in a chair, being questioned by police officers.)

Marth: I tell you, I no speak much-o Engrish.

(A Japanese detective enters. He drops a bunch of files on the desk and picks up Marth's wallet.)

Detective: Says he's a card-carrying member of Heroes 360. (Marth just smiles at him. He questions Marth in Japanese) How did you get here?

Marth (translated): I teleported.

Detective (translated): What!?

Marth (translated): Like Star Trek. I can bend the space-time continuum.

Detective: (to the other detectives) He says he can bend the space-time continuum. (To Marth) How long ago did you "teleport"?

Marth (translated): Yesterday. If you call Roy back home, he'll clear everything up.

(Cut to the office in Japan. Roy answers the ringing phone.)

Roy: Mush-mush.

Marth (translated): Roy! I'm with the police! I'm –

Roy (translated): Marth!? Where have you been!!

Marth: Mush-loom King-duhm! Teleport-o-san!

(The detective grabs the phone from him.)

Detective: (into phone) Roy Masahashi, when was the last time you saw Marth Nakamura?

Marth: Yesterday! I with him yesterday!

Roy: (over phone) I haven't seen Marth for five weeks!

Detective: (covering phone and speaking to Marth) He says he hasn't seen you for five weeks.

(Marth looks confused and looks at his watch.)

Marth: October two?

Detective: No, son. (Tosses a newspaper at him.) It's November eighth.

(Marth looks at the paper, indeed dated "November 8." On the front page is a picture of Luigi with the headline "Landslide Win.")

**For all his bluster, it is the sad province of man that he cannot choose his triumph.**

(Marth looks like he's trying to figure this out when a huge explosion sounds far off. The officers run to the window. What looks like a nuclear bomb went off in the middle of the Mushroom Kingdom. The shock wave approaches, destroying all buildings in its path.)

**He can only choose how he will stand when the call of destiny comes, hoping that he will have the courage to answer.**

(Marth squeezes his eyes shut, concentrates, and…opens them to find he's back on the subway train in Tokyo when he left. Slam to black.)

oOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Don't Look Back. Meaning you can't concentrate on the past, just the present and how to get by. Our heroes are trying to follow that. Anyway, I hope you liked the appearance/mention of three more Smash Brothers, bringing our total to 15 out of 27. I especially think Jigglypuff's a good choice to be Eden with the power of persuasion. Anyway, R/R, if you please. A bit more exposition next episode then no new Smash Brothers for a while! Gasp! How will we get by? I think we'll manage. Jenson, out!


	4. Chapter 3: One Giant Leap

A/N: Hey hey, welcome back! I think this chapter is gonna end up a bit longer than the others…Sorry! Let's get right into it:

This week's new characters:

**Hero – name here (Nintendo character)**

Paulette Hawkins – Impa Hawkins (formerly Impa from The Legend of Zelda)

Lori Tremmel – Maria Tremmel (formerly Maria from Sonic Adventure 2)

Janice Parkman – Candy Parkman (formerly Candy Kong)

The Haitian – The Dragon (formerly Bowser)

(And appearing for the first time, having only been named previously)

Sylar – Mewtwo (same)

oOoOoOoOoOoO

(Open on the desert outside Hyrule.)

**When evolution selects its agents, it does so at a cost. **

(Pan over to the red convertible, with the title "Chapter 3: One Small Leap" on the side.)

**It makes demands in exchange for singularity, and you may be asked to do something against your very nature.**

(We pan up to see Pit asleep in the back seat. Keep panning up to see Zelda digging, like last week. She hits a hand, fishes around, and finds a ring on one of the fingers.)

**Suddenly, the change in your life that should have been wonderful comes as a betrayal. **

(She sees a symbol on the ring, a large triangle with an inverted triangle in the center. Zelda studies it.)

**It may seem cruel, but the goal is nothing short of self-preservation, survival.**

(She then walks over to the car and opens the trunk. She looks at the bodies inside.

Cut to another trunk opening, this one in Corneria. Mr. Bennet pulls a large stuffed Koopa with a noose around its neck out of the trunk. He and Peach walk up to the school.)

Bennet: You did a great job, Peach. Everyone at the bonfire will love it.

Peach: (looking over at Shadow, who is talking to Velvet nearby, and not really listening) Thanks, Daddy.

Bennet: (notices Shadow) Oh, the quarterback, huh? So you _like_ him??

Peach: (blushing) Dad! I do not!!

Bennet: Oh, yes you do. I can tell.

(Velvet walks over to them.)

Velvet: Hey, Mr. Bennet! Your glasses look so cool!

Bennet: Well thanks, Velvet. That means a lot coming from our town's newest hero, saving that guy from the train wreck.

Velvet: (smiling) Oh thanks! You heard about that?

Peach: (with disdain) You told everybody in the school to tape the news broadcast, Velvet.

Velvet: (ignoring her) Well, heroism is going to be the starting point for my campaign for class president. After all, those of us who are leaders, like my dad and his court, are responsible for leading those who have less. It's gonna be great. Gotta run! (She leaves)

Peach: (fakely) Tee hee! (Rolls her eyes) Thanks, Dad. I have to get to class.

Bennet: Not before you give me a kiss on the cheek. (She does and starts to leave) Be careful out there, Peachy.

(Cut to the office in Japan. Roy watches Zelda stripping on his video iPod as Marth suddenly appears.)

Roy (translated): Marth! Where have you been the past two days!?

Marth (translated): (excited) I teleported into the future!!

Roy (translated): (skeptical) Uh huh, sure.

Marth (translated): Look! (Holds up his copy of "F-Zero Wonders") This tells the story of our entire journey! You have to read it!! (He hands it to him and Roy starts to read it, seeing their whole story from the past few days)

Roy (translated): I think somebody's been hitting the sake.

Marth (translated): I found the author of the comic, but…he was dead. Then there was a nuclear explosion! BOOM! This is all going to happen in five weeks, and we have to stop it!!

Roy (translated): Someone's definitely been hitting the sake.

Marth (translated): You're in here too, though! (He opens to a page, where Marth and Roy are having the same conversation that they're currently having)

Roy (translated): You're crazy. I have to get back to work.

Marth (translated): I can prove everything to you, beyond the shadow of a doubt! (An alarm on his watch goes off) We have to go! A little girl's life depends on us!!

(Cut to the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario stands and spreads his arms, trying to fly. He falls forward…and lands in the sand in front of a jungle gym. He tries several times to fly as a small kid, wearing a red towel as a cape and drinking a soda, watches him. Eventually, Mario just gives up and walks off. Cut over to the campaign office. Mario approaches Luigi.)

Luigi: Hey, Mar. You coming to the fundraiser party tonight?

Mario: (ignoring him) Yeah, of course. Look, Luigi, I need to talk to you about something else. I tried to fly again today –

Luigi: (cutting him off) Mario, what did I say about talking about that?

Mario: I could fly last night, but today, I almost broke my neck trying.

Luigi: (turning away) Well, that would've solved _one_ of our problems.

Mario: I went to the library to look up books on human flight. (He holds up a book) I found this one called "Activating Evolution", by Cranky Kong. (He starts reading from it) "If genes can determine natural things like obesity and blood pressure, then could they not also determine abilities like flight?" (He hands the book to Luigi) I think he knows what's going on with us, Luigi. I called his university in Kong Isle where he worked. They said he quit six months ago and he's rumored to be living here. We have to find him.

Luigi: We have more immediate problems, Mar. A reporter's poking around for answers on why you jumped off that building. I need to put a spin on it so it doesn't look like our whole family's crazy.

Mario: Luigi, I want to figure out what's happening to us.

Luigi: Well, I have a family to feed, and a campaign to win. I know this: the only thing we _can't_ tell them is the truth.

(He throws the book onto his desk. Cut to another copy of the book, sitting on the desk in Diddy's apartment. Diddy is working on a laptop when he hears a thump on the door. He slowly gets up, grabs a gun off the desk, and walks over to it.)

Jigglypuff: (through door) Diddy? You in there?

(He sighs and puts the gun down, opening the door.)

Jigglypuff: (holding a large bowl) Thanks. (Seeing the gun) Oh my God!

Diddy: Oh, sorry about that. I…thought it might be someone else.

(She comes into the apartment and sits on the edge of his desk, as he sits back down.)

Jigglypuff: I made you mac and cheese. You should really have some, you look like hell. When's the last time you slept?

Diddy: I have a lot of work to do.

Jigglypuff: Didn't your father crack the code though? That thing on the portable hard drive?

Diddy: I thought it was cracked, but the algorithm is just gibberish.

Jigglypuff: Well, I'm sure you can figure it out, Diddy. (Smiles and leans towards him)

Diddy: (turning away) I'll try. I'm just worried about the man that was in his office in Kong Isle. He may have followed me here, to get this code that's essentially nothing.

Jigglypuff: I wonder why your dad would build something that was really nothing.

Diddy: It was always this way with my father – every question met with another question.

Jigglypuff: (turning to the map) Well, what about the map?

Diddy: The map is nothing unless I can decipher the principle behind it. If I could find just one person on the map, it would validate everything my father believed. …But I can't.

Jigglypuff: Your father had a lot of faith in you.

Diddy: (angry) He wasted years of his life on this pointless pursuit! And now I'm doing the same!

(He picks up and throws the laptop across the room. The bottom cover pops off and a small book falls out. Jigglypuff runs over, Diddy slowly following. She hands him the book and he looks through it. On the pages are notes, some with small baggies of what looks like blood stapled to them. On the back page is an address for a "Mewtwo," elsewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom. There's also a key taped to the inside of the back cover.)

Jigglypuff: What do you think it is?

Diddy: It's just another question.

(Cut to Viridian City. D.K. is being questioned by Tiny at the FBI.)

D.K.: It's like someone was talking to me, just…inside my head.

Tiny: Do the voices tell you other things too? Like, to kill people??

D.K.: It's more like I can hear people's thoughts.

Tiny: (walking over to him) Can you tell me what I'm thinking?

D.K.: No, I can't really control it, it just…happens.

Tiny: Give it a shot.

D.K.: (sighing) You think I'm nuts, or stupid.

Tiny: (sneering) Stop wasting my time. (He's looking at her when he hears something.) _Come on, Parkman. I need this more than you. Nobody believes in me._

D.K.: Nobody believes in you! (She looks freaked out) I know what that's like… (She looks over at the glass wall behind her, then back to him. He rubs his face) How much longer to I have to be here?

Tiny: That depends…How'd you like to work with the FBI?

(He looks stunned, but nods his head. Cut to Corneria. Peach takes a geometry book out of her locker. The circular symbol is drawn on the spine of the book. Waluigi is standing behind her.)

Waluigi: I can't believe you're going! The tape of all your attempts is gone and you're just gonna go off to this football game??

Peach: It'll be fine, Waluigi. (She starts to walk away, but he follows)

Waluigi: So you're just gonna cheer and pump your pompoms and pretend you're like any other girl??

Peach: I'm _fine_ with being like any other girl. If I showed people my powers, I'd be a freak or a guinea pig or both! What's wrong with wanting to be normal anyway? You should try it.

(She leaves him standing there. Cut to a painting of that same scene in Douglas's loft. Joanna is standing there looking at it as Douglas comes in.)

Joanna: You're late with your comic book work.

Douglas: Joanna…were you trying to take my paintings??

Joanna: I'm getting them ready for a gallery showing. With the money we earn…we can get you into rehab.

Douglas: I'm not _going_ to rehab. I won't be able to paint the future without the drugs.

Joanna: Oh, _please_. You _can't_ paint the future, Douglas!

Douglas: _Every one _of my paintings has come true!

Joanna: Oh! And does that include this big one on the floor of the kingdom going nuclear?

Douglas: Yes! I don't know how or when, but I have to stop it. (Takes her head in his hands) I don't want to lose you, Joanna. But if you don't believe in me, then you shouldn't be here.

(She first looking like she's going to agree with him, but then just looks at him sadly. He backs away from her.)

Joanna: Fine. You believe you can paint the future? Paint one without me in it.

(She leaves and Douglas's phone rings. He picks up, hearing Marth's voice yell at him in Japanese.)

Douglas: Stop calling me here! You've got the wrong number!

(He hangs up. Cut to Marth, walking outside and redialing a cell phone. Roy walks behind him.)

Roy (translated): Who do you keep calling?

Marth (translated): The author, but he keeps hanging up on me!!

Roy (translated): (sarcastic) Well, I wonder why.

(Marth suddenly stops on the corner of a town square and Roy bumps into him. Roy gives him a confused look.)

Marth (translated): This is where we need to be to save the girl. (He opens the comic book and points to a drawing of them standing in that spot.) A schoolgirl steps out in front of a speeding car and we have to save her.

Roy (translated): (looking around) What schoolgirl?

(A large class of schoolgirls suddenly comes into the square. Marth looks back at the comic book.)

Marth (translated): She looks like she's wearing a red bow. Let's split up.

(They walk around, trying to find the girl, but can't. A truck is speeding towards them when Marth spots the girl – in the middle of the road, with the truck bearing down on her.)

Marth (translated): Roy! Stop the truck!!

(Roy runs toward the truck and it swerves away from him…towards the sidewalk where another girl with a red bow is walking.)

Roy (translated): (to the girl) Look out!!

(She turns and sees the truck coming. Marth shuts his eyes tightly, and then opens them, and…everything is stopped. Time is frozen. Marth looks around in awe, and runs over to the little girl. He pushes her to the side and time restarts with the truck crashing into a bunch of tables.)

Marth: (standing triumphantly) Yatta!!

(He runs over to Roy, and they start jumping up and down and laughing.)

Marth (translated): So, you believe me now? You'll come with me?

(Roy just looks at him with mouth hanging open. Cut to Hyrule, as Zelda drops some sand over a buried face. She takes the shovel over to her car, studying the ring. Pit stirs and wakes up.)

Pit: (looking around) Mom, where are we?

Zelda: We're on our way to Grandma's house.

(They drive off. Cut to a house with a medium-height women with white hair, Impa, running out to the Sanderses as they approach. Zelda looks angry.)

Impa: (hugging Pit) Hello, honey! (Speaking to Zelda as she stands up) Zelda, dear…you look thin.

(Cut to inside the house. Pit plays on a computer in the living room while Zelda and Impa talk in the kitchen.)

Impa: You haven't been taking very good care of him.

Zelda: (angrily) Don't tell me how to raise my son! I'm not getting much help, since my husband's a delinquent and murdering people.

Impa: Don't talk about Link that way!...Zelda, did you ever think that maybe we could give him a better home environment here?

Zelda: Well, _your _son didn't exactly grow into a model citizen, with the jail time and all.

Impa: (forcefully) Link is a good man.

Zelda: (slapping the ring on the table) You recognize this??

Impa: No, I don't think so…

Zelda: It's from one of the men that Link murdered. All of his crew wore these.

Impa: Link couldn't kill anyone.

Zelda: Well, he robbed Ganondorf of two million dollars, then killed his crew.

Impa: Well, he was framed. He'd be rotting in some prison if he hadn't escaped. Besides, if he had two million dollars, he'd be on some island somewhere with Pit.

Zelda: Look, Impa. I want you out of Pit's life.

Impa: Well, people in hell want ice water; doesn't mean they're going to get it.

Zelda: (getting angry) Impa… you have no idea what I am capable of. Leave us alone.

(She grabs the ring and walks out. Impa smirks. Cut to Viridian City, with D.K. following Tiny through hallways.)

D.K.: What exactly have I signed up for?

Tiny: We need you to talk to Mew Ketchum, the little girl you saved. She hasn't said a word since we brought her here after her parents were killed right in front of her.

D.K.: What makes you think she's going to talk to me?

Tiny: Well, if you're really a mind-reader, she won't need to.

D.K.: Who's Mewtwo anyway? What's he been doing?

Tiny: We've pieced a trail over several states. All people impaled by household objects, all with no traceable sign of physical contact. But only some of them involve any mutilation of the head and neck, so they don't see the connections.

D.K.: But you think it's all Mewtwo.

Tiny: Yeah. And I think it's gonna get a lot worse if no one catches him.

(Cut to an apartment in the Mushroom Kingdom. Diddy knocks on the door as Jigglypuff stands next to him. No one answers, so he tries the key in the lock, but it doesn't work.)

Jigglypuff: Maybe we should just leave.

(Diddy knocks his shoulder into the door and it opens. They walk in, seeing a completely clean apartment. Everything is perfectly arranged and in order. Diddy takes digital pictures of everything. A copy of his father's book is on a table, next to an open book with a picture of a head with the skin removed, revealing the brain. Jigglypuff looks at it blankly. Diddy turns to his left and hits a mirror, which swings open to reveal a passageway. He walks down it, past walls of jars with objects floating in them, and ends up in a room with a large map like his father's, but with many more strings and pictures pinned on it. Black curtains take up a small space on one of the walls. He takes more pictures as Jigglypuff enters.)

Jigglypuff: That map…those strings, it's exactly like your father's!

Diddy: Not exactly. This map has more of them. Dozens more.

Jigglypuff: (pointing to a picture of Luigi) I know this guy. He's running for the Senate.

Diddy: His life may be in danger.

Jigglypuff: Diddy, we should leave. What if he comes back?

(Diddy instead turns to the curtains on the far side of the room, opening them up to a bathroom. All of the appliances are missing and the walls have huge lettering on them, saying "FORGIVE ME" and "I HAVE SINNED.")

Diddy: Dear God…what was my father involved with?

(Cut to a basement at the FBI. D.K. and Tiny walk in. Suddenly, they hear a scream, and the lights start flickering.)

Tiny: It's Mewtwo!

(Her and D.K. run through some doors and see a large figure in a baseball hat dragging Mew out of the room.)

Tiny: (pulling her gun) FREEZE!

(He drops Mew and runs off, Tiny in pursuit. D.K. runs over and kneels down next to Mew. He looks at the ceiling and sees an agent pinned to the ceiling by a chair.)

D.K.: (to Mew) It's gonna be OK.

Mew: _How did he find me here?_

D.K.: That doesn't matter. (She jumps into his arms) You're safe now.

(Cut over to Mewtwo running into a dead end, with Tiny appearing behind him.)

Tiny: (pointing the gun at him) Put your hands in the air.

(He turns to her and suddenly she flies backwards into a wall. Then her gun, still in her hand, comes up and points at her head. She tries to move it away, but it won't budge. Suddenly, D.K. runs in and unloads a full clip into Mewtwo. He falls to the floor and Tiny slumps down against the wall.)

D.K.: (turning to her) Are you OK?

Tiny: Yeah… (Her face registers fear)

(D.K. turns and sees Mewtwo just…float up and away. He runs over and looks up, but Mewtwo's gone. Cut to the interior of an airplane. Marth and Roy sit with a large woman between them.)

Roy (translated): I'm confused: if you call me in the future, shouldn't I be at home to answer the phone?

Marth (translated): No, we're changing the future just by taking action.

Roy (translated): I'm still worried that we're heading _towards_ a nuclear explosion and not _away_ from it.

Marth (translated): A hero doesn't run away from his destiny. (The woman shifts, trying to get comfortable as she sleeps.) I wonder if I'm supposed to hide my true identity with a costume.

Roy (translated): If you even mention tights and a cape, I'm going home.

Marth (translated): You can't go home! The comic book says we fly to the Mushroom Kingdom together, so we have to fly together!

Roy (translated): (looking at the woman) Well, do we have to fly coach?

(Marth shows him the comic book: a panel shows the woman sleeping on Roy's shoulder as Marth reads. The woman turns and lays her head on Roy's shoulder. He looks angry as Marth giggles.

Cut to the lobby of an apartment building. Joanna and Mario enter from opposite directions.)

Mario: Hey, Joanna. My replacement's all set, I was just saying goodbye to your dad. (On her sad look) I'm quitting being a nurse.

Joanna: Mario…I don't want you to go.

Mario: This…is not where I'm supposed to be. It's not what I'm supposed to do. I can't really explain it.

Joanna: Why don't you just _try_?

Mario: I…think I'm meant for something bigger. (They pause and smile at each other, he touching her arm, and then he starts to leave.)

Joanna: I'll miss you.

Mario: (turning back) We're in the Mushroom Kingdom, everybody runs into each other sooner or later.

(Cut to a bonfire at night. The cheerleaders sit around the fire, listening to Velvet tell of her "heroics." Peach stands a few feet away, watching the burning Koopa mascot as Shadow approaches her.)

Shadow: Hey, Peach.

Peach: Hey, Shadow.

Shadow: Think I'd like that mascot better if he was filled with firecrackers.

Peach: Haha, yeah definitely.

Shadow: (grabs her shoulders) Better not get too close, or you'll end up just like him. (Releasing her) Wanna come get a drink at the keg?

Peach: I'm not sure the whole drinking thing is a good idea.

Shadow: Come on, we're thirty miles from home, no one will find us. (After a pause) Velvet said you that were trying to find out about your real parents.

Peach: Geez, does _everyone_ know about this?

Shadow: Well, is that why you're sad, just suddenly finding out like that?

Peach: No, they told me when I was little… (Looks suspicious) What makes you think I'm sad?

Shadow: You just…don't seem like yourself lately. I thought maybe something was wrong.

Peach: (shyly smiling) You don't know me well enough to know when I'm not being myself.

Shadow: Oh, I know you. You never drink plain milk, only strawberry (A/N: Peach totally drinks strawberry, not chocolate); you draw those mermaids in the margins of your notebooks; you always put those vegetables (A/N: the radishes, or whatever, from SMB 2) on your sandwiches…Usually you're the first person to laugh at a joke, but…I haven't heard you laugh in a while. Lately, you seem sort of…sad.

Peach: (flirty) Have you been _spying_ on me??

Shadow: (smiling) My goal tonight, is to hear you laugh.

(Suddenly, the mascot's head starts exploding and popping. Everyone cheers.)

Peach: (giggling) Did you put firecrackers in the head just for me?

(Instead of answering, he kisses her. Then he takes her hand and leads her off. A shorter sad-looking blonde girl looks after them, looking worried.

Cut to a bedroom with a tall, blonde female monkey laying on it with a laptop. This is Candy Parkman, D.K.'s wife. D.K. enters.)

D.K.: You waited up for me. (He gets no response.) Look, I'm sorry for missing the session today. I meant to call you, it's just…I've had the craziest day. I don't even know where to begin to tell you about it.

Candy: Then don't tell me about it.

D.K.: That's it? That's it?? You waited up all this time so you could tell me you don't want to talk to me?

Candy: (getting up) I don't want this to turn into a fight, D.K. If we talk, I'm sure it will. It's not my fault that our marriage means nothing to you.

D.K.: I _do_ care about it, Candy; I just…have a lot going on right now.

Candy: (in his face) I have a lot going on too, D.K. It was supposed to be a good thing when I made associate at the firm, but ever since I did, it's like you're mad at me for getting what I wanted since you haven't.

(She looks like she immediately regrets saying this. She walks past him.)

D.K.: I don't mean to be unhappy about your success; it's just…hard for me.

Candy: _I can't do this anymore. I wish he would just leave._

D.K.: Fine. I will.

(She looks amazed as he walks out. Cut to the bleachers at the bonfire. Peach and Shadow make out. He starts to reach toward her skirt when she grabs his hand.)

Peach: Maybe we should take a break.

Shadow: (annoyed) Do you want to go back to the party?

Peach: Look, I'm going through something, and…I don't quite know how to handle it, OK?

Shadow: Yeah. (He moves forward and starts to kiss her ear, and she pushes him off.)

Peach: Shadow, _stop_.

Shadow: You know what? (He grabs her shoulders and turns her towards him) You just need to _relax_.

(He then tries to kiss her again and pushes her down onto the bleachers. She squirms, trying to get away, and they topple off the bleachers onto the ground. He rips at her shirt as she starts screaming and crying.)

Peach: STOP! STOP!!!

Shadow: Don't be a bitch! Let it happen!

(She kicks up at him with her leg and he gets kicked away. She gets up and starts to run. He catches up to her and throws her against a chain-link fence. She falls and doesn't move.)

Shadow: Peach?

(He moves her with his foot and she doesn't do anything. He tries to pick her up and sees a branch sticking into the back of her head.

Cut to the convertible with Zelda driving and Pit in the passenger seat.)

Zelda: You haven't said a word, sweetie. Are you hungry? (He doesn't answer.) We could go get some ice cream.

Pit: Why don't you believe dad's innocent?

Zelda: I know you want to believe in your dad, honey, but I know what's best. They're gonna catch him and he's gonna go away for a long time.

Pit: (confidently) They'll never find him. (Laughs)

Zelda: How do you know? Pit, have you talked to your dad?

(Before he answers, sirens appear behind the car. Zelda pulls over. The cop walks up to her.)

Cop: Mr. Ganondorf wants to see you.

Zelda: (under her breath) Not now. I'm with my son.

Cop: Doesn't matter.

(He opens her car door and she gets out. They walk back to the police car.

Cut to the campaign fundraiser. Mario walks through the party in a nice suit carrying a drink. He runs into Joanna, decked out in a long red dress.)

Mario: Joanna!

Joanna: (smiling) Hey, Mario.

Mario: (toasting with his class) To destiny. May we recognize it when we see it.

Joanna: (also toasting) To love. May we stay away from it when it's no good for us. (They clink glasses and take a sip.) …There's something different about you, Mario. It's like…a look in your eye. A confidence.

Mario: (bites his bottom lip) Joanna, there's something I should tell you. Something I didn't think was right to say when I was still working with your father. Something I wouldn't even have told you two days ago. (She smiles at him.) I've been in love with you since the moment I first laid eyes on you.

Luigi: (getting on microphone at a podium) Thanks, everybody. (As it quiets down.) Sorry about the rain. If I'm elected, I'll try and do something about it. (Polite laughter)

(As Luigi speaks, Joanna looks a bit flattered and happy, and Mario keeps looking at her out of the corner of his eye.)

Luigi: My brave wife would be here if she could, but unfortunately she can't. I want you all to know that my father's death is what prompted me to run for the Senate. He hid a deep depression until the day he died. As many of you may have read, my brother Mario had an accident. (Mario looks at him with a warning look.) What I have kept from the press thus far is that Peter barely survived a suicide attempt.

(The crowd murmurs to each other. Samus looks down from the side of the stage at Mario, appearing concerned.)

Luigi: I wanted to keep Mario's illness hidden, but no one should suffer alone. Because we are all connected somehow. Everyone in this room.

(Samus looks at Luigi, slightly proud-looking. Mario finally storms out and Joanna looks after him.

Cut to the airport in Viridian City. Marth and Roy are at a car rental counter.)

Marth: Nissan Altima! We need!! (A/N: edited to be MY CAR! WOOHOO!!)

Rental lady: It's a popular choice, sir. Let me see if we have any left. (Leaves to go look in back)

Roy (translated): Marth, we have a connecting flight to the Mushroom Kingdom, why are we renting a car?

Marth (translated): The comic says we rent a Nissan Altima and drive it all the way.

Rental lady: (Upon returning) We have one left, sir. (She hands him the keys.)

Marth (translated): (After taking the keys, looking serious) It's our destiny.

(Cut to the inside of the silver Altima. Roy gets behind the wheel as Marth gets in the passenger seat.)

Roy (translated): Where are we going first?

Marth (translated): (looks at comic book) Hyrule.

Roy (translated): (smiling) It's our destiny.

(Cut to a bar. D.K. walks in.)

Bartender: How you doin'? (A/N: No, the bartender is not Joey Tribiani. Shut up.)

D.K.: Well, I almost got arrested today, and my wife kicked me out, and –

Bartender: _God, it's a rhetorical question. Just say "fine" and order a drink._

D.K.: Oh…Just a beer. (The bartender nods and goes to get it. D.K. sits down. He looks at a guy at the end of the bar.)

Guy: _Wonder if I have time for another. Don't want to get home to that wife of mine._ (D.K. grins and nods at him. The guy nods back but looks confused.) _What's he looking at? Barking up the wrong tree, pal._

Woman: _What am I doing here?_ (D.K. turns to see a middle-aged woman chatting with a younger guy at a table by themselves.) _Am I that desperate?_

Guy on date: _She is diggin' me. I'm in for sure._

(D.K. laughs to himself and picks up his newly arrived beer. He takes a sip and looks at the woman to his right.)

Other woman: _If I just disappeared, would anybody even care?_

(D.K. looks out across the bar to a dark corner. A hulking turtle's figure with a spiked shell sits in the corner, looking hard back at him. As D.K. looks at him, all of the thoughts from the other patrons seem to…stop. As he looks harder he just hears…nothing. D.K. looks back into his beer, confused. He stands up to leave, but then suddenly falls to the floor.

Cut to Mewtwo's apartment. Diddy leads some cops in.)

Diddy: It's all in here.

(He opens the door, but the apartment is completely cleared out. Everything is just…gone.

Cut to Luigi, laughing with some of his associates next to his limo. Mario runs up and punches him in the face.)

Mario: You son of a bitch! (A guard throws him up against a light pole.)

Luigi: Let him go. (Gets up, tenderly holding his jaw.) Easy there, Mar. That's our mother you're talking about.

Mario: There was never any reporter on my story!!

Luigi: There would have been eventually! I had to take control of things before something happened – (He's cut off as Mario punches him again.) Ow! Do you get it, Mario?

Mario: Yeah, I get it. My brother's a jackass. (He walks off.)

Luigi: Heh. Good man! (Gives him a thumbs-up)

(Cut to Douglas's studio. He looks through an old sketchbook; many of the drawings are of Joanna. Cut to Mario standing in the rain, waiting for a cab. Joanna runs up with a red umbrella. He turns to her.)

Mario: It's not true, Joanna, what Luigi said. I didn't try to kill myself.

Joanna: I know, Mario. (They kiss.)

(Cut to Douglas, as he settles on a picture. It's of two figures kissing under a red umbrella in the rain. He looks out at the rain, then back at his needle on the table.)

**This force, evolution, is not sentimental.**

(Cut to Peach's face, eyes filmed over, skin looking ashy. A gloved hand pulls the branch out of her head.)

**Like the earth itself, it knows only the hard facts of life's struggle with death.**

(The hand drops the branch into a bowl.)

**All you can do is hope and trust…**

(The color returns to Peach's eyes and face. She gasps and starts coughing.)

…**that when you've served its needs faithfully, there may still remain some glimmer…**

(Peach looks at her body, laid out on a coroner's table. Her chest is split and pulled upon in the V-pattern, her ribs and organs exposed.)

… **of the life you once knew.**

Peach: Holy sh-

(Slam to black.)

oOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: C'est fin! Hope you enjoyed this chapter…next chapter we get the start of the all-important message! And then the real fun starts. Also, just wanted to reiterate that while I'm following the Heroes storyline as close as I can, if I think there's something written wrong in terms of continuity or whatever, I'll fix it in my story. Hope that's OK!

On another note, I hope you think Bowser's OK as The Haitian. It was originally going to be Solid Snake, but I couldn't think of anything good to identify him as. ("The" what? I don't even know his nationality!) Besides, Bowser seems "foreign" enough to be able to pull it off. So hit me with a review, if you please, and I'll see you next time for "Collision"!


	5. Chapter 4: Collision

A/N: Hello and welcome back to Chapter 4: Collision! The title could come from the…physical collision that's going to take place near the end of the episode, as well as the fact that the heroes are starting to meet up (collide) with each other, randomly or not. And for those who forgot, Super Smash Brother #16 appeared last week in the form of Bowser as The Haitian. Anyways, on to the important business:

This week's new characters

**Hero – Name here (Nintendo character)**

Campaign Manager – Toad (same)

Lori Tremmel – Maria Tremmel (seen last week, now named)

Future Hiro – Future Marth (w00t!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes, NBC, Nintendo, Sega, Super Smash Brothers, or anything cool that this story is based on. (Pout)

oOoOoOoOoOoO

(Open on D.K., unconscious on a table in a room full of blue light.)

**Sometimes questions are more powerful than answers. How is this happening? What are they? Why them and not others? Why now? What does it all mean?**

(D.K. has a band around his head and computers monitoring his brain activity. He slowly comes to and looks around, confused. Bennet walks in.)

Bennet: You're fine. We had to drug you back at the bar, I'm sorry about that.

(D.K. tries to get up but realizes he's being held to the table by some straps. He starts to struggle more powerfully.)

Bennet: We need you to calm down so we can measure your resting heart rate.

D.K.: (still struggling) No way! Let me go!!

Bennet: You just need to relax.

D.K.: What are you, FBI? CIA??

Bennet: (Grins) I'm not part of any organization with initials.

D.K.: Whoever you think I am, believe me, I'm not him. I'm not – I'm not anyone.

Bennet: Oh, that's not true. You're someone very special indeed.

(A computer behind D.K. beeps and starts showing new wave forms.)

Bennet: You're trying to read my mind. (Grins) Not with my friend here. (The dragon walks up next to him.) He's special too.

D.K.: (still struggling) Look, I'm a cop. You can't do this.

Bennet: Everything you see…by tomorrow, it won't matter. (Pats him on the shoulder and turns to leave)

D.K.: …Who's Claire??

Bennet: (turning back, impressed) You're further along than we thought. (Turns to the dragon) Go deep, clean him out.

(He moves forward and kisses a metallic version of the circular symbol he wears on a chain around his neck. He puts his claw down on D.K.'s face.

There's a flash of white light and we cut to the Temple casino in Hyrule. Marth and Roy walk in.)

Roy (translated): Have you talked to Douglas yet?

Marth (translated): I left a message in Japanese. I need to learn how to say "You're going to die in five weeks…then the Mushroom Kingdom will explode" in English.

Roy: (slowly, in English) You're going to die in five weeks, then the Mushroom Kingdom will explode…(In Japanese) I'll teach it to you phonetically. Now, on to what Hyrule is famous for!!

(He runs off toward a poker table. Marth follows him with a sigh. They walk past Zelda and Pit headed towards the elevators.

Cut to a room upstairs. Zelda and Pit enter to talk to one of Ganondorf's henchwomen.)

Henchwoman: It'll be best if he waits outside.

(Zelda nods, kneels down, and touches her forehead to Pit's.)

Zelda: I'll see you soon, OK sweetie? (He nods and leaves with a guard.)

Henchwoman: You'll be happy to know that Ganondorf is willing to forgive your debt completely…as long as you do one thing for him. There's a politician arriving from the Mushroom Kingdom who needs help from Ganondorf. We're looking for a little…insurance from our investment. Make sure he'll listen to us.

Zelda: (disgusted) I'm not a whore.

Henchwoman: I think we've established what you are.

(There's another bright flash of light. We cut to Peach's naked stomach with the title card, "Chapter Four: Collision" on it. A scalpel splits it down the middle.)

Coroner: (into tape recorder) Jane Doe. Roughly sixteen years of age, pulled out of Blue River Creek at approximately 3 AM this morning. She was naked and dragged, likely in an attempt to hide the body. Secondary injuries are post mortem.

(She pulls the branch out of Peach's head, revealing blood on about 6 inches of branch that were in her head. The wound closes up as the coroner drops the branch in a bowl, oblivious.)

Coroner: Appears to be the victim of homicide, possibly accidental.

(The phone rings in the other room and the coroner leaves to answer it. Peach's color returns to her eyes and skin and she wakes up. She looks down at her open body.)

Peach: Holy shit!!

(She pulls the flaps of skin together and it seems to knit together, perfectly fine. She jumps off the table and grabs a lab coat off of a hook. She hides behind the door as the coroner comes in. The coroner looks confused as to what happened to the body as Peach darts out the now-open door.

Cut to Douglas sitting in the window of his loft, looking at the picture of Joanna and Mario kissing in the rain that he drew. Another bright flash of light and we're above a bed. Joanna and Mario lie next to each other under the sheets. Another bright flash of light and we're back with Marth and Roy approaching a poker table.)

Marth (translated): (grabbing Roy's arm) Maybe we shouldn't be doing this, Roy.

Roy (translated): (smiling) It'll be fine.

(He goes and sits at the table. Another bright flash of light and we're in the front hallway of the Bennets' mansion. Slippy comes down the stairs as Vivian walks towards them.)

Vivian: Peach! Come down! I made waffles!!

(They both head into the kitchen. The front door slowly opens and Peach looks in, looking out for anyone.

Another bright flash of light and we're outside Luigi's campaign office. Luigi and his campaign manager, Toad, walk towards his limo.)

Toad: I really think you should hold off before you get into bed with Ganondorf.

Luigi: I can handle Ganondorf. He may have owned my father, but he doesn't own me.

Toad: (shaking his head) This trip just makes me nervous.

Luigi: (grinning) It's your job to be nervous. It's my job to get elected. And for that, I need money. Ganondorf's two million will come in handy.

(As he gets into the limo, Diddy runs up and stops him, shouting.)

Diddy: Mr. Petrelli! Excuse me! I must speak with you!

(A guard grabs him and pushes him aside.)

Luigi: Keep an eye on him. (To Diddy) Thanks for your vote! (Smiles and gives the V-for-victory sign, stepping halfway into the car)

Diddy: Your life may be in danger!! (Luigi pauses and turns back to him) I believe someone may be targeting you.

Luigi: Can you be a little bit more specific? Twelve percent of the electorate strongly opposes me.

Diddy: Does the name "Mewtwo" mean anything to you?

Luigi: No, not really. What's your name, anyway?

Diddy: Dr. Kong.

Luigi: (To guard) Get rid of Dr. Kong here. (Gets into limo and shuts the door)

Guard: Mr. Petrelli needs to leave. If you leave us your contact information, he can get back to you –

Diddy: (still shouting into the open car window) Have you noticed any changes to your physiology? Anything outside the norm, perhaps? An ability you didn't have before? Mind reading? Spontaneous regeneration? Please! It is very important that you listen to me!

Luigi: (clearly spooked by the words, speaking out the window to the guard) Keep an eye on Kong here. I don't want this nut job following me to Hyrule.

Guard: That won't happen, sir. (The limo drives off. The guard turns to Diddy) Get going.

(Another bright flash and we're back with Mario and Joanna. He strokes her hair and she wakes up.)

Mario: Hey. Last night, before we kissed…you, uh, made a toast.

Joanna: (smiles) To love. May we stay away from it when it's no good to us.

Mario: Were you talking about –

Joanna: (interrupting) No, Mario, not you.

Mario: Well, what about Douglas? I know you were with him for so long…

(She rolls away from him, silent. The doorbell rings.)

Mario: (pauses, kisses her cheek) There's coffee in the kitchen.

(He gets up and heads toward the door. He opens it to find Luigi.)

Luigi: You think this is one big joke, don't you Mar? (Mario steps outside and closes the door gently, leaving it open just a crack.) Your buddy Kong came by the campaign office. Started talking about mind-reading and spontaneous regeneration.

Mario: Cranky Kong found you? How??

Luigi: (shoves the book about evolution at him) You tell me.

Mario: What, do you think _I_ called him?

Luigi: Please. I've got trained professionals to find out these things.

Joanna: (from inside) Mario, where do you keep your coffee mugs? (Luigi opens the cracked door to see Joanna, wearing Mario's shirt.)

Mario: (to her) They're in the cabinet above the sink. (She ducks down out of view as he shuts the door again.)

Luigi: (handing Mario an envelope) I need you to disappear for a while, Mar. You're becoming a liability.

Mario: I don't want your money, Luigi.

(He shoves the envelope back at him and goes inside. Luigi walks off. Mario approaches Joanna, back in her red dress from the night before.)

Joanna: Sorry I have to go so quick. I'm opening a new show with Douglas's paintings at the gallery. (She looks pained, and he gives her a questioning look) It's Douglas. His whole "I can paint the future" thing.

Mario: What if he can? Paint the future, I mean. Stranger things, right?

Joanna: That's as strange as it gets. (She hands him an empty mug) Here's this back.

Mario: Take it with you. Bring it back when you come back…tonight. (Grins)

Joanna: (Sighs) Mario, look. I don't know what we have going right now. I just got out of a two-year relationship that was really destructive, and I just…don't know. I'm confused.

Mario: Well, I don't want to be just the rebound guy.

Joanna: I just need time to catch my breath…before you take it away again. OK?

(They kiss. Cut to the stairwell in the Bennet mansion again. Vivian yells up the stairs again as Mr. Bennet walks down them.)

Vivian: Peach! Breakfast!! Get down here already! (To Mr. Bennet) Tell your daughter to get her fanny out of bed, NOW.

Bennet: (Pauses and yells, monotone, down the upstairs hallway) Peach, get your fanny out of bed, right now.

(Peach appears at the top of the stairs, dressed in school clothes)

Peach: Gosh, I heard her, I'm not deaf, Dad.

(He looks at her feet, which are still covered in dirt.)

Bennet: (Suspicious) Were you out all night, young lady?

Peach: No, Dad.

Bennet: Don't lie to me. Were you with the quarterback??

Peach: It was a bunch of us, just hanging out. It was stupid, I'm sorry.

Bennet: (To his wife downstairs, eyes still on Peach) I'll be down in a second, dear. (To Peach) I'm very disappointed in you.

Peach: Nothing happened, Dad, we were just playing poker. I'm sorry.

Bennet: Just be honest with me, OK?

Peach: (nods) I love you, Dad.

Bennet: (hugs her and kisses the top of her head) There's gonna be a throw-down when I get home about this staying out all night. (He goes downstairs as Slippy comes up the stairs.)

Peach: (noticing him just standing there) WHAT???

Slippy: The waffles are ready.

(He walks away. Peach pauses, then simply sets down on the steps and cries.

Cut to Diddy's apartment. He is removing the pins in his map while muttering to himself.)

Diddy: …humiliated…can't believe I said that to him…

(Jigglypuff comes in with a brown package.)

Jigglypuff: This came for you.

(He opens it to see an urn. Diddy takes it out of the box.)

Diddy: My father's ashes. You know, I haven't even shed a tear for my father's death. Not even when I had to claim the body. (Grins ruefully) He had been misfiled at the morgue.

Jigglypuff: Diddy, I'm so sorry.

Diddy: (angry) What have I been trying to prove? My relationship with my father ended years ago. I have no business being here.

(He goes to a closet and starts throwing his clothes in a duffel bag.)

Jigglypuff: So what? You're just going to give up?

Diddy: I'm going back home to Kong Isle to scatter my father's ashes. I'm going to go back to my life and stop trying to live his.

(There's a knock at the door. Diddy moves towards it.)

Mario: (from outside) Is there a Cranky Kong here?

Jigglypuff: (shouting to him) He doesn't live here anymore.

Mario: (still outside) The guys at the Petrelli campaign gave me this address. (Diddy opens the door. Mario stands there with the evolution book.) Are you Cranky Kong?

Diddy: No, that was my father.

Mario: Well, your father wrote about people with special abilities. I…think I might be one of them.

(Diddy stares at him. Cut to the casino, with Roy seated at a roulette wheel. Marth walks up to him.)

Marth (translated): I think you've gambled enough, Roy…Where are all of your chips?

Roy (translated): All of it's on twenty-five red. (Disappointed) All one dollar of it.

Marth (translated): What!? All of it on one space!?

(He goes to grab the bet back but the dealer smacks his hand.)

Dealer: All bets are in and final.

(The ball spins around and Marth appears to decide something. He concentrates and opens his eyes to see that time is stopped. He puts the ball into twenty-five red, then walks over to a tripping waitress. He sets all of the drinks on her tray upright, pauses, then steals an olive out of a martini. Marth sits back down and concentrates to restart time.)

Dealer: Twenty-five red! (Hands Roy a bunch of chips)

Marth (translated): Great, can we leave now?

Roy (translated): No way! I'm on a roll now!

Marth (translated): Look… (whispering) You're not on a roll. I stopped time and made you win. (To himself) I'm a bad, bad person.

Roy (translated): No you're not! Look, is Peter Parker cheating when he sells pictures of Spider-Man?

Marth (translated): (thinking) No, I guess not.

Roy (translated): All superheroes have a system. This will be our system.

Marth: (Pauses for a second) Let it ride!!

(Cut to Zelda's house. Zelda and Navi work on her makeup and outfit.)

Navi: You steal seeing that someone in the mirror, the "you that ain't you"??

Zelda: Yeah.

Navi: Well, I can relate. It's called gettin' old. A little Botox will do us both some good.

Zelda: (After a pause) I've been blacking out. (Off her look) Okay, I wake up...and things aren't...like they were...

Navi: (After closing the door) Like the time you woke up with a couple of dead thugs in your garage?

Zelda: Uh-huh. One of them was torn in half...I mean...

Navi: Well, obviously it wasn't you who did it then.

Zelda: (Worried) But what if it was? I mean, I've been having these...violent dreams. I mean, _really_ violent. Where I'm tearing people apart. But it's not me. It's someone else...in me. With me.

Navi: Maybe you just saw something so horrible that it broke a part of you. You know, multiple personalities.

Pit: (knocking at the door and coming in with a board game) Mom, will you play Scrabble with me?

Zelda: (Going to him) Oh, honey. I want to, I really do, but I have to do something else. You should play with Navi; she reads all those romance novels and knows words like "heaving" and "alabaster."

Navi: (Grabbing the game box) I'll take that challenge, little man. (She exits.)

Pit: (Disappointed) Why can't you just work at home, like usual?

Zelda: This job's different, sweetie. Look, I know it hasn't been fair to you, since your dad left, but you've been a real trooper. I have things under control now, and I'm just going to do this one thing, and it's gonna solve a lot of problems for us. (Smiles) Then you won't be able to get rid of me.

Pit: (She leans down to touch foreheads again, but he pulls away) Fine, but it's safer on the Internet. (She pulls back, shocked) I mean, what you do...In the garage. It's just acting. It's not real.

(The doorbell rings and he goes to answer it, Zelda looking mortified.)

Pit: (From the door) They sent a limo!

(Zelda looks worried as we cut back to Diddy's apartment. Mario sits at a table while Diddy and Jigglypuff talk a distance away.)

Jigglypuff: I don't know, Diddy. Pretty much, he's either completely crazy, or…he's one of them.

Diddy: All he's really telling me is that he can't do anything, so he's probably crazy.

Jigglypuff: Just go talk to him. (They walk over to the table.) Good luck with the whole…flying thing. (She leaves the apartment.)

Diddy: (Sitting down opposite Mario) So...when you're with your brother, you can fly and when you're with the artist –

Mario: Douglas, yeah. I only met him once but, after, I...drew the future.

Diddy: But now that you're not around Luigi or Douglas you can't do anything.

Mario: Maybe, I can only…do things which I'm around other people who can…well, do things. (Diddy smiles at him, Mario grins apologetically.) Does that sound as lame as I think it did?

Diddy: It sounds like you should be talking to my father.

Mario: Well, how can I get a hold of Dr. Kong?

Diddy: (Nodding to the urn on the coffee table) He's on the table.

Mario: (Horrified) I…I'm sorry. (Holds up the evolution book) But...you believe that this is possible. I mean, you believed it this morning.

Diddy: Well, now…I don't know what to believe.

Mario: What if I can prove it to you?

Diddy: Fine. Then prove it.

Mario: (Rising to his feet) Well, we could go visit Luigi, but…damn it, he left town. We'll have to go to Douglas's. But it's…uh, complicated.

Diddy: Complicated how?

(Cut to Douglas's loft. Joanna enters as Douglas prepares the needle.)

Douglas: (Wrapping a scarf around his hair) My paintings are by the door.

Joanna: (Looking through them) I thought I was buying the new pieces?

Douglas: I need the new ones.

Joanna: (sneering) To tell you the future?

Douglas: (ignoring that) How much do you think the old pieces will go for?

Joanna: I'm…not sure I can sell them.

Douglas: So you only like the ones I painted when I was high?...Interesting. You won't give me an advance?

Joanna: That depends on what you're going to do with the money.

Douglas: I need painting supplies, Joanna.

Joanna: (sarcastic) I take it you're not talking about oils and canvas.

Douglas: (still ignoring her comments) It was raining last night. What'd you do, Joanna? In the rain? (He shows her the sketch of her and Mario kissing under the umbrella.)

Joanna: You followed me?

Douglas: No, I drew it seven weeks ago. I also drew this one of Mario falling before I ever met him. Are you in love with him?

Joanna: I don't know how I feel about him. And I _definitely_ don't know how I feel about you.

Douglas: Look, the entire kingdom's gonna explode unless I stop it.

Joanna: You think you can save us all by shooting up?

Douglas: I can save everybody. (She leaves, shaking her head. He laughs but looks serious as he looks at the mural on the floor) I'm gonna be a hero.

(Cut to Peach's locker in Corneria. She takes some books out, Waluigi behind her.)

Waluigi: Peach, you were nearly _raped_ and _killed_ and you still think you can just be _normal_??

Peach: He was drunk…It was an accident.

Waluigi: (disgusted) Which part was an accident? The rape or the murder?

Peach: (ignoring him) How do you think I came back to life anyway??

Waluigi: I dunno, maybe when the branch was pulled out of your head, your brain rebooted or something.

Peach: I'm not a hard drive, Waluigi.

Waluigi: No, you're Little Miss Miracle-Gro. Look, Peach, you _have_ to tell someone.

Peach: I don't have a mark on me! What could I tell them? Besides, all Shadow knows is that he was drunk and I'm not dead.

(Velvet walks up to them, Shadow a ways back.)

Velvet: Hey, Peach, what happened to you last night? (Shadow notices Peach and looks frightened)

Peach: (laughing) I was really drunk, I have _no_ idea what happened.

(Shadow runs off, passing by the short blonde girl from the bonfire, who shoots him a dirty look and then looks at Peach with concern.

Cut to Hyrule. Roy plays poker. His opponent holds two queens (and some other low cards), while he has a jack and a 10. Roy nods over to Marth, who stops time. He fishes out three kings from the deck and gives them to Roy, then unfreezes time. They celebrate his win.

Cut to elsewhere in the casino. Zelda sits at a bar with a glass of champagne. She spots Luigi approaching and drops a ticket into the glass. She turns as Luigi approaches and bumps into him.)

Luigi: I'm sorry, ma'am! Are you all right?

Zelda: Oh, crap! There goes my ticket for Barry Manilow. (A/N: My roommates and I were discussing the "best" shows to see in Vegas, and we all liked Barry. Plus my mom would totally go to that show, and after all, both our cat and dog were named after Manilow songs.)

Luigi: I'm so sorry; I'll have to get you a new one.

Zelda: (smiling) Well then I'll have to find a way to repay you.

Luigi: (also smiling) That's fine. Just the one ticket, you're alone?

Zelda: Yes…for now.

(Cut to the subway in the Mushroom Kingdom. Diddy and Mario ride.)

Mario: When we get there, I should probably do the talking because…Douglas is kind of…a heroin addict.

Diddy: What? We're going to a crack house??

Mario: No no, it's heroin, not crack! It's what makes him paint the future! (Off Diddy's look) Just suspend your skepticism for a bit, OK?

Diddy: The default position of scientists _is_ skepticism.

Mario: Your father managed to get around it. I mean, you did a little more than respect his work, you _believed_ him.

Diddy: I didn't have much of a choice, he _was_ my father.

Mario: Can't be the only reason you believed him.

Diddy: (gesturing) Look at what's happening to our planet. Overpopulation, global warming, drought, famine, terrorism. Deep down, we all sense that something's not right. (Pauses) My father always used to talk about how an entire species could go extinct while another no more unique or complex will change and adapt in extraordinary ways. Of course, his views on the world were pretty…romantic.

Mario: You must share his views on that, at least. I mean, you're both geneticists.

Diddy: (grinning) That's just another variation on evolution…We're all just variations on the previous model.

Mario: (laughing) Yeah, we're all just cheap knockoffs of our fathers.

(Cut to Douglas's studio. He sets up a canvas and pulls out his heroin needle. He puts it in his arm and begins to get high. He falls to the floor and the camera zooms into his eye. Suddenly he's on the roof of the building above the theater at Peach's school. There's a female scream and Peach runs out onto the steps in a pink dress. She trips and falls as a looming shadow falls across her. Back in the studio, Douglas is painting this scene. There is knocking at the door and Mario calls out Douglas's name, but he doesn't answer. We pan around to see Douglas's face, his eyes glossed over with white.

Cut to Peach's locker again. She shuts the door to find the short blonde girl behind it.)

Peach: (startled) Hey, Maria. What's up?

Maria: I saw you go off with Shadow at the bonfire. What happened to you guys?

Peach: Uh, nothing happened. Really.

Maria: Once, I went off with Shadow by myself, and a lot of "nothing" happened to me too.

(They look over to see Shadow with his hands all over another cheerleader.

Cut to Hyrule. Marth and Roy ride an escalator down, wearing matching grey suits.)

Roy (translated): (grinning) You said you wanted a costume!!

Marth (translated): I still don't think we should be using my power for our gain. We should be trying to save the Mushroom Kingdom!

Roy (translated): (dismissing) There's no law against looking good while we save it, is there?

Marth (translated): (seeing two security guards at the bottom of the escalator) Uh oh.

(Cut to outside the casino. The two guards throw the men outside to the ground, then their suitcases.)

Marth (translated): (getting up, speaking to Roy) Can we get going now??

Roy (translated): What? We can just go to another casino!

Marth (translated): (to himself) Maybe I shouldn't have brought you along.

(Roy's opponent from the poker game approaches them, with several thugs.)

Opponent: Hello, boys. Don't know how you kept beating me, but I'm gonna make sure it doesn't happen any more.

Roy: (In stilted English) No way! My friend here? Very powerful! Take you allll out!

(Marth, clearly not understanding, smiles and waves sheepishly.)

Opponent: That so?

(A thug moves forward and punches Marth, knocking him out.

Cut to a hotel room up in the casino. Zelda looks out the window.)

Zelda: The view's so great up here. Everything looks so pretty when you're up high.

Luigi: (approaching from behind her, with a cocked eyebrow) Yes, it does. (He hands her a glass of champagne, one still in his hand. He takes a sip) Wonder what it'd be like to just…soar out over the desert.

Zelda: (smiling) I once took this helicopter tour over most of Vegas. It was really –

Luigi: I don't mean in a helicopter. I meant, like, actual flying.

Zelda: Well, I can't fly, so… (Sips her champagne)

Luigi: (after drinking some champagne himself) So what about you? You said you were married before?

Zelda: Yeah, my husband left us a while ago.

Luigi: For another woman?

Zelda: (laughing) I wish.

Luigi: A man?

Zelda: I'd take that too…He was a criminal. He's in prison now.

Luigi: You guys have kids?

Zelda: One. My son, Pit.

Luigi: I've got two kids myself. Isn't it weird being a parent? Like you have to be two different people.

Zelda: (nods, sipping) I know what you mean. The person everyone sees and the person you really are can be…totally different…What about you? Married?

Luigi: Yeah. I'm very happy with it.

Zelda: (smiling) Then my questions end there.

(Luigi moves towards her, pauses, then they kiss.)

Zelda: (pulling away first) I can't.

Luigi: I know. (He leans back in)

Zelda: (moving away from him) No, I mean, I really can't. (She smiles) I did have a great time. Thanks for everything.

(She leaves. Cut to inside the elevator. As she rides down, she sees her reflection split in half by the crease in the doors. The left half looks like she does – sad and worried – and the right half looks resolute. Suddenly the doors open and a thug comes in, grabbing her by the neck and pushing her against the wall.)

Thug: You need to go back and finish the job.

Zelda: (struggling) My son needs me.

Thug: You honor the agreement, or all bets are off.

Zelda: I'll find another way to repay Ganondorf.

Thug: Do this, or your son might end up in some trouble.

(A look passes across Zelda's face. Suddenly she kicks the guy down and starts whaling on him. The doors open and he falls out. She presses her high heel to his forehead.)

Zelda: If you threaten our son again, I'm going to put my heel through your skull. Do you understand?

Thug: …Yes.

(She steps over him and walks off. Cut to a door. Zelda knocks and Luigi answers.)

Luigi: Zelda?

Zelda: Sshhh.

(She kisses him, backing him up into the room. She pushes him down into a chair as his shirt falls open. She undoes her dress with a little flourish and slinks over to him. A close-up of her back reveals a tattoo of the circular symbol on her right shoulder blade. A camera in the ceiling captures all of this.

Cut to the subway. Diddy and Mario ride back home.)

Mario: We can try to see Douglas again tomorrow.

Diddy: Mario, I'm not saying you didn't experience something, it's just… I used to be a respected professor and now you're trying to get me to talk to a heroin addict who claims he can (his words start to slow down as everything turns blue) paaaaaint theeee fuuuuu – (he, and everything else, stops)

Mario: Diddy?

(He looks around, but everything is bathed in clue and everyone around him is stopped, except for him.

Cut to Douglas's loft. He wakes up from the floor and looks at his paintings. One is of Peach on the steps with the threatening shadow, one is what looks like Mario with things flying around him, one is Marth and Roy underneath a blood-soaked banner, and one is a close-up of Peach, looking frightened and reaching out.

Cut to Peach, sitting on the steps in the theatre. Shadow walks out with football gear and sees her.)

Shadow: What are you doing here so late, Peach?

Peach: Making banners for Spirit Week. Velvet was going to give me a ride, but she left. Can I get a lift?

Shadow: Sure.

Peach: Hey, you drive stick, right? (He nods) Do you mind if I drive then?

(Cut to an old red Mustang (A/N: my dad's old car!) roaring down the road. Peach is behind the wheel and Shadow's in the passenger seat, looking scared.)

Peach: So what happened last night at the bonfire? Isn't it weird that neither one of us remembers what happened?

Shadow: (chuckles) Must've been some night.

Peach: Yeah, must have.

(She runs a red light.)

Shadow: Maybe you should slow down.

Peach: Whoops! Sorry!

Shadow: You do know how to drive a stick shift, right?

Peach: There's a lot of things I know. (Turns to look at him) Like what you did to me.

Shadow: Oh, _please_. You were coming on to _me_, begging me to kiss you, and somehow it's my fault??

Peach: (angry) You're a liar.

Shadow: Am not. You wanted it as bad as I did. (She runs another red light) Maybe you should stop the car, Peach.

Peach: Did I want it as bad as Maria Tremmel?

Shadow: (snorts) Maria Tremmel was a slut.

Peach: Is that what you're gonna say about me?

Shadow: I already do.

Peach: (realizing) Oh my God…you've done this before.

Shadow: (sneering) You should let it go, Peach. There's nothing you can do about it.

Peach: I can do this.

Shadow: (seeing a building approach) NOOOOOOOO!!

(Peach crashes the car into the side of a building. Both Peach and Shadow are knocked unconscious.

Cut to a bed with Zelda and Luigi asleep in it. Mr. Bennet walks up to it with the dragon.)

Bennet: Just take the one.

(He approaches Luigi's side of the bed.

Cut to the subway. Mario slams a hand against a window to get out, but nothing happens. He hears footsteps on the roof of the car, and looks for somewhere to go, but doesn't move. Suddenly, he turns around. There stands an older version of Marth, with his hair slicked back in a small ponytail, dressed in a black cape. He has a sword strapped to his back.)

Marth: (completely unaccented) Mario Petrelli.

Mario: How is this happening?

Marth: I'm sorry if I scared you. (He smiles) You look different without your scar.

Mario: I don't know you, buddy.

Marth: Not yet. (Stepping towards him) My name is Marth Nakamura. I am from the future…I have a message for you.

(Slam to black.)

oOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: That's it! What could the message be? Hmmm, I think you might know. Actually, it's going to be modified slightly (see the ret-con I added in Chapter 1, around Mr. Bennet in the cab and Vivian and Peach at the end, and Chapter 3, with Velvet talking to the Bennets), so maybe you won't! Oh well. R/R, if you please, and I'll see you next time for…oh, crap. This is going to start getting difficult.


	6. Chapter 5: Marths

A/N: Yup, had to change this chapter title, as there is no one named Hiro in this version! And there are no new characters this week (except for the first appearance of Link!), so let's get right into the story!

oOoOoOoOoOoO

(Open on a black screen. The title card appears in white: "Chapter Five: Marths." Cut to the blue tinted subway car, with Mario staring at the future version of Marth.)

**When a change comes, some species feel the urge to migrate. They call it zugunruhe. A pull of the soul to a far-off place. Following a scent in the wind, a star in the sky. The ancient message comes, calling the kindred to take flight and gather together. Only then can they hope to survive the cruel season to come.**

Future Marth: (walking towards him, unaccented) Mario Petrelli.

Mario: How is this happening? Are you doing this?

Future Marth: I'm sorry if I scared you. (smiles) You look different without your scar.

Mario: I don't know you, buddy.

Future Marth: Not yet. My name is Marth Nakamura. I am from the future…I have a message for you. (Mario doesn't say anything, so Marth walks past him) I don't have much time. I'm risking a rift just by coming here. (He turns back to Mario) The girl. You have to save her.

Mario: (looking at the hilt of Marth's sword, which has the circular symbol on it) What girl?

Future Marth: The princess. It's the only way to prevent it.

Mario: (looking at Marth) Prevent what?

Future Marth: (grimly) Everything. (pauses) Listen to me. She must live. The painter, Douglas. Go to him. He will know. (forcefully) When I call you, you must tell me where we meet. (pause) You told me many times how lost you felt, before it all started. This…is what you've been waiting for. Be the one we need.

(Mario nods slightly at him. Future Marth turns and walks away.)

Mario: Wait!

Future Marth: (not looking back) Save the princess, save the world!

(Time resumes normally, the lighting returning to normal.)

Mario: (yelling and moving through the subway car) Wait, Marth! What's going on? Marth! What's happening??

Diddy: (running up to him) Mario, are you all right?

Mario: (gasping) The princess.

(There's a bright flash of light, and cut to Peach being wheeled into an ER.)

Paramedic: Blood pressure and heart rate normal.

Peach: I told you, I'm _fine_. I just want to go home.

(She's wheeled into a space next to Shadow, who is looking much worse than she is.)

Vivian: (running up) Oh Peach! Are you OK?? Where are you hurt?

Peach: Mom, I'm fine! I just want to get out of here.

Shadow: (rolling over and seeing her, muttering) Crazy bitch.

(Vivian pulls out her cell phone as we cut to a parking garage in Hyrule. Mr. Bennet and the dragon each carry one of Luigi's arms as they drag him, shirtless, through the garage.)

Luigi: Look, I'll pay you anything you want. Just let me go.

Bennet: We don't want anything, just to ask you a few questions.

(His phone rings. He loosens his grip on Luigi, who kicks him in the chest with his opposite leg, spins, and decks the dragon with a right hook. They both fall away and Luigi takes off running. Unfortunately, surrounding the garage is a chain link fence. Both of the others run up and stop a few feet away.)

Bennet: There's nowhere for you to go. Just come with us. (He raises his gun)

Luigi: You might as well kill me now, because if I get out of this alive, I'm going to find you and kill you. Both of you. I've seen your faces.

Bennet: That, I'm afraid, won't be a problem. (To the dragon) Put him down.

(The dragon starts to move forward. Luigi pauses, looks between the two, and appears to decide something. Suddenly he shoots up into the sky, pauses, and takes off flying in one direction, leaving a puff of smoke behind him.

There's a montage, each section separated by that flash of white light. D.K. is still strapped to the table, there's a punch and Roy falls to the ground next to an unconscious Marth, Luigi flies through the air, Douglas is painting with his white eyes, Peach is in a hospital bed, and Zelda sleeps in Luigi's hotel room bed. Suddenly, Toad bursts into the room.)

Toad: What did you do with him? Where is he?

Zelda: (waking up) Wait, what? Where am I?

Toad: Where is Mr. Petrelli?

Zelda: I…have no idea. I don't even know how I got here.

Toad: (throwing her dress at her) You're coming with me.

(Cut to the downstairs lobby. The henchwoman from before walks up to them as they exit the elevator.)

Henchwoman: Leave her alone, she didn't do anything. We're trying to find Mr. Petrelli now, but if you'd like to review the security tapes with us, come with us.

(Toad looks angry, but nods and walks off with the other henchmen.)

Henchwoman: (Turning to Zelda) You did a great job with Luigi. You're free to go home, secure in your solvency.

Zelda: What did you do to me?

Henchwoman: The way I see it, a lot of things were done _to_ you, none of them by me.

Zelda: But…I left. I didn't go through with it, I didn't do it.

Henchwoman: Ganondorf reviewed the tape; he was quite pleased with your performance.

(She holds up a portable DVD player, showing Zelda and Luigi in bed together. Zelda looks like she wants to deny it, but can't.)

Henchwoman: Just go home to your son.

(Zelda nods and leaves. Cut to the subway in the Mushroom Kingdom again.)

Mario: Look, he said he was from the future.

Diddy: (shaking his head) I don't even see how that could be possible.

Mario: He said we could stop what was going to happen, but we have to (he pauses and laughs at the thought) save the princess. (Diddy laughs too and smiles.) Look, he said we had to go see Douglas. Let's just go back. If the answer isn't there…I promise you, I'll drive you to the airport myself.

Diddy: Well, why don't you just _fly_ me there?

Mario: Oh, come on, man. We were having a breakthrough! We're so close to the answer!

Diddy: (As the subway car stops) There are no answers. Just go home, Mario.

(He walks out of the stopped car as Mario looks after him mournfully. Cut to the house in Viridian City. Candy stands at the top of the stairs, talking on the phone.)

Candy: (As she comes downstairs) He was out on assignment, and he hasn't been home yet, and –

(She stops as she enters the living room, because D.K. is passed out on the couch. She looks surprised to see him as he gets up, groaning. She throws the phone at him.)

Candy: Where the hell have you been??

D.K.: I must have drank too much last night…passed out here.

Candy: D.K., you've been gone for a _day_.

D.K.: What? That's impossible! (He goes into the kitchen)

Candy: I called the precinct a dozen times and said you were working with the FBI. (She snorts, seemingly disbelieving)

D.K.: (wiping his head with a wet cloth) The FBI thing just started. I was going to tell you, but –

Candy: But _what_?? D.K., where were you??

D.K.: I…don't know. I don't remember.

Candy: (near tears) I was picturing you dead in a ditch somewhere, and every time the phone rang I thought it was them saying you were dead.

D.K.: I didn't know you cared that much.

Candy: _I'm your wife. I always care._

D.K.: Well, it's just, we haven't spoken much lately. I had no idea. (He goes to her) Hey, I mean, you worrying about me, it's a good thing.

(He smiles and hugs her. Cut to a van in the desert, as Marth and Roy are thrown from it. The van drives away as the guys stand up, dusting themselves off.)

Roy (translated): (shaking fist at departing car) Bastards!!

(They pick up their suitcases and look around.)

Marth (translated): (spotting a diner) Oh good, I'm starving.

(They walk towards the diner, named the Fly-By-Night Diner.)

Roy (translated): Shut up, Marth, I'm not talking to you.

Marth (translated): (as they enter the diner) I wonder if they have waffles.

Roy (translated): I said I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU. You're the reason we got beat up!

Marth (translated): (while sitting at a table) We should just eat and then get the car back.

Roy (translated): Didn't you hear me? I said this was YOUR fault. You should have just stopped time and none of this would have happened.

Marth (translated): Are you kidding? We got beat up because you kept winning at the casino, which was because I was stopping time _then_! We got beat up because we were using my powers for evil, not good. (nodding, seemingly sure) We went to the Dark Side, and we deserved it.

Roy (translated): (disbelieving) Not being broke is the Dark Side?

Marth (translated): (opening his menu) Oh, waffles! Yahoo!!

Roy (translated): (rubbing his forehead) I have a headache. Why am I even on this stupid trip?

Marth (translated): We have to save the world!!

Roy (translated): ENOUGH with saving the world already!!

Marth (translated): All you've done since we got to Nintenworld (A/N: that's the country they're in) is complain. If you're so miserable, why not go back to Japan?

Roy (translated): I'm not miserable here, I'm miserable with YOU.

Marth (translated): (screwing up his face) Then just go already! Go hang out with your internet strippers and leave me alone!

Roy (translated): Fine. I will. (Picks up his stuff and walks to the door)

Marth (translated): You don't even know anyone in Nintenworld, let alone Hyrule!

Roy (translated): (pausing) Yes, I do.

(He leaves. Marth looks angry and rips off his tie.)

Marth (translated): (to himself) I'll probably save the world faster now.

(He looks at the window, looking contemplative. He watches a blur come down from the sky to the ground below. It's Luigi, skidding to a stop in the sand. Marth looks joyful. Luigi enters the diner.)

Luigi: (off the looks of the people) Alright, I get it. Guy in his pajamas. Ha ha. Now, we can all stare and laugh, or one of you could lend me your cell phone. (No one does anything, so he walks over to the counter, smiling) Yeah, cup of coffee and one of your t-shirts, please.

(Marth continues to watch with amazement. Cut to D.K. hiding behind a door in his house, whispering into a phone.)

D.K.: Yeah, 2 large steaks please, and what sides do you have?...The green beans sound fine, thanks. (Sees Candy approaching) That's great, thanks. (Hangs up the phone)

Candy: D.K.? Why aren't you at work?

D.K.: I miss you, and I know you think I'm lazy and don't listen and all I do is (pause) sit around the house and mope, but I'm OK with that. Because you're right, I need to try harder.

Candy: (stunned) We both need to try harder.

D.K.: Totally, so we're both gonna call in sick today.

Candy: No, D.K., I have to go in today, I have –

D.K.: No, come on, this is for us. Please?

Candy: Well….OK.

D.K.: Great, so go put on something nice, OK? (Pushing her towards their room)

Candy: (laughing) What's wrong with this?

D.K.: (also laughing) Nothing, it looks great, just, something nicer OK?

(Cut back to the diner in Hyrule. Marth watches Luigi, and finally gets up and sits next to him. He stares at him, grinning, until Luigi turns and notices him.)

Marth: (extending his hand) Marth Nakamura.

Luigi: Hmm? Oh. Luigi. (shaking his hand, emphasizing his name) LUIGI PETRELLI.

Marth: (in bad English) Petrelli. Very nice to meet you… (whispering) Flying man. (Luigi's look says "Oh crap") Oh, you fly. I see you. (shooting his hand past Luigi's face like something flying) WHOOOOOSH!!

Luigi: (first looking really frightened, then just smiling) I don't know what the hell you're talking about.

Marth: It's OK, I keep secret… (he looks around to make sure no one is listening) I bend time and space. We are most special.

Luigi: (looks away, then back at him) Alrighty, then!

Marth: I, I go to Mushroom Kingdom. I see future. Big bomb goes there. Bad for many people. (imitating explosion with his hands) BA-BOOOOOM!! (looks around, afraid, then redoes the gesture smaller) Boom!

Luigi: (dryly) I can see where that might be a problem.

Marth: Oh, don't worry. (pushes up his glasses) I stop it. (grins) Am hero.

Luigi: (also grinning) Lucky us. (A limo pulls up outside the diner, honking.) That's my ride. Gotta go. (Luigi gets up and turns to leave, but pauses and turns back.) In this future you see, you don't happen to know whether or not I'm a Senator for the Mushroom Kingdom, do you?

Marth: (thinks over the name, then claps his hands) Hai hai hai! Yes! I know you! Luigi Petrelli! Election. You win. Land-o-slide!

Luigi: (grins and pats Marth's shoulder) I have to get back to Hyrule now.

Marth: Oh! Give me lide-o?

Luigi: Hmm? What?

Marth: Lide-o. (Makes steering motion with his hand, then mimes honking) Boo boo!!

Luigi: (grinning) Sure, what the hell? (Motions for him to follow, and Marth jumps up) Where you from, Marth?

Marth: Tokyo, Japan.

Luigi: (as they walk out, shaking his head) Never been there.

(Cut to the hospital in Corneria. Peach sits in a hospital bed, looking sad. Mr. Bennet enters and goes to her, touching her hand.)

Bennet: Your mom said you lost control of the car.

Peach: That's what I told her happened.

(He immediately looks understanding and gets up, shutting the door. He pulls a chair closer to her bed.)

Bennet: (expectantly) Is there something you want to tell me, Peach?

Peach: Yeah…I ran the car into the wall on purpose.

Bennet: You could have killed yourself, what were you thinking? (She doesn't answer) Peach? You've got to start trusting me.

Peach: (crying a little) I lied when I told you nothing happened at the bonfire.

Bennet: (looking worried) What happened to you?

Peach: (quietly) He tried to…he tried to force me.

Bennet: (pauses, then explodes) Wait, the QUARTERBACK??

Peach: He threw me down and I hit my head and woke up somewhere else. (He looks down at her hand, almost…disappointed, but still angry) I'm sorry I lied but I didn't know what to do. I can't prove anything. (distressed) He was gonna get away with it again. I'm not the only one. Don't say anything, OK?

Bennet: (grinning evilly) No one's gonna know. No one's gonna know a thing.

(Cut to Douglas's studio. He cleans brushes, looking a little washed out. Mario knocks and enters.)

Mario: Douglas? I need your help.

Douglas: Why don't you go ask Joanna for some help??

Mario: (ignoring him) You know that painting you did of me flying? (Douglas nods) Okay, it happened. It was real. I flew.

Douglas: (bitterly) Congratulations.

Mario: Look, I believe you! You can paint the future!

Douglas: (sticking his finger in his face) Dude? Don't. (He turns back to his paints)

Mario: Look, whatever's happening to you is happening to me too. We're supposed to meet. You're supposed to have the answer.

Douglas: Is that what I sound like?...No wonder she left me. I don't have any answers.

Mario: (dumbfounded) You're supposed to know where I'm supposed to go.

Douglas: Well, (sweeping his arm across the room) see for yourself.

(Mario walks through the studio, looking at the paintings. He sees the one of Marth and Roy under the bloody banner, the one of Peach looking scared, the one of him surrounded by locker doors, and the eclipse. He pauses, seeing another painting behind the eclipse one, and picks it up and moves it to the side. The painting underneath is the one of Peach on the steps in her dress with the shadow across her.)

Mario: (in disbelief) It's her. The princess.

(Cut to the hotel/casino in Hyrule as Luigi's limo pulls up. Luigi steps out in a collared shirt and sunglasses and opens Marth's door, nodding in at him.)

Marth: (getting out and raising his hands) Vote Petrelli!!

Luigi: (chuckling) Early and often. (to Marth) Well, we're here.

Marth: Thank you very much. (They shake hands and Marth leans in to whisper) Up, up, and away!

Luigi: (smiling) Absolutely.

(Marth grabs his suitcase out of the trunk and walks away. Cut to his car in the parking garage. He puts the suitcase in and gets behind the wheel.)

Marth: (pretending to drive) Vroom, vroom!! (pretending to honk) Get out of the way!! (He settles down and looks at his keys) Wish I was behind wheel of car before… (He finally puts the keys in the ignition) Woohoo!! (He pauses, still not knowing what to do. He pulls a lever and the wipers start going, so he pushes it back.) Maybe instructions? (He opens the glove compartment and fishes out the owner's manual.) Oh no, not all English!!

(Cut to inside the hotel. Luigi rides the up escalator with Toad, conversing. As they reach the top, he sees Zelda getting on the down escalator.)

Luigi: (calling out to her) Hey, Zelda, wait! (She stops) I didn't think I'd see you again. (She shakes her head and gets on the escalator, but he follows) What the hell did you do to me??

Zelda: (angry) I could ask you the same thing. All I know is, I woke up in your room and you were gone.

Luigi: You mean you don't remember what happened last night?? (leaning in, half-whispering) We have a great dinner and then you leave, then you come back and attack me, I had one of the best nights of my entire life, and the next thing I know, someone's trying to throw me into a van!

Zelda: I have no idea what happened. All I know is that when I met you, I was trying to be someone I'm not, and it's not someone I want to be.

Luigi: (sincere) Who do you want to be?

Zelda: Someone good. A good mother…Not the person I see in the mirror.

Luigi: (removing his sunglasses) Look, I don't know how much of last night was an act and how much was you, but…the girl I met…that's the kind of girl you spend your entire life waiting to meet. Somebody strong, somebody beautiful, somebody…good.

Zelda: (grinning ruefully) I didn't know they were going to do anything to you. (He looks thrown) They blackmailed me, just like they're going to blackmail you.

Luigi: (stepping back) You mean…they know? They taped it?

Zelda: (nodding) Luigi, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean –

(She's cut off as he walks away. She looks sad. Cut to the Parkman residence. D.K. pours wine, wearing a fresh tie, at a prepared dinner table. Candy enters in a red and white striped dress.)

Candy: (sincere) Wow. What's all this?

D.K.: Well, I got the Shiraz you mentioned that you like when we went to Vermillion City, and how you've been thinking about going back, and even those porterhouse steaks you've been craving!

Candy: (sitting down) I don't know what to say.

D.K.: (also sitting down) Just say "Pass the salad."

Candy: (after a pause) So…who is she?

D.K.: (snorting) Nice. I can't do something nice for you without it meaning I'm having an affair?

Candy: Well, you were missing all day yesterday, and now this, and –

D.K.: (throwing down his napkin as he stands up) OK, sorry, I thought this was what you wanted.

Candy: I mean, it's great, you've thought of everything. Everything I want. It's our best date. It's our only date –

D.K.: (finishing with her) – we've had in a long time. (toasting) Well, to many more dates in the future.

Candy: (smiling and coming over to him) I can definitely agree to that.

(She climbs into his lap and starts kissing him. Cut to Shadow's hospital room. Bennet watches him from the doorway, before entering and closing the door.)

Bennet: (sitting and drawing the curtain around them) I'm Peach's father.

Shadow: I know who you are – you're the guy I'm gonna sue!

Bennet: I'm sorry about the car accident.

Shadow: (snorting) It wasn't an accident. She crashed the car on purpose. She's some non-human freak.

Bennet: I'd put more stock in her humanity than I would yours. (pause) You tried to rape my daughter.

Shadow: I did not –

Bennet: (cutting him off) It's your word against hers, and from my perspective, she's the more reliable witness.

Shadow: You don't even know your own daughter.

Bennet: (grinning) I know her better than she even knows herself.

Shadow: I don't have to listen to this.

(He goes to hit the nurse call button, but Bennet grabs his hand first. He shoves his arm down and puts a hand over his mouth as Shadow yells out in pain.)

Bennet: Peach is a very special girl. It's confusing what's happening to her, and she doesn't need some punk making her life any more difficult. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? (pause) I should kill you. But instead, I'm gonna do you a favor. You already threw away this life; I'm gonna give you a second chance. I'm gonna let you forget all the terrible things you've done. And maybe this time, when you wake up in your new life, you'll make something decent of it.

(He pulls back, leaving Shadow gasping.)

Bennet: (putting a finger to his lips) Shhh. (He pulls back the curtain to reveal the dragon standing there.) Hollow him out. Take everything.

(He leaves and the dragon closes the curtain. Cut to Douglas's studio. Mario is moving the paintings around.)

Mario: These are amazing. It's like they tell a story, sort of like…a comic book or something. (looking at the painting of him and lockers) I think…this could be me! Do you know if it is?

Douglas: Why would I paint you?

Mario: (pointing at the painting of Marth and Roy) I think everyone in the paintings is trying to help the princess. Who is she?

Douglas: I don't know, I was high when I painted everything. (coughs, looking withdrawn) I could have gotten clean, but I didn't because I wanted answers. Then I lost Joanna, and when I asked for answers I just got…garbage. (points at the mural on the floor) It's nothing. Some princess. It's nothing. I ruined my life for nothing.

(Mario turns and looks at another painting, this one unfinished. It is of a large shadowy figure standing over something, with that object in the blank lower right corner.)

Mario: It's not nothing. Look, don't you get it? Everything is connected. We are all connected. If this thing that you painted, if this bomb is true? We're all dead. (points at the paintings) These are the key to saving us. Something's gonna happen to this girl. We need to know what. You have to finish this. You have to finish the painting.

Douglas: Even if I wanted to, I couldn't finish it. I'm out of drugs AND money to buy drugs.

Mario: Can't you just finish it without shooting up?

Douglas: No, I can't. But…you could give me some money. (looking shifty) We can call it a commission.

(Mario sighs and looks back at the unfinished painting. He concentrates on it and, suddenly, an image flickers across the blank space. He looks again and it happens again. Mario appears to decide something. He grabs some of Douglas's paints and a brush.)

Douglas: Can you paint?

Mario: Not really. (taking off his sweater, leaving just a t-shirt underneath) But I drew the future the other day, after meeting you. What I drew came true.

(Mario looks at the canvas and closes his eyes. He grows calm and slowly opens his eyes, revealing the white film over them as Douglas has gotten. Mario starts to paint.

Cut to Shadow's hospital room. Peach slowly enters.)

Peach: Look, what you did to me was wrong, but what I tried to do to you was wrong too. I'm sorry. I guess…everyone deserves a do-over at least once in their lives. OK?

Shadow: (confused) I don't know you. Who are you?

Peach: I'm Peach. Peach Bennet.

Shadow: Peach? Do I know you?

Peach: Of course you know me, Shadow.

Shadow: Shadow?...Is that my name?

(Peach looks scared. Cut to Zelda's house in Hyrule as she's walking in. She sees a bunch of guys in suits and she looks scared.)

Zelda: Pit?? (she runs through the house) Pit, where are you??

(She ends up in the kitchen, finding Navi, Pit, and more guys in suits.)

Navi: They're here looking for Link. I told them you haven't seen him in months.

Investigator: (showing Zelda a picture of a blonde guy with pointed ears and blue eyes) Is this your husband?

Zelda: Yes, that's him.

Investigator: Has he tried to contact you in the past few days?

Pit: (speaking up) My dad didn't do anything! He's innocent!!

Zelda: (coming over and whispering to Pit) Why don't you hang with Navi for a few more minutes, OK? (He nods and she walks back to the investigator)

Investigator: Your husband was spotted at a convenience store nearby just a few minutes ago. We have cars hidden around the block in case he shows up here.

Zelda: (ticked off) Link's been on the run for months now and he hasn't been caught yet. I want to know why.

Investigator: We had him in custody, but…he pulled a Houdini, he slipped out of his cuffs.

Zelda: Look, Link is a killer. He's been…following me around, making things happen.

Investigator: (taking notes) What kind of things, ma'am?

Zelda: (changing directions) Look, if he's shown up here, then that means he wants something…something I might not be able to deny him. I might need some protection here.

Investigator's walkie-talkie: Someone's coming. Repeat, someone's approaching the house.

(The cops all hide as a figure approaches and the back door opens. They pull guns out as…Roy walks through the door.)

Roy: What the! (He puts his hands up. Then he spots Zelda) Zelda??

(She looks confused that he knows her. Cut to the checkout desk in the Temple Casino/Hotel. Luigi talks to Ganondorf's henchwoman from before.)

Henchwoman: Your men were worried about you, sir, is everything all right?

Luigi: I'm fine, though I can't say I'm pleased with your hotel's security situation.

Henchwoman: I'm sorry, sir. Your stay here is free. If there's anything else you need, feel free to ask.

Luigi: Actually…I was wondering how that tape turned out?

Henchwoman: (with a tight smile) Consider it a favor you'll repay one day.

Luigi: (looking up) …Or what?

Henchwoman: For a man whose campaign is founded on sound family values, this could be really embarrassing for you. Especially considering your wife.

Luigi: (nods) On the other hand, that tape isn't really worth much unless I win, is it? (She kind of nods in agreement) Look, why don't you just give me my four million and I'll fly back to the Mushroom Kingdom and put it to good use?

Henchwoman: Four million? Our original agreement was two, which I thought was rather generous.

Luigi: (with mock regret) Yeah, I thought so too. And then I thought, gee, it must be pretty important for Ganondorf to see me in office, if he's willing to go to this much trouble to keep me in line. (The henchwoman looks annoyed) Two million dollars makes me a candidate in your pocket. Four million makes me a Senator.

(He shoots her his dazzling smile. Cut to the couch in Viridian City, with Candy on top of D.K.)

Candy: I love you, honey. It's like…you're in my head.

D.K.: (kissing her) Can I get you anything?

Candy: No, I just want to go to sleep.

D.K.: (suddenly sitting up) Banana ice cream. (She looks stunned) Banana ice cream, coming right up.

(She laughs as he gets up and walks out. Cut over to a convenience store. D.K. pulls a carton of ice cream out of the freezer and walks up to the register. He's picking up people's thoughts and looks slightly pained.)

D.K.: (at register) And a bottle of aspirin too, please.

Unknown person: _Security cameras won't see me. If he makes a move, I'll blow his head off. Clean everything out of the refrigerator._

(D.K. looks around for the person who is thinking this, and spots a tall guy with dark hair and a black leather jacket in one of the aisles. He's looking hard at the clerk behind register. D.K. walks up to him.)

D.K.: Hey. (The guy is startled.) You shouldn't do what you're about to do.

Robber: What the hell do you know?

D.K.: I don't know anything, but I'm a cop. An unarmed cop, but still, a cop. I just came in for ice cream for my wife. And I know you could pull out the gun in your pocket and shoot me. But then you'd be throwing your life away, and for what? A couple of twenties in the register? Look…I know you're hurting. But Maria…is waiting for you at home. And 8-Ball's getting out in a month (A/N: yes, he's based on another video game character too!). (The guy looks freaked out) Just leave the gun here and go. (pause) Go on, go.

(The guy pulls the gun out, pauses, then puts it on the shelf and runs out. D.K. picks up the gun and suddenly people see him. He's bombarded by thoughts of "_Please don't kill me!_" or "_Call the police!_" He's trying to say "I'm a cop" but then he falls over, passing out.

Cut to Zelda's house. Roy's seated, handcuffed, in a chair surrounded by the cops.)

Zelda: How do you know who I am?

Roy: I'm…a member of your site. (grins) I'm a big fan.

Zelda: My site? How did you find me??

Roy: I looked on the WhoIs database and found your address.

Zelda: (sadly) You shouldn't have come here, though. This is my home. I mean, what'd you think was gonna happen?

Roy: I'm sorry, it's just…we've talked so much; I thought…maybe you'd help me.

Zelda: (nicely) You've got the wrong girl. The person you met online…that's not me. You get the difference, right? Do you understand? (Roy looks crestfallen.)

Investigator: Do you want us to take him in for trespassing?

Zelda: No, just let him go home. (They release him from the cuffs and he stands up.)

Roy: It was nice to meet you, Zelda. (He bows at her and walks out. She looks after him sadly.)

Investigator: We'll leave a squad car outside in case Link shows up.

(He and other cops leave. Zelda walks into Pit's room, where he's fiddling with a computer. She walks back out in the hallway, pauses, and says "Hello?" She walks into her bedroom, sees no one, and turns around and leaves. As she walks into the hallway, a large figure looms behind her. It's Link, in the shadows and looking angry.

Cut to the Nissan Altima. Marth sits on the trunk, idly tossing the keys to himself. Roy walks up. Marth scrambles down and looks amazed.)

Roy: (slowly) I guess…we call the artist again.

(Marth smiles at him. Cut to Douglas's studio. We pan up from the floor, where a large pool of red paint sits and more red paint drips into. As we pan up a canvas, we see it's the painting from before, now finished. In the corner is a blonde girl in a pink dress with the top of her head cut off, surrounded by blood. Douglas and Mario stare at it.)

Douglas: …How'd you do that?

Mario: …I don't know.

Douglas: (with determination) We have to save her. (The phone rings and Mario looks over at it. Douglas dismisses it) Just ignore it, some crazy Japanese guy keeps calling and leaving messages that I can't understand.

(Mario looks like he suddenly understands something. He runs and picks up the phone.)

Mario: (into phone) Hello?

Marth: (on phone) Mistah Dooglass? Dooglass Mendez?

Mario: Who is this?

(Cut to Hyrule. Marth holds the phone between him and Roy.)

Marth: My name is Marth Nakamura.

(Cut back to Douglas's studio. Mario's eyes widen in recognition.)

Mario: My name is Mario Petrelli. I have a message for you.

(Cut to Hyrule as Marth and Roy look at each other, amazed.

Slam to black.)

oOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Whew! Finally made it through that chapter. R/R, if you please :-). FYI, the title of this piece will now be changed (permanently) to The Message. Tune in next time for "Better Halves" where we get to hear Link speak and…meet Peach's real parents? Ooohh!


	7. Chapter 6: Better Halves

A/N: Hello again, faithful readers! Hope you are enjoying the story. This one's very Zelda and Link-centric. And just two new characters this week…so, here's the story!

Hero – Name Here (Nintendo character)

Hank – Olimar (same)

Lisa – Katt Monroe (same)

Yes, I'm totally destroying canon by these relationships. But, author's privilege! (ducks behind table)

Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes, NBC, Nintendo, Sega, Super Smash Brothers, or anything herein.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

(Pan up from the floor of Douglas's studio. Passing over the painting of the explosion, we see the title card: "Chapter Six: Better Halves.")

**Evolution is an imperfect and often violent process. A battle between what exists and what is yet to be born.**

(Keep panning up to Mario and Douglas, on the phone.)

**In the midst of these birth pains, morality loses its meaning, the question of good and evil reduced to one simple choice: survive or perish.**

Mario: My name is Mario Petrelli. I have a message for you.

Roy: (over phone) What message?

Mario: …Save the princess, save the world.

(Cut to Hyrule, as Roy looks at Marth in confusion.)

Roy (translated): He said "Save the princess, save the world."

Marth (translated): (confused) What princess?

Roy: (into phone) …What princess?

(Cut back to Mushroom Kingdom.)

Mario: We…don't know.

Roy: Well, where is she?

Mario: We don't know that, either.

Douglas: (to Mario) Tell him about the guy from the future!

Mario: (to him) He IS the guy from the future!! (into phone) I was visited by someone named Marth Nakamura, saying he was from the future. He had a sword and told me that I had to save the princess.

(Cut back to Hyrule.)

Roy (translated): He said you came from the future. You had a sword and told him to save the princess. (Marth looks impressed.)

Mario: (over phone) Just get here to the Mushroom Kingdom as soon as you can. (hangs up)

Marth (translated): (smugly) I had a sword.

(Cut back to the Mushroom Kingdom.)

Mario: We should try to arrange these paintings, maybe we'll figure out who or where these people are. (starts moving them) Like I said, it's almost like panels in a comic book, except… (points at a gap in the paintings)…this one's missing.

Douglas: Well, I think I painted one about that size a few weeks ago, but…Joanna took it to sell.

Mario: What was it a painting of?

Douglas: (smirking) You know I don't know that…I was high when I did it.

Mario: (going back to get phone) Well, Joanna will know.

Douglas: Tell her a guy from the future said you needed it. She should love that.

(Cut to Corneria. Vivian and Peach make cupcakes: Vivian holding Yoshi in her left arm and frosting with her right, and Peach standing behind her by the oven.)

Vivian: Yes, the other owner wants to breed Yoshi here with her poodle. But I don't know, I mean, does anyone really want a dino-poo? Or a poo-nosaur?? (shakes her head) Yoshi doesn't want anything to do with a breed that has "poo" in its name.

(Peach opens the oven and takes out the cupcake tin with her bare hands. She winces and tosses it down on the counter. She looks at her hands, badly burned, but they quickly heal over.)

Vivian: (not turning) We might have left the cupcakes in too long, smells like something's burning!

Peach: (brightly) They look great, mom!

Vivian: Speaking of dogs, I'm still worried about the other day when we went to the dog park. I thought that big dog was going to chew your hand off, which would have put a quick end to your cheerleading career.

Peach: It's OK, mom. The bite looked worse than it was. And my cheerleading career is scissor-kicking off the field as we speak anyway. (starts to frost a cupcake) Still, I'm glad to help with the bake sale.

Bennet: (hanging up phone as he enters) Hey, honey. Hello, Peachy.

Peach: Hi, Dad. Want to buy a cupcake?? It's for a good cause.

Bennet: I don't think right now, sweetie.

Vivian: You were on the phone for a while there, honey. Who were you talking to for so long?

Bennet: (sighs heavily) It was Peach's biological parents. (The other two look up at him, shocked) They want to meet her.

Vivian: (slightly angry) And you didn't talk to me about it first? We can't just drop everything for them, you know.

Bennet: (patiently) I didn't say yes just yet…that's for Peach to decide.

(He turns to look at her. Vivian does too, looking stricken.)

Peach: (confidently) …I'm ready.

(Cut to Hyrule. Zelda sleeps, but a loud noise startles her awake. She looks into Pit's room, but he's still asleep. In the living room, she looks out the front window, and confirms the cop car is still there. She's opening the door to go back in her room when Link suddenly appears behind her.)

Link: Zelda. You look beautiful.

Zelda: (without turning around) How did you get in here? (He doesn't answer, and she starts to move away, but he grabs her waist and pulls her towards him) If I scream, the cops will be in here in two seconds.

Link: Then I hope you don't scream. (He turns her around and takes her hand) You're not wearing your wedding ring.

Zelda: You better leave. Why would you come here? You're just going to confuse Pit.

Link: Pit needs his father. This is still my home.

(There's a loud knock at the front door and they both jump.)

Link: I'm not going anywhere. You can either believe me or not. I'm going to check on our boy. Get the door.

(Zelda goes to the front door and opens it to find a young cop.)

Young cop: We thought we heard something inside. Is everything all right?

Zelda: I was talking to my son.

Young cop: Well, if you need anything, we're right out front.

(Zelda gives him kind of a glare, which he notices.)

Young cop: (quietly) If you want us to come inside, just nod your head.

(Zelda looks a bit madder, but then relaxes.)

Zelda: No, I'm just tired. Don't worry about it.

Young cop: Well, have a good night, ma'am.

(She closes the door and turns around, running into Link, who is standing right behind her.)

Zelda: Link! (She goes and shuts Pit's bedroom door.) Look, what happened before you got arrested?

Link: I didn't do it, I can tell you that. I had planned the job –

Zelda: (annoyed) I know that you planned the job. "It's gonna solve all our problems."

Link: It would have gotten us 2 million dollars – enough to get out of Hyrule.

Zelda: Money that you would have stolen from Ganondorf.

Link: That's why I couldn't do it, babe, he would have killed all of us. So I stepped out. But someone else stepped in, knowing the whole plan, and killed my crew.

Zelda: And made off with all the money? (He nods) You have no idea who it was though?

Link: I know it was a woman.

Zelda: (confused) A woman?

Link: Yeah, I know a guy who cleans money. I heard he just cleaned 2 million for some woman, so I'm going to see him tomorrow and find out who it was.

(Zelda nods but still looks angry. Cut to Corneria. Waluigi and Peach walk home from school.)

Peach: I mean, how am I supposed to ask someone if they're a freak when they're probably just going to lie about it like I do?

Waluigi: (brightly) Well, you could ask them what happens when they cut themselves. Or you could just cut them yourself and find out.

Peach: (chuckling) If I did, it'd probably just make them think that I'm bitter that they gave me away.

Waluigi: Well, sure, you can be a little bitchy, but you're not bitter…about the adoption thing, anyway.

Peach: No. I'm curious about it, and it's a little weird and maybe a little sad, but I'm not mad. I mean, I love my parents.

Waluigi: Still, your life sure would be different if your biological parents had raised you, huh?

Peach: (stopping in her driveway) What if they can do what I can do? What if they're like me?

Waluigi: I hope they're not. I mean, your power makes you special. You're…unique. It's cool.

Peach: (grinning) Are you flirting with me?

Waluigi: No! Believe me, no. (She drops her head a little, but he doesn't notice) So are you planning on "coming out" to your non-bio parents any time soon?

Peach: No way. My dad is a really simple guy. He'd never be able to wrap his mind around something like that.

(Waluigi laughs in agreement as they walk up to the house. Cut to Hyrule. Roy gets into the driver's seat of the Altima while Marth sits in the passenger side, miming a swordfight with lightsaber sound effects.)

Roy (translated): (worried) What happens if we get to the Mushroom Kingdom and then it explodes??

Marth (translated): (sure of himself) If we get to the Mushroom Kingdom, it won't explode. It's a heroic journey.

Roy: (sadly) It's _your_ heroic journey.

Marth (translated): It's _our_ heroic journey. (grins) You don't need superpowers to be a hero.

(Roy grins and starts the car.)

Roy (translated): Why didn't the future you deliver the message to us instead of Mario?

Marth (translated): (shrugging) I don't know. Maybe he was worried about causing a rift in the space-time continuum.

Roy (translated): You're talking out of your ass.

(Roy backs the car up but an SUV pulls up behind them, blocking them in. In the passenger seat is the guy in the cowboy hat that they played poker against in the casino, who tips his hat at them.)

Roy (translated): Marth! Get us out of here!!

(The cowboy walks up to Marth's window and taps on it.)

Cowboy: I just want to talk to you fellas.

(Marth cracks the window a tiny bit.)

Roy: (defiantly) We didn't cheat!!

Cowboy: Oh, I know you did. I just don't know how. Now it's time for a little payback.

(Cut to the Bennet residence. The doorbell rings as Vivian rushes up to it.)

Vivian: Peach! Your guests are here!!

(She opens the door as we cut over to the kitchen. Waluigi grabs a pink box of cupcakes as Peach looks on.)

Waluigi: I can shove them into something on my way out, if you want.

Peach: (rolling her eyes) Ha ha. We'll be fine.

Waluigi: (nods) Well, see ya!

(Peach looks worried. Cut to the house in Hyrule.)

Link: So, how are we going to do this?

Zelda: (simply) We don't.

Link: (incredulous) You're couching me?

Zelda: Look, you were gone for six months, Link.

Link: I didn't want to be! Believe me, Zelda.

Zelda: This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for your big plan. We were making it.

Link: (scoffing) Thirty grand a year doing construction.

Zelda: Exactly. It just wasn't enough for you.

Link: "Just enough" isn't enough when you have a family.

Zelda: (stepping towards him) When you left, I became another person.

Link: Look, I don't care that you took off your clothes on the Internet. You did what you had to.

Zelda: (wearily) You can stay here tonight. But you have to leave in the morning.

Link: (nodding) If that's what you want.

(He steps forward and tries to kiss her, but she turns to the side. Cut to sometime later. Link lies on the couch, looking at his wedding ring. Zelda lies in bed, but finally sighs and opens her nightstand. She puts her ring back on and walks out to him.)

Zelda: (quietly) Come to bed, Link.

(He nods, standing up. Cut to a seedy backroom in Hyrule. Roy, the cowboy, a guy in a navy blue track suit, and another guy with slicked back blonde hair in a suit all sit around a table, playing poker. Marth sits behind Roy.)

Marth (translated): (whispering) We need to get back to the mission.

Roy (translated): (whispering) I'll just win him the money back, like he said, and we'll be fine. Give them good cards, just not too good.

Blonde: (while dealing) So, what exactly is your system? Some ancient Oriental voodoo?

Roy: No system. Japanese people very lucky.

Blonde: Japanese people better run out of luck soon. I'm starting to think I'm getting hustled.

Cowboy: It's only a friendly game.

Roy: (nodding) Yes. No hustle. Only good fortune.

(Everyone has their cards, so Marth grimaces and stops time. He shuffles everybody's cards around and resumes time. Roy looks at his cards, a 10-high straight flush.)

Roy: (putting chips in) Two thousand.

(Marth looks amazed and falls out of his chair, knocking over a table with bottles on it.)

Marth: (popping his head up) Sorry! Beg pardon!!

(Roy rolls his eyes and bends down to help him pick the bottles up. Glancing under the table, he sees the dealer has a gun lying on his briefcase, pointing at him. Roy looks frightened and stands up.)

Roy: Uh, we must use bathroom.

Guy in tracksuit: Now? We're in the middle of a hand!

Roy: Too much beer. Must go!

Blonde: (suspicious) You guys go to the bathroom together?

Roy: Yes. It is how we roll.

(Cut to inside the bathroom. Roy shoves Marth inside.)

Marth (translated): But I don't have to go!

Roy (translated): Marth! That guy has a gun!

(They pause as they hear a voice outside.)

Male voice: Hey, who invited her?

Roy (translated): Look, we have to get out of here –

(They stop as now a scream is heard, followed by a loud tearing sound, several gunshots, and more screams and ripping sounds. The two pause and look at the door to the room, amazed. Marth shuts his eyes, trying to stop time, but nothing happens. Something large is thrown into the door and blood starts seeping in through the crack.)

Roy: Ssshh!

(They pause as they hear high heels walk through the room. A door opens, and then shuts.)

Marth (translated): (sadly) I couldn't save them. I just hid in here. A hero doesn't hide.

Roy (translated): He does if he wants to live.

(Roy starts pushing Marth towards the window on the far wall. Cut to the house in Hyrule. Zelda wakes up to see Link looking at her.)

Zelda: (smiling) Morning.

Link: Morning. (He kisses her.) You should try to get some more sleep. You didn't get much last night.

Zelda: (laying back down) I got as much as you did.

Link: No, I heard you getting up, trying to be all quiet.

Zelda: (suddenly sitting up) I did? When?

(She looks across the room at her mirrored closet, which shows her and Link sitting where they are, but the "other" Zelda there too, on Link's other side with her arm on his chest.)

Link: Zelda? What's wrong?

(He looks at the closet doors too, seeing only him and Zelda.)

Zelda: I don't know, I –

(She's cut off as the door opens and Pit enters.)

Pit: Dad? It is you!

(He runs and jumps into his father's arms. Cut to the Mushroom Kingdom. Jigglypuff watches Diddy the frog in his terrarium while Diddy packs.)

Diddy: …and I guess he was just crazy after all.

Jigglypuff: So you're just going to up and leave? Go back to Kong Isle?

Diddy: (nods) I have to spread my father's ashes. Thanks for everything you've done for me and my father.

Jigglypuff: (grinning) Oh, I think you'll be back. (She walks up to him.) You're not done here. That's why I'm not even going to say goodbye.

Diddy: But I will. Goodbye, Jigglypuff.

(He goes to kiss her cheek, but she leans in and they kiss on the lips. After a few seconds, they break, looking longingly at each other. Diddy slowly walks towards the door.)

Jigglypuff: (softly) Goodbye, Diddy.

(Cut to Hyrule. Link and Pit sit at a patio table outside.)

Link: I'm sorry for not being there for you, Pit. How's your mom? Are you looking after her?

Pit: (sighs) Yeah, I'm trying. She's doing OK though. (pause) Dad, how did you get out of jail?

Link: (whispering) Between you and me…I walked out.

Pit: (impressed) How'd you do it?

Link: There's no jail that can hold your old man. I've got a secret.

Pit: Like Superman?

Link: (grinning) Just like Superman.

Zelda: (entering with coffee pot) More coffee?

Link: That'd be great, honey.

Pit: I'm gonna find more comic books. (He runs off.)

Zelda: It's going to crush him when you run again.

Link: There won't be any more running. Not after today. (Takes her hand) Look, can I hide out in the back seat of your when we go see the guy? I don't want the cops to see me.

Zelda: And you want _me_ to take that risk?

Link: I just want you to be there when he says I was set up. (stands up and moves close to her) I know you're starting to believe me, but once I'm gone you'll doubt me. And I don't want you to doubt me again.

(She nods and they stare at each other. Cut to Corneria. Peach's biological parents – her father, a man with a large nose and short hair, and her mother, a tall brown and beige fox – are led into the living room by Mr. Bennet.)

Bennet: This is Olimar and Katt. (They both nod and shake Peach's hand) Well, why don't we all have a seat? (They sit, Olimar and Katt on a loveseat and Peach in the middle of the couch facing them, her parents on either side.)

Olimar: Well, it's obvious she got the ears from me, but she's got your face.

Peach: I wonder what else of yours I have.

(There's an awkward silence for a while, until Bennet stands up and shoots a look at Vivian.)

Vivian: (standing up, stuttering) Oh, yes! Um, drinks. What does everyone want? We have water, milk, orange juice, lemonade, soda. Or if you're not thirsty, maybe you want a cupcake. Just made 'em last night, the two of us – sort of a _thing_ we do! (She leans into Peach for support)

Katt: Um, lemonade would be great.

Olimar: Yeah, make it two.

Vivian: Great! And, Peach…?

Peach: Oh, no thanks, mom. I'm OK.

(Another awkward pause, and the Bennets leave the room.)

Olimar: Well…what can we tell you about ourselves?

(Peach nervously bites on a fingernail. Cut to Hyrule. Zelda drives into a parking lot behind a run-down building.)

Zelda: (looking around, then nodding) It's clear.

(Link pops up out of the back seat and jumps clear of the car. They walk down some steps to the door of the building, a large metal door. Link tries the handle, but it's locked. A loud siren goes wailing past them and they turn to look. Suddenly, the door swings open.)

Zelda: Wasn't that locked?

Link: Guess not.

(He walks in and it's the backroom Marth and Roy were playing poker in before. The table's overturned and there are things everywhere, including bodies ripped apart. Zelda starts to walk in behind him.)

Link: Zelda. Go back to the car. Now.

Zelda: What? Why? Shouldn't we –

(She stops as she steps into the room and sees everything.)

Zelda: Oh my god, oh my god, oh –

(Link grabs her and pushes her out the door. Cut to the couch in Corneria.)

Olimar: We're not together any more. When Katt found out she was pregnant, I wanted to keep you, but…she didn't.

Katt: (nodding) It was work and stuff… You probably think I'm a bad person for giving you up.

(We pull back a small closet with blinds looking in on the living room. Bennet hides in here, eavesdropping as Peach says "No, not really" outside.)

Vivian: (sneaking in) Oh, this is so awkward. I have lip sweat!! (looks at Bennet) Should you be eavesdropping?

Bennet: (matter-of-fact) Yes.

Vivian: Oh. I guess.

(Cut back to the living room. Peach wrings her hands.)

Peach: Is there anything I should know? Like, medically? Anything weird, out of the ordinary?

Katt: Well...there is something. (Peach looks tense) It's just…I have diabetes. (Peach deflates.)

Olimar: (jokingly) All you've got to worry about from my side is a history of cancer and heart disease.

(Cut back to the closet. Bennet's cell phone rings and the three in the living room turn to look at it.)

Bennet: Oops. (Calling out) Sorry! Sorry. (Vivian hides her face in her hands and then waves, fake-smiling. They both turn to walk out as Bennet answers.) Hello. Oh, hi…What? (Covers mouthpiece) It's work. (Vivian nods and leaves and he closes the door) Then stop him.

(Cut to Jigglypuff in Diddy's apartment, on the phone.)

Jigglypuff: I've tried.

Bennet: (over phone) I think we both know that you can try harder.

Jigglypuff: (sadly) I don't…think so.

Bennet: (sighs) Well, what have you found out?

Jigglypuff: (all business) Mario Petrelli: no confirmation that he actually can fly, although he claims to have had an encounter with someone who can stop time.

(Cut back to the closet in Corneria. Bennet looks impressed.)

Bennet: Really? (smiles) ...That's cool.

Jigglypuff: (over phone) The time travel told Mario to "save the cheerleader." (Bennet freezes and looks grim) …Are you there?

Bennet: (hoarse) Yeah, fine. Thanks for the update.

Jigglypuff: What should I do with the precog?

Bennet: Bring him in.

(He hangs up. Cut to the living room in Hyrule. Link paces while Zelda stands with her arms crossed.)

Link: Have you ever seen anything like that before?

Zelda: (simply) Yeah, in the garage. (He turns on her, shocked) When I borrowed thirty thousand from Ganondorf and his thugs came to get it back. They ended up torn apart in our garage. (losing it) I have gone over it a thousand times in my head. I didn't see anything. Anyone. I was the only person there. It was me!

Link: (taking her face in his hands) No, you couldn't have done it.

Zelda: What if I did!? What if I got up in the middle of the night and I went –

Link: Baby, you are being played! Whoever set me up before is doing it to you now.

(She looks desperate to believe him. Pit walks in.)

Pit: Mom, have you seen my backpack?

Zelda: I'll help you in just a second, sweetie. (He nods and walks off) Link, we have to go to the police.

Link: They'll never believe us. The only way I can clear my name is to find the person who did this myself. OK?

(She nods, conceding the point. She walks to her bedroom and finds Pit's backpack. As she turns to leave, she looks into the mirror and sees her other self, smirking at her. She pauses.

Suddenly she's sitting on the couch in the living room. Zelda looks confused and goes into Pit's room. He's throwing clothes into the backpack.)

Zelda: (worried) Where did you get that?

Pit: You just gave it to me, mom.

Zelda: Huh??

Pit: You just came in here, telling me to pack some clothes because we're going to grandma's? (She just looks at him, lost.) Mom, are you OK?

Zelda: I'm not feeling well, honey. I need to go lie down.

(She staggers into her room, closing the door and walking over to the mirrored closet door.)

Zelda: (near tears) What's wrong with me?

(She turns and slides down the door. She sits on the floor, sobbing quietly, when she hears a voice.)

Other Zelda: (calmly) Pull yourself together.

(Zelda jumps and turns and sees the other self sitting next to her, with her hair pulled up to make it appear shorter.)

Zelda: You're not real.

Other Zelda: Oh, I'm as real as you are.

Zelda: (to herself) I just have a brain tumor or something. This is –

Other Zelda: (teasing fondly) Poor little crazy girl.

Zelda: – a hallucination.

Other Zelda: We're a lot of things, Zelda. But we're not crazy.

(Cut to Pit's room. Link enters.)

Link: Where's your mom?

Pit: (sadly) She went to lie down.

Link: (sighing) Yeah, she's had a hard day.

(Cut to Zelda's room.)

Other Zelda: What do you think Link will do when he finds out what we've done?

Zelda: "What we've done"?

(Cut back to Pit's room.)

Pit: Are you and mom going to get back together?

Link: I don't know, kiddo. I mean there was jail and everything…

(Pit looks crestfallen as we cut back to Zelda's room.)

Other Zelda: We framed Link. We killed his crew, stole 2 million dollars. We killed those thugs in the garage, killed those little bitches at the poker game. We've been very busy.

Zelda: Those men were ripped apart!

Other Zelda: (shrugging) Yeah, well, what can I say?

Zelda: (crying a bit) But, the guys at the poker game didn't do anything.

Other Zelda: Leaving witnesses would be sloppy. I did what had to be done, like I always do.

(Cut back to Pit's room.)

Pit: Are you getting back together or not?

Link: I don't know…I hope so.

(Cut back to Zelda's room.)

Other Zelda: Here's what we're going to do now. You're going to get the money, and you're going to take Pit as far away from Link as you can.

Zelda: Link can take care of me.

Other Zelda: Link will think you're crazy if you tell him the truth. And when he finally figures out what you did, he'll take Pit away from us. The only question will be whether he kills you before he does.

(Zelda kind of nods in agreement. Cut back to Pit's room.)

Pit: You know how you have a secret? (Link nods) …Mom has a secret too.

(Cut back to Zelda's room.)

Other Zelda: So, you can either let Link leave with Pit, or, do what I tell you.

Zelda: (after pausing to consider) Where's the money?

Other Zelda: (smirking) Good choice.

(Cut to elsewhere in Hyrule. Marth and Roy approach their car.)

Marth (translated): I still can't believe I just hid and didn't do anything to save them.

Roy (translated): But you would have been killed too!

Marth (translated): Still, I should have done _something_.

Roy (translated): Every hero is on a journey to find his place in the world. But it's a journey. You don't start at the end. (jokingly) Otherwise, they can't make a movie about it later.

Marth (translated): But what if I'm on the wrong path? What if I was supposed to save those people?

Roy (translated): You can bend time and space. Maybe when you can do it better, you can come back here and fix things.

Marth (translated): (hopeful) Like a do-over?

Roy (translated): (nodding and smiling, opening the driver's door) Exactly.

Marth (translated): (placated) A do-over. I like that.

(He smiles as he opens the passenger door. Cut to Corneria. Peach clears glasses from the living room as Vivian walks in.)

Vivian: Where's your father? (still nervous) I mean, not your biological father, but, you know…your dad.

Peach: He's walking out the bio-parents.

Vivian: Is that what you're calling them, "the bio-parents"? Oh, that's so cold and impersonal. (smiling) And fitting.

(Cut to outside. Bennet walks the parents to their car.)

Bennet: Thanks again for coming. I know how much your visit meant to Peach.

Katt: When I was her age, I had enough weighing on my head. I'm glad I could help.

(Bennet shakes both their hands.)

Olimar: (exhaling) Well, I think that went well.

Bennet: Yeah, think so.

Olimar: If there's anything else you need...

Bennet: (grinning) I'll keep you posted.

(Cut back to inside. Vivian and Peach clean up in the kitchen.)

Vivian: Was it everything you had hoped for?

Peach: (wistful) Not really. I mean, I guess. (sighs) I don't really know what I was hoping for. I guess I just wanted them to tell me who I am. They don't know any better than I do.

Vivian: Well, everyone has to figure out their identity for themselves.

Peach: (grinning) I know that I want more of those cupcakes. You better hide them before I eat them all.

Vivian: (taking the cupcakes into the pantry) Well, you should still thank your father. This isn't the first time we've tried to find these bio-parents. When you were a baby, we thought you had something wrong with your chromosomes – some disease. (Peach tenses at this) We needed to screen your parents to see if they were carriers. (She comes back into the kitchen) I was _scared to death_, and they were nowhere to be found.

Peach: (worried) What kind of disease? How did you know there was something wrong with me?

Vivian: Nothing was _wrong_ with you, you were fine!

Peach: Was I doing anything abnormal?

Vivian: You just had a cough, Peach. (Walks past her) Don't turn hypochondriac on me! Your brother's bad enough.

(Bennet comes back in as she walks out.)

Bennet: (fondly) Was that as scary for you as it was for me?

Peach: (hugging him) You're a very brave man, Dad.

(He kisses the top of her head as she looks worried.

Cut to the attic of the house in Hyrule. Zelda crawls in and finds a briefcase with a small handgun next to it. She grabs both and goes back the way she came. She drops down into their bedroom.)

Link: All this time…

(She spins around and sees Link standing right there.)

Link: It was you…all along…

Zelda: (losing it) Link, look, there's…some other person –

Link: (walking to her) I trusted you, Zelda. I loved you.

Zelda: No, Link, I didn't do it. I don't know –

Link: (grabs the briefcase) I'm leaving, I'm taking the money, and I'm taking our son. Goodbye, Zelda.

(A look passes over Zelda's face and suddenly she smirks.)

Zelda: You're not taking anything.

(She punches Link and he flies across the room, breaking a shelf. Pit appears in the doorway.)

Pit: Is everything OK, mom?

Zelda: (turning to him) We're just moving furniture, sweetie. You should go to your room.

(He nods and leaves. Zelda shuts the door and subconsciously pulls her hair up into a ponytail, snapping a hair tie off her wrist to keep it up. She walks over to the other side of the bed, but Link is gone. Zelda grabs the briefcase and looks around for him, backing towards the wall.

Suddenly, hands shoot through the wall and grab onto her as Link walks through the wall.)

Zelda: (smiling) So that's how you got out of jail.

(She drops the briefcase, grabs his wrist, and throws him onto the bed, breaking the frame. She jumps on top of him, trying to choke him. He grabs at her shirt, revealing for one second a tattoo of the circular symbol on her shoulder. The door opens as Pit comes in, terrified. Zelda looks up at him and suddenly Link shoots his hand through her chest and up to her throat, choking her. She gasps and falls unconscious as Link phases his arm back. Pit runs toward her, crying, but Link picks him up and leaves.

As Zelda lies on the floor, we cut to a painting of the scene in Douglas's loft. He smudges the paint on the right shoulder blade, revealing the symbol tattoo. There's a knock at his door, which he answers.)

Douglas: Can I help you? (Jigglypuff walks in)

Jigglypuff: Douglas Mendez? (He nods) Jigglypuff McCain. I'm a big fan of your work. (He looks amazed)

**Evolution is an imperfect and often violent process. Morality loses its meaning.**

(Pan over Zelda's body, still lying on the bed in Hyrule.)

**The question of good and evil reduced to one simple choice: survive or perish.**

(Slam to black.)

oOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: That's it! Phew! These take a while, but they are fun to do. Hope you are enjoying the story and everything. We'll get some new Smash Brothers next time, as well as a death, a revelation of powers, a chance encounter leading to a changing of heart, another revelation, and a discovery of another evolved character. R/R if you please!


	8. Chapter 7: Nothing To Hide

A/N: Hello and welcome back! We've got a few new characters this chapter. Oh, and before I forget, the missing chapter title explanations: Chapter 5 was "Marths", for the two "versions" of Marth that exist, present and future. Chapter 6 was "Better Halves", because sometimes you need another person on your journey (Marth/Roy and Zelda/Link are the two main examples). This chapter is "Nothing To Hide", because, well, the heroes are starting to "come into" their powers and live with them. So here's the new character list!

**Hero – Name here (Nintendo character)**

Heidi Petrelli – Daisy Petrelli (formerly Daisy from Mario Brothers)

Simon and Monty Petrelli – Nana and Popo Petrelli (formerly the Ice Climbers)

Tom McHenry – Funky McHenry (formerly Funky Kong)

Ted Sprague – Sonic Sprague (formerly Sonic The Hedgehog)

Jessica – Sheik (same)

Karen Sprague – Amy Sprague (formerly Amy from Sonic The Hedgehog)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes, NBC, Nintendo, Super Smash Brothers, Sega, or anything contained herein. But I wish I did.**

oOoOoOoOoOoO

(Open on the river of the Mushroom Kingdom, running between several buildings. On the water is the chapter title: "Chapter 7: Nothing To Hide."

Cut to Daniel Deveaux's bedroom. Daniel lies in bed while Mario sits next to him in scrubs.)

Mario: (reading a newspaper) Looks like Yamauchi Industries (A/N: named after Nintendo's founder, of course!) is down two and a quarter. Might be a good buy.

Daniel: Really? You know about stocks now, huh? That's why you're just getting by on minimum wage? (Mario grins at him) Now, look at me – living in a penthouse in the Mushroom Kingdom. (He starts coughing)

Mario: Correction: _dying_ in a penthouse in the Mushroom Kingdom. (Daniel laughs but continues coughing) Come here; let me listen to your lungs. (Puts stethoscope to his chest)

Daniel: Mario, I've had a lot of time to think, and in the end, all that matters is love. (pause) I love you, Mario.

Mario: I love you too, Daniel.

Daniel: (nodding) Your power, your strength…it's that you know who you are. You know your own mind.

Mario: (smirking) Daniel, can I tell you something?

Daniel: You can tell me anything, Mario, you know that.

Mario: (gets up, opens window, then turns around) I can fly.

Daniel: (chuckling) Oh really? Well why don't you show me?

Mario: (nods) Watch this.

(He looks determined as he walks, then runs to the open window. He leaps out and, from his point of view, we fly through various buildings and into a bright flash of white light.

Cut to Mario's apartment. Mario wakes up with a jump from his bed as his doorbell rings. He slowly walks up and opens the door to Joanna, looking like she's been crying.)

Mario: Joanna? What is it?

Joanna: (coming inside) It's my dad.

Mario: Wow, that's weird, I was just dreaming about him.

Joanna: Mario…he died. About an hour ago. (He looks like somebody hit him.) I needed to see you.

(They embrace as Mario looks a little weirded out. Cut to the house in Corneria. Peach opens the door to find Waluigi.)

Peach: Waluigi? What, you couldn't have called first?

Waluigi: No, I wanted to tell you in person. (comes inside) I found the tape.

Peach: What tape?

Waluigi: The one of you…not dying. (gets it out of his backpack)

Peach: (grabs it from him) You found it! Finally! Where was it??

Waluigi: Under my bed.

Peach: (smacks him in the chest with the tape) Why didn't you look there before??

Waluigi: I did, like fifty times, but I just found it now.

(They stop as Vivian comes down the stairs, carrying Yoshi, who is wearing a sweater. She puts Yoshi on the floor and they walk past the two teens.)

Waluigi: Good morning, Mrs. Bennet. Good morning...Yoshi?

Vivian: (mostly ignoring him) How are you, Waluigi?

Waluigi: Fine, except Peach keeps punching me.

(She punches him in the arm as they all walk into the kitchen. Peach grabs her jacket off a hook and throws it on a counter with the tape underneath.)

Vivian: Your father won't be back until late, and I'll be at the show until about 7. You're in charge of your brother while we're gone.

Peach: (rolling her eyes) Right, cause he listens to me.

Vivian: (as Slippy comes in too) Well, Slippy knows what a big day it is for Yoshi, and he won't want to stress us out, will he?

Slippy: (after sharing an exasperated look with Peach) Whatever.

Vivian: Kids, will you help me take Yoshi out to the car? Your father left the sprinklers on and I don't want Yoshi's feet to get all soggy.

(Peach nods and picks up Yoshi and everyone but Slippy leaves. He walks over and sees the tape under Peach's jacket, and grabs it.

Cut to the house in Hyrule. Zelda lies unconscious, but then takes in a breath. Her eyes fly open and she jumps up.)

Zelda: Pit? (She runs into his room) Pit??? (She looks into the living room and kitchen too) Pit!!! (She runs back into her room nearing tears. She pauses and goes over to her mirror, putting her hand to the glass.) …Help me.

(Cut to the Parkman residence in Viridian City. D.K. gets dressed for work while Candy sits on the bed.)

D.K.: Things have been…really good between us the past couple of days.

Candy: I know! I like it.

D.K.: I just – I feel like we've been really honest with each other. And that's good, right?

Candy: (lost) Yeah…?

D.K.: I just think…there's something we need to talk about – something I've discovered.

Candy: (smiling but looking frightened) _I thought I'd been so careful._

D.K.: (taken back) I don't –

Candy: Well, what is it? (thinking) _Oh God, he knows._

D.K.: (now reluctant) I…never mind. I have to go to work.

Candy: Wait, D.K.?

(He walks out as Candy looks confused. Cut back to Hyrule. Zelda wanders into her living room as Navi knocks and comes in.)

Navi: What now, Zelda? (She notices the mess and Zelda's appearance, and looks concerned) Zelda? What is it?

Zelda: Pit. Link came back, and I tried to protect Pit, but I couldn't. I failed him.

(Navi looks surprised. Cut to Douglas's loft. Joanna sits at a table, looking through a sketchbook, as Mario walks in.)

Mario: His landlord said that he's gone, just took his paintings and – (He stops as he walks into the loft and indeed finds it empty of paintings.)

Joanna: Did you know he was leaving?

Mario: No, I can't believe he'd just take off like that. Just when we were starting to make sense of his paintings…

Joanna: I wanted to tell him about my dad's death in person. (She shows Mario a sketch of Daniel from the sketchbook) He did this for my dad's seventieth birthday. (sighs) I'd been trying to get him clean for ages, and the one time I need him… (sighs again) It feels like everybody's leaving me.

Mario: (goes to her) I'm not going anywhere.

Joanna: (smiling) It was good to be there for his last moments, at least. He came out of the coma, talking completely normally. He said he'd been flying all over the world, but that it was a world he didn't recognize – there were so many people filled with pain, nobody looking out for each other. (Mario looks ill) He said he worried for them, and for me…until you told him that everything would be okay.

Mario: (frowning) What does that mean, I told him?

Joanna: I know it doesn't make any sense. He just said he was flying with you, and you told him it would be okay. That there were people who would make a difference. That you would save the world.

Mario: (carefully) Joanna, I never had a conversation like that with Daniel.

Joanna: Still, it sounds like something you'd say. Like those messages you left on my answering machine. (getting a little hostile) You said you needed one of Douglas's paintings because it would help you save the world.

Mario: (defeated) It's hard to explain.

Joanna: But if you had that painting?

Mario: (sighs) I could save the world.

Joanna: (nods) Ganondorf.

Mario: What?

Joanna: I sold the painting to a guy named Ganondorf out in Hyrule.

(Cut to the Petrelli mansion. Samus and Luigi walk into the living room.)

Samus: I'm just saying, that there better ways to spend Ganondorf's campaign money than on postcards.

Luigi: I'm going to run my campaign the way I want, Ma. (stops at a table) Which one do you think, honey?

(At the table is seated Daisy Petrelli, Luigi's wife. She's of medium height with long brown hair, wearing a yellow dress. On either side of her stand their children, Nana and Popo. Both children look to be about five with dark brown-black hair.)

Daisy: (picking up the left one) This one, definitely.

Luigi: (raising an eyebrow) Well, that's a red flag: mom and wife agreeing on something. (Turns to leave) I'll go get them printed up.

Samus: You know, the _Mushroom Kingdom Journal_ wants to do a cover story on you, Luigi. I invited Ashley Dennison over for family brunch so they can get it.

Luigi: (turning back) You're kidding me.

Samus: (grinning) You know I never kid about family brunch.

Luigi: That's because we never _have_ family brunch. (Samus rolls her eyes: "duh") Look, the reporter is just gonna want something. I'm not going to use my family for political gain.

Daisy: Tell that to Mario. (Luigi looks taken back) I know you've been trying to protect me since this happened, and I appreciate it, but now it's just insulting. I'm not made of glass.

Luigi: (looking guilty) I know. But we don't need this. (He kisses her forehead and goes to leave again)

Daisy: (calling after him) Four points behind in the polls says you need this. (He turns back) I've been hiding in our house for six months because the polling said I would make you look weak. But now I can help by coming forward. Let me.

Luigi: Are you sure?

Daisy: Yes. (to Samus) Set it up.

Samus: (grinning) I already did. The chef's been cooking all morning; she should be here in an hour. (She leaves)

Daisy: (after exchanging an "oh, brother" look with Luigi) Well, I better get ready.

(She pushes back from the table, and we see she's not in a normal chair, but a wheelchair. She turns it with skill and wheels herself out of the room.)

Luigi: (whispering) Good idea.

(Cut to the police station in Viridian City. D.K. is changing into his uniform when his partner appears. This is Funky McHenry, who's a gorilla that's a little shorter than D.K.)

Funky: Hey, buddy. You OK?

D.K.: Huh? Yeah, I'm fine, Funky.

Funky: Come on, we've ridden together for three years, and I can practically read your mind.

D.K.: Yeah…no. I mean, I just…don't know where to start.

Funky: Well, how about a beer after work? There's a Pokémon match at the stadium we could go to.

D.K.: (smiling) That'd be great.

(They're interrupted as Tiny suddenly appears behind D.K.)

Tiny: D.K. (He turns to her) I need you. Mewtwo's killed again. You have to come with me.

Funky: Wait, what? Who is this?

D.K.: I, I can't. I have to clear it with my watch commander.

Tiny: (turning to leave) It's taken care of. Come on, you can put on some real person clothes.

(Cut to the kitchen in Corneria. Peach enters, looking for Slippy.)

Peach: (calling out) Slippy, you know you're not supposed to leave your pizza sitting out. (to herself, exasperated) Boys.

(She goes to the counter and picks up her jacket, but the tape's not there. She looks frightened as she goes through the pockets and checks all around the counter for it.

Cut to upstairs, as Slippy watches the tape on his computer. He sees the video of Peach jumping off the water tower as she stomps in.)

Peach: What are you doing?? (She grabs the camera that's hooked up to the computer, but Slippy grabs it too) Slippy, stop it! (They wrestle for the camera as Slippy sees another video of Peach being hit by a car but standing right back up. Peach wrestles the camera from him as he stares at her, amazed) …It's amazing what you can do with special effects these days, huh?

Slippy: (not believing) That was all special effects.

Peach: (nervous) Yeah, what else would it be?

(Slippy pauses, then grabs a stapler off of his desk, pulling back the bottom and popping a staple into Peach's hand.)

Peach: OW!! Slippy, what the hell is wrong with you?

(She pulls the staple out as Slippy stares at the wound. The blood drips out of the holes, but then stops and gets sucked back in. The wound closes over. Slippy and Peach stare at each other, each horrified by the other.

Cut to outside as Slippy runs out the door, Peach right behind him. Waluigi walks his bike down the sidewalk.)

Peach: Waluigi! Stop him!!

(Waluigi turns and sees them. He runs towards Slippy. Slippy stops and turns and runs toward the van in the driveway as Peach and Waluigi collide. Slippy punches in the code for the car door and jumps in, slamming the door shut as Peach and Waluigi run up.)

Waluigi: Peach, why are we chasing him?

Peach: He saw the tape and then he stapled me!

Waluigi: Oh, _no._

Peach: Slippy! Get out here right now!

Slippy: (calling out) Somebody, help! My sister's a freak!!

(Peach slaps the window in frustration. Cut to a medical examiner's office. An examiner looks over a charred corpse as Tiny and D.K. go into the observation platform, with a desk and computer.)

Tiny: Here's the latest victim: James Wilson (A/N: needed a famous oncologist!). He was an oncologist in Celadon City.

D.K.: OK, so, let's start with the M.O.

Tiny: (sighing) I don't get it, D.K. All of the other victims were killed by household objects, him by burning? It doesn't make sense. Mewtwo's victims just seem to be random. I can't explain any of the other victims, or even this one.

D.K.: (looking at an examiner waving a device over the corpse) Well, he looks like any other burn victim. How do you know this was Mewtwo?

Tiny: The body's putting out over 1800 curies of radiation.

D.K.: Whoa.

Tiny: The hazmat team didn't find any incendiaries at the scene…you know, plutonium, uranium. But they did find a fingerprint, seared to the bone, like a brand. So we're trying to match the fingerprint now. If we find out who it is, I'll need you to get inside his head – pick him out of a crowd, find him in a building –

D.K.: About that. It's been harder for me to filter the voices lately. (looking upset) And hearing what people are thinking…it can be ugly.

Tiny: (noticing his change) What do you mean?

(He's about to answer when the computer beeps. A file of a blue hedgehog comes up on the screen.)

Tiny: (reading it) Sonic Sprague, a.k.a. Mewtwo. We've got you.

(Cut to the desert outside Hyrule. Link drives a blue Hyundai (A/N: my sister's car!) with Pit in the passenger seat. Link looks over at him.)

Link: You've been quiet. Come on Pit, talk to me.

Pit: I just want to go home.

Link: It's not safe for us to go home, because of your mother.

Pit: Is she dead?

Link: (turns back to the road) …No. She'll be fine.

Pit: It doesn't matter anyway. Heroes don't run away – bad guys do.

Link: Pit –

Pit: You know what? You're a bad guy. (He turns to look out the window)

Link: I'm not a bad guy.

(He looks unsettled by the statement, though. Cut to Zelda's house. Zelda and Navi talk on her bed.)

Zelda: It started about six months ago. I've been having these bad dreams –

Navi: We all have bad dreams, Zelda.

Zelda: But I don't think they're just dreams. And my reflection…it's not my reflection, it's like…another me. (Navi looks uncomfortable) And she has a name – Sheik. (Navi squirms at this) When someone tries to hurt me, Sheik comes out, and –

Navi: (firm) Look, there is no Sheik. It's just you.

Zelda: No, I can see Sheik in the mirror. She tells me she wants to come out again. And the part of me that wants Pit back? Wants to let her do it.

(Cut back to the car in the desert.)

Link: Look, it's just complicated, me and your mom. She – what's this?

(He stops as the car comes upon an accident. Link stops the car and jumps out.)

Link: Pit, stay here. (A silver car pulls up behind their car as he runs off)

Pit: (leaning out the window) Dad, don't!

Link: (to an injured person on the side of the road) Stay back!

(Pit gets out of the car, as do the people in the car behind them – Roy and Marth!)

Marth (translated): What happened? (They watch Link trying to open the passenger door)

Roy (translated): He'll never make it out in time.

Link: (hitting the window) Come on, lady! Wake up!!

(Some gas in the road starts to catch fire as Pit starts toward his father. Marth grabs his shoulder to stop him. At the car, Link pauses, then phases his arm through the window. He unlocks the door from the inside.)

Marth: (to Pit) You no worry. I help.

(Roy gives Pit a look of "I hope so". Pit starts forward again, but Roy grabs him. The flames start to grow and encircle the car. Link grabs the woman out of the seat and they turn to go.)

Pit: Dad!!

Roy: Marth!!

(Marth starts toward the car, but suddenly the fire reaches the fuel tank. The car explodes. Marth squeezes his eyes shut, pauses, and opens them. Time is stopped. Roy is pulling Pit back, Link has the passenger a little away from the car, and various shrapnel is suspended in the air. Marth walks up to Link and the passenger.)

Marth (translated): (sighing) Why couldn't I have super-strength, too?

(He starts pushing them toward the shoulder. Time restarts. The explosion finishes, knocking Roy and Pit down. They stand up to no one there.)

Pit: Dad?

Link: (calling out) Pit!

(Roy and Pit turn to see Link and the passenger on the shoulder.)

Pit: Dad! (He runs up and hugs him as Marth stands up behind them) I thought you died…What happened?

Link: I don't know, Pit.

(Marth looks proud as Roy gives him a thumbs-up. Cut to the patio outside the Petrelli mansion. Ashley Dennison, a tall Italian-looking girl with long black hair and olive skin, sits between Luigi, at the head of the table, and Samus. Across from her is Daisy, seated next to Popo and Nana.)

Ashley: Well, Daisy, you certainly seem to be adjusting well.

Daisy: (with a tight smile) To the wheelchair. You can say it, Ms. Dennison. I lost my right to be sensitive when I married Luigi. (Luigi looks sick but smiles bravely) I admit, I had my darker moments during rehabilitation – I was angry for a long time.

Ashley: (taking a bite of eggs) At your husband. (They all look a bit angry while she chews) I mean, he was driving, wasn't he?

Daisy: No, I was angry at God. But we seem to have made our peace.

(On this line, Mario walks out onto the patio towards the table. Ashley notices and kind of cocks her head at Luigi.)

Samus: Oh, hello, Mario.

Mario: Mom? What's going on?

Samus: It's family brunch. We always have brunch together.

Mario: (confused) Since when?

Luigi: (standing up) Will you excuse me? (goes to Mario) Mario, how good to see you. (They walk inside, Luigi yelling back) So glad you could make it.

(Cut to inside in the dining area.)

Luigi: Whatever this is, now is not the time.

Mario: Luigi, Daniel Deveaux died this morning.

Luigi: (looking a little saddened) Were you there?

Mario: No, I stopped working for him so I could figure out what's going on with us.

Luigi: (back to being harsh) I told you to stop all this "I'm special" crap.

Mario: I can't, OK? I need your help.

Luigi: That woman out there is Ashley Dennison. She's working for the _Journal_, doing a story on me. My whole political career is riding on our family making it through this brunch.

Mario: So I'm not enough family for you.

Luigi: Not right now you're not, no. Not when you could ruin an election for me.

Mario: Look, I just need you to get a painting, OK? Ganondorf bought it.

Luigi: Whoa, whoa, we're not going to advertise that connection right now, OK?

Mario: What advertise? Just call him up and ask about it!

Luigi: Look, I'm sorry, but you have to go, OK?

Mario: Sure, I'm just gonna go fly off the terrace, okay? (Luigi glares at him) Tell you what, why don't we go and race a few times around the Royal Castle, huh? Give that lady out there something to write about.

Luigi: (angry) You wouldn't.

(Mario just grins and walks back outside.)

Luigi: (calling after him, worried) Mario??

(Cut back to outside on the terrace. Mario comes and sits next to Samus.)

Mario: Sorry about that, Luigi was just giving me an earful for showing up late. I'm just trying to stay grounded.

(Luigi enters and sits down.)

Luigi: (smiling) Good to have you back, Mar.

(Daisy looks at him with approval. Cut to the accident outside Hyrule. Pit talks to Marth and Roy.)

Pit: (looking at a comic book) The new F-Zero Wonders! It's not even out yet, where'd you get it?

Marth: Got it in future. Story is about me – Marth. (He opens the book, pointing at various pictures) See? All same. Marth, Roy, Nissan Altima! I teleport to Mushroom Kingdom. (Puts his arms up) Yatta! I freeze time too. Save your dad!

Pit: Oh. (looking at Roy) Hey, didn't you visit my mom?

Roy: Hmm? What?

Link: (walking up) They need to get to a hospital. Can you guys drive them?

Roy: I already call police. They are on the way.

Link: Then we're leaving, Pit. (He grabs him and walks him back towards their car.)

Pit: (smiling) You really saved her, dad. Like a real hero. That means we can save mom, too. We just have to go back.

Link: (brushing it off) It's not that simple, Pit.

Pit: Sure it is. We just go back.

Link: (rounding on him) Look, Pit, we can't go back…ever.

(Pit looks angry but doesn't say anything. They get into the car as sirens come up. Marth and Roy watch them.)

Marth: Bye-bye!

Roy: Take care!

(Cut to Corneria. Slippy is still in the car, and Peach is slumped against the window. Waluigi jumps on the back of the car and rocks it back and forth.)

Waluigi: You can't stay in there forever!

Peach: Slippy, just give me the tape back.

Slippy: No way! I'm gonna put it on YouTube and make like a million bucks!

Waluigi: YouTube's free, you idiot!

Slippy: What are you, an alien or something? Is he an alien too??

Waluigi: That's right, we're aliens! We're gonna anal probe you!!

Peach: Waluigi, you're not helping! (to Slippy) Come on, just give it to me.

Slippy: No, I'm, I'm gonna wait till mom and dad get home.

Peach: (now panicked) No, Slippy, you can't tell them, OK?! They can't know about this!!

Slippy: Why not??

Peach: Because! Then they'll think I'm a freak or something, and they'll think it was a mistake to ever adopt me. (Slippy looks sad at this thought) We wouldn't be a family anymore. (Waluigi looks sad too. Peach begs him) Slippy. Please.

(Slippy slowly puts the window down and hands her the tape.)

Peach: (whispering) Thank you.

Slippy: (getting out of the car) Whatever.

(Peach hugs him as Waluigi suddenly jumps out.)

Waluigi: Boo!!

(Slippy jumps away and Peach rounds on Waluigi. She punches him in the arm again.

Cut to a house in Viridian City. Tiny and D.K. approach.)

D.K.: So we're just going in here without backup? We're not gonna wait? You really wanna take him down, huh?

Tiny: Are you in my head, Parkman?

D.K.: No, I'm just asking.

Tiny: I'm just not letting him get away again. I'm taking him down.

(They go into the house. It seems to be empty.)

D.K.: Smells like something's burning.

Tiny: (looking at a device in her hand) Radiation levels are safe.

(They look through the house. All of the pictures seem to have the faces burnt off. There are x-rays of bones with bright spots on them, and a keyboard with hand-shaped burns on it. They move toward a door in the back, hearing something rustling, as the clicking of the radiation device starts increasing. The two cock their guns and open the door. Inside the room, it looks like a huge explosion happened. The walls and ceiling are scorched and the furniture is overturned. The bent fan blades continue to spin and ash falls from the ceiling. The device Tiny's holding starts going crazy.)

D.K.: What happened in here?

Tiny: I don't know, but it's 1800 curies of radiation in here. Let's go.

(They leave. Cut to the Petrelli mansion again. Mario munches on a bagel.)

Mario: Of course I'm gonna vote for Luigi. If he takes care of the people half as much as he takes care of his brother, it's gonna be fine.

Ashley: You're a pretty special family.

Mario: (grinning) You have no idea.

Ashley: (while Luigi glares at Mario) Very inspiring. (switching topics) So, I was surprised to hear of Ganondorf's investment in your campaign.

Luigi: Don't know why you would be. He was a good friend of my father's.

Ashley: (cocking an eyebrow) So you don't deny going to Hyrule to meet with a reputed mobster.

Luigi: (rolling his eyes) Is that what this is all about?

Ashley: (grinning) Not really. I spoke to a former member of your security team. Seems there was a bit of a scare during your visit there. (Daisy looks confused) Apparently you disappeared from the casino for a few hours, and there was a…blonde woman involved?

(Daisy looks worried and rubs Luigi's arm as he stutters.)

Luigi: I…well, you see…

Mario: (finally jumping in) Luigi was helping me deal with my mental health…issues. There's a private clinic outside Hyrule. Luigi was just visiting it, the blonde woman was a doctor there. I made him keep it a secret, even from the rest of the family.

Luigi: (with a tight smile) I didn't want to say anything until I cleared it with Mario.

Samus: Oh. That's nice. (She looks at Mario with respect)

Mario: Yup, that's Luigi, taking time out from his own trip to help his brother.

(Luigi nods and smiles. Mario does too, but then looks at him, like "You owe me."

Cut to outside the Sprague house. Tiny walks up and hands D.K. a pill.)

Tiny: Here. This'll counteract any radiation poisoning.

D.K.: Oh, thanks. (He swallows the pill as his cell phone rings. He looks at it and sees that it's Candy.)

Tiny: Who is it?

D.K.: Nobody. Just my wife. (He puts the phone away.)

Tiny: Your wife is nobody?

D.K.: (changing the subject) I don't think this guy is Mewtwo. Look what I found inside. (He hands her a pill bottle) Chemo pills. Prescribed to Amy Sprague. And the doctor was –

Tiny: James Wilson. (D.K. nods.) OK, then let's go see her.

(Cut to inside a hospital room. D.K. and Tiny enter to see a nurse checking on a pink hedgehog lying asleep in the bed, with Sonic fidgeting next to her.)

Tiny: Easy, Sonic. We just want to ask you some questions.

Sonic: I didn't mean to kill him. He told me he couldn't do anything to help Amy, and I tried to convince him otherwise. We argued and then I…I lost control.

Tiny: (nodding) We can talk it over downtown.

Sonic: No! (He jumps up and grabs the nurse, holding her neck and arm.)

D.K.: (as he and Tiny draw their guns) Just let her go, Sonic.

Sonic: Only if I can stay with my wife!

Tiny: No. Let her go or we shoot.

Sonic: (fighting to hold on to the struggling nurse) Do you have any idea what would happen? If you did that? Because I don't. Maybe I'll explode – maybe, maybe I'll take out this whole hospital. Maybe I'll wipe out the whole city, like, like an atomic bomb! Just leave me alone!

Tiny: We can't do that, Sonic.

Amy: _Stop, Sonic, stop!!_

D.K.: (lowering his gun) Amy says she wants you to stop.

Sonic: She wouldn't say that!

D.K.: (concentrating) She says…you're not listening. You never listen. You're too damn stubborn. But you're still her Sonic.

Sonic: Give me a break, man.

Tiny: He's telling the truth, Sonic. You should listen to him.

(Sonic pauses, then releases the nurse. She looks at her arm to see the skin burnt where Sonic held her. She runs out of the room. Sonic sinks back in the chair and takes Amy's hand.)

Sonic: What's she saying now?

D.K.: She says…she doesn't blame you for everything that happened. For all the pain, the worry. It's not your fault.

Sonic: (in tears) She shouldn't be here. It's not fair.

D.K.: She says it never is. She says she still remembers the good times, like that picnic you guys took, in the pouring rain.

Sonic: (nodding) We stayed in the car, listened to the whole _American Beauty_ album.

D.K.: She remembers it all. She always will.

Sonic: (continuing to cry, after a short pause) What's she saying now?

(D.K. doesn't say anything. Sonic looks to see Amy's eyes open. They gently shut and her monitor flatlines. Sonic cries some more. Tiny looks at D.K. as if to say "You tried."

Cut to the house in Hyrule. Zelda's on the phone.)

Zelda: Hi – this is Zelda Sanders from Hyrule? I need your help.

(Cut to the Petrelli mansion, as Luigi is on the phone in the dining area again.)

Luigi: You shouldn't have called me here. At home?

Zelda: (over phone) I need your help, Luigi. My husband took my son, I have nowhere else to go.

(Daisy wheels herself into the room. Luigi hears her coming.)

Luigi: I can't help you. I'm sorry, you have the wrong number. (He hangs up, looking guilty, and turns to Daisy) Hey. Where are the kids?

Daisy: In the playroom. Luigi…Do you still love me?

Luigi: (shaking his head, acting confused) What? Of course I do.

Daisy: I know what this chair means to us as a couple, Luigi. But I'm going to walk again. The doctors say it's a long shot, but I can do it…if I have a reason. (Luigi gulps) We just need some hope, Luigi. That our life can be like it was. (There's a long pause as Luigi says nothing) Tell me what Mario said at brunch is what actually happened, Luigi. If you say it is...I'll believe you. Just give me some hope.

Luigi: (nodding) It's true.

Daisy: (nodding to herself) OK.

Luigi: (grinning) Come on.

Daisy: (also grinning) OK, Luigi.

Luigi: All right, I'm gonna get the kids ready for bed.

(He leaves, squeezing her shoulder as he passes by. Daisy looks relieved.

Cut to the house in Hyrule. Zelda punches a mirror and turns away, looking pleased.)

Navi: (running in) What happened?

(Zelda's back is to Navi, who sees the circular symbol on her right shoulder blade.)

Sheik: Just, just go, Navi.

Navi: What? Are you OK, Zelda?

Sheik: (turning to her) I said that you can go now.

Navi: Zelda, I'm here to help you.

Sheik: Zelda doesn't need your help anymore. Understand?

(Navi looks frightened and runs off. Cut to outside the hospital. Tiny and D.K. talk.)

Tiny: They're going to put him through a decontamination chamber, then into a special holding tank.

D.K.: (nodding) How'd he cause all that damage with his bare hands?

Tiny: (rolling her eyes) How do you hear what people are thinking?

D.K.: (smirking) Good point.

Tiny: You did a great job in there, Parkman.

D.K.: He just wanted to talk to his wife. Say goodbye.

Tiny: You going to talk to your own wife? You've been dodging her calls all day.

(D.K. opens his mouth to respond, but then closes it. Tiny looks away, a little embarrassed.)

Tiny: Well, I'm gonna head downtown and take care of Sonic's paperwork.

D.K.: (distracted) OK.

(Tiny gives him a little "look at _me_" look as she walks off. D.K. takes out his phone and dials.)

D.K.: Hey, it's me. I thought you'd be home by now. I'm calling…just to talk.

(We cut to inside their empty living room.)

D.K.: (over answering machine) I just…have this stupid idea in my head that I'm losing you. I feel like there's something you're not telling me. (Candy walks in and looks at the machine, arms crossed) I just don't want to live with any regret or blame or things going unsaid. (Candy bites her lip in worry) Anyway. I love you. I just wanted to tell you that. I'll see you at home.

(He hangs up as Candy looks guilty. Cut to the dining area at the Petrelli mansion. Luigi is on the phone too.)

Luigi: It's just my brother, Mario, has developed…kind of an emotional attachment to the painting. I don't know what will happen if he doesn't get it back, but I don't want to find out. (He pauses.) Directly to the gallery. (Another pause.) Mr. Ganondorf, I appreciate it.

(He hangs up and thinks about something. Cut over to Mario's apartment. Mario opens the door and Luigi comes in.)

Mario: (shutting the door) You need to tell Daisy the truth, Luigi.

Luigi: She doesn't need the truth, she needs hope.

Mario: That's just an excuse.

Luigi: I'm not saying what I did was right. It's just, the girl in Hyrule? I needed to be with someone who didn't make me feel guilty every time I looked at her.

Mario: (coming up to Luigi) Did you talk to Ganondorf about the painting?

Luigi: Sit down, Mario. (They both sit.) He's not going to give it up. Just leave it alone, it's just a painting.

Mario: No, it's not! It's the key to what's happening to us. With the painting, we can make a difference, Luigi!

Luigi: I'm trying to make a difference the best way I know how. Look, flying around, how is that gonna help anybody? I don't have a gun or a badge; I don't know karate…what am I supposed to do when I get there? (Rolls his eyes) I guess I could put on a costume and pull cats out of trees or something. But how will that make a difference?

Mario: You're not gonna know until you try.

Luigi: Thanks…but no thanks. Sorry about the painting. (He gets up to leave, but when he reaches the door, he turns back) You know what else happened in Hyrule? Two guys pulled me out of my room. Said they were going to run tests on me.

Mario: How'd you get away?

Luigi: I flew.

Mario: Who were they?

Luigi: The one guy who talked was a tall rabbit with horn-rimmed glasses. The other was this spooky dragon guy, didn't say a word.

Mario: (scoffing) Son of a bitch. You really expect me to believe that?

Luigi: Yeah. I'm not lying to you.

Mario: No?

Luigi: No. Think about it – what would people do if they knew what we were capable of? They'd lock us up and they'd throw away the key.

Mario: (angrily dismissing him) Now who sounds crazy?

Luigi: Whatever. Be careful, Mar.

(He leaves, and Mario broods.

Cut to the police station in Viridian City. Sonic gets his mug shot taken as Tiny looks on. When he turns sideways, she sees two parallel marks on his neck.

Cut to the locker room. D.K. changes, parting his far to notice a similar mark on his neck. He looks confused to see them. Funky walks up to him.)

Funky: Someone had a good day. Caught a killer, might even be a Homeland Security bust. Nice work.

D.K.: Oh, thanks man. It was, it was nothing.

Funky: Well, it's not nothing. Your FBI girlfriend put in a request for you to retake the detective's exam as a series of interviews. You can't blame it on the dyslexia this time.

D.K.: Interviews? I didn't even know that was an option.

Funky: Well, she pulled some strings, and now you're gonna pass it with no problem. Awesome, right?

D.K.: (smiling) Awesome. (He shakes hands with Funky.)

Funky: _Loser. I'm nailing your wife, and she is __so__ fine. Mmm, so fine._ _Heh heh heh._

(D.K. slowly looks at him, comprehending. He makes a "you JERK" face.)

Funky: Hey, still wanna grab that drink?

(Instead of answering, D.K. hauls off and punches him.)

D.K.: You son of a bitch! (Other cops run up and hold him back.) You bastard! I'll kill you!

(Funky looks confused. Cut to a pay phone outside of a motel somewhere in the desert.)

**You do not choose your destiny, it chooses you.**

(Pit slowly walks up to the phone.)

**And those who knew you before fate took you by the hand cannot understand the depth of the changes inside.**

(Pit picks up the receiver, but then sees a Post-It reading "Out of Order" on the phone. He puts his left hand on the phone next to the keypad, closing his eyes. After he opens them again, he pushes the cradle down and it snaps up, giving him a dial tone. He dials.

Cut to the living room in Hyrule. Sheik looks at a handgun as the phone rings and she picks it up.)

Sheik: Hello?

Pit: (over phone) Mom? Is that you?

Sheik: Yeah. Are you OK, honey?

Pit: I'm fine, mom. Are you?

Sheik: Oh, I'm fine, sweetie. Are you with your dad?

Pit: Yeah, I just snuck out for a minute.

(Cut back to the pay phone as Pit looks worried.)

Pit: Is this really my mom?

Sheik: (over phone, flatly) Just tell me where you are, baby.

Pit: (sighing impatiently) Just…put my mom on the phone.

(Cut back to the house in Hyrule.)

Sheik: (still messing with the gun) Your mom's not here right now, and she's not coming back until I take care of a few things. Just tell me where you are and I'll come bring you home. Your mom needs you.

(Cut back to the pay phone.)

Pit: (giving in) Fine. We're at the Pewter Motel off Interstate 14.

(Suddenly, Link appears behind Pit and takes the phone from him. He looks down at the phone.)

Link: Pit? Were you talking to your mom?

Pit: (Not looking at him) No. I'm just goofing around.

(Link notices the "Out of Order" Post-It. He hangs the phone up.)

Link: Well come on, we have a lot of driving to do.

**They cannot fathom how much you stand to lose in failure.**

(The two walk back towards the car.

Cut back to the house in Hyrule. Sheik is still on the phone.)

**That you are the instrument of a flawless design, and all of life may hang in the balance.**

Sheik: …Pit? Hello? (Hearing nothing, she hangs up.)

**The hero learns quickly who can comprehend and who merely stands in your way.**

(Sheik looks thoughtful, then slams a clip into the gun.

Slam to black.)

oOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Man this chapter was long! My apologies. So we got our newest Smash Brother in the story, the Ice Climbers as the Petrelli kids. And a non-Nintendo character in Sonic as a (fairly) important character in Ted, but I think it'll work. Hit me with a review, if you would, and I'll see you next time for "Five Minutes To Midnight." It'll be very Diddy-centric and Marth's love interest will be revealed! YATTA!!!


	9. Chapter 8: Five Minutes To Midnight

A/N: Yeah, I changed this chapter title. The reference comes from the time on Mewtwo's watch (and the first time Marth teleports), but also from the Doomsday Clock from the Bulletin of the Atomic Scientists, representing how close humanity is to destruction by nuclear war. We're currently at five minutes to midnight (formerly seven, which is what the Heroes chapter title was originally called). Anyway, this is kind of a build-up chapter, so let's get to it! Here are your new characters – with two new Smash Brothers this week! And I actually made a last second casting change with Sanjog.

**Hero – Name here (Nintendo character)**

Mrs. Suresh – Wrinkly Kong (same)

Charlie Andrews – Pichu Andrews (formerly Pichu)

Sheriff Davidson – Deputy Wolf (formerly Star Wolf from Star Fox)

Lloyd – R.O.B. (same)

Mira Shenoy – Dixie Konga (formerly Dixie Kong)

Chandra Suresh – Cranky Kong (same) (first appearing)

Sanjog Iyer – Kirby (same)

Shanti Suresh – Kiddy Kong (same)

**Disclaimer: I do not own NBC, Heroes, Nintendo, Super Smash Brothers, Sega, or anything contained herein. Again.**

oOoOoOoOoOoO

(Open on a shot of the planet rotating.)

**The earth is large – large enough that you think you can hide from anything. From fate, from God – if only you found a place far enough away. So you run.**

(Cut to a funeral by the ocean. Various monkeys and gorillas are seen in attendance, all dressed in white robes. Zoom in on Diddy as he walks with an urn towards and into the water. On the sand is the chapter title: "Chapter 8: Five Minutes to Midnight.")

**To the edge of the earth, where all is safe again – quiet and warm.**

(Diddy dumps the ashes into the water, then walks back onto sand.)

**The solace of salt air. The peace of danger left behind. The luxury of grief. **

(Diddy takes some incense handed to him and waves it around.)

**And maybe for a moment you believe you **_**have**_** escaped.**

(An aged female monkey with white hair and glasses approaches Diddy. This is Wrinkly Kong, his mother.)

Wrinkly: Diddy. Don't look back. Your father's moved on to the next life.

(Diddy nods, but collapses into her shoulder, crying.

Cut to a normal-looking room as Douglas lies on a bed, asleep and looking a little washed out. He slowly comes to as a damp washcloth is wiped on his face. He looks over and sees Jigglypuff washing him.)

Jigglypuff: (smiling) I thought I'd clean you up a little. (Douglas begins to fidget a little.) You've had a rough couple of days, but you're doing great. You'll be completely clean in no time.

Douglas: (roughly) Are you sure I'll still be able to…paint, after?

Jigglypuff: After I teach you, yes. The drugs were just a facilitator. (She leans in close, whispering) The painting on the floor? We're not gonna let that happen.

Douglas: You seem pretty sure.

Jigglypuff: (putting shaving cream on his face) I am sure.

Douglas: (grabs her wrist) Why?

Jigglypuff: Because I went through the same thing myself.

(He kind of nods and she produces a razor from her pocket.

Cut to a lobby-looking room with a bunch of Douglas's paintings around. Jigglypuff enters and looks at them. There's a painting of a nuclear explosion, the one of Marth and Roy, an exploding car, the one of Peach on the steps with the threatening shadow…and a new one: of a small yellow mouse-looking creature in a pink shirt and red apron. She's carrying plates of food in each hand. There's a ding…

…and we cut to that waitress: Pichu Andrews, in Katina. She carries a plate of waffles in one hand and pancakes in the other, putting them down at a table of two cops. These are Deputy Wolf, a large grey and black wolf, and his partner, R.O.B., a white robot.)

Pichu: Here you go, guys. You need anything else?

Wolf: (doing a crossword puzzle) Yeah, a 9-letter word for "former Kong Isle leader."

Pichu: (laughing) "King K. Rool." Definitely.

R.O.B.: (amazed) How do you remember that, Pichu?

Wolf: (filling it in) Kong Isle one of the stops on your trip?

Pichu: I dunno, a trip around the world is gonna be pricy. Right now I only have enough money to get me to Aquas.

R.O.B.: (challengingly) Who was the first First Lady of Nintenworld?

Pichu: (sure of herself) Peach Mario. But if you really want to test me, you oughta ask if I remember your credit-card numbers.

(She puts their bill down and winks at them, taking off. We pan over to a booth next to the cops' table: a booth that Marth and Roy sit down in.)

Roy (translated): It's no wonder all these Nintenworlders are so fat, all they eat is waffles and French fries.

Marth (translated): (grinning) Still, they are very good.

Roy (translated): I know. It's just that I've gained four kilos from eating all these French fries.

Marth (translated): Well, we need our strength. We still have to meet Mario Petrelli, save the princess, then stop the bomb.

Pichu: (walking up with a small notebook) Anything look good, guys?

Marth: (looking at her affectionately) Everything here good-looking.

Pichu: (giggling) You guys are a long way from home. We don't get a lot of tourists out here.

Marth: How you know we touristo?

Pichu: Oh, just a guess. (points at Marth's jacket) Those are Japanese characters, right? And they say "I don't belong here."

Marth: You know Japanese!

Pichu: Yeah, I got it as a gift for my birthday six months ago. I just started looking through it this week. (in Japanese) One Bento box with shrimp, please.

Marth: (clapping) Very good!

Pichu: (still in Japanese) I'm still learning. Tokyo is going to be the third stop on my trip someday.

Roy: (smiling, amazed) You learn all that from a book in one week?

Marth: (nodding vigorously) Very! Good! Memoly!

Pichu: Yeah, I remember lots and lots. It's just something that my brain started doing lately, whether I want it to or not. (She shakes her head a tiny bit) Anyway, what should I bring you guys?

Marth: You! Peeck!! Somesing delissus for me, and for my friend, he need food for fatto fatto.

(Roy's smile vanishes and he looks sad.)

Pichu: (giggling) Well, then it's one order of chilaquiles, and one cottage-cheese plate.

(As Pichu leaves, we pan back to see the booth from the point of view of someone else. He's wearing a baseball hat and in the shadows of the corner of the restaurant, watching Pichu and the Japanese guys. He has a cup of coffee on his table and he reaches his hand out toward it, revealing a watch on his wrist. The watch face is cracked and the hands are at 11:55. Suddenly, the cup of coffee slides forward and into the man's hands.

Cut to a small gazebo next to the beach. Diddy sits at a table with Dedede.)

Diddy: Kong Isle is where I belong, Dedede.

Dedede: I'm glad to hear you finally say that, Diddy.

Diddy: Do you think I was a fool for going to Nintenworld?

Dedede: I think you did what you had to.

Diddy: It's such a lonely place. I don't know what I accomplished while I was there.

(They both look up to see a medium-height female monkey with long blonde hair looking over at Diddy. She quickly turns away, talking to other people.)

Dedede: (grinning) Well, there may be more waiting for you here than you think. (serious) The new semester starts up soon. I haven't cancelled any of your classes, and you can move right in to your father's old office.

Diddy: Thank you, Dedede.

(Cut to an office. Diddy, out of his white robe and back in a normal red t-shirt, carries a box of supplies in. He puts it on the desk, glancing at the map of Nintenworld with the pins and strings on the wall. He tries to open a drawer in the desk, but it's locked. He puts his left hand on the desk to give him leverage, and when he puts it down, he bumps the computer mouse. The screen comes on, showing the same green text scrolling across the screen as the computer in the Mushroom Kingdom had. Diddy looks at it then hits "Escape" and a dialogue box pops up, asking "Are you sure you want to quit?" Diddy looks contemplative as the blonde monkey from the beach walks in.)

Diddy: (seeing her) Dixie.

Dixie: (tentative) I wasn't sure if you would speak to me at the funeral.

Diddy: I was surprised to see you there…or anywhere, for that matter.

Dixie: I said some terrible things to you; about your father, about his theories. But now that he's dead –

Diddy: (cutting her off) What's done is done.

Dixie: (cocks her head) Is it? Your mother told me you're not going back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

Diddy: Well, the new semester's starting soon.

Dixie: (smiling) Well, that'll be great for you. I've been promoted at the company: head of all genetic research. Can you believe it?

Diddy: (pleased) Good for you.

Dixie: No, good for you. It's the sort of cutting-edge research we used to talk about late into the night.

Diddy: (chuckling) The world's worst pillow talk, I'd say.

Dixie: I was hoping I could get you to come in for an interview with the partners. Although, if you did come, you couldn't talk about your father's theories or anything. (Diddy looks a little put off but she continues quickly) I don't expect an answer right now. But I hope you'll think about it. (She turns to leave, pauses, and looks back) We never did say hello.

Diddy: (grinning) Hello, Dixie.

Dixie: Hello, Diddy.

(She leaves. Diddy sighs and looks back at the computer monitor, still with the dialogue box up.

Cut to the white hallway of a building. D.K. stands to one side while Agent Fairy talks to Tiny.)

Fairy: I need you to handle this. You have one hour.

(She takes off down the hall. Tiny walks in the other direction, past D.K., who starts walking next to her.)

Tiny: You're an idiot.

D.K.: (muttering) Hello to you too.

Tiny: Did you think I wouldn't find out about you assaulting a fellow officer??

D.K.: I didn't assault him, I just…hit him.

Tiny: (sighing) This is why I hate needing people. Nine times out of ten, they let you down.

D.K.: (sarcastic) Well, that's optimistic.

Tiny: It's just an observation.

D.K.: Why do you even care, anyway?

Tiny: Hitting him was a stupid rookie move; it could ruin the whole investigation. (She stops and looks hard at him) How serious is it? Are you getting suspended?

D.K.: (sighing) I'll work it out.

Tiny: (pausing, with concern) Well, did he deserve it?

D.K.: Yeah. Yeah, he deserved it.

(She glares at him but they resume walking. Cut to an interrogation room. Sonic sits at a table in an orange jumpsuit. D.K. and Tiny observe him through a window.)

D.K.: Is he talking?

Tiny: No, and he's only got an hour before Homeland Security sends him down a rabbit hole as a suspected terrorist.

D.K.: Terrorist? We both know he's not a terrorist. His wife was dying, he just lost control.

Tiny: Of what? The guy puts out 1800 curies of radiation without being near any nuclear material. We still don't know how that's possible. (sighs) You know, three months ago, my job made perfect sense to me. And then I pulled the Mewtwo case. Crime scenes with no fingerprints. Bodies frozen, brains removed. And now this guy. That's two people – (she looks at D.K.) – make that three people who can do things I just can't explain.

D.K.: (surprised at her) What, you think I'm like them?

Tiny: I don't know what I think. But if we're gonna find Mewtwo, we need some answers.

D.K.: (pointing at his head) Look, I have no idea how this happened.

Tiny: Then I guess that leaves Sonic here. (She hands him a small metal device with a green panel on it.)

D.K.: What's this?

Tiny: Dosimeter. Measures radiation levels. As long as that's dark green, we're good.

D.K.: OK… (looking at it) Well, wait, what's the bad color?

Tiny: (grimly) Not green.

(She opens to the door to the interrogation room. Cut back to the diner in Katina. Marth and Pichu sit at the counter with a Japanese phrase book.)

Pichu (translated from rough Japanese): The dance floor lights are cool.

Marth: Perfecto! You ready for disco! (He points his finger up in a disco pose)

Pichu: I got it right?

Marth: Almost.

Pichu: Well, don't let me off easy.

Marth (translated, said slowly): The dance floor lights are cool.

Pichu (translated from now-perfect Japanese) The dance floor lights are cool.

Marth: (clapping) Yes! You get it right!!

Pichu (still in Japanese): I don't like this song, let's get a drink.

Marth: (looking excited and a bit in love) You learn very fast.

Pichu: Yeah, I just remember everything I read. It's a skill, I guess.

Marth: My skill much more…compleecate.

Pichu: (laughing) Oh? What skill is that?

Marth: (pausing for a second, then grinning) I can teach Japanese to anyone.

Pichu: (laughing and giving him a wink, then speaking in Japanese) You're sweet.

(Marth looks at her longingly, then pages through the book.)

Pichu: Sweet means nice. Cute.

Marth: (blushing) That not in book.

Pichu: (shaking her head, then in Japanese) No. It is just true.

(He looks down kind of shyly, chuckling. Pichu continues in English.)

Pichu: I also like the way your cheeks wobble when you concentrate.

(Marth makes his time-stopping face, though time doesn't stop.)

Pichu: (laughing) Yeah, like that. (A bell dings by the kitchen.) Oh, that means someone's order's up. (in Japanese) I'll be right back.

(Marth adoringly watches her go, then spins around and looks back at Roy in the booth.)

Marth (translated): (throwing his fists in the air) I'm sweet!!

(Roy gives him an "OK" hand sign. We pan over to the corner table again. The shadowy man takes a sip of his coffee and puts it down.

Cut to the interrogation room. Tiny puts a glass of water in front of Sonic.)

Sonic: (sadly) You wouldn't even let me go to my wife's funeral.

Tiny: (leaning against the far wall) We just need you to answer some questions.

Sonic: Can't you just get your partner here (he looks at D.K.) to look inside my head?

Tiny: We need it on record. So, you burned Doctor Wilson to the bone. Probably gave your wife cancer. How'd you do it?

D.K.: (sitting down at the table, across from Sonic) Sonic, if you don't let us help you, they're gonna take you away, and nobody will listen to you.

Sonic: It doesn't matter. Nothing matters! I killed my wife!

(He slams his hands down on the table, startling D.K. He looks down at his dosimeter, which is now blood red.)

D.K.: Uh, Tiny?

Sonic: You know, just lock me up. Execute me. Leave me the hell alone! I don't know anything about any nuclear material!

D.K.: Whoa, Sonic, just relax, OK?

Sonic: Do you want me to be a terrorist, huh? You want me to be the bad guy? Fine. I'll blow this place apart!

(He grabs the glass of water, which immediately starts boiling. D.K. shoots up out of his chair.)

Tiny: (drawing her gun) Stop!

D.K.: Sonic!

Sonic: Do it.

Tiny: Just stop!

Sonic: DO IT!!

D.K.: Sonic, I know what you're going through.

Sonic: Yeah, like hell you do.

D.K.: Come on, Sonic! You've seen what I can do! Something is happening to me, too. Sonic, I was able to read your wife's dying thoughts. We're just trying to understand what it is. (Sonic starts to visibly relax) Sonic. Come on, relax.

(The water in the glass stops boiling. Sonic leans back into his chair.)

D.K.: Just take me back, back to when this all started.

Sonic: _Blacked out. And when I woke up, everything started dying._

D.K.: You blacked out. (Sonic nods) How long were you out for? Were you drinking? (Sonic doesn't answer) Well, when you came to, did you have bruises on your arms?

(Sonic looks at him with a look of shocked recognition.)

Sonic: _I'll do you one better._

(He tilts his head to the left and pulls at the collar of his jumpsuit, revealing the two little hash marks on his neck. D.K. sees them.)

D.K.: Oh my God.

Tiny: What?

(D.K. tilts his head the same way and parts his fur, showing the same hash marks on his neck. Sonic looks at him with surprise now.

Cut to the office on Kong Isle. Diddy takes down the map and looks through the bookshelf. He finds a tiny notebook on the end and flips through it, revealing a key tucked into the back cover. He pauses and goes to sit in the desk chair. He looks at the monitor and puts his head down, starting to drift off to sleep.

Cut to the hallway outside. A younger version of Diddy chases after an older monkey, with a long grey beard and glasses. This is Cranky Kong, Diddy's father. The present Diddy comes out of the office and watches them.)

Cranky: I'm going.

Diddy: Don't walk away from me!

Cranky: It doesn't matter what you think. I'm not asking your opinion.

Diddy: (stopping, sarcastic) Yes. How could I have forgotten. You never have before, why should you care now?

Cranky: (going back to him, angry) It's my life! I'm going, and that's final.

Diddy: (hurt) Hasn't it occurred to you that your actions could affect us too?

Cranky: (dismissing) Bah. I don't have time for anyone else's feelings.

Diddy: (insulted) Clearly!

Cranky: The world needs to know about my findings! That's all that's important.

Diddy: The world doesn't care! No one at the university cares! You're becoming a laughing stock! I can't cover for you much longer.

Cranky: I'm not asking you to.

Diddy: How will you support yourself? What will you do for money?

Cranky: (dismissing) I'll get by.

Diddy: How? Do you know what writers do in Nintenworld? They drive taxis. It's one thing to publish a book in the comfort of the university. It's another to leave everything behind – your wife, your family, your job – chasing a theory that is pure fantasy. It's a fool's errand.

Cranky: (turning away) We'll see who will be the fool, won't we?

Diddy: Yeah, I guess we will.

(Cut to outside a house in Kong Isle. Cranky and Wrinkly walk through a garden as the present Diddy watches them.)

Cranky: Diddy is right. I _am_ abandoning my family, my job.

Wrinkly: You are. But I know you, Cranky, better than you know yourself. You won't stop thinking of this if you don't go. It'll consume you and, eventually, all of us with it.

Cranky: (sighing) He'll hate me for it.

Wrinkly: (jokingly) I'm not sure that he doesn't already.

Cranky: (sitting down on a bench) I should try to stay for his sake.

Wrinkly: Why? (She sits down next to him) He will never take his brother's place in your eyes. That has always been the case.

(Chandra doesn't answer. Diddy looks shocked to hear this.

Suddenly, a soccer ball bounces in. Diddy stops it with his foot. He turns to see a pink puffball with large eyes looking at him.)

Diddy: Who are you? What do you want?

(The creature points to the soccer ball. Diddy tosses it to him. The creature turns and runs off with it.

Cut to inside the office. Diddy wakes up and looks at the monitor, still reading "Are you sure you want to quit?"

Cut to the interrogation room. Both Tiny and D.K. sit at the table while Sonic talks.)

Sonic: I was in Fortuna a few months ago. I had sold a bunch of dialysis machines to the university hospital. The commission was enough for Amy and I to... (he looks wistful, but continues) Anyway, I went to the hotel bar. Had a few drinks. There weren't many people there; some professors, this dragon-looking guy. (D.K. sits up a little straighter at this) Then I woke up in my car two days later with these weird cuts and bruises. (D.K. now looks really intensely at him) And that's when weird stuff started happening. Like, I'd get Amy flowers and…they'd just wilt.

D.K.: (jumping in) Were you sick? Do you have headaches?

Sonic: Well, yeah I had headaches, but my own health was taking a back seat to Amy's. (anguished) I was killing her.

Tiny: Are there any other bodies out there we don't know about? (D.K. looks at her, incredulous) …I'm just saying.

D.K.: (snippy) This isn't his fault. He's just trying to figure this out. (He turns back to Sonic) The same thing happened to me. I blacked out. I lost two days.

Tiny: You should have told me about that.

D.K.: (angrily) I should have done a lot of things. Up until now, I haven't told anyone, including my wife. And now I'm hearing people's thoughts. Painful things, that I shouldn't be hearing.

Sonic: What sort of things?

D.K.: (kind of to himself) Things that could ruin lives. Things that could ruin marriages.

(Tiny looks like she understands what he's talking about.)

D.K.: Look, this dragon guy. Was he tall, red hair, didn't say a word?

Sonic: (nodding in recognition) Yeah, yeah. That's him.

D.K.: Yeah, I remember him. I saw him right before I blacked out.

Tiny: (shaking her head) Wait, a dragon guy? What are you guys talking about?

Sonic: (leaning forward) I mean, these things we do, they're not normal. Maybe we were…I don't know, injected with something. Who knows what they did to us?

D.K.: (musing) Or how they changed us.

(Suddenly the door swings open, and Agent Fairy comes in with two guards.)

Fairy: Your time's up.

D.K.: What?

Tiny: Just a few more minutes.

Fairy: (to D.K.) No, you shouldn't even be here, you're suspended. (Tiny looks surprised at this. Elisa speaks to Tiny) Did he tell you where the nuclear material is?

(Tiny doesn't answer, so the two guards go and grab Sonic, taking him from the room.)

Sonic: Find the dragon.

D.K.: No, wait!

(The guards, Sonic, and Agent Fairy leave.)

D.K.: Get him back in here!

Tiny: I can't.

D.K.: Please! He can help me understand what's going on with me.

Tiny: (going to him) Why did you lie to me about being suspended?

D.K.: Look, you've come to me for my help, and I've given it every time. Now, please, it's your turn to help me.

Tiny: Well, I can't. It's out of my hands.

(D.K. looks angry and stomps out the door. Cut to a black SUV pulling into a building for "Compositech Paper, Inc." in Corneria. Mr. Bennet gets out of the car and walks inside.

Cut to inside a wood-paneled hallway. Mr. Bennet comes in through a door and walks past the security desk. A guard there calls out to him.)

Guard: Hey, Mr. Bennet, you need to renew your parking pass for next month.

Bennet: I'll take care of it later. (He nearly runs into a brown and beige fox as he walks down the hall.) Whoops! Sorry, Katt.

(He gets past her and comes to a security door. He swipes a key card through a reader…

…and we cut to the lobby-looking area with Douglas's paintings. Bennet walks in to find Jigglypuff seated, waiting for him.)

Jigglypuff: (standing up) All the heroin's out of his system. His body doesn't need it, but he still thinks he does.

Bennet: Is he coherent?

Jigglypuff: Yup, definitely. You ready to meet him?

Bennet: (looking at the painting of Peach on the steps) Yup.

(Cut to inside Douglas's room. He sits on the bed cross-legged, sketching. Jigglypuff knocks and enters, Bennet following.)

Jigglypuff: Douglas? This is Mr. Bennet, the man I told you about.

Bennet: (after he doesn't respond) Hello, Douglas. (Still not getting a response, he gestures to the sketchbook) Drawing anything interesting?

Douglas: (sighing) It's nothing.

Bennet: Oh, you know that's not true. You have the ability to paint the future. That's something. Something very important.

Douglas: (bitterly) Feels like a curse.

Bennet: No, it's a blessing. Don't let anybody tell you otherwise. (Douglas looks between Bennet and Jigglypuff) We're gonna help you understand that.

Douglas: I'm grateful you're helping me…I'm just…not sure why.

Bennet: (sighing) To be 100 honest with you…I need your help.

(Cut back to the diner. The man in the shadows sips his coffee again as he watches Pichu approach Marth and Roy.)

Pichu: Everything OK here, guys?

Marth: (beaming) Great! Sank you!!

Pichu: All right, I'll be back in a bit. (She leaves)

Marth: I use bathroom. (He gets up from the booth.)

(Cut to inside the stock room of the diner. Pichu takes a large can of food off of a shelf. She puts it in a giant can opener and starts it. There's a muffled noise behind her, and she turns, but doesn't see anything. She turns back to watch the can. Suddenly, there's a slicing sound, and Pichu stands still in shock. Some blood drips down her temple and another drop goes down her forehead. She falls to the side.

Cut to the booth outside. Roy is taking a bite of his cottage cheese when there's a loud crash from the kitchen area. Another waitress gets up and goes in as Roy makes a face at the food. The waitress screams and backs out of the room. The two cops leap to their feet. The deputy strides over to the store room and sees one of Pichu's arms sprawled out in a pool of blood. Roy gets up and walks over as the deputy comes back out, R.O.B. waiting for him.)

Wolf: (to R.O.B., sadly) It's Pichu. She's dead.

(R.O.B. screws up his face and goes in himself. Marth emerges from the bathroom, looking excited. He walks over to Roy, who looks sad. He puts an arm on Marth's to comfort him. Marth turns to look at the back room, confused.

Cut to Kong Isle. Wrinkly walks with Diddy inside their house.)

Wrinkly: I know you miss him. And I know you feel guilty, too. But you shouldn't.

Diddy: I had a dream last night. You and dad were talking before he left. In it, you persuaded him to go.

Wrinkly: It was just a dream, Diddy.

Diddy: No, I need to know if it was true.

(They sit down at a table.)

Wrinkly: (sighing) Your father and I were married for 33 years.

Diddy: That's not an answer!

Wrinkly: Yes, it is. A marriage doesn't last that long without allowing the other person to be who they have to be.

Diddy: But how could you allow him to abandon everything? Just like that.

Wrinkly: (sighing) I'm afraid that answer isn't as easy.

Diddy: In the dream, you said that I could never take the place of my brother. What did you mean?

Wrinkly: I suppose it's time that you knew, now that your father's gone. Diddy…you did have a brother. His name was Kiddy. (Diddy looks shocked) And he was five years old when he died, two years after you were born.

Diddy: Well, why didn't I know about this?

Wrinkly: Because it was too painful to talk about, especially for your father. He loved him so much, he was afraid that you would compare his love. From the moment he was born, he was convinced that Kiddy was special. And he _was_ special.

(Diddy looks amazed. Cut back to the facility's lounge area. Bennet, Jigglypuff, and Douglas look at his paintings.)

Bennet: (pointing to the painting of Peach reaching out) You see the princess in these paintings? (Douglas nods) That's my daughter. My Peach. (Douglas's eyes widen. Bennet crosses and points at the one of the figure looming over the dead princess) This man here goes by the name of Mewtwo. He's going to kill her tomorrow night at her homecoming game.

Douglas: Why?

Bennet: Because she's special. Like you. And that makes her a target.

Douglas: (flatly) Like me.

Bennet: (sitting down on a couch) You're not the only one with special abilities, Douglas. There are others. Mewtwo is killing them, one at a time.

Douglas: If you know who he is, then why can't you stop him?

Bennet: (urgently) Because nobody knows where he is. I _need your help_. I need you to paint this painting!

Douglas: (sighing) Look, I've been trying. I can't do it without the drugs.

Bennet: That can be arranged. (He takes a small pouch out of his pocket, rolling it out on the coffee table to reveal a bottle of drugs and needle.) I _promise_ we will help you use your abilities without this, but right now, there just isn't time.

Douglas: (incredulous) I'm fighting to get my life back and you want me to just throw it away? (He walks over and pushes the materials off the table.)

Bennet: (sighing, taking off his glasses) You know, for many years now, a number of us have been tracking, locating, monitoring characters like you. Sometimes the process goes smoothly, as in your case; and other times...well, let's just say that some of them misinterpret our motives and it can go very wrong. Fourteen years ago, there was such a case which, sadly, ended in death. The woman left behind a baby girl who had no one to take care of her. My wife and I had been having a hard time conceiving a child of our own at the time. And it was like God had reached down and given us a miracle…Douglas. (He puts his glasses back on) This is my daughter we're talking about. I'm begging you.

(Douglas looks moved. He glances over at the painting of Peach reaching out.)

Douglas: …Let me try one more time. Without it.

(Bennet looks like he wants to argue, but doesn't say anything. Cut to the office on Kong Isle. Diddy walks in to hear someone jiggling the handle of the locked desk drawer.)

Diddy: Who are you?

(The pink puffball from before looks over the desk at him.)

Diddy: What are you doing here?

(The creature runs out of the office and down some stairs, Diddy following. They run through a door –

– and they end up in an alley in the Mushroom Kingdom. Diddy slowly walks up towards the front of the cab parked there. He sees his father in the driver's seat and a shadowy figure in the back. Suddenly, the doors lock themselves, and the man's hands smash through the glass partition. They grab Cranky's head and start smashing it into the window repeatedly.)

Diddy: No! Stop!! (He tries to open the door, but can't.) Stop! Please!! (The hands smash one final time into the window, including the assailant's watch. The face cracks, with the hands at 11:55. Diddy closes his eyes.) Please! Stop!!

(When he opens his eyes, the taxi is gone, replaced the pink creature. The creature holds out a closed fist. Diddy slowly approaches him and the creature turns his hand over, revealing a key. Diddy picks up the key.

Cut to the office, with Diddy waking up at the desk. He gets the notebook from the shelf again, taking the key out of the back cover. He looks at it, amazed.

Cut to the wood-paneled hallway in Compositech. Bennet emerges from a door as the elevator opens and Peach steps out.)

Peach: Dad!!

Bennet: (turning to her) Peachy! You never visit me at work. What's the matter?

Peach: (hugging him) Well, we need a banner for the homecoming dance. It's supposed to go across the whole front doorway. But Velvet was all like "They don't make paper that big!" So I thought I'd stop by and try to be a hero!

Bennet: Hmmm. Well… (she looks at him expectantly as he pauses)…if it'll make you a hero and maybe knock Velvet down a few notches, we might be able to find something that'll work.

Peach: Great! Thanks, dad.

(They start to walk down the hallway when Jigglypuff emerges from another door. She looks at Peach with shock and surprise.)

Jigglypuff: Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you guys. (She turns to Bennet) We have a situation.

Bennet: (sighing) Peachy, why don't you go check out the sample room? You can take whatever you want from there. I'll be with you in a second. (She smiles, nods, and walks off. Bennet turns to Jigglypuff) Well that wasn't too obvious.

Jigglypuff: I'm sorry, sir. I didn't know she'd be here.

Bennet: Well, what is it?

Jigglypuff: …It's not working. He can't do it.

(Bennet nods. Cut to inside the lobby-looking area again. Bennet and Jigglypuff walk through.)

Jigglypuff: Please, he just needs more time.

Bennet: (picking up the needle off the table) We tried his way, now we do it mine.

Jigglypuff: You don't know how hard he's worked to get clean. You can't ask him to do this.

Bennet: (filling the needle from the bottle) I'm not going to ask him. You are.

Jigglypuff: (furious) No! I can't! I won't. I won't do it.

Bennet: You always knew this might be what had to happen.

Jigglypuff: You said when we started that I would never have to do it again. You promised me!

Bennet: (angrily) Who do you think taught you? Do you even remember what you were when I found you? (Jigglypuff looks put in her place) You're the easy way. I think we both know the hard way.

(Jigglypuff takes the needle. Cut to outside Douglas's room as Jigglypuff enters. Bennet watches through a window. Douglas cowers away from Jigglypuff, apparently yelling in protest. Jigglypuff slowly goes over and sits on the bed. She leans forward, Douglas still looking angry. She whispers into his ear, then leans back, taking out the needle. She looks over her shoulder at Bennet hatefully.

Cut to the diner in Katina. There's a picture of Pichu on the bulletin board in the hallway that leads to the bathroom. She's wearing a birthday hat and smiling over a cake. We pan over to the back room as a covered body is wheeled out, past Marth and Roy in a booth. R.O.B. rolls up next to them.)

R.O.B.: Did she say anything about being followed? Seem scared?

Roy: (shaking his head) No. She seemed very nice.

R.O.B.: Yeah. Too nice to die like that – with her head ripped open!

(Marth twitches a tiny bit at this, with a look of recognition.)

Roy: We are very sorry.

R.O.B.: (sighing and standing up) All right. Wait here. Someone will be by soon to take your statements. (He rolls away.)

Marth (translated): (whispering to Roy) She was killed the same way I saw Mr. Douglas killed in the future. That can't be a coincidence.

Roy (translated): Then we should be extra careful.

Marth (translated): (sitting back) There must be something I can do.

Roy (translated): (gently, reaching to him) She's already dead.

Marth (translated): (pushes Roy's hand away) I can bend time. I can go back.

Roy (translated): (quickly) No!

Marth (translated): (calmly) Why else did I get these powers if I'm not supposed to help?

Roy (translated): (exasperated) We're already on one stupid mission. We don't need another.

Marth (translated): I didn't help those poker men before. I have to try to help now.

Roy (translated): Marth, don't!

Marth (translated): I'll just go back to yesterday. I'll stop her from coming to work. If she's not here, she can't be killed.

Roy (translated): But _you_ can be! You don't have control over your powers yet. Last time, you ended up in the future, in another country!

Marth (translated): (resolved) If I'm too scared to use my powers, then I don't deserve to have them. I have to try.

Roy (translated): What about the princess?

Marth (translated): I won't be late. Just count to five, and I'll be back. We'll celebrate my victory.

Roy (translated): Marth, please.

(Marth scrunches up his face, pauses, and disappears. Roy sighs sadly.)

Roy (translated): (closing his eyes)…three…four…five.

(He opens his eyes, but Marth is not there. Roy sighs heavily.

Cut to the Parkman bedroom. Candy sits on the bed, looking through a photo album. D.K. comes in.)

Candy: Hey. (She closes the album) I heard about you punching Funky. (thinks) _He knows. Damnit, I knew it._

D.K.: Yeah, I did.

Candy: Well, won't punching a superior officer have consequences for you?

D.K.: Yeah. I'm suspended one month without pay.

Candy: D.K.! How could you let that happen? (He looks angrily at her. She sighs heavily) Look, I…slept with Funky.

D.K.: I know…Is it over?

Candy: Yes…Are we?

D.K.: (sighing, reluctant) No.

(His cell phone rings. Cut to an empty street. A car is on fire in the background as Tiny is on the phone.)

Tiny: (into phone) D.K.? It's Sonic. He's escaped. He blew up a car and he disappeared.

(Cut back to the bedroom. D.K.'s eyes widen.)

D.K.: (into phone) OK, I'll be right there.

(He hangs up and leaves, Candy looking confused.

Cut to the office on Kong Isle. Diddy uses the key in the lock and unlocks the drawer. It's empty, but he pulls it out and feels in the space where it was. He finds a folder and opens it, finding a picture of the pink creature from his dreams. It is simply labeled "Kirby." Inside are documents about sleep research and dream meanings. Diddy looks contemplative.

Cut to Douglas's room. He paints with his eyes glazed over with white. Jigglypuff watches him through the window.)

**You can run far. You can take your small precautions, but have you really gotten away?**

(Cut to the Bennets' living room. Peach paints letters on the Homecoming banner as Mr. Bennet watches her from a chair.)

**Can you ever escape? Or is the truth that you do not have the strength or cunning to hide from destiny?**

(Cut to the diner in Katina. Roy paces by the booth.)

**But the world is not small, **_**you**_** are. **

(We pan over from the booth to the bulletin board. The picture of Pichu has been replaced by one of Pichu with Marth, both in birthday hats and smiling.)

**And fate can find you anywhere.**

(Slam to black.)

oOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Wow! I can't wait for the next few chapters, so I hope you can't either, haha. We've got "Homecoming" as the next chapter, then two more chapters before the hiatus. Well, when the first hiatus for the show occurred, anyway. I probably won't do one, just because I'm enjoying writing this so much. R/R, if you kindly would, and I'll see you next time! Will they save the princess!? Or Pichu!? Stay tuned to find out!!


	10. Chapter 9: Homecoming

A/N: Yes, the chapter we've all been waiting for…Homecoming! Will Peach be saved? Will Pichu? Will Diddy decide if he's Sure He Wants To Quit? (Maybe, won't be revealed in this chapter, and we can only hope so.) Also, shout-outs to HeroesWiki dot com, for providing the voiceovers for the chapters, and kilohoku dot com, for providing the dialogue verbatim when needed. No new characters, just your usual ones! Let's get to it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own NBC, Heroes, Nintendo, Super Smash Brothers, Sega, or anything contained herein. Some more.**

oOoOoOoOoOoO

(Open on an aerial view of the amphitheatre outside Peach's school. On the ground is the chapter title: "Chapter Nine: Homecoming." Several students walk out of the school into the theatre.)

**We are, if anything, creatures of habit. Drawn to the safety and comfort of the familiar.**

(We see shots of various high school cliques: the skaters, the nerds, the football players, the cheerleaders.)

**But what happens when the familiar becomes unsafe? When the fear that we have desperately been trying to avoid finds us where we live?**

(Peach, dressed in her cheerleading uniform, walks with Waluigi out of the school. They go past Velvet and the other cheerleaders, also all in their uniforms, sitting on the steps. Velvet sees them and begins whispering to the other cheerleaders. Peach rolls her eyes as her and Waluigi sit by themselves. Peach's principal comes out of the school.)

Waluigi: (nodding in his direction) Looks like he's gonna post the homecoming queen announcement.

Peach: (dismissing) Great. Don't care.

Waluigi: Well you have to go see. You're a finalist, what if you won?

Peach: Yeah, right. My reputation is pretty much in the toilet right now.

Waluigi: Well, you'll never know until you look.

(Peach sighs and gets up. She walks past Shadow, covered with casts and in a wheelchair. Velvet comes up alongside her.)

Velvet: Pretty nervy, thinking you can win homecoming queen. You took our star quarterback out of commission, pretty much sealing that we're gonna _lose_ the homecoming game itself. (laughing) You're not deluded enough to think you're actually going to win?

Peach: (shrugging) I'm not deluded at all. It's a popularity contest and you've made it very clear that I am no longer popular.

Velvet: It is _not_ a popularity contest! It's about serving your school!

(Peach rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. They arrive at the announcement post. The principal pins a piece of paper up and turns to them.)

Principal: Congratulations, girls. Make me proud.

(The cheerleaders shove their way up to the list, Peach and Velvet in the back. A cheerleader in the front turns to Velvet.)

Cheerleader: Don't, like, spaz out or anything.

Velvet: What? Why??

(Peach and Velvet arrive to see the list. It lists "Homecoming Queen: Peach Bennet." Her court is listed below that.)

Peach: (in disbelief) I won?

(Velvet seethes with hatred and jealousy. Suddenly, a chant starts up from the students. Peach and Velvet turn to see all of the "misfits" – skaters, geeks, etc. – cheering for her. They chant "Peach! Peach! Peach!")

Velvet: (yelling at them) Shut up! SHUT UP!!

(Peach laughs. Cut to Douglas's studio. Luigi puts a large painting on an easel with Joanna standing next to him. We only see the back of the painting.)

Luigi: And you haven't told Mario about my wanting to see it?

Joanna: No. You asked me not to.

(Luigi tears the paper off of the painting. He and Joanna look at it.)

Luigi: …Is that Mario?

Joanna: I don't know.

Luigi: And Corneria High School?

Joanna: (shrugging) Don't know. Mario thinks he has to go there to save a princess or something. Mario thinks that if he saves the princess, he'll save the world.

Luigi: And this is the only copy of it?

Joanna: Yeah.

(Luigi walks over to a work table and puts on a pair of plastic gloves.)

Luigi: Mario has all these crazy ideas…delusions of grandeur. Thinking he can save the world, make a difference.

(He pries open a can of black paint.)

Joanna: Luigi, what are you doing?

(He picks up the can and walks over to the painting.)

Joanna: Luigi, no!!

(He splashes the painting with the paint, which drips down and covers it. Joanna looks crestfallen.)

Luigi: What, you believe him? "Save the princess, save the world"?

Joanna: (sadly) I don't know what to believe any more.

Luigi: (removing the gloves) Well, I do.

(He smirks and walks out. Cut to a shooting range in the desert. Sheik (we know it's Sheik from the circular tattoo on her shoulder) fires a high powered rifle at a target. A skeezy guy stands next to her.)

Sheik: What's the range on this?

Guy: Known to pierce body armor at 400 yards.

Sheik: (nodding) That'll work.

(She picks up the gun and walks back to her red convertible.)

Guy: You must really hate the guy.

Sheik: (simply) My husband. He took my son. (She puts the gun in the car and turns back) How much?

Guy: Two large.

(Sheik fishes the money out of the back seat and tosses it to him.)

Guy: (nods) Pleasure doin' business with ya.

(He walks off. Sheik walks up to the front seat. She looks in the side view mirror and sees Zelda, looking trapped and afraid.)

Sheik: (grinning) We're goin' huntin'.

(Cut to outside a restaurant, elsewhere in the desert. Link and Pit pull up.)

Pit: I still think we should go back and help mom.

Link: We can't, after what she did to me. I still love her, I always will. But…she's changed. (grinning) The good news is that, now, we're like partners.

Pit: You mean like Batman and Robin?

Link: (laughs, putting on his hat) Yeah, just like Batman and Robin. (He gets out of the car) You stay here, Pit. I'll be right back.

(He walks up as a police car pulls up next to them. Link notices, so he stops and gets a newspaper out of a bin out front. The officer gets out, walking in to the diner. Link pauses, then goes back to the car. Pit is gone.)

Link: Pit! Pit!! Where are you??

(He runs off looking for him. Cut to Kong Isle. Diddy and Dedede push through a crowded marketplace.)

Diddy: I think the dreams are serious. The creature, this…Kirby, might be real.

Dedede: I'm sure it's just a manifestation of your subconscious.

Diddy: No, my father did research on him. He supposedly can enter people's dreams. How else could I have found out about a brother I never knew I had?

Dedede: (dismissing) You must have seen the file some time before.

Diddy: No, I haven't. He's real. I have to find him.

(Cut to Douglas's studio. Mario walks in to find Joanna.)

Mario: Hey, what's so important that we had to meet here?

Joanna: (gesturing to the ruined painting) Luigi bought that missing painting from Ganondorf.

Mario: Uh, this is just a painting of black paint. This is it?

Joanna: Luigi said…he had to save you from yourself. That he couldn't let you see it. So he… (she trails off)

Mario: Wait, but you _saw_ it? (He grabs her) Joanna, you have to tell me what it was. Describe it to me.

Joanna: (in disbelief) You really believe this, don't you?

Mario:_Yes_. For reasons I can't even explain…I have to do this. And I need to know what it showed. Please. Tell me about the painting.

Joanna: (starting to smile) I can do better than that. (She goes over to her pocketbook) Ganondorf sent a digital picture along with the painting itself…Here it is.

(She turns and hands Mario a photograph of the painting. They both look at it. In it, a man who looks a lot like Mario lies in a long overcoat in front of a tall building, his limbs twisted and mangled beneath him, his eyes looking lifeless. Overhead is a banner: "Corneria High School Homecoming." There's also a large clock above the banner, showing 8:12.)

Joanna: Is that you?

Mario: I don't know.

Joanna: (worried) If it's you, then you're gonna die. Mario, don't go.

Mario: (resolute) I have to.

Joanna: (sighing) OK. The high school's out in Corneria, obviously. Their homecoming is tonight. (He turns to look at her, surprised, as she smiles) I made a few calls.

Mario: (hugging her) Thank you.

Joanna: Look, I don't know if this is gonna happen. Just…come back, okay?

Mario: (holding her face) I will.

(They kiss. Cut to the diner in Katina. Roy sits at a booth when his cell phone rings.)

Roy: (into phone) Moshi-moshi. Marth? MARTH??

Mario: (over phone) No, it's Mario Petrelli. I need to talk to Marth.

Roy: Marth is…gone right now. He be right back.

Mario: Look, you have to get to Corneria High School as soon as you can.

Roy: Oh, we are in Katina! Right nearby! Small diner, next to airport.

Mario: OK, I'll get on a flight and be right there.

Roy: I will tell Marth. Thank you, Mario Petrelli. (He hangs up.) Now, to find Marth…

(We pan over from his booth to the bulletin board again. The photograph of Marth with Pichu on her birthday is still there.

Cut to the lobby-type room in Compositech Paper. Mr. Bennet looks at a painting of a man, burning as if his whole body was fire, shooting light out of his outstretched hands. He storms into Douglas's room, where Jigglypuff tends to the passed-out painter.)

Bennet: This painting is useless.

Jigglypuff: Well, he's not a vending machine. You can't just put drugs in and pull a lever and get what you want. He's a _person_.

Bennet: I think you're letting your emotions get in the way of your judgment.

Jigglypuff: (angrily) Well I'm not the only one!!

Bennet: (sighing) Make him paint another one when he wakes up.

Jigglypuff: No! I'm not giving him drugs again.

Bennet: Do you have any idea what we're up against? Come here.

(Jigglypuff walks over to him. He produces several photographs from his coat pocket. They are of dead people, including Ash Ketchum, with their heads cut open. Jigglypuff gasps at them.)

Bennet: Mewtwo wants to do that to my Peach. I'm going to do whatever I have to do to stop him.

Jigglypuff: (nodding sadly) I just don't think Douglas can help us anymore.

Bennet: (sighing and taking off his glasses) All right. Go to the high school. Use the paintings as a guide. Wait for Mewtwo there. (She gives him a scared look, and he grins) Don't worry, you'll have backup. When the time is right, neutralize him. I'll keep Peach safe at home.

Jigglypuff: But it's her homecoming!

Bennet: You worry about Mewtwo, I'll handle Peach.

(Cut to Peach and Waluigi walking through the high school.)

Peach: And all these people that I don't know keep coming up and congratulating me! It's like, everyone who _was_ my friend now isn't, and everyone who wasn't now _is._ How did _that_ happen?

Waluigi: (grinning) well, it's not a popularity contest; it's an_un_-popularity contest. You rocked the freak vote. (She looks at him, confused) See, everyone who's like Velvet voted for Velvet, and everyone who isn't voted for you. And in this school, the unpopular vastly outnumber the popular. Made for a good campaign strategy.

Peach: (stopping at Waluigi's locker) Wait, campaign? You campaigned for me?

Waluigi: (nodding) Yeah.

Peach: But you hate all this popularity stuff.

Waluigi: (opening his locker) Oh, I do, but I know how much it means to you. So I did a little work on your behalf.

(Peach looks surprised, but pleased. Waluigi hands her a book out of the locker. It's a copy of _Activating Evolution._)

Waluigi: And, I ordered this for you off the Internet. There's a chapter in there on spontaneous regeneration. Thought you might like it. (She stares at him, stunned) What?

Peach: You're…being so nice…I've never been this nice to you. I mean, I've been nice, but I could be nicer.

Waluigi: (cocking his head at her) Then why don't you?

(Velvet walks up to them. They both look wary.)

Velvet: (fakely) Hey, Peach. Congratulations. (She looks at Waluigi) Mmm, is the gay boy your date? You should tell him, only one of you gets to wear the tiara.

(Velvet smirks at them as Peach looks outraged. Then she rears back and punches Velvet in the face. Velvet falls to the ground with a yelp.)

Waluigi: Whoa!

Peach: (realizing what she did) …Oh my god.

(Cut to Bennets' living room at night. Peach stands facing her parents, furious.)

Peach: OH MY GOD! NO!! This is so unfair!!

Vivian: Sweetie –

Bennet: In this house, _we_make the rules, understand? Punching another student? You know better than that.

Peach: But DAD! It's my homecoming!! I'm the queen, I HAVE to be there!!

Vivian: (turning to her husband) Maybe for tonight –

Bennet: (pointing a finger at Peach) NO. You are not leaving this house tonight, is that clear, young lady?

Peach: (with angry tears in her eyes) Crystal. (She runs towards the stairs)

Vivian: (looking after her) She's going to hate you a long time for this one.

Bennet: (with a satisfied grin) Let's hope so.

(Cut to a bus station in the desert. Pit sits, waiting. Suddenly, Link appears. He spots his son and runs toward him. Pit starts to run away, but Link grabs him.)

Link: Pit! Stop it! Do you know how scared I was when you were gone?

Pit: (with tears) Now you know how we felt when you left us!

Link: Pit, what am I supposed to do here?

Pit: We need to go back! Help mom! She needs us!

Link: Look, there's something wrong with your mother –

Pit: I know, dad! I've seen the difference in her too. (Link looks surprised to hear that) It started when you left. Sometimes…she'd show up instead of mom.

Link: Who is…"she", when she's not your mom?

Pit: Sheik. (Link looks ill) Mom's sick, she can't help herself. She can't control it.

Link: (worried) Pit. Does your mom know about Sheik?

Pit: (shaking his head) I don't think so. You have to help her, dad.

Link: (sighing) You're right. I do. (He stands up) Come on. Let's go back.

(Pit grins. Cut to Kong Isle again. Diddy approaches a guy in the crowd, with a photograph of Kirby out. Dedede follows him.)

Diddy: Have you seen this creature? (The guy shakes his head, so Diddy approaches someone else) Excuse me, do you know who this is? (The guy shakes his head)

Dedede: What a waste of a day.

(Another guy runs up and grabs Diddy's wrist.)

Guy: I know him.

Diddy: Where is he?

Guy: (grinning) For 100 banana coins, I'll tell you.

(Diddy grabs the coins out of his pocket and hands them over.)

Guy: Thank you…he is right over there.

(He points into the distance. Diddy turns to look, and sees Kirby playing with a soccer ball with a crowd of young boys. Kirby kicks the ball away as Diddy runs up. He turns as Diddy stands next to him, amazed.)

Diddy: …You came into my dream last night.

Kirby: (grinning) I don't come to anyone. They come to me.

Diddy: Why? Why do people come to you?

Kirby: They have questions that need answers.

Diddy: (shaking his head) I don't know that I have a question.

Kirby: (giggling) Yes, you do.

Diddy: There…are two paths in front of me. I need to know which one to take.

Kirby: (smiling) You already have the answer you seek. (He runs off.)

Diddy: Wait! What's my answer?

(Cut to the diner in Katina. Roy sighs and gets up from the booth. He walks toward the bathroom, glancing at the bulletin board there. He suddenly stops and runs back. He stares at the photograph of Pichu and Marth. He grabs it off the board and runs over to the waitress at the counter.)

Roy: Excuse me! This picture – when was it taken?

Waitress: Hmm? Oh, that's from Pichu's birthday party, six months ago.

Roy: (pointing at it) You know Marth??

Waitress: Well, sure! He and Pichu were tight.

Roy: Where is he now?

Waitress: Oh I dunno, sweetheart. He disappeared from her life a few weeks ago.

(Roy looks confused. Cut to Peach's room. Peach lies on her bed, reading Cranky's book. Her cell phone buzzes and she opens it to read a text message.)

Waluigi: CLACK! CLACK CLACK!

(She looks confused and messages him back.)

Peach: WALUIGI? WHAT R U DOING??

Waluigi: THROWING ROCKS AT UR WINDOW! OPEN UP!

(Peach goes and opens her window to find Waluigi there, climbing up a ladder.)

Peach: Waluigi? What are you doing??

Waluigi: (grinning) I'm here to rescue you.

Peach: (smiling ruefully) But I'm grounded.

Waluigi: No one grounds the queen. (He climbs in) You only get to be homecoming queen once. Plus, you already cemented your victory in front of everyone else by punching Velvet. You deserve this.

Peach: Well, yeah, but –

Waluigi: Come on, we can take my car, no one'll know.

Peach: Well…OK. (grinning) And then you can be my date to the dance…

Waluigi: (surprised) Me?

Peach: Sure, why not?

Waluigi: Uh…for…a million different reasons.

Peach: Look, if it's about what Velvet said –

Waluigi: I don't care about that. You think I care about that? She can call me whatever she wants, I'm not gonna be embarrassed by it. I know who I am, I _like_ who I am. I like who you are too. I just…wish that _you_ liked who you are.

Peach: Well, I do…I'm starting to, at least. I'm finally realizing who my real friends are. Maybe being different isn't the end of the world. That's just…who I am.

Waluigi: (happy) Exactly. You gotta embrace your inner freak. Because the only thing that you'll regret is denying who you really are.

(Peach nods, smiling. Cut to the diner in Katina. Roy sits at the booth by the door, watching. Mario strides in and looks around like he's searching for someone. Roy stands up and approaches him.)

Roy: Mario Petrelli?

Mario: (turning to him) Yeah. Are you Marth Nakamura?

Roy: No. Roy Masahashi. (They shake hands) I am friend of Marth.

Mario: Oh. Well, where is he?

Roy: (showing him the photograph of Pichu and Marth) He is not here. He went back in time to save Pichu.

Mario: (looking at the photo) What happened to her?

Roy: We eat here. Find out Pichu know Japanese! Have very big memory, learn quickly. But…she die. (Mario looks sad) Head ripped open. And killer disappear like…like boogeyman. Marth think this might be same man who attacks princess. (As Mario nods in recognition, taking out his own photograph) I tell him not to go, but Marth says "Man who is too afraid to use power does not deserve to have power."

Mario: Here. (They look at the photo together) I know when and where the… (he looks at Roy) boogeyman's going to attack her. I'm going to stop him.

Roy: Is this you?

Mario: Maybe.

Roy: But…you have power too?

Mario: (with a "keep it quiet" look) …Sort of.

Roy: (As Mario puts the photo away) Super strength? You bend space and time like Marth!

Mario: No, I… (looking around to make sure no one hears, whispering) I… kind of…absorb…the abilities of others. But only when they're close.

Roy: Huh?

Mario: Truthfully, when I'm by myself, I'm…not really anything. (They both look kind of sad at this. Mario looks at a clock on the wall) I've got less than an hour. I have to go. (He walks to the door, realizes Roy's not there, and turns back) You coming?

Roy: No, I will stay. Wait for Marth. Without him, I am not really anything either. (after a pause) Mario…maybe you should stay too.

Mario: There's no time. I have to save the princess.

Roy: (as Mario opens the door) But Mario! (Mario pauses and looks back) …You die.

(Mario shrugs and looks resolved as he heads out the door. Cut to the living room of the Bennet house. Vivian reads a magazine in a chair, holding Yoshi. Mr. Bennet storms in.)

Bennet: Where's Peach? She's not in her room!

Vivian: (not surprised) Hmm? Oh, I think I saw her and Waluigi sneak across the lawn a while back. She must have climbed out her window!

Bennet: Why didn't you stop her?!

Vivian: (looking up) Because she's _homecoming queen_. That only happens once. You're being way too harsh on her.

Bennet: (snatches the magazine away from her) You don't know what you've done.

(He runs off. Cut to the office in Kong Isle. Diddy sleeps at his desk, but awakens to find Kirby standing there. He runs off, so Diddy follows him out the door –

– and they wind up back in the marketplace where Diddy was before. Dedede walks with Cranky through the crowd. Diddy follows them.)

Dedede: You're wasting your time. He's probably just a manifestation of your subconscious.

Cranky: It was more than a dream, it was _real_. The creature can give me the answers I seek.

Dedede: I'm your friend, Cranky, but you sound like a madman.

Cranky: All the great thinkers were said to be madmen in their time – Darwin, Einstein, Gandhi.

Dedede: Darwin wasn't ridiculed by his university's biology round table!

Cranky: (dismissing) They probably weren't even listening.

Dedede: No, _you're_ the one who's not listening. You think you can actually find these characters? Levitation, spontaneous regeneration? (They stop) Cranky, I know that Kiddy's death drove you to find answers. But it's time to let go.

Cranky: Bah. (He resumes walking)

Dedede: (calling after him) If you insist on espousing this insanity in your writing and in your classroom…they will strip you of your tenure.

Cranky: (pausing) So be it.

(He walks away. Cut back to Cranky's office. Cranky is in there at his desk when the younger Diddy runs in, carrying a book. The present Diddy stands off the side, silently watching.)

Diddy: (excited) I just finished it. It's fantastic, dad. To think that today, all around us, the evolutionary process continues so…dramatically!

Cranky: (standing up) Who told you to read this?

Diddy: No one…I saw it on your desk, so I picked it up.

Cranky: (taking the book from him) You invaded my privacy, Diddy. This was not for you to read.

Diddy: I'm sorry, but I think it's fantastic. I want to help. By using the Character Genetics Project, we can locate these special characters.

Cranky: (putting the book down) No! Not "we"! You can't be any part of this!

Diddy: Why not?

Cranky: (shouting) Because I don't want you to be!

Diddy: I…don't understand.

Cranky: (sighing) Darwin said a scientific man ought to have no wishes, no affections, a heart of stone. That's me, Diddy. It's not you. Go home.

(Chandra walks out, leaving Diddy stunned. Kirby appears in the office doorway.)

Kirby: You have your answer.

(Cut to the office as Diddy wakes up in front of the computer. He looks at the dialogue box still up: "Are you sure you want to quit?")

Diddy: You were trying to protect me.

(He clicks on "No". A new box comes up, saying "Enter password:".)

Diddy: Password? (He types as he talks) Darwin? (The computer beeps and the box resets) Hmm…maybe Mewtwo? (The computer beeps and the box resets again) Hmmm. Heart of stone. What gave you a heart of stone? (He looks around the desk and sees a picture of Cranky, Wrinkly, and a small child. He realizes) My brother. (He types in) Kiddy.

(The password is accepted and a new screen pops up. It's a list of evolved characters, their names and locations. Diddy is amazed.)

Diddy: He did it…he found them.

(Cut to a trophy case inside Peach's school. Mario, in his overcoat, looks inside. He sees a banner reading "Velvet You're Our Hero" with a picture of her holding a trophy. Suddenly, Peach comes around a corner. She's wearing plain clothes and carrying a duffel bag. She's not looking where she's going, so she bumps right into Mario.)

Peach: Oh! I'm sorry!

Mario: No, it's fine. (He looks back at the case) Hey, do you know Velvet Wilcox?

Peach: Uh, yeah. She'll be out in the field in a few minutes for the homecoming court presentation. Are you…a reporter?

Mario: (smiling) No, an alum.

Peach: Oh. Well, you can see her there. (She starts to walk away, but turns back) You know, between you and me…she's not that special.

Mario: I dunno, she rushed into a fire and saved a man's life. Sounds kinda special to me.

Peach: Yeah, I guess so. Guess I'm just jealous. (smiles ruefully) Me? I don't win too many popularity contests. (She walks away again)

Mario: (calling after her) Hey, it gets better!

Peach: (pausing and looking back) What?

Mario: Life after high school. It gets a lot better.

(She smiles at him and resumes walking down the hall. Mario sighs and looks back at the case.

Cut to outside the school. Mario walks around the outside of the school. He looks like he recognizes something on the building. We see his point of view: he sees the "Corneria High School Homecoming" banner and the giant clock, currently changing to 8:00. He takes the picture out of his pocket and compares it to the clock.

Cut to inside at the trophy case, where another man in a long overcoat with a baseball hat pulled low over his face looks inside.

Cut to inside the locker room. Peach finishes putting her pink dress on as Velvet, in the same pink dress, walks over with the rest of the homecoming court.)

Velvet: I'll be out in a second, girls. (The rest of them go, leaving just Peach and Velvet.)

Peach: (calmly) How's your eye?

Velvet: Nothing I can't cover up. (puts her hands on her hips) I just wanted to take this time to tell you that you're a menace. What happened, Peach? We used to be BFF's, then you almost kill Shadow, take homecoming queen from me, _and_ wear my dress to the ceremony!?

Peach: I've just gained some perspective, is all. I'm tired of trying to be someone I'm not…Oh, and I bought this dress on my own.

Velvet: Please, it just proves it.

Peach: Proves what?

Velvet: You've been trying to be me since the second grade.

Peach: (eyes narrowing) And now you're trying to be me.

Velvet: (rolling her eyes) What are you talking about?

Peach: Your little heroic act, pulling the guy out of the burning train car? It wasn't you, it was me.

Velvet: Like hell it was.

Peach: Well, I've got the tape of me doing it to prove it. And I'm gonna show it to everybody. (Velvet looks freaked) Like a friend once told me, it's more important to be honest with yourself and be happy than to be popular. I think he got it right.

Velvet: (sneering) Sounds like a loser to me.

(She starts to walk away when the lights suddenly go out.)

Velvet: Great. This place is so cheap, you know –

Peach: (standing up) Something's not right.

(A shadow approaches them on the wall.

Cut to outside the football field of the school. Mr. Bennet looks around anxiously.

Cut to inside the amphitheatre. Mario stands and waits at the bottom of the steps.

Cut back to inside the locker room. Peach looks nervous.)

Peach: Hello? Is someone there?

Velvet: You're just imagining things, Peach. (She starts to walk out) You know –

Peach: (holding her arm out) No, stop. (She grabs Velvet's hand and leads her behind some lockers, looking around) Don't go out that way. Something's really not right here.

Velvet: Yeah, what's not right is you being our homecoming queen. Come on, let's just go to the ceremony –

(WHAM! The guy grabs Velvet from behind and pulls her away. He throws her against the lockers as Peach spins around to see them. The guy picks Velvet up by the throat – revealing a watch showing 11:55 – and holds her against the lockers.)

Velvet: (flailing and kicking) NO! HELP!!

(Peach runs and jumps on the guy's back. He throws his arm back and she goes sailing across the room. She slams into a wall and drops onto her face. Velvet screams.

Cut to the football field. Mr. Bennet hears the scream.)

Bennet: PEACH!!

(He runs towards the school. Cut to the amphitheatre. Mario hears the scream, and runs towards a door.

Cut back to the locker room. The shadowy guy still holds Velvet against the locker. Peach slowly comes to. The guy points out a finger – which looks oddly thin, and he appears to only have two other fingers on that hand – at Velvet's forehead. He moves his hand in a line to the right and a line of blood appears on Velvet's forehead. Blood sprays out everywhere as a loud "tick-tock" sound is heard. Velvet screams again, and the man covers her mouth with his hand. Peach watches from the floor. She slowly gets up and pulls her arm back straight as the guy turns to look. The blood starts really flowing down Velvet's face, and she starts to fade. Peach, covered in blood, looks at the man as her nose resumes its normal shape.)

Velvet: (gasping for air) …run…

(Velvet's killer drops her to the ground and turns towards Peach. She runs off. The killer looms over Velvet's body and the bloody pool it's in.

Cut to inside the school hallway. Mario comes in the door as Peach comes flying up and runs into him again.)

Mario: Are you OK?

Peach: Yeah. Think so.

(They both turn to look behind her. The killer stands in the shadow of the locker room doorway, watching them.)

Mario: Go! RUN!!

(Peach runs through the door. Mario watches her go, then turns back. The killer flicks one of his hands, and suddenly a bunch of the locker doors rip off their hinges. They go flying at Mario, who does his best to dodge getting hit by them. He finally turns and runs.

Cut to inside the locker room. Mr. Bennet runs in and sees Velvet's body.)

Bennet: (worried) Peach??

(He runs up to look closer, and sees that it's Velvet. He exhales. He then looks up and runs off.

Cut to outside the gym doors, inside the amphitheatre. Peach runs out, screaming. She runs and falls going up the steps. Mario runs up next to her, helping her to her feet. A shadow comes up over them as the killer appears in the doorway. Mario and Peach run up the steps together. They pause at the top of the steps.)

Peach: Who is he? What does he want?

Mario: I don't know. Just go. Use those back stairs over there. Find people, lights. He doesn't want to be seen.

Peach: What about you?

Mario: Don't worry about me. Go. (She pauses) GO!!

(Peach runs off. Mario looks after her, then turns around, looking right into the face of the killer. He grabs Mario, they struggle, and then they both fall over the railing.

Pan down to outside the amphitheatre. Mario lies in a twisted, mangled heap – just like in the painting – and the killer lies face-down next to him. There's a splash of blood across the homecoming banner. The clock shows 8:11.

Cut to the football field. Mr. Bennet searches for Peach.)

Bennet: Peach? Where are you??

(Cut back to outside the steps. The killer is gone, but Mario still lies there. The clock shows 8:12. Suddenly, Peach comes around the corner of the building and sees him. She runs up to his body, clearly expecting him to be dead.

Suddenly, Mario comes to with a gasp. He starts coughing and looking around as Peach looks stunned.)

Peach: How…?

(Mario twists his hips back into alignment. He grunts and gasps as he pops in his left shoulder. He gasps as the cuts on his face heal over.)

Peach: (amazed) How did you –

Mario: (cutting her off, looking around) Where is he? Where'd he go??

Peach: I, I don't know, he must have run off.

Mario: Go, get the police. Hurry.

Peach: OK. OK, I'll be right back. (She starts to run off, but turns back) Hey…What's your name?

Mario: (gasping for breath) Mario.

Peach: (smiling) I'm Peach.

Mario: (still gasping) Are you the one? By saving you, did you save the world?

Peach: I don't know…I'm just a princess.

(Cut to outside the football field. Mr. Bennet still looks frantic.)

Peach: (running in) Dad! (She runs up to him)

Bennet: Peachy! (He hugs her) You're OK, you're OK.

Peach: (holding him at arm's length) Dad, there was a guy, he killed Velvet, but I-I think he was after me –

Bennet: It's OK, sweetie. It's all right.

Peach: No, dad, Ma-Ma-Mario saved me, we have to go back –

Bennet: It's all right, the police will take care of everything. (He hugs her again) You're lucky to be alive, you know.

Peach: (holding him out again) No, it wasn't luck…Dad…There's something I have to tell you.

(Cut to a hill with the school visible in the background. The killer grunts his way up the hill. Jigglypuff leans against a tree at the top. The killer finally sees her and raises a hand, clearly trying to use an ability. But nothing's happening.)

Jigglypuff: You don't want to hurt me.

(His arm abruptly drops to his side.)

Jigglypuff: We just need to talk. You can tell me all about yourself. But first – (as her voice gets weirdly distorted and echo-y) – go to sleep.

(He sways a little bit.)

Jigglypuff: (still with the distorted, echo-y voice) You need to sleep.

(Suddenly, the dragon jumps out of a bush to his right. He puts a claw across the killer's face and he drops to the ground.

Cut back to Mario. Several police cars pull up behind him, lights flashing. Mario looks down and sees one his feet twisted sideways. He grabs it and pushes it back correctly.)

Cop: (walking up, to the other cops) Guy in an overcoat. Janitor said he's the one who killed her.

Mario: What? No! It wasn't me! You've got the wrong guy!

Cop: (helping him up and cuffing him) You're under arrest for the murder of Velvet Wilcox.

Mario: (being led away) No, I didn't do it! He's getting away!!

(Cut to Kong Isle. Diddy packs things into a box as Wrinkly comes in.)

Wrinkly: So you're going back to the Mushroom Kingdom?

Diddy: Yes. Dad's theory was correct. I wonder why he never told me.

Wrinkly: (smiling) He wanted you to live your own life. (after a pause) What will you do, now that you know about them? Characters with these…abilities?

Diddy: I'll find them, tell them who they are, if they don't already know. Warn them of the dangers they'll face.

Wrinkly: (walking to him) And what about you? Who will protect you??

(Diddy takes her hand, but says nothing.

Cut to the restaurant outside Hyrule. Link and Pit walk up to the car.)

Link: Guess our next stop's back in Hyrule.

Pit: We don't need to go back there, dad. I called mom and told her where we were. She's on her way.

Link: (suddenly nervous) Pit…I don't know if that's a good thing. (After a pause) Get in the car.

(Pit climbs in as Link runs around to the driver's side.)

**We are all, at our cores, the sum of our fears.**

(Pan over to the hills across the street from the restaurant. Sheik aims through the rifle.)

**To embrace destiny, we must inevitably face those fears, and conquer them…**

(Sheik fires.

Cut to inside the diner in Katina. We see a sideways view of a booth. A waitress pours Roy a cup of coffee.)

…**whether they come from the familiar…**

(Pan left, past the waitress's back, turning back to the right. Roy has been replaced by Marth, and the waitress by Pichu, who is also pouring him a cup of coffee.)

…**or the unknown.**

Marth: My name is Marth Nakamura! I'm here to save your life!

(Pan around to see the counter. Many of the diner staff, plus Deputy Wolf and R.O.B., stand around a cake with the candles lit.)

Wolf: Come on, Pichu! Come blow out the candles!!

(Pichu turns and acknowledges them, then turns back to Marth.)

Pichu: Hold that thought, OK? I have to make a wish.

(She walks over to the cake, laughing, then turns back. She motions for Marth to join them.

Cut to a closeup of Marth's face. He looks surprised, then he smiles.

Slam to black.)

oOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Whee! I hope you liked that chapter…I hope all the "action" was described well enough, and you kind of could follow everything. I don't fully understand the layout of the school, but I did my best. Anyway, R/R if you please. So you know, I'll be on vacation for the next week, though I'll try to write the next two chapters out manually (and type them up later). The next chapter is called "Six Months Ago" and will show a bit of the origins of the heroes…and Mewtwo as well! I can finally stop calling him "shadowy guy" and "killer" and all that! Woohoo!!


	11. Chapter 10: Six Months Ago

A/N: Sorry, I didn't get nearly as much writing done on vacation as I had expected, so this is coming a bit late. This chapter is the "blast from the past," showing the origins of the heroes. I'll go through the list of characters again so we're all on the same page:

Hero – Name here (Nintendo character)

Mohinder Suresh – Diddy Kong

Peter Petrelli – Mario Petrelli

Niki Sanders – Zelda Sanders

Hiro Nakamura – Marth Nakamura

Claire Bennet – Peach Bennet

Ando Masahashi – Roy Masahashi

Charlie Andrews – Pichu Andrews

Deputy Davidson – Deputy Wolf (formerly Star Wolf from Star Fox)

Lloyd – R.O.B.

Gabriel Gray/Sylar – Gabriel Giovanni/Mewtwo

Chandra Suresh – Cranky Kong

Matt Parkman – D.K. Parkman

Eden McCain – Jigglypuff McCain

The Haitian – The Dragon (formerly Bowser)

Jackie Wilcox – Velvet Wilcox (formerly Velvet Dark)

Lori Tremmel – Maria Tremmel

Sandra Bennet – Vivian Bennet

Bad Glasses Man/Mr. Bennet – Evil Glasses Rabbit/Mr. Bennet

Tina – Navi

**Hal Sanders – Daltus Sanders**

Nathan Petrelli – Luigi Petrelli

Heidi Petrelli – Daisy Petrelli

Angela Petrelli – Samus Petrelli

Mr. Linderman – Mr. Ganondorf

Tom McHenry – Funky McHenry (formerly Funky Kong)

Jessica Sanders – Sheik Sanders

D.L. Hawkins – Link Hawkins

**Brian Davis – Sabrina Davis (formerly Sabrina from Pokémon)**

Micah Sanders – Pit Sanders

Janice Parkman – Candy Parkman (formerly Candy Kong)

Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes, NBC, Super Smash Brothers, Nintendo, Sega, or anything herein.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

(Open on a wide view of the planet.)

**To everything there is a season, and a time to every purpose. The earth spins at a thousand miles an hour as we desperately try to keep from being thrown off.**

(Cut to Diddy, looking at the computer screen, displaying "Are you sure you want to quit?")

**Like the first blush of winter that signals the great migration, is there any warning for their arrival?**

(Cut to the rooftop in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario stands on the edge, preparing to fly.)

**A sign? A single event that set this chain into motion? **

(Cut to the shooting range outside Hyrule. Sheik fires a rifle at a target.)

**Was it a whisper in God's ear? Survive. Adapt. Escape.**

(Cut to the time-stopped subway in the Mushroom Kingdom. Future Marth walks away from Mario.)

**And if we could mark that single moment in time –**

Future Marth: Save the princess, save the world!

– **that first hint of the prophecy of approaching danger… **

(Cut to Douglas's loft. Marth looks out the window to see a gigantic explosion approaching, destroying everything.)

…**if we had done anything differently, could it have been stopped?**

(Cut to the top of the steps outside Peach's school. Mario and Peach run up the steps.)

Peach: What about you?

Mario: Don't worry about me. Go. (She pauses) GO!!

**Or was the die long ago cast?**

(Peach runs off. Mario looks after her, then turns around, looking right into the face of the killer. He grabs Mario, they struggle, and then they both fall over the railing.)

**And if we could go back, alter its course, stop it from happening, would we?**

(Cut to a booth in the diner in Katina. Marth looks at Roy.)

Marth (translated): I can bend time. I can go back.

(He closes his eyes and concentrates. There's a flash of white light and we cut to the same booth, with Marth appearing in it. He opens his eyes and looks around, amazed. Pichu comes up to his table and pours him a cup of coffee.)

Marth: My name is Marth Nakamura! I'm here to save your life!

(Pan around to see the counter. Many of the diner staff, plus Deputy Wolf and R.O.B., stand around a cake with the candles lit.)

Wolf: Come on, Pichu! Come blow out the candles!!

(Pichu turns and acknowledges them, then turns back to Marth.)

Pichu: Hold that thought, OK? I have to make a wish.

(She walks over to the cake, laughing, then turns back. She motions for Marth to join them. He smiles and walks over, and one of the waitresses takes a picture of the two of them.

Cut to inside a watch shop in the Mushroom Kingdom. The title card, "Chapter Ten: Six Months Ago," appears in the air. Pan over to see a large white cat-like creature. He's working on a watch with his three-fingered hands, obviously skilled at his work. Cranky Kong knocks and enters.)

Cranky: Gabriel Giovanni? (The creature looks up and nods) My name's Cranky Kong, I was hoping you could help me.

Gabriel: (looking back down at his work) Your watch is broken.

Cranky: (taken back) I'm sorry? My watch is fine.

Gabriel: (looking up) No, it isn't. The restrictor coil's loose, it's running two seconds slow. I just have a way of knowing when things are broken. I just seem to know how things work, how the parts _should_ go. (He motions to Cranky) May I?

Cranky: Oh yes. (He hands him the watch and Gabriel begins working on it. Cranky points at what he had been working on) That watch looks quite complicated.

Gabriel: (working on Cranky's watch) Yes, the housing is standard, but the inner parts are special order from MacBeth. I've been working on it for seven years. (He snaps the watch shut) There you are. No charge.

Cranky: (taking it back) Oh, thank you. But, um…

Gabriel: I'm sorry, yes. What did you come here for?

Cranky: Well, actually, I came here to find _you_. I'm a geneticist and I've been working with the Characters Genetics Project. We've discovered people with mutations in their DNA, who have been exhibiting…strange new abilities. (Gabriel looks amazed) I believe it has something to do with the next stage of character evolution, and I believe you are a part of it. (He hands him a copy of _Activating Evolution_) Read this and, if you're interested in it, you can reach me at the number or address I wrote inside the cover. (He smiles and shakes Gabriel's hand) Have a nice day, sir.

(Cranky leaves and Gabriel looks bewildered. Cut to a bridge in Viridian City. D.K. gets out of his parked patrol car, his lights flashing. He walks up to a convertible as his cell phone rings. He ignores it and comes up to the driver's door to find Jigglypuff behind the wheel.)

D.K.: License and registration, ma'am.

Jigglypuff: (smiling blandly) I don't have them. I…kinda stole this car. You know. Had a drink. (She motions to the passenger seat, where a half-empty bottle of liquor sits)

D.K.: (hard) Get out of the car, ma'am.

Jigglypuff: No, I don't feel like it.

D.K.: (snapping) That wasn't a suggestion.

Jigglypuff: Well, here's a suggestion, why don't you get back in your car and go eat a dozen donuts? That's what cops like to do, right?

D.K.: What did you just say to me!? Get out of the car. NOW.

Jigglypuff: (her voice getting distorted and echo-y) No. Get back in your car and go eat some donuts.

(D.K. looks confused, but finally turns and walks back to his car. Jigglypuff watches him, smirking. She turns forward again and finds the dragon standing in front of her car, staring at her.

Cut to Peach's bedroom. She's reading on her bed when there's a knock and Velvet enters.)

Velvet: Major news! It seems Maria Tremmel skanked her way through the entire football team.

Peach: (getting up) Who told you that?

Velvet: (smirking) The entire football team. Anyway, obviously we can't keep her on the squad any more. So, now there's a spot open for you! You can be the cheerleader you've always wanted!

Peach: Um…wow, Velvet! That's great! Thanks!!

Velvet: (producing a cheerleading uniform) Yeah, I even brought your uniform over. You can put it on and we can commiserate the event!

Peach: Uh, I think you mean commemorate, Velvet. But that's OK, I don't want to try it on now.

Velvet: What are you talking about? Are you really this ungrateful for what I did for you!? (She turns to leave) You know what? Maybe I'll find someone else who _really _wants to be on the squad.

Peach: I _do_ want to be on the squad, Velvet. I'm just a little busy now. Just gimme the uniform. (She grabs it out of Velvet's hand)

Velvet: No, I don't think you really want it. Forget it. (She tries to grab the uniform back)

Peach: Velvet, it's _mine_! (Pulling back)

Velvet: Let go!! (Pulling back)

Peach: No!!

(Peach pulls again, but her hand slips off and crashes through the front pane of a glass cabinet next to her.)

Peach: OW!!

Velvet: Ohmygod.

(Peach looks at her hand, all cut up and bleeding. Cut to downstairs in the kitchen. Vivian tries to mop up the blood with a towel.)

Vivian: Well, this won't help the actual cut. I'm taking you to the emergency room. (The phone starts ringing) Honey, could you get that? We'll be back. (They leave)

Bennet: (entering the kitchen) Sure thing, dear. (Picking up the phone) Hello?

Cranky: (over phone) Mr. Bennet? My name is Cranky Kong. I need to speak to you about your daughter, Peach.

(Bennet looks apprehensive. Cut to the diner in Katina. Marth follows Pichu around as people congratulate her.)

Marth: I from future! I here to save you!!

Pichu: (dismissing) The future? That sounds a little crazy, Marth.

Marth: You no come work tomorrow! If you do –

(There's a clap of thunder outside. Marth looks out the window to see it pouring rain. He looks confused.)

Marth: Rain?

Pichu: (sadly) Yeah, April showers.

Marth: April? No, October.

Pichu: No, it's April thirteenth. It's my birthday.

(Marth stops following her.)

Marth (translated): (to himself) April? Oh no, that means I went too far back!...But if I try to teleport again, who knows where I'll end up?...I'll just try to stay here then.

Pichu: (approaching him with cake) Cake?

Marth: (waveringly) Happy birthday!!

(Cut to a classroom in Hyrule. Zelda stands up at the front, at a podium. There are a large number of people in chairs, looking at her.)

Zelda: Hi. My name is Zelda, and…I'm an alcoholic.

Crowd: Hi, Zelda!

Zelda: I'm one year sober today –

Navi: (in the crowd) Happy anniversary!!

Zelda: (smiling at the interruption) My life is pretty crappy right now. I work sixty hours a week, my son's so smart that he's flunking out of school, and my husband can't work because no one wants to hire an ex-con. And all of this…really makes me want to take a drink.

(She's looking through the crowd when she sees an older guy with blonde hair sitting in the back. This is Daltus Sanders, Zelda's father. She looks angry to see him. Cut to outside the room after the meeting ends. Everyone leaves as he approaches Zelda.)

Zelda: Dad. Why are you here?

Daltus: A father can't just be there for his daughter anymore?

Zelda: (raising an eyebrow) Be there, huh?

Daltus: I just want you in my life. But I understand why you wouldn't want me to be in it since…I was such an awful father to you…

Zelda: You weren't awful, dad, you just weren't there.

Daltus: (forcing a smile) But I'm here now. I want to get to know Link and Pit, and even you, if you'll let me.

Zelda: Well I don't want to get to know you.

(She storms out. Cut to Mario's apartment in the Mushroom Kingdom. There's a knock at the door and Mario winds his way through the large crowd there to answer it. He opens the door to find Luigi, Daisy, and Samus. They all come in as Luigi hands Mario a box.)

Luigi: Women's nursing shoes for our new nurse! Congratulations!!

Mario: (laughing) Great. Thanks, bro. Come in, you guys.

(Luigi and Daisy walk past, and Samus pulls Mario aside.)

Samus: I wanted to tell you that your father _is_ proud of you, Mario.

Mario: (ruefully) And he still couldn't make it?

Samus: Well, Ganondorf's in Zebes, so your father had to meet him there.

Mario: Mom, it's OK. I chose to become a nurse without dad's blessing, or his money. So I guess it's only fitting that I celebrate my graduation without him.

(Samus smiles and kisses him on the cheek. Cut to sometime later. Mario and Luigi sit, talking, while Daisy comes up to them carrying a bottle of wine and a glass.)

Daisy: (sitting down) So, Mario, what do you think your specialty's going to be?

Mario: Hospice work, I think.

Luigi: Taking care of dead people?

Daisy: (pouring a glass of wine) No, honey, he'll be caring for people that are _dying_, helping them…prepare. (smiling) I think it's a great choice for you, Mar.

Luigi: What's the pay?

Mario: (sarcastic) Oh, it's great. That's actually why I picked it, you know, for the pay.

Daisy: (rolling her eyes) I'm gonna call the sitter, but when I get back, you're dancing with me, Luigi.

(She gets up and leaves. Luigi turns to Mario, looking concerned.)

Mario: What's going on, Luigi?

Luigi: (sighing) The district attorney wants me to prosecute Ganondorf.

Mario: (shocked) But he's dad's biggest client.

Luigi: Yeah, but they say that if his mob ties run as deep as they think, if we take him down, the whole empire will crumble.

Mario: But if you take down Ganondorf, you'll be taking down dad, too.

Luigi: Are you defending him now?? You used to accuse him of being a criminal by protecting other criminals. This is a chance for us to set the record straight, and clear the family name.

Mario: He's still our father, no matter what he's done. If you go after him? You're never going to forgive yourself.

(Luigi nods as Daisy comes back up and takes his hand.)

Daisy: Come on, Luigi. Dance with me.

Luigi: Of course. Mario? (He hands him the glass of wine)

Mario: Sure, yeah.

(The two get up and start slow dancing as Luigi looks at Mario knowingly.

Cut to Cranky's apartment. He pins a picture of Luigi up to his giant map. There's a knock and Gabriel enters.)

Gabriel: Mr. Kong? I read the book, and…I think it's great. I want to see if I have one of these…abilities.

Cranky: (smiling) Well, that's fantastic. Here, this book will show you some of the medical side of what we'll do…

Gabriel: (looking through it) Are you gonna cut me open??

Cranky: (laughing) No, certainly not! They'll be noninvasive tests for the most part. First, I'd like to put you in an MRI.

Gabriel: MRI? So you're trying to map the brain.

Cranky: Well, the brain does control every action, voluntary or involuntary, along with every breath, heartbeat, and emotion. If the soul exists, scientifically speaking, it exists in the brain.

Gabriel: (chuckling) When I was young, I used to wish that someone would come and tell me that my family wasn't really my family. They weren't bad people, they were just...insignificant. And I wanted to be different. Special. I wanted to change. A new name, a new life. The watchmaker's son...became a watchmaker. It was so futile. And I wanted to be...important.

Cranky: You _are_ important, Gabriel.

Gabriel: (curious) What do you think my ability might be?

(Cut to inside the Compositech Paper facility. Jigglypuff sits in a chair with a piece of tape over her mouth. Mr. Bennet sits across from her, reading a folder, while the dragon stands to the side, staring at her.)

Bennet: Quite a list of accomplishments you've made here, Jigglypuff. Grand theft auto, larceny, robbery, arson, and suspected of murder in Fortuna. That's no way for a young lady to behave, now is it? (He closes the folder) I think you need a goal, a purpose. Something to work for.

(He takes the tape off her mouth. She spits on his glasses and he sighs, taking them off and cleaning them.)

Jigglypuff: (in the distorted echo-y voice) Let me go.

Bennet: (putting his glasses back on) With that ability, there's no way anyone could say no to you. (He turns to the dragon) But now there is.

(Jigglypuff looks nervous. Cut to the diner in Katina. Marth picks up the pay phone and dials.)

Marth (translated): Yes, transfer me to Roy Masahashi please. (He pauses) Thank you. (He waits for the call to connect, and the phone clicks) Hello, Roy!? You must help me!!

(Cut to the office in Japan. The Marth from six months ago answers the phone.)

Six Months Ago Marth (translated): Roy is out sick today. My name is Marth Nakamura, how can I help you?

(Cut back to the diner. Marth's eyes go wide and he slams the phone down.)

Marth: Great Scott-o!!

(Cut to Viridian City. D.K. is in his squad car, holding a donut and staring out the window. Funky pulls up in a squad car next to him.)

Funky: What are you doing, D.K.?

D.K.: (snapping out of it) Huh?

Funky: The detective test is in an hour, man, you better get going.

D.K.: Oh…yeah. Second time's gonna be the charm, right?

Funky: Definitely. Hey, what's with the donut?

(D.K. looks down and realizes he's holding the donut. He throws it back in the box.)

Funky: (laughing) You're like a walking cliché, man.

D.K.: Well, after today, I'm gonna be a new man.

Funky: (smiling) Absolutely.

(Cut to the diner in Katina. Marth clears some tables as Pichu approaches him.)

Marth: Pichu! I have gift for you! (He hands her a book off the table.)

Pichu: Oh wow, a Japanese phrasebook! Thank you, Marth! (She opens it and immediately reads out a sentence in Japanese) You are a kind and generous man.

Marth: (stunned) Amazing.

Pichu: Yeah, I just seem to remember everything lately. It's weird.

Marth: Yes, you have big power. Strong memory! Only get stronger in future.

Pichu: The future? Oh right, I forgot that's where you're from.

Marth: Is true! I bend time and space.

Pichu: Uh huh, of course.

(There's a ding from the kitchen.)

Cook: Pichu! Order's up!

(She turns to him as Marth makes his concentrating face.)

Pichu: OK, be right there!

(She turns back to Marth, who is now holding a bouquet of flowers.)

Marth: These for you!

Pichu: (taking them) Oh thank you, Marth! I didn't know we had a flower shop right here in the diner! That was fast!

Marth: No! They are from shop down the street! I stop time and get them!

Pichu: Oh, you're a magician then? Making things appear like that!

Marth: Not magic! Super power! Listen to me! There is bad man, who will come, and… (He stops, realizing he doesn't want to continue) …yes. (He pauses) Tomorrow, the swallow will slay the dragon.

Pichu: What's that mean, Marth?

Marth: (smiling) You see.

(Cut to a graveyard in Hyrule. Zelda sits on a grave, in tears, looking at the headstone: "Sheik Sanders, 1976-1987, Beloved Daughter and Sister." Link walks up and sits next to her, nodding towards a bottle wrapped in brown paper.)

Link: Having a drink with your sister?

Zelda: (smiling through the tears) Thinking about it. I just…don't want to forget her. It's important not to forget. (She pauses and sighs) My father's here. He came to my meeting today. He wants to meet you and Pit.

Link: (putting an arm around her) Hey, no one's meeting anyone unless you want to, OK?

Zelda: (nodding) Yeah, it's just…he has money, and we've wanted to get Pit into private school, and…

Link: Well then, let's have him over for dinner. We'll all say a prayer for Sheik.

(Zelda nods and looks at him lovingly. Cut to a freeway. Luigi drives his convertible with Daisy in the passenger seat.)

Luigi: Can you believe Mario? A hospice nurse?

Daisy: I think it's great. He's selfless and empathetic.

Luigi: He's self-righteous, is what he is.

Daisy: Luigi, what are you talking about?

Luigi: Choosing to be a nurse when we have our family tradition? And criticizing dad for working with criminals? My father always did what he had to so he could take care of the family. He made certain choices and now I have the same responsibility. I didn't ask to be Dad's favorite. I never asked to be loved more than Mario. But that's just the reality.

(A large black van comes up behind them. There's no one else on the road, so it looks like the car's after them.)

Luigi: What's this guy doing?

(The van bumps the car from behind.)

Luigi: What the hell??

Daisy: Luigi!

(She turns to look back at the van, then back at Luigi, but he's not in the seat.)

Daisy: Luigi!?

(Cut to up in the air above. Luigi hovers, looking helpless and not in control of his ability.)

Luigi: Daisy!! (He reaches a hand out toward the car.)

(Cut back to the car. Daisy looks ahead and sees the car heading for a barrier on the side of the road.)

Daisy: Aaaahhh!!

(The car crashes into the water barrels. Cut back to Luigi, who looks distraught.)

Luigi: Daisy!

(He falls from the sky. Cut to Mario's bedroom. He wakes up with his hand reaching upwards, breathing heavily. The phone next to the bed rings.

Cut to sometime later. Mario runs into an emergency room to find Luigi sitting with his head in his hands.)

Mario: Luigi!

Luigi: (looking up) She's been in surgery for ten hours. They said it's, it's something with her back, her spine…I don't…I need your phone. Mom has the kids, I need to tell them.

Mario: OK, sure. (He hands him his cell phone) Are you hurt?

Luigi: No, landed three hundred feet away from the wreck. No idea how I got there…no idea about a lot of what happened. (He starts dialing the phone)

Mario: This cut on your forehead's pretty bad. You need to lie down, OK?

Luigi: No, I can't, not until Daisy's OK. (He hangs up the phone, frustrated) No signal.

Mario: Well, do you remember the other car?

Luigi: (snapping his head around) What other car?

Mario: The other car, that pushed you off the road!

Luigi: (looking around to make sure they're not overheard) Who told you that?

Mario: I had a dream, right before you called.

Luigi: (laughing and taking Mario's shoulder) My wife's in surgery, and you're dreaming. That's great.

Mario: There was another car, wasn't there?

Luigi: (sighing and looking up at the ceiling) Yeah, it was Ganondorf's men. They must have heard about the DA's plan. Don't know why I even considered it…

Mario: It's not your fault, Luigi. It's dad's fault, and it's not gonna end. Not with them still out there.

Luigi: …Will you give a deposition?

Mario: (stunned) What?

Luigi: Against dad, if I take the case?

Mario: Yeah, sure. Of course.

Surgeon: (entering) Mr. Petrelli?

Luigi: (turning to him) Yes?

(He motions Luigi over. They talk lowly for a while. The surgeon goes to comfort Luigi, but Luigi hits his hand away. He looks back at Mario, frightened.

Cut to the diner in Katina. Marth enters and puts his hands in the air.)

Marth (translated): They did it!

(He runs up to Pichu, showing her a newspaper.)

Marth: I said they would do it. Swallow defeats dragon!

Pichu: (taking the newspaper and reading in Japanese) Yesterday, the Tokyo Swallows defeated the Chunichi Dragons despite being down two runs in the ninth inning.

Marth: (amazed) You read Japanese very well!! See? You have power, I have power too!!

Pichu: (closing the newspaper) Baseball? Just 'cause you said they would win doesn't mean you're from the future.

Marth: (changing his tack) There is ancient Japanese of origami –

Pichu: Yeah, I read about that! It says if someone folds 1000 cranes, they'll be granted one wish.

(Marth concentrates hard, and suddenly they're surrounded by a huge number of origami cranes, all hanging from the ceiling.)

Pichu: What the! Marth, how'd you do that!? They're beautiful!!

Marth: (handing her a plane ticket) I don't care if you no believe me. Just please, take this. Go. Be safe.

Pichu: (looking at the ticket) Tokyo? Wow! But…only one ticket??

Marth: (producing another one) In case you said yes.

Pichu: (smiling and nodding as she takes the ticket) _Hai! Hai!_

(Marth throws his arms around her, beaming. Cut to Cranky's apartment. Gabriel is hooked up to all kinds of electronic equipment while he talks to Cranky at the table.)

Cranky: Why do you repair watches, Gabriel?

Gabriel: It was my mother, actually. She said she always expected the men of the family to just follow in tradition. He repaired watches then, so that's what I do.

Cranky: (checking the equipment) Why don't you just do what you want to?

Gabriel: You use a phrase in your book… evolutionary imperative.

Cranky: (nodding) That which we are destined to do.

Gabriel: Yeah, it's like that. Turtles returning to die on the same beach on which they were born, spiders eating their young. They don't want to, they _have_ to. I guess I'm the same.

Cranky: (turning off the machines) Well, the good news is that you're healthy.

Gabriel: What, you mean normal? You mean there are still no signs?

Cranky: None at all.

Gabriel: (standing up) Well, maybe it'll just take a while. Maybe something will come up in the CT scan tomorrow.

Cranky: (slowly) We…need to be prepared for the possibility that I was wrong about your potential powers.

Gabriel: (getting angry) I am so close. I can feel it. You came to me! I am on your list! Just don't give up on me!

Cranky: There are other people on the list, too. Maybe they'll show signs of abilities. Now if you'll excuse me…

Gabriel: (angrily ripping Post-Its off the map) What others!? Like this girl, Sabrina Davis?? You think she's, she's telekinetic? Or Mew Walker? Or are you just going to toss them aside too?

Cranky: I want you to leave, Mr. Giovanni. Now.

(Cut to outside the apartment building. Gabriel huffs out, trying to catch his breath. He looks down to see the Post-Its of Sabrina and Mew still in his hand. He walks off as a cab pulls up and stops. Mr. Bennet gets out and looks up at the building ominously.

Cut to the house in Hyrule. Daltus enters with a large box, smiling at the Sanders family.)

Daltus: Here, this is for you Pit. I heard you like computers, so here's a brand new laptop for you.

Pit: Wow, thanks grandpa!

Zelda: That's very generous of you.

Daltus: Well, I owe him something with interest over 10 years.

Link: (with a smirk) Well, then you got off cheap.

Daltus: (laughing) Right. Well, why don't you go break the Internet or something, little man?

(Pit runs off with the computer as the adults sit down.)

Zelda: He's so smart. I just wish, you know, we could get him into a better school. But the money…

Daltus: If you want to ask me for something, it's already yours.

Zelda: (smiling) Thanks, dad.

Daltus: (relieved) I just feel grateful that you even let me in the door, after all the things that I've done…

Zelda: You didn't do anything, dad.

Daltus: (concerned) Why do you keep doing that?

Zelda: What?

Daltus: Pretending nothing happened. You know, you're only as sick as your secrets.

Zelda: (her smile faltering) I know all the mantras, thanks dad.

Daltus: (uncomfortable) Well, I'm gonna go check to see how he's doing with the laptop.

(Cut to Pit's room. He's already completely taken apart the laptop and is tinkering with the insides. Daltus comes in the room, shocked.)

Daltus: What are you doing!?

Pit: Just playing with the parts.

Daltus: What are you thinking!? That cost me 2000!!

Pit: (standing up) I, I'm sorry.

Daltus: Sorry!? You're _sorry_!? (He starts advancing on him)

(Link and Zelda run in the room.)

Zelda: Dad, what are you doing?

Daltus: (trying to calm down as he turns to leave) I shouldn't be here. I have no business being here.

Zelda: (following him) Then why'd you come?

Daltus: I owe you more than an apology could ever do. (He hands her a check from his pocket) This should make your life easier.

Zelda: What did you do that was so bad that I can't have my father back?

Daltus: (opening the front door, looking at her in disbelief) You really don't remember, do you?

(He leaves and Zelda turns to look in the mirror next to the door. She sees herself looking confused, but then her reflection changes its expression to one of contempt.

Cut to Cranky's apartment. Bennet looks at the map while talking to Cranky.)

Bennet: A genetic abnormality? How will that affect her, exactly?

Cranky: I honestly don't know. In fact, nothing might happen at all. I could be completely wrong.

Bennet: (looking at Peach's picture) She's just growing up so fast. I can't stop it.

Cranky: (putting a hand on his shoulder) We never can.

Bennet: Do you have a daughter too?

Cranky: I had a son. Kiddy. He was five when he…

Bennet: (sadly) I'm sorry.

Cranky: (waving it off) No, it's fine, you didn't know. Some mutations are like cancers, diseases meant to eliminate a species. Kiddy's abnormality is what caused me to start my work on the Characters Genetics Project. I hope…no one will have to suffer like he did.

Bennet: What will you do if you discover anything?

Cranky: Change the world. Give people hope for the future. That is your daughter's destiny. I'd…like to meet her, if that's all right.

Bennet: (smirking) That might be a problem for my family. I'll…think on it, and get back to you.

Cranky: Of course, certainly.

Bennet: Well, thanks, professor. (They shake hands) The meeting was…educational.

(Cut to a hotel room. Daltus reads on the bed when there's a knock at the door. He opens it and Zelda comes in without saying anything.)

Daltus: (following her) So you do remember?

Zelda: Ohhhh, how could I forget?

(She turns suddenly and grabs him by the throat, pushing him up against the wardrobe.)

Daltus: Zelda! What are you doing!?

Zelda: Not Zelda. It's me, daddy. Sheik. The daughter you threw your beer bottles at? The daughter that you choked? The daughter that you _killed_?

(She pushes him further up, using only her right hand.)

Daltus: Ack! I…didn't kill anyone!! It was an accident!!

Zelda: It wasn't an accident, what you did.

Daltus: (gasping) I came…to apologize…to Zelda…

Zelda: Shouldn't you really be apologizing to _me_?? (She lets him go, but as he stands up again she slams her forearm against his throat) Zelda doesn't remember…but I do. Someone had to be there to protect her. I remember the stink of alcohol on your breath. I took every punch so that she wouldn't have to.

Daltus: (in disbelief) You're not Sheik.

Zelda: (grinning evilly) You have no idea who I am.

(She throws him onto the bed and he scampers away from her.)

Daltus: Zelda…you need help…

Zelda: Yes, she _does_ need help. I thought she'd learned to protect herself – (she takes out the check) – but no such luck. You're going to go away and never come back.

(She shoves the check into his gaping mouth, then turns and walks out.

Cut to Peach's bedroom. She stands in her cheerleading uniform, looking at herself in the mirror. Mr. Bennet knocks and comes in.)

Bennet: (smiling) I can't wait to see you cheer for your first game. Here, this is for you. (He hands her a teddy bear.)

Peach: Thanks, dad! (She takes it)

Bennet: I dunno, don't you think you might be getting a bit old for our "bears from around the world" tradition?

Peach: (adding the bear to a pile next to her bed) No, definitely not. (She pauses and turns back to him) Am I a terrible person?

Bennet: What are you talking about, Peachy?

Peach: Well, I want to be a cheerleader, but not like Velvet. 'Cause sometimes, she can really be a…

Bennet: Bitch?

Peach: (shocked, then smiling) Yeah, a bitch.

Bennet: No, it's your actions that make you good or bad, cheerleader or not. (She nods) Come on, let's take a look at that hand.

Peach: (as he unwraps it) Yeah, the pain went away, but I still think…

(He finishes the unwrapping to find the hand completely healed. They both look surprised.)

Bennet: That's...healed really nicely.

(Cut to the Parkman residence. Candy reads on the bed when D.K. comes in, looking dejected.)

Candy: Hey, baby.

D.K.: (sitting, looking sad) I didn't pass. Again.

Candy: (putting down the book) Honey, maybe you should just tell them the truth. I mean, it's not your fault –

D.K.: That I see can't read it? That most of the letters are backwards? I know. I just…I don't think it will help.

Candy: (walking to the door) Come on. I'll go make us something to eat, then we can spend some time together tonight…

D.K.: (looking incredulous at her back) How can you want to kiss me?

Candy: _You're my hero, don't you know that?_

D.K.: (resigned, not noticing she didn't speak) Yeah, your hero. OK.

(Cut to Mario's apartment. He puts on a suit and ties his tie when Luigi comes in.)

Mario: Hey, just let me finish this tie, and we can go.

Luigi: There's not gonna be a deposition, Mar.

Mario: What are you talking about? I'm ready –

Luigi: It's dad. He's dead…heart attack. (Mario turns to him, stunned) Just take comfort in the fact that he didn't know his sons were about to stab him in the back.

(Cut to outside the diner in Katina. Pichu stands, looking sad. Marth runs out, excited.)

Marth: Pichu! Look! Samurai film festival, in Aquas! Tonight!

Pichu: But…that's over three hundred miles away.

Marth: We can still make it. See _Yojimbo_, _Seven Samurai_, and _Hidden Fortress_. Then we will be ready for trip to Japan!

Pichu: Oh, I don't know, Marth…

Marth: Come! (He takes her hand and tries to leave, but she stays)

Pichu: Marth…

Marth: (sad) You no want to go to Japan anymore?

Pichu: No, I _do_. (smiling slightly) You make me very happy, Marth.

Marth: (smiling) You make me happy too.

Pichu: It's just, I don't usually let people close to me, because…I'm dying. (Marth looks shocked) I have a blood clot, in my brain. Really close to an aneurysm.

Marth: (in disbelief) But… I'm supposed to save you.

Pichu: (taking his hand) You _did_ save me, Marth. Before you got here, I…wanted to give up. But you made me feel joy again, more joy than I could have ever imagined. Marth… (Her eyes fill with tears) I love you.

Marth: I love you too.

(They close their eyes and lean in to kiss. Suddenly, there's a great _whoosh_, and Marth opens his eyes. He's in the middle of a park, surrounded by Japanese workers doing exercises.)

Marth: (startled) What –!!

Worker: (noticing him) Hey, Marth! Aren't you and Roy supposed to be on vacation in Nintenworld??

Marth (translated): Vacation? I'm back in the present?? No!! Pichu!! (He closes his eyes in concentration, but opening them, sees nothing happened) What?? No!! (He tries again, but nothing happens again) Pichu!! (He tries again, but falls to his knees as nothing happens) Pichu…

(Cut to Gabriel's watch shop, still six months ago. Gabriel's working on a watch when a tall woman with long dark hair knocks and enters.)

Woman: Hello, somebody here called me?

Gabriel: (looking up) Can I help you?

Woman: Yes, I'm Sabrina Davis?

Gabriel: (recognizing the name, he stands) Yes, hello. I'm… (He looks down at the Post-Its of Sabrina and Mew's names) I'm…Mewtwo. Mewtwo Giovanni.

(Cut to sometime later. Mewtwo watches as Sabrina looks at a cup on the table. It shakes a bit, then moves slowly across the table, still quivering.)

Mewtwo: (amazed) It's incredible.

Sabrina: Can you make it go away?

Mewtwo: (stunned) Why wouldn't you want such an amazing ability?

Sabrina: I…don't want to hurt anyone. I don't know what could happen. I don't want it. Please. Help me.

Mewtwo: (something shifting in him) …You're broken.

Sabrina: Excuse me?

Mewtwo: (handing her Cranky's book) The professor was right, everything's in the brain. Even these abilities.

Sabrina: (looking at the book) So you can help.

(Mewtwo looks to the side to see a large chunk of quartz.)

Mewtwo: Don't worry, Sabrina… (He picks up the quartz) I can fix it. It's an evolutionary imperative.

(He slams the quartz over her head and she drops to the floor. Mewtwo looks both excited and stunned by what he's done.

Cut to the room in Compositech paper, still in the past. Bennet talks to Jigglypuff, the dragon still watching over them.)

Bennet: Whatever evil you've done in the past is done. You have a chance here to start again, make a new life. But if you don't want it, we can put you back in your old one. I don't know how long you'd last without any protection, but maybe you'll make it.

Jigglypuff: (looking up at him) What do you want me to do?

Bennet: I want you to get close to a genetics professor, Cranky Kong. And remove the name Peach Bennet from his list.

(Cut to Cranky's apartment, still in the past. He and Mewtwo sit at the table, Mewtwo looking hard at a glass. It moves smoothly across the table and stops at the end. Then it suddenly flies off and smashes into the wall.)

Mewtwo: (hiding excitement) Whoops, sorry about that.

Cranky: (stunned) Oh, don't worry about that. It's…incredible.

Mewtwo: (standing, speaking calmly) I want to apologize for my behavior the other day.

Cranky: Oh, please, don't worry. A man can do or say many things when he's angry.

Mewtwo: I just feel…different now. Like I've been given a chance to start over. A new life, a new identity, a new purpose.

Cranky: (also standing) Well, I came halfway around the world to find proof of my theories, and I threw you right out the door. No one will even return my phone calls now. They think I'm insane.

Mewtwo: I don't. (Walking over to the map) All of these characters…just waiting to be told that they're important. Waiting to unlock their true potential. (He turns back to Cranky) I can feel it. We'll find them together. (Cranky begins to look uneasy) We are the future.

(Cut to the diner in Katina, present day. Roy sits in a booth, when the door to the diner opens. He looks up hopefully to see Marth enter, looking sadly at his feet.)

Roy (translated): Marth? (His companion looks up at him) Marth!! (He runs up to Marth and hugs him) You came back! You teleported back!!

Marth (translated): No.

Roy (translated): What?

Marth (translated): I didn't teleport. I took a plane and a bus here.

Roy (translated): (now concerned) What happened?

Marth (translated): I had to, I couldn't teleport. And I couldn't save Pichu, no matter how hard I tried. My power…it's bigger than me. I can't change the past, no matter how much I wish I could. (He holds up a paper crane) I failed.

(Cut to Diddy's office. He looks at the list of names on his computer.)

**This list, these characters, their future is written on their DNA.**

(Cut to the back room of the diner in Katina. Pichu stands still as blood runs down her face.)

**Just as the past, it seems, is written in stone.**

(Cut to outside the football field in Corneria. Peach looks at her father.)

**Was the die cast from the very beginning?**

Peach: There's something I have to tell you.

(Cut to outside the amphitheatre. Mario is led away in handcuffs.)

**Or is it in our own hands to alter the course of destiny?**

(Cut to up in the hills. The dragon jumps out at the killer and he falls to the ground.)

**Of all our abilities, it is free will that truly makes us unique.**

(Jigglypuff bends down and removes the killer's hat, revealing it to be Mewtwo.)

**With it, we have a tiny, but potent, chance to deny fate.**

(Cut to the restaurant outside Hyrule. Link scrambles to get in the car. A gunshot rings out.)

**And only with it…**

(Cut to the diner in Katina. Marth pins the paper crane next to the picture of him and Pichu.)

…**can we find our way back to being human.**

Marth (translated): I loved her.

(Roy puts a hand on his shoulder in sympathy.

Slam to black.)

oOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter. Next up is "Fallout", dealing with the aftermath of "Homecoming," along with a vision of the future. Hope this peek into the past was insightful – there will be two more similar "time-shifted" chapters in the future of this story. But you'll hear more about them when we get close to them. R/R, if you please, and I'll see you next time!


	12. Chapter 11: Fallout

A/N: This was kind of simultaneously written with "Six Months Ago", which is why it's up so fast. No new characters (check last chapter or "Genesis" if you need to for the complete list), so let's get to it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes, NBC, Super Smash Brothers, Nintendo, Sega, or anything contained herein.**

oOoOoOoOoOoO

(Open on a black screen. The title card appears: "Chapter 11: Fallout."

Cut to inside the Bennet house. Peach and her father enter, Peach still in the bloody dress.)

Peach: Dad, are you OK?

(He goes to the sink and moistens a towel.)

Peach: Dad, please talk to me.

(He starts to clean up the blood on her.)

Peach: You haven't said anything since we left the school…Are you mad at me?

Bennet: No, Peachy, I'm not mad at you… (He sighs and stops cleaning her up) There's something I have to tell you too…I've known about what you can do for a long time. I've even seen the tape you made with Waluigi.

Peach: (shocked) You've known?...But…Why didn't you say anything??

Bennet: (taking her shoulders) Because I was trying to protect you!

Peach: But Dad! I've been feeling so alone, like…some…FREAK, or something, and you've known about this!?

Bennet: Look, I've had to do some things I'm not proud of to keep you safe, but I've done it all for _you_.

Peach: (nearing tears) But what about Velvet? I mean, she died because of me. Was that guy really after me and not her?

Bennet: He's been taken care of, sweetie, don't worry about him. Everything's gonna be fine… (He stops cleaning her) Here. Your mother and Slippy don't know about this, so we'll just keep it between us, OK?

Peach: (removing his hands from her) Actually, Dad…

Bennet: What?? (He suddenly looks stern) This is very important, Peach. Who else knows about your power?

Peach: It's only Slippy and Waluigi.

Bennet: Well, don't tell anyone about what you can do. If you do, there are other bad men out there who will want to hurt you. I'll deal with your brother, just talk to Waluigi and destroy that tape.

(Peach looks at him, angered. Cut to the hillside outside the high school. D.K. and Tiny check out the scene.)

D.K.: A cheerleader, Velvet Wilcox, was the victim. It fits Mewtwo's M.O.

Tiny: He took her brain?

D.K.: She had an incision on her head, so it looks like he started to, but he was interrupted.

Tiny: Well, local's already got one guy in custody, but I don't think he's Mewtwo.

D.K.: (taking aspirin) There are other footprints here, besides the ones we think are his.

Tiny: Are you OK –

D.K.: (cutting her off) I'm fine. I just have headaches…(to himself) probably caused by my wife…

Tiny: You should just deal with her, D.K. She made a mistake.

D.K.: A mistake? She cheated on me!

Tiny: Look, statistically speaking, law enforcement attracts a certain sort of male personality.

D.K.: Yeah? And what's that?

Tiny: Dogs.

D.K.: (grinning slightly) And the female personality?

Tiny: (smiling) Bitches. We keep it in the canine family.

D.K.: (laughing, looking at the ground) Anyway. I don't know, maybe he had accomplices, and that's where there are extra footprints.

Tiny: (shaking her head) I think he lost too much blood to get out of here on his own. We should go talk to this… (She checks her papers) Mario Petrelli.

(Cut to inside a holding cell in a police station. Mario is curled up on a cot in his undershirt. The door opens and Luigi, in a tux with the tie undone, enters, looking grim. Mario sits up, looking a little under the weather.)

Mario: Luigi? What are you doing here?

Luigi: You got into trouble, Mar, and I had to drop everything to come and fix it. Isn't that how things work?

Mario: I…expected you to be angry, reading me the riot act for doing this.

Luigi: (hugging him) I'm just glad you're OK.

Mario: (breaking the hug) Thanks. But, why did you destroy the painting, try to keep me from coming here?

Luigi: Because that painting showed you dead, Mario. And when I got the call, I almost believed it.

Mario: (dejected) I thought I'd be a hero.

Luigi: Yeah. How'd that work out for ya? (They sit on the bed together) Look, Mar, you're meant to do a lot of things. But saving the world isn't one of them. You've gotta learn to recognize when life is bigger than you are. You're not a fighter, but that's OK. The world needs nurses too.

Mario: No, all of us, we're alike. I know, we're connected somehow. You, me, the princess…we're supposed to stop the bomb that Douglas painted. (sighing and turning away) But I don't think I can do it.

Luigi: That's because you can't. (His voice starts to deepen) How can you stop what's coming –

(Mario, confused, turns back and Luigi is gone, replaced by Mewtwo, sitting right next to him.)

Mewtwo: – when you don't know anything about power?

(Mario jumps and scurries back, and Mewtwo disappears.

Cut to the restaurant outside Hyrule. Link opens the driver's door on his car when a shot rings out. A bullet rips through his right shoulder and he drops to the ground. He scrambles to the side as there's another gunshot and another bullet whizzes past, denting the rear bumper of the car.)

Link: Pit! Stay down!!

(He looks up towards the trees as a third gunshot rings out. Link concentrates and the bullet hits him between the eyes, but then it phases through him and hits the tire behind him, deflating it. He crawls toward the front of the car, breathing heavily.

Cut to up in the trees. Sheik looks disbelieving at the scene. She throws the rifle to the side and jumps down. She swaggers across the street, carrying a pistol. She comes up to the car to find no one around. She looks in the mirror and sees Zelda, who looks scared.)

Sheik: What are _you_ lookin' at??

(She looks into the car, but it's empty. She slams the open driver's door in frustration, breaking the glass.

Cut to inside Compositech Paper. Jigglypuff stands guard at a security door when Mr. Bennet walks up.)

Bennet: Anything going on inside?

Jigglypuff: No. He slept through the night.

Bennet: (entering a security code on a panel) Stay here. I want to talk to him alone.

(Jigglypuff doesn't look like she agrees, but stays. Cut to inside the room. Bennet hits a light switch and the lights come on, revealing a cell behind a glass wall. Inside the cell, Mewtwo is lying on a bed. He looks up at Bennet.)

Bennet: (switching on the intercom) You've lost a lot of blood, but we sewed you up the best we could.

(Mewtwo jumps off the bed and stares hard at Bennet, obviously trying to use an ability.)

Bennet: (laughing) No, I don't think so. Your powers won't work in here, Gabriel.

Mewtwo: (threateningly) My name is Mewtwo.

Bennet: Yes, it is now. (He opens a folder) But not too long ago, you were just a watchmaker named Gabriel Giovanni.

Mewtwo: (limping around the cell) Yes, I restored timepieces. Do you know why I was so good at it?

Bennet: Why don't you tell me?

Mewtwo: (approaching the glass) Because I can see how things work. What makes them...tick.

Bennet: We're interested in how things work too. Like, how you seem to be the only character we've found who has more than one ability.

Mewtwo: (smiling evilly) I guess that's what makes me special.

Bennet: That's important to you, isn't it? Being special?

Mewtwo: It's important to everyone.

Bennet: (smiling smugly) I think you're insane. I think the infusion of so many alterations to your DNA has corrupted your mind. All this power has degraded you.

Mewtwo: Well I'm still here, alive and well. And as soon as I get out, I'm going to collect one more ability...from your daughter. (Bennet stops smiling) Sweet, innocent…

Bennet: (with force) That's enough!

Mewtwo: Ripe, indestructible…

Bennet: I said that's ENOUGH, Gabriel!!

Mewtwo: (jumping at him and slamming up against the glass, angry) My NAME is MEWTWO!!

(Bennet just smiles and steps back. He leaves the room, shutting off the light.

Cut to outside in a hallway. Bennet walks down it, talking on the phone.)

Bennet: There aren't any options with someone like him. (He pauses) I understand. Those are the instructions? (pause) OK.

(He hangs up as Jigglypuff walks up to him.)

Jigglypuff: Is it true we're keeping Mewtwo alive?

Bennet: (sighing) Those are our marching orders.

Jigglypuff: But that's stupid! (She leans in close to him, whispering) I could tell him to kill himself. No one would have to know.

(Bennet looks like he's considering it, but a door opens at the end of the hallway and the dragon steps out, looking at them.)

Bennet: No. We follow orders.

Jigglypuff: (insisting) Look, you _know_ I'm right! I know I'm right! And if that, that dragon could speak, he'd tell you I'm right too!

(The dragon approaches them, staring at Jigglypuff. She finally turns and walks off.

Cut to the forest outside Hyrule. Link and Pit run, although Link looks to be in a lot of pain. He runs up to a bush, taking off his jacket.)

Link: Here. (He puts the jacket over the bush.) Now, walk back through your footprints.

Pit: Why?

Link: So they can't follow us.

(They resume running through the woods.)

Pit: Dad, I don't think that was the police. They're supposed to tell you before they shoot at you.

(They find an empty cabin. Link tries the door, but it's locked. He pauses, then phases his arm through the door and unlocks it from the inside. Pit watches in glee. They go into the house and find some sheets.)

Link: Here, help me tear these up. (They start ripping them up)

Pit: It was her, wasn't it?...Sheik?

Link: It sure did look like your mom.

(He grunts and slumps to the side, close to passing out.)

Pit: Dad? (He shakes him) Dad! Wake up!

(Cut to the interrogation room in Corneria. Mario sits behind a table as Tiny and D.K. walk in.)

Tiny: Your brother sure is well connected, even down here. We had to get past three lawyers to talk to you.

(Mario coughs. He still looks sweaty and washed out.)

Tiny: Are you OK?

Mario: Feels like my head's about to split open.

D.K.: (tossing him his aspirin) Here, help yourself.

Mario: (taking the aspirin) I didn't kill anyone.

Tiny: (sitting down) We know, the blood on your shirt was yours. But you don't have any injuries that could have caused that amount of blood.

Mario: Well, can I go then?

Tiny: What's a hospice nurse from the Mushroom Kingdom doing at a homecoming game here in Corneria? You some kind of pervert?

Mario: (drinking water) My brother said not to talk.

Tiny: Well, we don't need you to.

(She looks over at D.K., who nods, then stares hard at Mario. He hears jumbled thoughts. After a second Mario looks like he feels something and looks back at him in pain. D.K. continues to look hard at Mario.)

Mario: Ow!

(There's a high buzzing noise and D.K. winces in pain too. Mario winces hard again.)

Mario: Ow! What're you doing to me?

D.K.: (after a pause, he sits down) Save the cheerleader.

Tiny: _Too late for that._ (Mario looks at her, amazed to hear her thoughts) _The cheerleader's dead._

Mario: Wait, what?! Peach is dead!?!

D.K.: (looking at Mario) _Did he just read her mind? Is he one of them?_

Tiny: No, not Peach. Velvet Wilcox. What's going –

Mario: No, Peach was the one he wanted.

D.K.: Peach?

Tiny: Why would you know what he wanted??

Mario: (standing up) Look, if you want to stop this Mewtwo guy, you need to find Peach and protect her!!

D.K.: (after a pause of looking at Mario) He's telling the truth.

Tiny: (getting up) I guess we find this Peach then.

Mario: (as D.K. gets up) But…can I go then? You'll let me out?

Tiny: You get out when I get answers.

(Her and D.K. walk out as Mario sits down, coughing again. Cut to Cranky's apartment. Diddy walks up to find a note taped to the door. He reads it aloud.)

Diddy: "Diddy – I knew you'd be back! Now get back to work! Jigglypuff. P.S. Don't worry about Diddy the frog, I let him go in the park." (He laughs) How nice of her.

(Cut to inside the apartment, sometime later. Diddy's on the phone.)

Diddy: No, I faxed the list to your office 2 days ago. You need to warn the people on there about Mewtwo. He's going to come after them. No, don't –

(He hangs up the phone angrily. He then looks at his laptop on his desk, on which is a sticky note. It reads "Douglas Mendez" and has an address on it.

Cut to Douglas's room at Compositech Paper. He's sitting up on his bed, sketching. Jigglypuff comes in.)

Jigglypuff: (delighted) You're drawing again.

Douglas: Yeah, I'm drawing. But it's nothing important. (He laughs) Definitely not prophetic.

Jigglypuff: That's OK though.

Douglas: I don't think I can paint the future without the drugs.

Jigglypuff: (sitting down) You'll get there.

Douglas: (putting down the pencil) To be honest, I like drawing just for the sake of drawing now, not painting the future. That's why I like working on comic books, you don't have to take them seriously.

Jigglypuff: Well, your paintings _did_ do some serious good. (He turns to her, interested) Peach is alive, you helped save her. With your gift. Thanks to you, Mewtwo won't be able to hurt anyone anymore.

Douglas: That means we can change the future. Maybe stop the bomb.

Jigglypuff: (standing) Well, I wish you luck in that. I won't be here. (He looks shocked) I'm going off the reservation.

Douglas: You're leaving? But…what about the future? What good is painting the future if no one's going to do anything to change it?

Jigglypuff: (bending down to whisper in his ear) So change it.

(She hands him her phone and a security card. She kisses him on the cheek and turns and walks out. Douglas looks after her, seeing the painting of Marth and Roy under the homecoming banner.

Cut to Corneria High School, where Marth and Roy are standing under the same homecoming banner.)

Marth (translated): I couldn't save Pichu and now I didn't save the princess. (They start walking away) What good is my power if I can't use it to save people?? Since we didn't save the princess, now we can't save the world.

Roy (translated): No, I think it's save the princess, _then_ save the world.

Marth (translated): No, it's an "if, then" statement.

Roy (translated): How do you know?

Marth (translated): Because I said it!

Roy (translated): No, that was the future you! "Future you" doesn't count as you!

Marth (translated): (pausing, as he thinks and looks confused) Never mind. (They resume walking) We still have to continue on our quest, or else Pichu and Velvet will have died for nothing. We have to find Mario Petrelli and then Douglas Mendez and then stop the bomb. (Now sure of himself) Destiny hasn't forgotten us.

(His phone rings and he answers it.)

Marth: Hello?

(Cut to Douglas's room, he's on Jigglypuff's phone.)

Douglas: Marth? Marth Nakamura?? This is Douglas Mendez.

(Cut back to the high school. Marth looks elated.)

Marth: Mistah Douglas!

Douglas: (over phone) We need to meet.

Roy (translated): (to Marth) Who is it?

Marth (translated): (covering the phone, smiling) It's destiny!

Roy (translated): (rubbing his head) I wish destiny would lose our number.

(Cut back to the interrogation room in Corneria. Peach and Mr. Bennet are being questioned by Tiny while D.K. watches them from behind one-way glass.)

Peach: Yeah, he grabbed her and…attacked her. I tried to stop him but…he was killing her. She told me to run, so…I ran. I ran away.

(D.K. looks hard at her, surprised that he's not hearing any thoughts.)

Tiny: Did the man do anything…out of the ordinary?

Peach: (after looking at her dad) You mean, besides killing my friend?

Tiny: No, I mean like falling three stories and walking away without a scratch.

Peach: (surprised) What do you mean??

Tiny: Well, you said Mario must have taken down the attacker, and they both went over the edge of the amphitheatre, right? That's a pretty big fall to just walk away from, don't you think?

(D.K. still isn't hearing anything. He looks frustrated.)

Peach: Well, is Mario OK?

Tiny: He walked away without a scratch. How do you think he did that?

Peach: I don't know…I just know he saved my life, and I was lucky to survive without getting hurt too.

Tiny: Well, we did find some of your blood in the locker room, but –

Peach: (nastily) I've told you everything I know.

Bennet: (standing up) I think you have everything you need from her.

(Tiny looks through the glass, but doesn't get any sign.)

Tiny: Yeah, she's free to go.

Peach: Actually, I was hoping I could see Mario before I go.

Tiny: Sure thing.

(They walk out of the room together. D.K. walks up to them.)

D.K.: Mr. Bennet, Peach? I just want you to know that I'm sorry for everything you've been put through. We're doing everything in our power to stop Mewtwo.

(Bennet looks surprised to see D.K. again, but recovers.)

Bennet: Well thank you. (He offers his hand) We appreciate that, Mr...

D.K.: (shaking his hand) Parkman. D.K. Parkman.

(He looks over at Peach, trying to hear something, but he's still not picking up anything.)

Bennet: Thanks again.

(He and Peach leave. Tiny comes up to D.K.)

Tiny: I think they're hiding something.

D.K.: I didn't get anything out of them. Either of them.

Tiny: (surprised) Really?

D.K.: Yeah, it was weird, like…an absence of sound.

Tiny: (turning to walk back) You mean silence?

D.K.: (following her, frustrated) No, more like…there _was_ something there and then some king of static _removed_ it.

Tiny: That's a new one.

D.K.: No, it's not. I've heard it before, at the bar I went to…right before I passed out.

(They both leave. Around the corner, the dragon pokes his head around, watching them.

Cut to the hills outside Hyrule. Sheik runs through the woods. She comes upon Link's bloody jacket and she picks it up violently. After a pause, her grip slackens.)

Zelda: Oh no. What did she do??

(She runs off in a panic, but she trips and falls next to a stream. She looks into the surface, seeing Sheik.)

Sheik: (snarling) Get up!!

Zelda: What did you do?

Sheik: What I had to do to get Pit back.

Zelda: (sobbing) If you really cared about Pit, you wouldn't have shot at Link. You would have missed him.

Sheik: (sure of herself) I _don't_ miss.

Zelda: But he's Pit's father!

Sheik: He's never been anything but trouble. He's a criminal; he brought danger into our home.

Zelda: (standing up) You're out of control.

Sheik: (laughing) What do you know about control, Zelda?

Zelda: (stronger) You're part of me. You do what I say.

Sheik: It doesn't worklike that anymore.

Zelda: Why are you doing this???

Sheik: Because you're not _strong_ enough.

Pit: (calling from afar) Mom!

Zelda: (turning towards his voice) Pit??

(She pulls the pistol out of her waistband and runs towards him.

Cut to Mario's cell. He's still coughing and looking washed out. Peach, her father, and a police officer walk up. The cop lets them into the cell, then leaves.)

Mario: (jumping up, speaking weakly) Peach. You're OK.

Peach: (smiling) Thanks to you.

Bennet: Hello, Mario. I'm Peach's father. (They shake hands) I wanted to thank you for saving my daughter here. I feel like I owe you my life.

Mario: (still looking sick) I was just in the right place at the right time.

Bennet: Maybe one day I'll be in the right place and can return the favor. (Mario starts brutally coughing) Are you OK?

Mario: Fine.

Peach: Dad, can you wait outside?

Bennet: (raising an eyebrow) Are you sure, sweetie?

Peach: Yes, dad.

Bennet: OK. I'll be right outside.

(He turns and leaves, but stands right outside the cell, occasionally looking in through the glass wall. Mario gives him a weak smile.)

Peach: So, how long have you known?

Mario: Known? Known what?

Peach: That you're…like me! You're special! You would've died if you couldn't –

Mario: Wait a minute – can you…? Do you heal? Is that it?

Peach: (smiling at him) All this time I thought I was the only one with it. Now there's you.

Mario: (sitting on the bunk) Wow…someone else with powers.

Peach: (also sitting) Is that why you asked if I was "the one" back at the school?

Mario: I just knew I had to save you.

Peach: Why?

Mario: (matter-of-fact) To save the world.

Peach: (laughing) What do I have to do with saving the world?

Mario: I don't know yet. I do know that I think I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. I think I died.

Peach: (with a wry smile) I've died before. It's no big deal.

Mario: (swallowing hard) I'm not like you, Peach. I –

(He's cut off as Bennet knocks on the glass. Peach turns and gives him the "one second" sign.)

Mario: It's just, (She turns back to him) this healing thing is…new for me.

Peach: Wait. You mean, you didn't know you would heal when you went off the building??

Mario: Uh, nope! (He starts to laugh but instead starts coughing again) That's kinda stupid, huh?

Peach: (smiling) No, it's not.

(Bennet knocks on the glass again, motioning to his watch.)

Peach: (to him) All right, dad! (She turns to Mario) I have to go. Take care.

Mario: Yeah, you too.

Peach: (getting up and walking to the door, then turning back with a smile) You're totally my hero.

(Cut to the cabin in the woods outside Hyrule. Zelda runs up to the closed cabin to find Pit outside.)

Zelda: Pit, honey, you're OK! (She hugs him) Where's your dad?

Pit: Inside. He's pretty hurt, mom.

Zelda: It's OK. (Her voice drops a bit) I'll take care of him.

(She goes to the door, taking the gun out again. The circular tattoo has reappeared on her shoulder, revealing that it's actually Sheik. She pauses and kicks down the door with her leg. She starts to move inside when a shovel swings out and hits her in the stomach. Sheik keels over as Link comes out and swings again, hitting her under the chin. She falls back out the doorway as the gun skitters away. Link stumbles out after it and picks it up, but Sheik has gotten to her feet and kicks the gun out of his hand. Link falls back but stands up again slowly.)

Pit: (running up to her) No, stop! Stop fighting!!

Sheik: It's for your own good!

(Pit tries to grab her hand, but she throws him aside. He lands on a pile of rocks, groaning.)

Link: Pit!!

(He runs over to his son. Sheik pauses and a look passes over her face.)

Zelda: Oh my god.

(She walks up tentatively to her family.)

Link: (putting his arm out) No! Stay back!!

Zelda: It's me, Pit.

Pit: Mom??

Zelda: (smiling) Yes, it's me, honey.

(Pit hugs her as her eyes fill with tears.)

Zelda: I am so sorry. (She turns to Link) I am _so_ sorry.

(Link tentatively reaches out and they all embrace. Cut to outside the football field at Corneria high school. Peach waits while Waluigi rides up on his bike.)

Peach: Did you bring the tape?

Waluigi: (getting it out) Yeah, I've got it in my bag. (He hands it to her) Here.

(Peach puts them on the ground and starts stomping on them, destroying them.)

Peach: There.

Waluigi: Sorry for breaking you out of your house arrest to take you to homecoming. I didn't know…

Peach: No, you shouldn't feel bad. You did it because you're my friend. Probably the best friend I've ever had.

Waluigi: (laughing) I've only been your friend for two weeks.

Peach: (smiling too) Hey, I didn't say it wasn't pathetic.

Waluigi: (serious again) You know, you could've been killed.

Peach: (sighing) I know. But I wasn't, and that's what matters. I have to get home now. Just promise you won't say anything to anyone.

Waluigi: I won't. I promise.

(Peach walks away. Cut to a bus station in Katina. Marth and Roy stand, waiting for someone. A bus pulls up and Douglas walks out of it. The two men run up him.)

Douglas: Marth Nakamura, I presume.

Marth: Mistah Douglas??

(Cut to sometime later, at a table in the bus station. The three men sit as Douglas looks through the comic book Marth got in the future.)

Douglas: It's amazing, this issue hasn't even gone to the printer yet. (He closes it and looks at Marth) You actually went to the future. That's incredible.

Marth: Oh, your power strong too.

Douglas: (sitting back) I don't think so, I can only do it when I'm chasing.

Marth and Roy: Huh??

Douglas: Uh, when I'm stoned.

(Marth and Roy look at each other, not understanding.)

Douglas: When I'm…on drugs.

(The two men look back at him, shocked.)

Marth: Mistah Douglas!!

Douglas: (waving it off) It's fine. Anyway, what else did you see in the future?

Marth: There was bomb, big explosion. As big as the city. Destroyed many things. And I saw you! (He suddenly remembers _how_ he saw Douglas, and says no more.)

Douglas: Well, what else? What was I doing?

(Marth looks at Roy, unsure. Roy nods his head and motions "go ahead.")

Marth: I saw you…dead on floor. Head cut open.

(Douglas leans back and runs his hands through his hair, looking disturbed by this. He spaces out for a second but then sits back up.)

Douglas: Well, the man who cuts heads off is taken care of.

Marth: (excited) He is caught??

Roy: This is very good news. The brain man killed Marth's…very good friend.

(Douglas suddenly looks like he remembered something. He pulls a sketchbook out of his bag and flips through it. He settles on a page and shows it to the men.)

Douglas: Is this her?

(They look, to see a sketch of Pichu standing next to the booth with Marth and Roy in it.)

Marth: Yes, this her! You draw Pichu!!

Douglas: Yes, I did these two days ago, when I was sober. (He sits back again) So I _can_ do it without the drugs. (He thinks for a second) You say your mission is to stop the bomb in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Marth: Yes, uh, it is our destiny.

Douglas: I think it may be mine too. We have to stop it.

(Marth picks up the comic book and shows Douglas the last page: of the nuclear explosion.)

Marth: How we stop this?

Douglas: I don't know. (He looks like he remembered something again) I did recently paint a picture of an exploding man.

Marth: (worried) How do you stop an exploding man?

(Cut to the kitchen in the Bennet house. Slippy sits, reading, as Peach comes in.)

Peach: (calling out) Mom? Dad?

Slippy: They're both out. Mom's at the store, don't know where dad is.

Peach: (sitting down) Hey, did dad talk to you?

Slippy: Uh, about what?

Peach: About me...He knows. And he knows that you know.

Slippy: (lost) Knows…what?

Peach: You know, my…ability. How I can't get hurt.

(Slippy looks disbelieving at her for a second, then reaches out and punches her in the arm. Her eyes show frustration, then confusion.)

Peach: What did dad say to you?

Slippy: I haven't seen dad all day. He was supposed to pick me up from soccer practice, but he didn't.

Peach: Then…how'd you get home?

Slippy: (now confused) I don't…I don't remember.

(Peach looks concerned. Cut to the woods outside Hyrule. The Sanders family walks towards the car at the restaurant.)

Link: We can get you some help, Zelda.

Zelda: No, it won't work, Sheik's stronger than me.

Link: I don't think she is.

Zelda: (in disbelief) You've seen what she can do! I mean, how do you explain that?

Link: I can't explain a lot of things. (He looks pointedly at her) Like why you shot me.

Zelda: Look, Sheik's going to come back at some point to take Pit, and there's nothing I can do about it. (Realizing, to herself) I can't be trusted.

(They've just about reached the road when Pit suddenly leans up against a tree.)

Pit: Owww, my leg…

(Link goes to him as Zelda suddenly walks away.)

Link: Come on, let's get you to the car. Zelda? (He turns and sees she's not there) Zelda??

(He looks across the street to see Zelda approach a police officer outside the restaurant.)

Zelda: I need you to arrest me.

Officer: Excuse me?

Zelda: I need you to arrest me. Right now.

Officer: For what?

Zelda: …Murder.

(Link and Pit watch as Zelda is arrested. Cut to outside Compositech Paper. D.K. and Tiny sit in a car, watching the building.)

Tiny: I just don't think "absence of thoughts" is a legit reason for a stakeout.

D.K.: (with a grin) You always say I don't take you anywhere.

Tiny: Well, you sure know how to spoil a girl.

D.K.: (laughing and handing her a bag) Eat your drive-through.

Tiny: (looking down at the food) _What can I say? He can be cute._ (He snaps around to look at her, and she realizes) _Oh, god. Did he just hear that?_ (She gets serious) Did you just read my mind??

(D.K. snickers a bit.)

Tiny: You can't do that! It was a stray thought, I…you can't do that!

D.K.: (with a self-satisfied grin) You really think I'm, uh, cute?

Tiny: I really think you're married. And I really think you love your wife.

D.K.: (now serious) I do love my wife.

Tiny: So why don't you just yell at her so you can go home already? That's what you want, isn't it?

D.K.: I don't wanna be a chump.

Tiny: So still loving your wife after she has sex with someone else makes you a chump? Look, if you want your marriage to work, you have to have to make it work. No matter what.

(He kind of nods at her but leans forward. She turns to see Bennet and the dragon coming out of the building, Bennet talking to him.)

Tiny: That's him.

D.K.: Yeah, and that's the guy I saw in the bar. Right before I passed out.

(He stares hard at them, but again, isn't picking up any thoughts.)

Tiny: Maybe we should just leave.

D.K.: (distractedly) No, no…

(He concentrates really hard, but still isn't getting anything. He looks pained.)

Tiny: D.K…

(He keeps concentrating, and then a drop of blood drips out of his nose.)

Tiny: D.K.!

D.K.: (turning to her) I was only able to get one word…Mewtwo.

(Cut to the football field at Corneria high school. Peach waits as Waluigi rides up again.)

Waluigi: OK, Peach, what's the emergency?

Peach: (panicked) There's something going on. It's like "The Stepford Body Snatchers" or something. My brother doesn't remember anything. About what I can do, nothing. It's like they made him forget.

Waluigi: (looking at her like she's crazy) All right. So this is another one of your little cheerleader initiation pranks, right? Is that it?

Peach: What? No, Waluigi, something's really not right.

Waluigi: What is your _damage_? You haven't talked to me since like the sixth grade! Now you call me out of the blue, acting all weird? We're not even friends!!

Peach: What –

Waluigi: (angry) What is this about??

Peach: (realizing, to herself) They got to you too. Now it's only me.

Waluigi: Are you on crystal meth or something? 'Cause this is really cracky behavior.

Peach: (looking up at him) I'm so sorry.

(She turns and runs off. Cut to Mewtwo's cell. He sits with his back to the glass as Bennet comes in and puts a tray of food through a small slot.)

Mewtwo: (his back to Bennet) You see yourself as some sort of humanitarian, don't you? A do-gooder, a hero. Kidnapping men and women who are different. Does that make you feel powerful? We're quite alike, you know. You collect special people. So do I.

Bennet: (cold) We're gonna take you apart, Gabriel. Like one of your little watches. Sorry – timepieces. And we're gonna find out exactly what makes you...tick.

(He leaves and shuts off the light. Cut to a motel room in Katina. Marth and Roy stand to the side as Douglas contemplates a blank canvas.)

Douglas: I don't think I can do this.

Marth: (running up to him) Yes, you do it! Concentrate! (He squints and makes his concentration face)

Douglas: Uh…OK.

(Marth pushes his glasses up and runs back as Douglas slowly closes his eyes.)

Roy (translated): I don't know about this…

(Suddenly, Douglas flinches. He opens his eyes and they're covered in the milky white film. He grabs a piece of charcoal and starts to draw. Marth and Roy watch with their mouths open.

Cut to Bennet's car. He's driving when his cell phone rings.)

Bennet: (answering) Hello?

(Cut to Peach in her bedroom, distraught.)

Peach: Tell me you remember. Y-you r-remember what I told you last night. Don't you? You remember what we talked about?

Bennet: (through phone, calmly) Of course I do. What's going on?

Peach: (still panicking) You said there might be people who want to hurt me. I think they got to Waluigi and Slippy! They don't remember anything! It's like it never happened!

Bennet: (through phone) All right, it's OK. Where are you now?

Peach: I'm at home. (She suddenly realizes something) Where's mom? Where's...where's Slippy?

Bennet: Just stay there, I'll be right home.

Peach: (breathless) OK.

(She hangs up the phone and looks out her window nervously. Her door quietly opens and the dragon slowly comes in. Peach turns back around and sees him. She jumps up in a panic.)

Peach: NO! Stay away from me! NO!!!!

(She tries to run to the opposite side of the room, but the dragon reaches out and grabs her.)

Peach: NO!!! (He pulls her close to him) Let me go!! (He clamps one hand over her mouth and she starts flailing and kicking) Mffff! Noooo!!

Dragon: (slowly) My name is Bowser. I work for your father.

(Peach calms down slightly and stops kicking, still in his grasp.)

Bowser: (with a touch of regret) He sent me here to make you forget. Like he sent me to your friend. And your brother. And to your mother...so many times. (Peach now listens attentively) He'll be here soon, expecting that you won't remember anything. But it is very important…that you do. (He looks down at her) Tell me Peach…can you keep…a secret?

(Peach looks like she considers the question. Cut to the motel room in Katina. Douglas continues on the painting while Roy and Marth stand by the door.)

Roy (translated): How long does this take?

Marth (translated): Maybe we should check on him.

(They walk around the easel and look at the painting.)

Roy (translated): …I thought you said he only painted the future.

(We pan around to see the painting: it's Marth, apparently brandishing a sword at a large dinosaur menacing him.)

Marth (translated): (to himself) Oh no! What if I step on a bug? I could change history…

Roy (translated): Change history? (He motions to the painting) You're gonna die!!

Marth (translated): I really need to find that sword…

(Cut to Diddy's apartment. His phone rings, and he goes to answer it.)

Diddy: Hello?

(Cut to Compositech Paper. Jigglypuff walks down a hall on a cell phone.)

Jigglypuff: Diddy, it's Jigglypuff. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you any more about me. I'm not who you think I am. I lied, and I'm really sorry.

Diddy: (through phone) Jigglypuff? What –

Jigglypuff: I'll explain it all to you soon. But first, I have to make things right. (She enters a code on a security door) Starting with killing the man who murdered your father.

Diddy: (through phone) What are you –

(She hangs up as she goes through the door. She turns on the lights in Mewtwo's cell. He looks up at her.)

Mewtwo: I know you, don't I?

Jigglypuff: (taking out a gun) I lived next door to Cranky Kong.

Mewtwo: (standing, with realization) That wonderful ability. The power of persuasion, and this whole time, you were the girl next door.

Jigglypuff: (her voice distorted and echo-y) I'm gonna take this gun, and I'm gonna put it in that slot, and you're gonna take it, and you're gonna blow your brains out.

Mewtwo: (getting angry) You knew, didn't you?

(She goes to put the gun in the slot when suddenly Mewtwo pulls his hand back. Jigglypuff comes flying through the glass, which shatters. She stops right in front of him, bleeding and gasping for air.)

Mewtwo: (angry) You knew what I was and you let it continue. In a way…you helped me. (He grins evilly) And after I've consumed your power, you'll help me even more.

(She slowly raises the gun to point at him.)

Mewtwo: Oh Jigglypuff, you know that won't hurt me.

(She keeps raising the gun to point at her own head. Mewtwo's eyes widen in realization. She pulls the trigger.

Cut to Mario's cell. He sits on his bunk when Luigi comes in, in a tux with his tie undone. He carries a plastic bag filled with clothes.)

Mario: (standing) Luigi, what are you doing here?

Luigi: (throwing the bag at him) Let's go!

(He turns and leaves and Mario quickly follows.)

Mario: Well, wait, aren't you going to ask me what happened?

Luigi: I know what happened. You got yourself into trouble and you nearly got yourself killed.

Mario: No, I saved her! The princess!!

Luigi: You had to be a hero, didn't ya? You got it outta your system now?

Mario: I finally get it, Luigi. I have these dreams, and when I'm around someone with an ability, I can do what they can do.

(They walk out the front door and Mario starts coughing. Luigi turns to look at his brother.)

Luigi: You look like hell, Mar. You sure you're OK?

Mario: Yeah, I'm fine. (He coughs) I mean, I think the princess, Peach, could heal. And the guy that was after her threw lockers at me with his mind. And there was a cop who I think was telepathic. They were like us!

Luigi: (going down some stairs) What, dysfunctional?

Mario: (following Luigi) No, with…abilities. (He starts to stagger to the side) I think…I have to…stop the bomb. (He pauses) I have to save…everyone…

(He starts to fall forward. Only, when he lands, he doesn't land there, but on a street in a blue-tinted and silent Mushroom Kingdom. He's wearing a long coat and a prominent watch too.

Mario gets up and looks around. Everything is deserted. There are cars in the streets with their doors open, but they're empty. Mario walks forward and sees Luigi's campaign office. He starts to walk toward it when suddenly a cab door opens in front of him. He stops and watches as Diddy gets out, smiling at him. Then he looks at Mario's midsection and his look turns to one of fear. He turns and runs, and Mario follows him, confused. He comes upon D.K., in uniform, holding his hand up and mouthing "Stay back." Behind him, Link picks up Pit, Zelda next to him. They all turn to run, looking back at Mario in terror. D.K. motions for them to go as Mario looks confused.

Suddenly, from around the next corner, Peach comes running toward him in her pink homecoming dress. Mario looks over to see Luigi come out of his campaign office. Peach runs right up to him but stops, looking in fear at his midsection too. Mario turns around to see Joanna walking toward him. He starts to smile, but suddenly Douglas appears, grabbing her and pulling her back. Mario looks back to see Luigi still walking toward him, as well as Marth and Roy standing behind him as he approaches his brother.

Mario looks back as Peach sadly mouths the words "I'm sorry" and starts backing up. He looks down at his hands to see them glowing orange with energy. Joanna screams and reaches out to him, but Douglas holds her back. Marth and Roy look sad as they turn and walk away. Peach, too, turns and runs. But Luigi walks up to him and stops, just standing there. Mario's hands burst into nuclear flame. His eyes begin to glow as well, and then, he rears his head back and screams aloud. His whole body appears to glow, getting brighter and brighter.

We pan out from the screaming Mario to see that the scene has taken place within his eye. He gasps for breath as Luigi runs up and cradles him.)

Mario: (short on breath) It's all my fault. The explosion.

Luigi: What are you talking about?

Mario: It's me. It's…me…

(He goes limp in mid-gasp, his eyes still wide. Luigi shakes him.)

Luigi: Breathe, Mar. Come on. Mario?

(We pan out to see many other people looking on.)

Luigi: Mario! Mario!!

(Slam to black.)

oOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: AAAAIIIEEE!!! So, is Mario the cause of the explosion? Hmmm, we will see once we get to Chapter 23 at the end!! The next chapter is called "Godsend," which picks up the timeline two weeks after this chapter. It will be mentioned again in the text, in case you forget. R/R please, and, well, see you next time!


	13. Chapter 12: Godsend

A/N: Welcome back to a new chapter of Save the Princess, Save the World! Well, Mario saved the princess, but then saw a vision of him blowing up the Mushroom Kingdom, so…will he save the world? 12 more chapters will tell us. This chapter is called "Godsend", something the heroes might be. (And for the symbol on the sword.) We have a few new characters this week, including 2 more Smash Brothers, bringing our total to 21 out of the 27. And here they are!

Hero – Name Here (Nintendo character)

Claude Raines – Fox (formerly Fox McCloud)

Aron Malsky – Wario Malsky (formerly Wario)

(Takezo) Kensei – Anri (same, from Fire Emblem)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes, NBC, Super Smash Brothers, Nintendo, Sega, or anything contained herein.**

oOoOoOoOoOoO

(Open on Mario, lying in a hospital bed, in a coma, with the subtitle "Two Weeks Later". There's a brief flash of white light and we see inside his mind: various clips of his future vision play. He notices his hands glowing, Peach runs away, Luigi walks up to him, etc. This time, though, he sees what looks like a tall orange fox, standing in the background and laughing. With another flash of white light, we return to the hospital. Samus approaches him and strokes his hair while Luigi walks over from the window. They both look concerned.

Cut to a prison cell, with the title "Chapter 12: Godsend" across the bars. Zelda stands in the corner in an orange jumpsuit when the door buzzes. She turns to see a guard coming in with a broken nose and various bruises on him.)

Guard: Enjoying solitary? Can't say you don't deserve it. Psycho.

(Zelda looks at him in fear as three more guards come up behind him, looking nervous.)

Guard: But even animals get their lawyers. Come on.

(He goes in and cuffs her. They all walk out of the cell.

Cut to the kitchen in the Bennet house. Peach, in normal clothes, finishes a plate of pancakes while watching a TV newscast. Her father reads the newspaper behind her.)

Reporter: And after the tragic events of just few weeks ago, it may seem strange for the students to be returning to Odessa High. But, as they say, life goes on. Back to you in the studio.

Peach: Hey, dad?

Bennet: Yes, Peachy.

Peach: What should I do if the kids ask me about what happened at homecoming? I mean, I don't remember anything. Isn't that weird? I mean…where did you find me?

Bennet: (alarmed) What do you mean, find you?? We…adopted you.

Peach: No, I mean, the night Velvet died. Where'd you find me?

Bennet: (relieved) Oh…you came and found me at the stadium, and you were pretty traumatized.

Peach: (smiling) I guess so, since I can't remember anything. (She gets up) I guess I have to get to school. See ya!

(She pauses on her way out to stop and roll her eyes as her fake smile drops off her face.

Cut to Bennet and Olimar, looking over Mewtwo in his cell. He's flat-out on the ground, eyes bloodshot and swollen, and he doesn't move at all. He watches a cockroach crawl past him.)

Olimar: No, aside from the markers for telekinesis, we can't find any other abilities in his DNA.

Bennet: Is he responding to the glycimerine?

Olimar: We've given him enough to kill an elephant, but there's been no response. If we keep going at this rate, he'll be dead by tomorrow.

Bennet: Well, after what he did to Jigglypuff, he sure would deserve it. But unfortunately the higher-ups have said he needs to stay alive. So just try to dig deeper.

(Olimar looks wary at this idea. Cut to a bunch of black SWAT vans pulling into the lot of Compositech Paper. D.K. and Tiny watch from their car.)

D.K.: Finally. Two weeks of stakeouts and we'll finally figure out what he's up to.

Tiny: I hope you're right about this.

(Cut to sometime later. A SWAT leader leaves Bennet and comes up to Tiny. D.K. stands behind her.)

SWAT: We've found nothing but paper, ma'am.

Tiny: And you checked all the basements and stairwells?

SWAT: Everywhere. There's nothing here. (He walks off)

D.K.: (storming up to Bennet) Where's Mewtwo??

Bennet: I'm sorry, who?

D.K.: You know.

(He looks hard at Bennet, trying to read his thoughts. Unfortunately, Bowser is standing off to the side, watching him.)

Tiny: Well, great. Mewtwo's not here. Nice going. (She storms off)

Bennet: (with a smirk) Oops.

(Cut to a museum in the Mushroom Kingdom. Marth and Roy walk around.)

Marth (translated): Everything I've read says the sword should be here.

Roy (translated): Why are we looking for your sword in this museum? We should be concentrating on the mission.

Marth (translated): I need my powers for the mission, and I need the sword to help restore my powers.

Roy (translated): But the bomb's going to hit in just three weeks!

Marth (translated): Ever since I couldn't save Pichu, my powers have gotten continuously weaker. I need the sword to save the world.

(They suddenly stop to see that they're standing in front of a samurai exhibit.)

Marth: (smiling) Yatta!!

(Cut back to Mario's hospital room. With a flash of light, we see that he's still dreaming about the vision. Only now, it's interspersed with images of the orange fox laughing and what looks like the orange fox slamming him against a light pole. Another flash of light takes us out to see Joanna come into the room with a vase of flowers. She hands it to Samus, who smiles at her. Luigi stands by the window, nodding at her entrance. Joanna goes over and feels Mario's forehead.)

Joanna: He's burning up.

Samus: (ticked off) None of the doctors seem to have any idea what's wrong with him.

Luigi: They said it might be something with his heart.

Samus: His heart? He's twenty-six and he's going to die of a heart problem? I'm going to find the doctors and give them a piece of my mind.

(She storms off, looking angry. Joanna slowly sits on the bed.)

Joanna: I wish I knew what was goin' on in there.

Luigi: Right before he lapsed into the coma… (with a look) he said he thought he was absorbing too many powers.

Joanna: (her voice hardening) He said he wanted to see the painting, so I showed it to him.

Luigi: You knew he was gonna follow it, even all the way to Corneria.

Joanna: It was important to him.

Luigi: You really believe all this crap? Future paintings? The end of the world?

Joanna: I know Mario believes in it. And I believe in him.

Luigi: I just want proof that any of this is real. (He puts on his coat) I've been in this damn hospital for two weeks waiting for something to happen, and I'll be damned if I'm gonna sit around and watch my brother die. Take me to see the artist, I want to see what's worth all this. (Joanna gets up and walks out, and Luigi pauses) I love you, man.

(He walks out. Cut to the Sanders house in Hyrule. Link makes Pit a peanut butter sandwich and hands it to him.)

Link: There you go. Peanut butter. Take an apple too.

Pit: Dad, you know you're not supposed to keep the peanut butter in the fridge, right?

Link: (nervously smiling) Of course…I just…have my own style. (Noticing a bruise on Pit's arm) Hey, where's the bruise from?

Pit: Oh…it's just…some kids at school. They said mom was a psycho killer.

Link: (squatting down) Hey, I know it's tough without her here. We're gonna be OK. All right?

(Pit nods and smiles. There's a knock at the door. Link goes to answer it. There's a short, fat guy in a bright yellow suit with dark hair and a prominent mustache.)

Guy: Hello, I'm Wario Malsky, I believe you're expecting me?

Link: Of course, come in.

Wario: (stepping in) I take it you have it here?

Link: Yeah. Let me get it.

(Wario stands in the living room as Link retrieves a briefcase from the kitchen.)

Link: And the charges against me have been dropped?

Wario: Yes, your wife's confession took care of that. So, you're free.

(He puts his hand out and Link puts the briefcase in it. Wario turns to leave.)

Link: So that's it? Ganondorf leaves me and my family alone?

Wario: (turning back) Oh, I wouldn't bank on that, no.

Link: But you have your two million back now! That was the deal!

Wario: There is no deal, Mr. Hawkins, unless Mr. Ganondorf says there's a deal. You took something of his. And he reserves the right to let you make that up to him. Believe me, you'll be the first to find out when he chooses to call in that debt. (Smiling evilly) You have a nice day now.

(He opens the door and leaves. Link punches the wall in frustration.

Cut to the museum in the Mushroom Kingdom. Marth and Roy look at one suit of samurai armor with a sword strapped to the back.)

Roy (translated): It says this suit used to belong to Anri.

Marth (translated): (excited) My father used to tell me stories about him. He was a wild savage with extraordinary powers who was feared by all of Japan. One day, he found a sacred sword frozen in the snow. From the moment Anri held it, it focused all his strength. He said the sword let him control his power. And so he became a great leader. A hero.

(Roy looks amazed. He points at the hilt of the sword on the armor, where the circular symbol is prominent.)

Roy (translated): It looks just like the characters for…"godsend" and…"great talent" put together.

**(A/N: Yeah, putting those characters together is what made the weird DNA-looking symbol on the show. So it probably looks nothing like the Smash Brothers symbol. Just go with it.)**

Marth (translated): (deciding something) You know what, Roy?

Roy (translated): What?

Marth (translated): I'm just like Anri. I need the sword to control my powers. It's my sacred object. With it, I can control my powers and fulfill my destiny.

Roy (translated): And how do you plan to get it?

Marth (translated): We'll have to take it.

Roy (translated): But stealing is against the samurai code!

Marth (translated): Well…the museum will blow up in a few weeks if I don't have it, so it's a good deal for them. Besides, we need it to fulfill our destiny.

(Cut to Diddy's apartment. An FBI agent walks through the room, looking at the map and other things around.)

Diddy: I'm grateful that you're finally taking this list seriously.

Agent: Well, with all the people on the list that have ended up dead, we had to. If it weren't for the fact that you were in Kong Isle when some of these murders occurred…you'd look mighty suspicious.

Diddy: I've already told you: the list is of characters who share a unique genetic marker. My father created it using the Characters Genetics Project.

Agent: (dismissing) Right, yeah.

Diddy: I've been trying to locate them. To warn them about Mewtwo.

Agent: Well, we ran that name through our system. Didn't get anything. But we did follow up on one name on the list: Igglybuff Ellis.

(He hands Diddy a picture: it's a mug shot of Jigglypuff, but with longer hair.)

Diddy: (shocked) Igglybuff Ellis? I know her as Jigglypuff McCain, she lives across the hall.

Agent: I think you mean "lived." We just pulled her body out of a lake in Zonness. Classified as a suicide.

(Diddy sits down, overwhelmed.)

Agent: Was she…a friend of yours?

Diddy: (shaking his head) I don't know what she was.

(Cut to Compositech Paper. D.K. and Tiny stand to the side, nervous, as Agent Fairy talks to Mr. Bennet. He hands her a business card and she storms over to them, furious.)

D.K.: Mewtwo's definitely here. They must be hiding him! Maybe there's a…a hidden room or something!!

Fairy: Right. And maybe I can whistle the Star-Spangled Banner out of my ass. (She hands a tape to D.K.) He says this is security footage of you sitting outside the place for the past two weeks.

D.K.: He abducted me and Sprague. He did something to us!

Fairy: Sonic Sprague, the hedgehog who's radioactive, right? Sure. (She turns to Tiny) You're gonna be suspended for participating in this, Hanson.

(She walks off as Tiny looks outraged, then resigned. She goes to walk off too.)

D.K.: Wait, where are you going?

Tiny: I can't believe I believed you! Hearing people's thoughts, radioactive guys? I'm going back to reality. I think you should do the same. (She shakes her head) Just go home, D.K. We're done.

(She walks off. D.K. looks ready to kill. He turns around grabs Bennet, pushing him up against a huge block of paper.)

D.K.: I'm not giving up. Not until I find out where Mewtwo is, and I know what you're up to.

Bennet: (with a smirk) Good luck with that.

(Cut to Corneria high school. Waluigi stands by his locker as Peach comes up to him.)

Peach: Hey, Waluigi.

Waluigi: You're talking to me in public. Don't you think that might ruin your rep?

Peach: (sadly smiling) Yeah…

Waluigi: I'm sorry to hear about Velvet. I know she was, like, your best friend.

Peach: Actually, I found out that someone else was my best friend all along.

Waluigi: (shaking his head) What happened, that night at the homecoming game?

Peach: I can't really remember.

Waluigi: Yeah, uh, that's funny. I can't remember either...must be something in the water, huh?

Peach: Hey, Waluigi. Do you feel like we could ever be friends?

Waluigi: (frowning) Us? Nah. We wouldn't play well together.

(Peach looks sad. Cut to a meeting room in the Hyrule prison. A lawyer is seated at the table, talking to Zelda.)

Lawyer: Your…outbursts aren't really helping your case, Ms. Sanders.

Zelda: I'm not too fond of them either. I just want to do my time in peace.

Lawyer: Well…you see…the DA is gonna seek the death penalty.

Zelda: (terrified) The death penalty?

Lawyer: Yeah, unfortunately we don't have very much of a case…

Zelda: (not listening) But…I just wanted to do my time in here…safe…

Lawyer: They might be more receptive if you give them the location of the two million dollars you stole.

Zelda: (near tears) I don't know anything about that.

(There's a short pause as she sits up, suddenly aware.)

Sheik: Who are you trying to fool? You know exactly where it is.

Lawyer: (confused) Excuse me? Are you…talking to me?

Sheik: He's right, Zelda. We should tell them.

Zelda: (strained) Stop it! (to the lawyer) Don't pay any attention to her!

Lawyer: Pay attention to...who?

Sheik: God, who am I gonna have to screw to get outta this place?

Zelda: (strained) I said stop it!

Lawyer: What the hell is going on?

Sheik: What's it look like, dipstick?

Lawyer: What, you're goin' psych on me?

Sheik: If that's what it takes.

Lawyer: Well, multiple personality disorders are a hard sell –

Sheik: I don't care. Just get me a psychiatrist.

(She stares threateningly at the lawyer when suddenly she inhales and almost starts crying again.)

Zelda: No, don't listen to her! I'm not crazy!

Lawyer: (getting up, panicked) Uh, I'm gonna get going…

Zelda: No, wait! Stop!

(The lawyer runs out of the room. Cut to the museum in the Mushroom Kingdom. Marth and Roy none-too-subtly walk around the samurai display, looking at the security. A guard looks at them suspiciously.)

Marth: Uh…which way gift store?

(The guard points to the side. Marth folds his hands and bows at him.)

Marth: Sank you.

(They walk back over in front of the display.)

Marth (translated): I have to get the sword, no matter what. I'll have to try to use my powers.

Roy (translated): Marth –

(Marth closes his eyes and concentrates. When he opens his eyes, instead of time being stopped, it's just moving extremely slowly. He looks around, then shrugs.)

Marth (translated): Good enough.

(He opens the glass case and an alarm immediately goes off. Of course, everyone else is moving extremely slowly, so Marth just takes the sword and sheath off of the armor. He takes off through the museum, running through a dinosaur exhibit. He suddenly stops and turns around, brandishing the sword, to see a life-size replica of a Tyrannosaurus menacing him. He pauses then smiles, remembering the painting.

Cut back to Roy at the display case. Time suddenly resumes going normal speed.)

Roy (translated): – I don't think –

(He looks to the side to see that Marth isn't there. Plus, the display is now open and an alarm is sounding. Roy looks around in fear, then runs away.

Cut to outside the museum. Roy comes upon Marth, breathing heavily.)

Roy (translated): You did it!

Marth (translated): Yes, I have it now, Roy. You should never fail to trust me again. Now that I can control my powers, our life of legend begins.

(He pulls the sword out of the sheath, but it's just a wooden sword. Marth looks crestfallen.)

Roy (translated): It's a fake!

(Marth turns the sword over. He looks at a sticker on it: "Replica courtesy of the Ganondorf Group.")

Marth (translated): (sighing) I guess I'll go put it back.

(Cut to Douglas's studio. Joanna leads Luigi in.)

Joanna: He was a bit obsessed with the world ending. From the bomb exploding here in the Mushroom Kingdom.

(Luigi looks down to see the painting of the explosion on the floor.)

Luigi: Wow. He painted this?

Joanna: (sighing) Yeah, he left a few weeks ago and all his paintings were…gone…

(She looks around, realizing all of the paintings are back. Douglas comes out of the back room, shirtless and toweling off his hair.)

Douglas: But now they're back. And so am I.

Joanna: (stunned) Douglas. You're here.

Douglas: (grinning) And sober. (He kisses her on the cheek)

Luigi: Yeah, uh, I'm gonna…look over here. (He walks over to look at the paintings)

Joanna: I don't…I –

Douglas: It's OK, Joanna. I woke up in a clinic in Corneria, clean as a whistle. I can paint without the drugs now.

Joanna: (starting to smile) I'm…really happy for you, Douglas.

Douglas: I'm only alive because of you, Joanna…I still love you.

(She looks moved and is about to respond, when Luigi calls out from across the room.)

Luigi: Hey, what's this one?

(They go over to see Luigi looking at the exploding man painting Douglas did while at Compositech.)

Luigi: He looks…I mean, like he's exploding. Like…like a bomb. How did you know about this? Did you talk to my brother Mario?

Douglas: (shaking his head) I just painted what I saw.

Luigi: He said it was his fault. Mario. He said he was the cause of the explosion. Look, (he turns to face the other two) I…may not get everything. And that's fine. But this...I mean, this...these things can't be connected. The world doesn't work like this.

Marth: (calling out) Mistah Douglas!

(The door to the loft opens. Marth comes in, followed by Roy. They see Joanna and Douglas standing next to a large painting.)

Marth: Bad news. Sword not there! It was replica. Original owned by man named Ganondorf.

(Roy waves sheepishly at everyone. Luigi steps out from behind the painting to see the newcomers.)

Luigi: Did he say "Ganondorf"?

(He and Marth look at each other. Suddenly Marth erupts with a huge smile across his face, raising his fists in the air.)

Marth: FLYING MAN!!

(Luigi looks wary. Cut to the base of the water tower in Corneria. Peach walks back and forth, talking to Bowser.)

Peach: "Save the princess, save the world." What does that even _mean_? I mean, am I saved now, or do I still need saving?

Bowser: You are saved…for the time being.

Peach: (stopping) I want to talk to Mario Petrelli.

Bowser: You're not supposed to remember Mario Petrelli. He's being watched, so if you try to contact him, your father will know.

Peach: I just feel like…I need something to hold on to. Something real, since nothing else in my life seems to be. Except maybe for my real parents.

Bowser: (sighing) The people you met were not your real parents. They work with your father, like me.

Peach: Everything has been a lie. The only person I could trust was Waluigi, and you took him from me.

Bowser: That was your father's plan, not mine.

Peach: Can you give Waluigi his memories back, so at least I'm not alone?

Bowser: You're not alone, Peach. But I can't give your friend his memories back. It's not how my gift works.

Peach: (incredulous) Your gift? Is that what you call it?

Bowser: Well, what do you call it?

Peach: My own private freak show.

Bowser: What you can do…what I can do, that is God. Respect it accordingly.

(He touches her on the shoulder, then walks past her. Peach sighs, then looks to the side. She notices the water tower and appears to get an idea.

Cut back to the loft. Luigi and Marth discuss the exploding man painting.)

Marth: The bomb, it comes from the street. Kills many people, wipes out the city. Poof!

Luigi: (dryly) Your English is a lot better.

Marth: I met a waitress in Katina. She teach me many things.

Luigi: (with a wink) Good for you.

(Marth kind of smiles and nods.)

Luigi: So, uh, look, I can't believe I'm about to say this, but... (he looks pained) you, you...teleported here...back from the future?

Marth: Yes. My power let me come back so I stop the bomb.

Luigi: Right. Because, you hero.

Marth: (sure of himself) You will help too.

Luigi: (surprised) Me? What makes you so sure?

Marth: You Flying Man! WHOOOSH!! (He shoots his hand past Luigi like a plane)

Luigi: (looking around, scared) Would you keep it down?

Marth: (quieter) …whoosh… (He makes a smaller version of the same gesture)

Luigi: Do you know what it is that makes the bomb go off?

Marth: Don't know. Probably bad guy?

Luigi: Bad guy?

Marth: Yes. Like birran.

Luigi: What's that?

Marth: Birrann.

Luigi: Billan?

Marth: Beeeerrann.

Luigi: (understanding) Villain.

Marth: Vee.

Luigi: (nodding) Vee.

Marth: Veeeee-yun.

Luigi: (pausing) Never mind. (He points to the painting) A villain. Like him? You think a character can actually cause an explosion?

Marth: Don't know. I have power, you have power. Maybe he was power too. (Sure of himself) We must stop him.

Luigi: (whispering) I think I can help.

(They look at the painting. Cut to a shack in the middle of the desert. There's bright flashes in the windows. We pan into the house, to see Sonic Sprague seated at the table. He keeps looking at his hands, where a small fireball will erupt, but then disappear. He does this repeatedly, obviously trying to control his power.

Cut to the water tower in Corneria. Peach leads Waluigi up to the tower.)

Peach: We've been here before.

Waluigi: (disbelieving) Really? Why would I ever want to come here?

Peach: I asked you to. Just keep the camera on me, OK?

Waluigi: Why don't you just use a tripod?

Peach: I can't do this alone, Waluigi. And you know how to keep a secret. Well…you did, anyway.

Waluigi: (sarcastic) When we were "best friends"?

Peach: (sighing) Are you ready?

(She goes to walk toward the water tower, but he grabs her arm to stop her.)

Waluigi: Peach, I'm sure you...told me this before, but, um, why are we videotaping this?

Peach: Actually, I didn't tell you that before. The first time I did this, I did it to show my parents. My real parents. I wanted them to see what I was. I thought they could help me understand. (She looks sad) But I don't think I'm ever gonna meet them. They not even be alive anymore. Now, I want it for myself, so I can never forget who I am, no matter what happens to me. (She smiles at him) Look, just don't freak out, okay?

Waluigi: I won't.

Peach: (calling back as she goes to the tower) You said that last time.

(Peach climbs up the structure as Waluigi takes out his video camera. He starts filming her as she reaches the top.)

Peach: Remember, just keep the camera on me.

Waluigi: OK, but what are you –

(Peach climbs over the railing and holds on. Waluigi realizes what she's doing.)

Waluigi: Peach, what the hell are you doing??

(She jumps off the edge and falls to the ground below. Waluigi is stunned and immediately runs over to her. She gets up as he comes up to her, amazed. Peach pushes her broken collarbone back into her chest and a cut on her forehead heals over.)

Peach: (into camera) This is Peach Bennet, and as far as you know, that was attempt number one.

(Cut to the prison in Hyrule. Pit and Link visit Zelda, talking to her through the glass.)

Zelda: I don't know how much longer I'll be in here. They're going to send me to the psych ward for evaluation. (Leaning in, whispering into the phone) She's here. Sheik. She came out. She tried to escape. She hurt one of the guards.

Link: Well, maybe a shrink can help you deal with her.

Zelda: She's not just in my head, she's real.

(Link looks around, then phases his hand through the glass separating them. He takes Zelda's hand.)

Link: I should never have let you get yourself thrown into prison.

Pit: Mom, I want you to come home.

Zelda: I can't, sweetie. I hope one day, you'll understand why.

(Link removes his hand as Zelda turns to a guard near her.)

Zelda: Can I hold my son?

Guard: That's against regulation, ma'am.

Zelda: (getting up) Oh, please, just for a second.

Guard: (hand going to his nightstick) Ma'am, please back up.

Zelda: (approaching him) I just want to hold him for one second.

Guard: Ma'am, stop! Right now!

Zelda: I just –

(The guard swings his nightstick down at her when, WAM! She stops it and grabs it, then brings up her other hand and snaps it in half. After a second she looks at the broken nightstick, clearly surprised. She drops the pieces to the ground as other guards run up and pin her to the wall.

Cut to Diddy's apartment. He comes in with a bag of groceries. He locks the door when he hears a man clear his throat. He spins around to see Mr. Bennet seated at his desk, with a gun pointed at him.)

Diddy: (dropping the bag) You.

Bennet: Hello, Diddy.

Diddy: Is that it then? You've come to kill me?

Bennet: That depends. I'd like to talk to you about Jigglypuff. She used to work for me, and despite what you think, she was a good person.

Diddy: (angry) Of course. All spies are good people, they're just misunderstood!

Bennet: She cared about you, Diddy. Maybe a bit too much. She was…special.

Diddy: You mean she had an ability? (curiously) What was it?

Bennet: Suffice it to say she used it wisely, unlike some others. Not everyone who has powers deserves them.

Diddy: You're one to judge. Who are you? What do you want??

Bennet: I think I made a mistake by not coming to you sooner. We need to help each other.

Diddy: You've been spying on me for _weeks_, why would I help you? (He pauses, realizing) You need me, don't you? My father, he knew more than you do.

Bennet: (smirking) From what we could observe, yes.

Diddy: Well, if you've been watching, then you know my father's formula doesn't work.

Bennet: (standing) I don't care about the formula – I want the list. Who's on that list is a matter of grave importance.

Diddy: (surprised) You've come for it? You want to find them?

Bennet: (calmly) Why do you seem so worried? Are you on the list? (Diddy doesn't answer) You've no doubt realized that things can go terribly wrong with these abilities. If you work with me, we can control that.

Diddy: If and when I do figure out this list, the first thing I'm going to do is warn the characters. About you.

Bennet: Work with me, Diddy. Together we could actually make a difference.

Diddy: Sorry, not interested.

(Bennet sighs, then holsters his gun.)

Bennet: Here's my card. Contact me when you change your mind.

(He walks out as Diddy looks down at the card. It's a card from Compositech Paper, complete with phone number and web URL.

Cut to the Parkman house in Viridian City. Candy sits on the bed, looking at her empty suitcase on the floor. D.K. quietly comes in, noticing.)

Candy: I took it out this morning. But I haven't packed it yet. (They look at each other) I know we're in trouble, and that most of it is my fault.

D.K.: We just need to start being completely honest with each other.

Candy: Yeah.

(D.K. sits next to her on the bed.)

D.K.: (sighing) …I can read minds.

Candy: What?

D.K.: It just started happening, I don't –

Candy: I'm talking about our marriage, and you tell me you can mind-read?

D.K.: I'll prove it to you. Think of a number between one and…a million.

(She laughs and appears to start thinking.

Cut to the hospital in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario's eyes move quickly underneath his closed eyelids. We see a flash to look into his dream again. He approaches Luigi's campaign office again, intercut with flashes of the orange fox laughing. Luigi comes out of the building. Mario notices his glowing hands. This time, we hear what's happening.)

Mario: I took his power, Luigi! I can't control it!

Luigi: (calmly) Let me help you, Mario.

Mario: You can't!

Luigi: I'm not leaving you.

(Mario rears his head back and screams again. He explodes, as Luigi's body is disintegrated right in front of him. The shock wave from the explosion rolls through the Mushroom Kingdom, destroying all of the buildings it comes upon.

We flash back out of the dream to the hospital room. Mario sits up, wide awake and screaming.

Cut to sometime later. Luigi jogs into the room, to find his mother and an empty bed.)

Luigi: Where is he?

Samus: He woke up and raved a bit about the end of the world. Then he just up and left.

Luigi: (incredulous) You just let him leave?

Samus: (angry) No, I did _not_ just let him leave! And when I see him, I will kill him.

Luigi: (sighing) Just go home and get some rest. I'll take care of this.

(Cut to Douglas's loft. Marth shows the comic book about him to Joanna.)

Marth: I'm just like Mistah Douglas draw me. Except my face not so round.

Joanna: (smiling, slightly hysterical) Okay, uh, I give up! The world is insane, I'm not gonna keep fighting it. (She turns to Douglas) You can paint the future! (She looks back at Marth) And he needs a sword!

Marth: Yes, owned by man named Ganondorf.

Joanna: Lucky for you, Ganondorf's a client of mine. I can take you to see him so you can get the sword. (She picks up a long tube and puts a rolled-up painting in it) Here, take this.

(Marth slings the tube over his shoulder. Once he does, he realizes it's like a sheath for a sword. Marth smiles.

Cut to the street in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario walks, still looking disheveled, while he talks on his cell phone.)

Mario: Yeah, a flight to…I dunno, Hyrule? That's where they did all those nuclear bomb tests, right? (He pauses) As soon as possible.

(He looks up and notices the orange fox from his dream. The fox takes money out of a man's wallet sitting on his table at an outdoor restaurant, and then he walks away. Mario hangs up his phone and moves to follow him.)

Mario: (calling out) Hey!

(The fox takes a cell phone off of another table and pockets it. Mario catches up to him and grabs his arm.)

Mario: What the hell are you doing?

(The fox turns around, looking furious.)

Orange fox: (incredulous) You can see me.

Mario: You –

(The fox grabs his shirt and throws him up against a light pole.)

Orange fox: Nobody sees me! Do ya hear me?

(He wraps his hands around Mario's throat. Mario starts gasping and kicking.)

Orange fox: I'm invisible!!

(He pauses, looking at Mario. Mario looks like he understands what's going on.)

**In the beginning there was discovery. A confusion of elements. The first snowfall of impossible change.**

(Cut to a padded room in the Hyrule prison. Zelda, in a straightjacket, rolls around on the floor.)

**Old lives undone, left behind.**

(Cut to Mewtwo's cell at Compositech. Bennet watches a still whacked-out Mewtwo.)

**Strange faces made familiar.**

(Mewtwo watches the cockroach crawl past him.)

**New nightmares to challenge sleep.**

(Cut to the water tower in Corneria. Peach and Waluigi walk away from it.)

**New friends to feel safe with.**

(Cut to Douglas's loft. Joanna smiles as Marth, then Roy, bow at her.)

**Only then comes control - the need to impose order unto chaos.**

(Cut to the Sanders house in Hyrule. Pit and Link talk as Link makes another lunch.)

**Through determination, through study, through struggle...**

Link: Your mom will be fine.

Pit: (nodding) You'd tell me the truth, right?

Link: (smiling) Of course.

…**all in defiance of a thundering truth.**

(Cut back to Zelda's room. She rocks back and forth on the floor, frightened, as the lights go out.)

**They're here, and the earth shudders under foot.**

Zelda: Oh God…please help me.

(She blinks, and suddenly smirks.)

Sheik: Who needs God when you've got me?

(Slam to black.)

oOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Fox will only be credited as "Orange fox" here. In the next chapter Mario will ask him what his name is. Speaking of, it'll be called "The Fix", for the various people who need "fixing"…Mario, Zelda, and Mewtwo, to name a few. And two more Smash brothers will appear! Woohoo!! I'll tease you by telling you that each one is a parent of a current character…ooooh. Mystery! (Or not, if you've seen the show.) R/R and I'll see you next time!


	14. Chapter 13: The Fix

A/N: Well, of episodes I really liked, the next one is probably "Unexpected" coming up at Chapter 16. The next few are a bit expository, but on the plus side, there's new characters! (Now up to 23 out of 27 of the SSB:B characters.) Skip these if you want to be surprised when they show up at the end of the chapter.

Hero – Name here (Nintendo character)

Doctor Witherson – Doctor Lucario (formerly Lucario from Pokemon)

Meredith Gordon – Pikachu Gordon (formerly Pikachu from Pokemon)

Kaito Nakamura – Ike Nakamura (formerly Ike from Fire Emblem)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes, NBC, Super Smash Brothers, Nintendo, Sega, or anything contained herein. As usual.**

* * *

(Open on a wide shot of the Mushroom Kingdom street at night. People are walking along normally when suddenly they're shoved to side by an invisible force.)

Mario's voice: Hey!

(Cut down to the street level to see Mario chasing after the orange fox. He catches up and grabs his arm.)

Mario: What the hell are you doing?

(The fox turns around, looking furious.)

Orange fox: (incredulous) You can see me.

Mario: You –

(The fox grabs his shirt and throws him up against a light pole.)

Orange fox: Nobody sees me! Do ya hear me?

(He wraps his hands around Mario's throat. Mario starts gasping and kicking.)

Orange fox: I'm invisible!!

(He pauses, looking at Mario. Mario looks like he understands what's going on.)

Orange fox: (relaxing a little) How can you see me!?

Mario: I- I- I dunno. I just do what you can do.

(The fox lets him drop to the ground.)

Orange fox: Fantastic. One of those.

(He starts walking away as Mario's eyes widen.)

Mario: One of those? Hey! (He resumes chasing the fox) You mean you've met someone like me before? Who are you?

Orange fox: Me? I'm no one. I'm Claude Rains, I'm the Invisible Man.

Mario: You can't be serious.

Orange fox: (pausing and looking at him) All right. Just call me Fox then.

Mario: That's not very original –

Fox: Yeah, well, I didn't ask for you to find me, all right? Now get away from me. Forget you ever saw me.

Mario: (chasing after him) Wait, wait. But if you're invisible all the time, you can control your power, right? Maybe you can help me control mine.

Fox: Now why would I want to help you do that?

Mario: (grabbing his arm) Because if you don't, this whole city's gonna explode!

Fox: …And?

Mario: And we have to stop it!

Fox: "We"? There's no "we" here. I'm going home.

Mario: But this city! Don't you care about it?

Fox: (sighing) Yeah. But I don't see how helping you is gonna solve anything. (He starts to walk away)

Mario: Wait! You can't hide from me. I'll…I'll just follow you.

Fox: (turning back) Smarter men than you have tried, and they've paid for it. Now go away.

(He walks away. A guy on the street notices as Mario materializes right in front of him, still looking worn out.

There's a flash of white light, and we cut to Zelda's padded cell in Hyrule. The chapter title, "Chapter 13: The Fix" is on the wall. An orderly gives Zelda, still in the straightjacket, a shot in her hip. She gasps and rolls to the side.

There's another flash of white light, and we cut to the bedroom in the Parkman house in Viridian City. D.K. looks at Candy as he listens to her thoughts.)

D.K.: A red elephant with blue stripes?

(She laughs and nods. Then she thinks again.)

D.K.: Wait, the curtains in our old apartment?? (He laughs)

(She gasps and hits him on the arm.)

Candy: How do you do that??

(There's one more flash of white light, and we cut to Mewtwo's cell in Compositech. Mewtwo is now strapped down to a table with Olimar looking at him. His eyes are closed and he twitches and sweats. Mr. Bennet comes in the room.)

Olimar: Thanks for coming. His vitals are really irregular.

Bennet: After all we've done to him, I'm not surprised.

Olimar: (quietly) There is another way.

Bennet: No, they've said to keep him alive, no matter what. If he crashes, you bring him back, again and again. When he dies, it'll be on my terms, not on his.

(Mewtwo's head twitches to the side, revealing a brain shunt in the back of his head.

Cut to a parking garage in the Mushroom Kingdom. Marth and Roy talk to the attendant.)

Attendant: It'll be 49.50.

Roy: For one day of parking? That's insane!

Attendant: Do you want your car, or not?

(Roy goes into his pocket to get his wallet. Marth looks at the clock in the attendant's booth. He concentrates and looks back at it, but time hasn't gone back.)

Marth (translated): Darn.

(Roy gets the keys and the two men walk away.)

Marth (translated): I can't seem to control my power at all. I need to get the sword. It'll focus my power, like it did for Anri.

Roy (translated): But if you can't use your powers, how will you get the sword?

Marth (translated): I don't know, but I have to. It's my destiny.

Roy (translated): Once you get the sword, will you use it for the mission?

Marth (translated): I'm not sure. Maybe I'll have to kill the bomb man. (To himself) I wonder if that's my destiny?

Roy (translated): (holding out an arm and stopping) Marth.

Marth (translated): (looking up) What?

(They both look up to see a Japanese guy dressed in a dark suit leaning against their car. He stands up as he sees the two of them.)

Marth (translated): He doesn't look very friendly.

(The man pulls a gun out of his jacket.)

Marth (translated): Run!

(They turn and run, only to find a black van screech to a halt in front of them.)

Roy: Help! Someone's chasing us!!

(A similar looking guy gets out of the van. He starts to draw a gun too.)

Marth (translated): I don't think he'll help us, Roy.

Roy (translated): RUN!!

(Cut over to Diddy's apartment. He types on a laptop when there's a knock at the door. He goes and answers it to find Luigi.)

Luigi: Mr. Kong? My name's Luigi Petrelli, I'm the guy you yelled at a while back?

Diddy: Yes, of course. (smiling) I believe I came across as a deranged lunatic.

Luigi: Well, can I come in?

Diddy: Certainly.

(Luigi comes in and Diddy shuts the door.)

Luigi: I'm looking for my brother, Mario.

Diddy: (nodding) That makes two of us.

Luigi: What? What do you mean?

Diddy: I've been calling him for two days, but he hasn't returned any of my calls.

Luigi: (nodding) He's run off somewhere. I'm afraid he's going to somehow hurt people. Can you explain what's going on with him??

Diddy: Partially. (He walks over to his laptop) This list contains the names of 36 individuals who carry a certain genetic marker. My father believed it gave them special…abilities.

Luigi: And you think Mario is one of them?

Diddy: (smiling) As are you.

Luigi: (coldly) I didn't come here to talk about me. What about Mario?

Diddy: His DNA allows for a…blend, like a mosaic. It gives him the ability to mimic the abilities of others.

Luigi: Like a chameleon?

Diddy: (laughing) More like a sponge.

Luigi: Well, is it dangerous?

Diddy: If he absorbed too many abilities, or came into contact with one that wasn't entirely stable, then yes, it could be dangerous.

Luigi: (whispering) Can you fix it?

Diddy: Possibly. I'd need to find him first, though, and run some more tests.

Luigi: (turning to leave) Well, thanks anyway, Diddy. I'm going to try to find my brother on my own.

Diddy: Luigi, wait. (He pauses and looks back) Your brother might be the most important person on the list. If I can find him, it won't help just him. I could help everyone else with abilities too. Let me come with you.

(Luigi pauses, then nods. Diddy goes and grabs a coat.

Cut to a rooftop elsewhere in the city. Fox is next to some wire cages, feeding pigeons. Mario comes out onto the roof and sees him.)

Fox: (irritated) What did I say about following me?

Mario: Please, I need your help. (He looks around) Do you live up here?

Fox: It's a roof. Not terribly bright, are you?

Mario: I used to take care of a man who lived in this building. Daniel Deveaux.

Fox: Never heard of him.

Mario: Look, I don't think it's a coincidence I met you. I used to work here, I dreamed about you. I think it was destiny. Please, Fox. I need your help. I need to control it, like you do.

Fox: (shaking his head) What're you talking about? It can't be controlled.

Mario: There has to be a way. If I can't control it, this whole city will explode. I'll explode.

Fox: (dismissing) An exploding man? Where'd you get that idea?

Mario: My dreams.

Fox: Dreams, huh?

Mario: Look, I think you're supposed to teach me how to control it.

Fox: (rounding on him) You _can't_ control it. You just wake up one day, and there you are. A new ability. You just have to deal with it, whatever you get. (He goes to leave)

Mario: (grabbing Fox's jacket) I'm trying not to die! There's got to be something you can do!

Fox: (grabbing him right back) I could kill you right now. That'd solve your whole exploding problem, wouldn't it? (He tilts his head to the side, thinking) Maybe _that's_ why we were supposed to meet. I'm supposed to kill you to save everyone else.

(Mario just looks scared. Eventually Fox lets him go.)

Fox: Ah well. Never mind. And don't bother looking for me here again. I won't be back.

(He walks off. Mario just walks over to the roof edge and looks out at the city. He sighs.

Cut to the Bennet house. Peach watches and Waluigi looking through the computer.)

Peach: See if you can find anything on my parents.

Waluigi: I only make movies on my computer, Peach. I don't hack them.

Peach: But you know how to get around all the password protection nanny blocker stuff, right?

Waluigi: (smiling) Well, yeah. (stern) Just watch the door in case your dad shows up.

Peach: He's at work. It's just you, me, and Yoshi makes three.

(Waluigi looks to the side to see Yoshi looking at him.)

Yoshi: (tilting his head) Yoshi?

(Waluigi resumes searching. After a while, he sighs.)

Waluigi: Nothing. There's nothing here.

Peach: (angry) My dad's kept my whole life secret. My ability, my real parents. He has to have some information _somewhere_.

Waluigi: Peach, if he's the kind of guy you say he is, he probably won't just leave the information sitting on his computer.

(Suddenly, Yoshi starts excitedly barking out his name, and he runs out of the room.)

Peach: Quick, shut it down!

(They run into the kitchen as Mr. Bennet comes through the door. He notices the kids there and is suspicious.)

Bennet: Hi, Peachy. Hello, Waluigi.

Waluigi: Hi, Mr. Bennet.

Peach: What are you doing home from work?

Bennet: Forgot my cell.

(Bennet glances to his study to see his computer on.)

Waluigi: …Uh, we were just researching for a school project.

Peach: Yeah, on…manatees.

Waluigi: (nodding) Also known as the "sea cow."

Bennet: (smiling) Of course. Waluigi, do you mind if I speak to Peach alone for a second?

Waluigi: Sure.

(He goes to the bottom of the stairs, then looks back at Peach. He pretends to not know where to go.)

Peach: Oh. Last door on the left.

(Waluigi nods and goes up the stairs.)

Bennet: (smiling) So you're partners with Waluigi, huh? That's an interesting pairing.

Peach: Yeah, our teacher's a jerk. I think he's conducting a weird social experiment or something. (She laughs) Worst. Day. Ever.

Bennet: Well, you know, you and Waluigi used to be friends. You might actually get along pretty well.

Peach: Sure. I'll try.

(She leaves to go upstairs, and the smile vanishes off Bennet's face.

Cut to Peach's bedroom. Waluigi sits on the bed, waiting, when Peach comes in.)

Waluigi: Nice save down there.

Peach: (walking past him to the window) Thanks.

Waluigi: So, what now?

Peach: (picking up a set of wind chimes) I need to talk to someone with some answers. (She hangs the chimes in the window) He said to put these up if I need to talk to him.

Waluigi: Uh, who?

(Cut to the bedroom in the Parkman hosue. D.K. and Candy are still talking.)

Candy: So he…abducted you? And gave you this ability?

D.K.: Yeah, and I have no idea why!

Candy: D.K., this all sounds a little crazy.

D.K.: Hey, they did this to me. I just want to figure out what this is all about.

Candy: _Maybe you should go to the FBI._

D.K.: No, the FBI already thinks I'm crazy. (He looks at his watch) Oh, great. Speaking of, I have a review hearing in an hour. Time to get my ass handed to me by a bunch of captains.

(He gets up and goes into the bathroom, Candy following him. He turns on the sink, but water barely dribbles out.)

D.K.: I'll call the plumber, don't worry.

Candy: (smiling) Are you always going to be in my head?

D.K.: I can't control how it works.

Candy: Can't, or won't?

(D.K. sighs. Cut to the garage in the Mushroom Kingdom. Marth and Roy lay under a parked car, hidden from view. Marth holds the rolled-up painting next to him.)

Marth (translated): Do you think they're trying to steal the painting?

Roy (translated): I don't know. (uncomfortable) I do know this is giving me a backache.

Marth (translated): But if we don't give the painting to Mr. Ganondorf, we can't get the sword.

Roy (translated): I know. (sighs) Why is everyone always chasing us?

Marth (translated): Because I'm special.

Roy (translated): Well, I'm not special. And I'm tired of getting chased.

Marth (translated): (resolute) You can surrender, Roy. But I won't. Heroes never give up.

(They hear footsteps approaching them.)

Roy (translated): You hear that?

(Someone beeps the car above them, then gets in. They start the engine, back out, and drive away.)

Roy (translated): Great. Now what?

(They stand up, brushing dust off. They look up to see the black van coming after them again.)

Marth (translated): Uh oh.

(They take off running again, but the van catches up with them. Marth sprints down a ramp as the van door rolls open and a guy jumps out, grabbing Roy.)

Roy: Marth!!

(Marth turns back to see Roy in enemy hands. He pauses, conflicted about what to do. Then he starts walking back.)

Marth: No, stop! Release un-special Roy and I go with you! Good deal, yes?

(A guy grabs him too.)

Marth: Oh! You no like deal?

(Roy is thrown into the van, followed by Marth.)

Roy (translated): (sitting up, surprised) You came back for me.

Marth (translated): (smiling) That is how we roll.

(The van door is slammed shut.

Cut to Zelda's padded room. She awakes to find she's not in the straightjacket. She gets up and looks around, panicked. She sees a tall blue and black fox-looking creature squatting near her, holding the jacket. An orderly stands in the doorway.)

Zelda: Why'd you take that off me?

Creature: Hi, Zelda. I'm Doctor Lucario, I'm a psychiatrist.

Zelda: I'm not restrained. That's not good. That, and the drugs keep Sheik weak. I need a shot.

Lucario: No, Zelda. I read your file. All about your past. Your father, your sister. Your website.

Zelda: (shaking) Just give me another shot.

Lucario: I can sense something's not right with you...your aura...(she thinks for a while) Well, it seems like what we're dealing with is a classic case of multiple personality disorder.

Zelda: No. It's…more than that. I just need the shot.

Lucario: (standing) I know you feel like you have to give up in here. But that's not true. You can make something of yourself still. I want to help you, but you have to want to be helped.

Zelda: (staring hard) What I am, you can't fix. Just gimme another shot and go away.

Lucario: (smiling) No, I won't.

(She takes the jacket as she walks to the door. The orderly moves to the side.

Cut over to Sanders house. Link is on the phone.)

Link: Yeah, I need to pay the bills, and it's pretty tough, and – no? Well, thanks anyway.

(He hangs up the phone and rubs his head, frustrated. Pit comes in.)

Pit: Have you seen my lunchbox?

Link: (still frustrated) It's wherever you left it, Pit.

Pit: Well, I left it in the car.

Link: Then I guess it's in the car, huh?

Pit: (crossing his arms) OK. Where's the car?

Link: It's in the shop, Pit.

Pit: (angry) Fine, dad. You make crappy lunches anyway. Mom's were much better.

Link: Well your mom can't help us right now! I'm doing the best I can, all right?

Pit: Mom always found a way to make it work, dad. I have to go to school.

(He turns and leaves. Link still looks frustrated and helpless.

Cut to the water tower in Corneria. Peach leans against a tower leg while Bowser comes up.)

Bowser: You shouldn't keep contacting me, Peach. It could get us both in trouble. Is your father becoming suspicious of you?

Peach: (standing up) No, and that's the problem. (nearing tears) Everything I say to him is a lie. It's breaking my heart. I just need to know that something in my life is real…Do you know who my real parents are?

Bowser: (shaking his head) I knew nothing of your father. Your mother died in an explosion in Fuchsia City 14 years ago.

(Peach looks crushed by this news.)

Bowser: (gently) This is the last conversation we have about this. Now you need to go back home and forget about your real parents.

(He leaves. Cut over to the kitchen in the Bennet house. Vivian fawns over Yoshi as Mr. Bennet comes in.)

Vivian: And the groomers waxed him up, and he looks great, yes he does –

Bennet: Have you seen Peach??

Vivian: She said she was at the library, getting books for the manatee project. I swear they pile works on those kids till they break.

(Bennet just sighs sadly.)

Vivian: (noticing) You OK, dear? Are you still worried about her?

Bennet: She's had a rough couple of weeks.

Vivian: Well, aside from the memory loss, I think she's doing just fine. (Picking up Yoshi) It's Slippy we should be worried about. That boy has been so absent-minded lately.

(She leaves the room. Bennet cocks an eyebrow at her. His phone rings, and he answers it.)

Bennet: Yeah.

(Cut over to Mewtwo's cell. Olimar stands over a now-unmoving Mewtwo.)

Olimar: (into phone) I did everything could, but it wasn't enough. He's dead.

Bennet: (coldly) Well, that's less than ideal.

Olimar: What do you want me to do?

Bennet: Get the body ready for shipping. I'll be in later.

(Olimar nods and hangs up. He moves over and starts to undo the straps holding down Mewtwo. As he does, a ticking noise grows louder and louder. As the last strap is undone, Mewtwo's eyes pop open.

Cut over to a library. Waluigi and Peach are on a computer, looking at news articles.)

Waluigi: Yeah, it says right here. Big fire in Fuchsia City, 14 years ago. A woman died, Pikachu Gordon, and her 18-month old baby. Peach, I think that's you.

Peach: But I didn't die.

Waluigi: Well somebody thought you did. Anyway, even though she's dead, she might have family or something that you can contact.

Peach: (sadly) Yeah, right.

Waluigi: Hey, you never know. Maybe you've even got an aunt, or an eccentric uncle or something.

Peach: Great, an uncle.

Waluigi: And they might know who your real father was.

(Peach looks thoughtful. Cut to an office in the police station in Viridian City. D.K. sits in a chair facing a desk. Three other cops sit behind the desk, looking at folders.)

Center cop: And this is the statement you want entered into the public record?

D.K.: Uh…

Right cop: That a rabbit running a paper factory in Corneria is hiding a superpowered individual? Who is also a serial killer?

D.K.: I…

(He looks at the center cop as he tilts his head.)

Center cop: _Say yes. Just say yes, and you can disappear._

D.K.: …No.

Left cop: I'm sorry?

D.K.: No. It's a lie, all of it. I made it up because I failed the detective exam so many times, and I wanted to look like I did something.

Center cop: _So you're not crazy. Just a liar._ (He closes the folder) Well, pending a future hearing, you'll be suspended for six months. Turn in your badge and gun.

D.K.: (deflating) Suspended?

(Cut over to inside the Parkman house. D.K. comes in the front door, looking sad.)

D.K.: Candy?

Candy's voice: Up here! Hurry!

(He runs up the stairs to see Candy standing outside the bathroom, dripping wet. He looks in to see water spraying everywhere.)

Candy: Now will you call the plumber?

D.K.: (nodding) Get me a wrench.

(Cut to a highway in the Mushroom Kingdom. The black van zooms down the road.)

Marth's voice: Where you take us?

(Cut to inside the van. Marth and Roy are seated next to each other. They're facing the Japanese guy from before, and he doesn't look happy.)

Marth (translated): (whispering) Why doesn't he talk to us?

Roy (translated): (whispering back) Maybe he is not the big boss.

Marth: (to the man) You tell big boss that I am on mission.

Man: Oh, I know all about your so-called mission to save the world, Mr. Nakamura. You think you have a power, and you think you can use it to make a difference.

(The two look surprised. Then the man switches to Japanese.)

Man (translated): You…are _wrong_.

Marth (translated): Who are you?

Man (translated): I work for a man with _real_ power. And he knows exactly what you're up to. And he wants you to stop.

(He reaches into his jacket pocket as Marth and Roy tense. Then he pulls out two tickets.)

Man (translated): Two tickets, first class to Tokyo.

Roy (translated): (perking up) First class?

Marth (translated): (pushing them away) Roy, do not be tempted. The tickets are a test of our devotion to our mission. (He looks proud) You cannot bribe a hero. My heart is true, my spirit unbreakable. When I meet the big boss, I will tell him the same thing!

Man (translated): Oh, he won't like that. (He puts the tickets back) Not one bit.

(Roy looks worried at Marth. Marth just looks defiant.

Cut over to inside Mario's apartment. He's packing a bag in his room. He looks at a picture of him and Luigi, and puts it in the satchel. Luigi and Diddy come in and Mario rounds on them.)

Luigi: Mario, wait. We're here to help. (He notices the bag.) You going somewhere?

Mario: Yeah, I just thought I'd get away for a bit. Clear my head.

Luigi: So you can be a danger to someone else? I'm not buying it, Mar. I'm here to help.

Mario: (glancing at Diddy) And him?

Diddy: (smiling ruefully) Making up for past mistakes.

Mario: So now you believe me?

Diddy: I just need to run some tests –

Mario: Can you cure it, make it stop?

Diddy: I don't know. It'll take time –

Mario: Well time's something I don't have. (He picks up the bag) See ya.

(He moves to leave, but Luigi moves in front of him, blocking him.)

Luigi: I'm not letting you leave.

Mario: What, are you gonna call the cops? Tell them I'm gonna go nuclear??

Luigi: I could have my mentally unstable brother institutionalized for his own protection.

(Mario sighs and walks up to Luigi. He casts a dark look at Diddy, who moves away into the living room. Mario puts his hand on Luigi's shoulder.)

Mario: I know you want to help me. You're my big brother. And you fix everything. But you can't – you can't fix this one this time.

Luigi: I can, Mario. Just let me help you.

Mario: (sighing) OK, fine. I'll hear you out. (He gently pushes Luigi toward the living room)

Luigi: That's good.

(Mario turns and runs to the door, flinging it open. He bolts out as Luigi and Diddy turn and come after him.

Cut to outside the doorway. A bodyguard stands near the door as Luigi and Diddy burst out.)

Luigi: Where'd he go?

Bodyguard: (confused) Who?

Luigi: I said you were supposed to _watch_ the door, not let anyone go!

(Luigi and Diddy turn and look down the hall. They see an open window. Luigi's eyes widen, as he considers what he thinks happened.)

Diddy: (turning to him) Did he…?

(They walk over to the window and look out, but don't see anything.)

Luigi: (sighing) All right. (to the bodyguard) Get to the airport , make sure he doesn't leave.

Bodyguard: Of course, sir. (He leaves down the stairs)

Luigi: (to Diddy) Let's see if we can find him again.

Diddy: All right.

(Luigi leaves. Diddy moves to follow, but before walking down the stairs, he pauses and looks back toward the apartment. He then walks down the stairs.

Pan around to the other side of the apartment door. Fox is holding Mario against the wall, covering his mouth with one hand and gesturing "Shh" with the other. Fox watches the others leave as Mario looks freaked out.

Cut to sometime later inside the apartment. Fox looks into Mario's fridge.)

Mario: (rolling his eyes) Sure, just help yourself.

Fox: Family like this, I think you could have had a better place. (He takes out a beer)

Mario: I left the family business. Became a nurse.

Fox: (taking a sip of beer and nodding) Nurse who's an empath. Very cute.

Mario: Empath? What's that mean?

Fox: Means you're a pain in my ass.

Mario: Hey, this time you followed me. I can't be that big a pain.

Fox: (taking another sip, then sighing) Well, I'm not very much of a people person, but I'm certainly not gonna let you kill 'em all. (He looks hard at Mario) You seem pretty sure of that pending apocalypse of yours.

Mario: Yeah, but I think if I can learn to control it, then I won't explode.

Fox: You don't know what you're asking, what you have to go through. You might want to reconsider dying. Hell of a lot easier.

Mario: I think I can handle it.

Fox: (taking another sip then putting the bottle down) That's what they all say.

Mario: "They"? How – how many people have you taught before me?

(Fox leans forward, looking intense. Then he smiles.)

Fox: Come on! I'll go steal us a cab!

Mario: But, wait! What about –

Fox: (opening the door) You comin' or not?

(Mario nods and moves toward the door.

Cut to the bathroom in the Parkman house. D.K. wrenches a pipe closed under the sink. Candy comes in to watch.)

D.K.: There. All set.

Candy: (giggling) My hero.

D.K.: (sighing) Yeah, about that. I got suspended. Six months, no pay.

Candy: D.K. –

D.K.: I thought this mind-reading thing might be a good thing, you know? But now I've lost my job, and I'm losing my marriage.

Candy: Hey. (She goes to him as he stands) You're not losing your marriage. We just have to be honest with each other. Right?

D.K.: Right. (They kiss)

Candy: All right. Then read my mind, one more time.

D.K.: (after looking at her) We're having a baby??

(She bites her bottom lip and nods)

D.K.: (breaking into a huge grin) We're having a baby!!

(He grabs her into a hug.

Cut to Zelda's padded room. Zelda sleeps on the floor. Suddenly, Link phases in through the wall. He walks slowly over to her.)

Link: (softly) Zelda.

(She sits up, afraid. Then she sees him and they embrace.)

Link: What's happened to you?

Zelda: I'm OK. It's just…your shirt…it smells like home. (She breaks the hug) How's Pit?

Link: (smiling ruefully) He's doing OK. But I can't do it on my own, Zel. I need you. I have to find a way to get you out.

Zelda: No, no. I'm sorry. I have to stay in here.

Link: I'm having a terrible time without you. Please, Zelda.

Zelda: He just needs boundaries, and a strong hand. You can do that. I have to stay in here, to keep you guys safe.

Link: Zelda –

Zelda: Please. Just…go.

(He stands up and nods. He turns and phases out through the wall.

Cut to outside a bank. Pit walks up to the ATM. He hits the button, and the ATM displays "Enter PIN:". Pit puts his hand to the screen and concentrates. The display wavers, and then a bunch of twenties come shooting out. He removes his hand, then puts it on the machine again. More money comes out. Pit grins and picks all the bills up.

Cut to Peach's bedroom. She lays on her bed, looking at a phonebook and talking on her cell phone.)

Peach: Yeah, there are only 12 people in Fuchsia City with the last name of Gordon. The three I've called have never heard of Pikachu.

(There's a knock at the door.)

Peach: I gotta go.

(She hangs up and throws the phonebook under the covers.)

Peach: Come in!

(Mr. Bennet comes in with his hands behind his back.)

Peach: Hi, dad. I was just talking to Waluigi about our report.

Bennet: Well that's what I'm here about. My coworker's wife is a marine biologist, so I got this for you.

(He produces a book called "The Manatee" and shows it to her. She smiles and picks a book up off the bed. She shows it to him, revealing it's the same one.)

Peach: Way ahead of you.

Bennet: (chuckling) So you are. (He sits on the bed as Peach looks nervous) Is everything all right, Peachy? I know we haven't talked in a while.

Peach: Actually, there is something. The bears. My stuffed bears. I think it's time for them to migrate. (Bennet looks crushed) I'm almost sixteen, Dad. Bears and talks can't last forever.

Bennet: No matter what, Peachy, I'll be there for you.

Peach: I think I need to learn to deal with my problems on my own, is all.

Bennet: Of course. (Standing up) Dinner's just about ready. See you down there.

Peach: (smiling) OK.

(He goes to leave, but notices the wind chimes in the window. His eyebrows narrow in suspicion. He leaves and Peach's fake smile crumbles.

Cut to a room in the Hyrule prison. Zelda sits, her hands in cuffs attached to the chair. Doctor Lucario comes in.)

Lucario: Had a change of heart?

Zelda: I'm concerned for my son. My family needs me. I need to get rid of Sheik.

Lucario: Well, in order to get rid of her, I have to talk to her.

Zelda: No, I don't think you should.

Lucario: I need to talk to Sheik, Zelda.

Zelda: (growing agitated) I won't let that happen.

Lucario: (leaning in) Then you might not see your son again for a very long time.

(Zelda fidgets some more, then relaxes.)

Zelda: I won't. I'm sorry.

(Lucario sighs. She gets up and goes to the door.)

Zelda: Wait.

(Lucario looks back. Cut over to the Sanders house. Link paces as Pit comes in the front door.)

Link: Where have you been?

Pit: I was out walking.

Link: Sit down. (Pit sits) Look, your mom won't be coming home. I'm having a hard time with this. I can't get a job or pay the bills and my dad didn't teach me how to be a good father. But that's what I'm trying to be. We have to pull together. OK?

Pit: (nodding) OK, dad. I'll try harder too. But maybe this will help.

(He unzips his backpack and pours the money onto the table. Link is shocked.)

Link: Where'd you get this from?

Pit: (smiling) You know how you and Mom have a secret? Well, I have a secret too.

(Cut to inside the van with Marth and Roy. The van comes to a halt and parks.)

Marth (translated): Where are we? Your secret headquarters? Let us go.

Man (translated): That's up to the boss.

(He opens the door and gets out, shutting the door behind him.)

Roy (translated): I want to go home, Marth. Just tell the boss whatever he wants to hear.

Marth (translated): Don't worry, Roy. I won't betray you, no matter what.

(Roy sighs, obviously just wanting to go. The door opens again. Walking up to the car is a another man. He's very tall and has short, spiky purple hair. He looks over the two reproachfully.)

Marth (translated): (stunned) Father??

(The man kind of nods and makes a "Hmmmm" noise. Marth swallows hard.)

Marth (translated): Gulp!

(Cut to Peach's room. She dials her phone and listens to it ring. A woman picks up.)

Woman: (through phone) Hello?

Peach: Hi, I'm looking for someone related to Pikachu Gordon. Any chance you're related to her?

Woman: Who is this??

Peach: My name is Peach Bennet, I'm calling from Corneria.

Woman: What is this about? And how do you know the name "Pikachu Gordon"?

Peach: I think she was my mom.

Woman: Is this some kind of joke?

Peach: No, it's not.

Woman: Well Pikachu's daughter died in that fire. Everyone knows that.

Peach: That's what I'm trying to say –

(We cut to inside a trailer to see the other end of this conversation. A medium mouse-like creature with long ears, a tail, and yellow fur is on the phone.)

Peach: (through phone) – I didn't die. I'm looking for any information I can about my mom.

Mouse: Well then, (she puts a cigarette in her mouth) you made the right call. This is her.

(Cut back to Peach's room. Her eyes widen in surprise.)

Peach: …Mom??

(Cut back to the trailer. Pikachu brings her paw up to the cigarette. Suddenly, small flames emerge from the ends of her tiny fingers. She lights the cigarette and puffs on it.)

Pikachu: Yeah, sweetie. (She removes the cigarette and smiles shakily) This is your mom.

(Cut over to Mewtwo's cell. Bennet comes in the room to see Mewtwo's body covered by a sheet on the table. He walks over to the body. He rips the sheet off, only to find that it's the bruised body of Olimar, not Mewtwo. He spins around in fright to see Mewtwo standing there, the shunt protruding from his head. Mewtwo smiles evilly.)

Mewtwo: How's Peach?

(Slam to black.)

* * *

A/N: ACK! Man there's a lot of dramatic endings, huh? Next episode we get: Mario's training, Marth's family, and Peach's father! But it's titled "Distractions", so it might not be _all_ about the main plot. Sorry. I'll see you later for it – R/R please!!


	15. Chapter 14: Distractions

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long to get up. The work has been piling on. I'm not sure if classes starting again will help or hurt the writing process. We shall see. Anyway:

Hero – Name here (Nintendo character)

Kimiko Nakamura – Ellis Nakamura (Ellis from Fire Emblem)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes, NBC, Super Smash Brothers, Nintendo, Sega, or anything contained herein.**

* * *

(Open on the street in the Mushroom Kingdom. Fox walks along with Mario following. People pass by them, oblivious since the two are invisible. Fox steals a pretzel off of a cart and it immediately vanishes. He eats it.)

Mario: (noticing) And how is stealing things going to teach me to control my power?

Fox: Ha! Listen. Right now, your power is just a reflex. It's just a dog's trick. (He grins) Arf arf.

Mario: (sighing) Is insulting me really going to help me learn here? We're not getting anywhere.

Fox: All right. If you want to stop yourself from exploding, you have to control your randomly appearing powers. You should be able to access all of them. Flight, precognition, mind-reading –

Mario: But having all those powers is what put me into a coma for two weeks!

Fox: Well, your body doesn't know what to do with them all. They're jumbled, like a pile of index cards in a shoebox. Except in your case, they're covered in plutonium and building up to critical mass. Now, I'm gonna to teach you how to pull them out, one at a time.

Mario: (stunned) That's possible?

Fox: (grinning) I sure hope so. The next time you shut down, might not be just a coma. Might be the day you melt down.

Mario: All right then. So what's today's lesson?

Fox: We're gonna see if you can access a borrowed power without the source standing right next to you.

Mario: You think I can do that alone?

Fox: (grabbing a purse off of a passing woman) We're about to find out. (He shoves the purse into Mario's hands) Remember to breathe.

(Fox turns and walks off. The woman looks around, frantically searching for her purse. She turns one way, then looks back, and Mario has reappeared. He's simply holding the purse and breathing hard, frightened.

Cut to a room in the Hyrule prison. Doctor Lucario sits with a metronome, facing Zelda, who is strapped down to the chair. On the wall behind the doctor is the title card, "Chapter 14: Distractions.")

Zelda: I still don't think this is a good idea. Sheik is dangerous. (She tugs lightly at the wrist straps)

Lucario: Don't worry, those straps could hold an elephant to that chair. And just because I'm a psychiatrist, don't think I don't know how to use this. (She puts her hand on a taser on the table)

Zelda: I thought we were trying to get rid of Sheik, not bring her out.

Lucario: We're trying to get a unified whole, not two warring halves.

(Zelda sighs and nods. She looks at the reflective metronome, relaxing.)

Zelda: We used to have a piano at the old house. I couldn't play at all, but Sheik could. She played beautifully. (She smiles ruefully) I used to draw all over her music with my crayons. Sheik used to say...that I could turn Mozart into a monkey.

(She looks down, then quickly looks up, a gleam in her eye.)

Sheik: I sure did.

Lucario: (unfazed) Sheik.

Sheik: You should have listened to the little mouse.

(She throws her hands up, ripping the straps right off the chair. Lucario gasps and reaches for the taser. Sheik grabs her hand and gives her a deadly glare.

Cut to Mewtwo's cell in Compositech. Bennet approaches the body under the sheet, like he did in the previous chapter. He rips it off to find Olimar, dead. He whips around to see Mewtwo, smiling evilly at him.)

Mewtwo: How's Peach?

(He waves his hand, and Bennet goes flying. He smashes into the glass and falls down, groaning. Mewtwo removes the shunt from his head.)

Mewtwo: That was for calling me a cat.

(He goes and takes Bennet's wallet out of his jacket. He leaves the cell, going through it. He finds the driver's license and shows it through the glass to Bennet as he stands shakily.)

Mewtwo: And now I'm going to your house. I guess you shouldn't have built such a good cage.

Bennet: Stay away from her.

(Mewtwo turns and walks out. He flicks the lights off.)

Bennet: No. No!!

(Cut to Douglas's studio. Joanna knocks and Douglas answers it.)

Douglas: Joanna, come in. (She enters) You didn't use your key.

Joanna: Yeah, about that… (she holds up her key) I wanted to give this back to you. I don't think I should have it any more, considering…

Douglas: (looking disappointed) Sure. Hey, you want to see some of the new paintings?

Joanna: Yeah. (She goes over to a covered one) What's this one?

Douglas: Wait, don't –

(She rips the cover off. The painting is of the Royal Castle, except it's half-destroyed. All of the buildings around it are devastated too. It's a painting of the Mushroom Kingdom after the explosion.)

Joanna: Interesting. The view is from the roof of my father's building. (She turns to him) We have such good memories of the place, Douglas. Why would you paint something so terrible?

Douglas: (ignoring her question, exasperated) What do you want, Joanna?

Joanna: I can't find Mario. I want you to help me look for him.

Douglas: (laughing) You _left_ me for Mario. You finally believe I can paint the future, and you want me to use it to find your new boyfriend? Well, so you know, I've actually been trying to find him myself. But every time I try to paint him, I wind up with nothing.

Joanna: Wait, why are _you_ looking for him?

Douglas: (motioning to the painting) Because! He's the cause of this! I think he explodes and destroys the city, and I don't want that to happen. I still care about you, Joanna. (He takes her hands) Please, just stay away from him.

Joanna: You're not the boss of me. (She turns to leave) Please, just tell me if you find Mario.

Douglas: I will. Just keep your key.

(She sighs but nods, walking out. Douglas grabs some paint and moves to a new blank canvas.

Cut to the kitchen in the Bennet house in Corneria. Peach and Waluigi stand talking to Vivian, who is holding Yoshi.)

Peach: Please, mom. We'll only miss one day of school, and it'll really help with the project. We just want to see a manatee, and they only have one in the Fuchsia City aquarium.

Vivian: (sighing) All right. Your car's working fine, Waluigi?

Waluigi: Yes ma'am. No problems.

Vivian: Okay. Just there and straight back. Be home in time for fajitas.

Peach: (hugging her) Thanks mom!

Vivian: Of course, dear. (She leaves with Yoshi)

Peach: (to Waluigi) You have the directions, right?

Waluigi: Yeah, but what if your mom wants proof we went to the aquarium?

Peach: (holding up tickets) I printed these off my computer. Come on, let's go.

(Cut to a warehouse in the Mushroom Kingdom. Ike stands, looking at the painting of Marth fighting the dinosaur. A tall girl with short, dark blue hair stands nearby. This is Ellis Nakamura, Ike's other child and Marth's sister. Marth and Roy stand off to the side, whispering.)

Roy (translated): Your father looks angry.

Marth (translated): My father always looks angry.

Roy (translated): (grinning) But your sister looks hot.

(Marth turns to yell something at him but Ike walks over to them.)

Ike (translated): I can't believe you've done this, Marth. Taking an unauthorized vacation. Coming to Nintenworld. Gorging yourself on hamburgers and waffles.

Marth (translated): (sincerely) Waffles are very good. You would like them.

Ike (translated): (rounding on him) No, Marth, I would not! I want you to come back home and get back to work.

Marth (translated): But I'm on an important mission!

Ike (translated): I don't care. Get on the plane, now.

Marth (translated): (hopeful) A plane to Hyrule?

Ike (translated): No, a plane home!

Marth (translated): Then I don't want to go!

Ike (translated): I don't care what you _want_. You _need_ to go back to work now!

Marth (translated): But I don't like the work!

Ike (translated): (nodding) You don't like your lowly job, is that it? Well, I can change that. I'm making you executive vice president. (Marth's and Roy's eyes widen in shock) You're going to be the CEO one day, so it's time you start acting like it!

(Ellis looks shocked and is about to say something, but then looks down, stopping herself.)

Marth (translated): But I already have a destiny, father! I'm supposed to take this painting to Hyrule so that I can get Anri's sword, then use my powers to stop a bomb from exploding here in the Mushroom Kingdom!

Ike (translated): What the hell are you talking about? Anri's sword?! Those were just stories I told you when you were little!

Marth (translated): I can bend space and time, I just need the sword! It's my destiny!

Ike (translated): Destiny? Here's what I think about your destiny! (He rips the painting into quarters and throws it on the ground) We're going home!

(Marth looks sad. Cut to the room in the Hyrule prison. Zelda comes to on the floor. She looks around, seeing the room is destroyed. A bunch of guards run in as Zelda spots Doctor Lucario on the floor, motionless. She's got a bunch of taser burns in the back of her shirt. Her open cell phone lays open nearby. The guards grab Zelda.)

Zelda: (gasping) I have to go back to my cell.

Guard: No duh. (He raises his nightstick and hits her with it.)

(Cut to the street in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and Fox walk along, Fox laughing at him.)

Mario: I can't believe you almost got me arrested.

Fox: Hey, a little more focus and you'd have some cash and fresh lipstick.

Mario: (grumbling) Great.

Fox: I never said this would be easy. In fact, I distinctly remember saying that it would be crap.

Mario: Hey, you've been doing this for fifteen years. Cut me a little slack on trying to do it for five minutes.

Fox: You'll learn. We just have to figure out what's holding you back.

Mario: (hopeless) What's the point? The cops now have my address, so I'm pretty sure Luigi's going to kill me before I explode anyway.

Fox: You worry a lot about your people, don't you? Your friends, your mother, your brother. (He nods, understanding) No wonder your head's all clogged. You're still sunk under.

Mario: What? Speak English!

Fox: You're suffering beneath the weight of your personal attachments. (grinning) All these people who feed you cookies and pat your head and tell you you're not fit for the outdoors. You still see yourself through everyone else's eyes.

Mario: (turning away) No I don't.

Fox: I'll bet you twenty bucks that your father never thought much of you either.

(Mario looks embarrassed and walks away. Fox laughs once and follows him.)

Fox: Well, we just have to get all of these people out of your head.

Mario: I'm not getting them out, they're my family. I can't just cut them out.

Fox: (teasing) Mario can't use his powers without someone holding his hands.

Mario: (turning back) Shut up!

(Fox looks over and notices a poster with Luigi on it, reading "Vote Petrelli!")

Fox: How can you not punch that face every time you see it?

Mario: My brother isn't like that.

Fox: Oh yes he is.

Mario: (forcefully) You don't know him like I do.

Fox: (just as forcefully) I don't _need_ to know him to know that he's a bad person. I spend a lot of time moving around people's homes, their bedrooms. You get to know people if you see them when they think they're alone. You see them for what they truly are: selfish, deceitful... (He laughs) and gassy.

Mario: What do you know? You're just bitter about the world.

Fox: Well I think you're a bit naïve. You need to learn one thing: people suck.

Mario: (cheeks flushing) Not all of them.

Fox: Oh, right. (He nods) There's a girl.

Mario: She's not like the rest of them.

Fox: Everyone's like the rest. That's…why they're the rest. (Mario stares at him) Look, why don't we go see what she's doing right now? It'll help you clear your head.

Mario: She won't be doing anything wrong.

Fox: (smirking) Of course not. Let's go.

(Cut from the scene of them standing in front of the building to a replica of the same scene, only without the two of them. This is one of Douglas's paintings. He comes out of his trance and looks at it, then gets frustrated by what he sees. All around the studio are other scenes from the Mushroom Kingdom, but with no prominent people. One is an overhead shot of a taxicab with blurred edges, as if the viewer is moving toward it. Douglas sighs and goes over to it, examining it.

Cut to the warehouse. Marth and Roy try to fit the ripped painting back together on a table.)

Roy (translated): This isn't good. What are we going to do?

Marth (translated): I don't know… (He sniffs the air) Did you put on cologne?

(Roy just looks startled and embarrassed.)

Roy (translated): Of course not!

(Ellis comes up to them, and Roy looks excited. But Ellis looks at him disdainfully. He sighs and walks away.)

Ellis (translated): You have brought shame on the family, Marth.

Marth (translated): I didn't mean too, sister. Anyway, you're the one he trusts. (ruefully) He thinks I'm weird.

Ellis (translated): Father is too proud to tell you, but the company is suffering. They are saying that a man who can't control his son can't control his business. You are his only son and heir. You have to come home, Marth.

Marth (translated): I have a mission here.

Ellis (translated): (pleading) Forget about missions, think about your family.

(She walks back over to Ike. Roy slowly walks up to his friend.)

Roy (translated): Maybe you should consider going back to Japan. You've lost your powers, you probably won't ever get the sword, and being the executive vice president is pretty cool.

Marth (translated): (sadly) But...I was a hero.

Roy (translated): You should listen to your sister. She's the smart one.

(Marth appears to get an idea.)

Marth (translated): (grinning) That's right! She is!

(Cut to a trailer park. Peach and Waluigi walk up to one trailer with pinwheels out front.)

Peach: Really? Pinwheels? How lame are my _real_ parents?

Waluigi: (shrugging) Doesn't matter. They're your family. So go in there and meet them.

Peach: What am I supposed to say? "I'm your daughter and I can re-grow my kidney"?

Waluigi: (laughing) Sure, that'll work.

Peach: (worried) Do you think they'll have burns or scars from the fire? My mom's supposed to be dead, after all.

Waluigi: So are you, remember? You've got that in common. (He turns and walks off)

Peach: Hey! Where are you going?

Waluigi: This is your party. I'm gonna go drive around town. Go meet your family.

(He walks off. Peach sighs, pauses, then walks up to the door. She knocks. Pikachu comes up and opens the door.)

Pikachu: (disbelieving) Peach?

(Peach has tears in her eyes, but she nods. After a second, Pikachu reaches out and pulls her into a hug.

Cut to Peach's bedroom. Yoshi toddles into the room, pausing as he reaches a pair of legs. White hands reach down and pick him up. It's Mewtwo, in a Compositech uniform.)

Mewtwo: Hello, little guy. Is Peach home from school yet?...Well we'll just have to wait then. Now, what's your name?

(A door opens and closes downstairs.)

Vivian's voice: Yoshi! Where are you?

Mewtwo: (nodding) Of course.

(He puts Yoshi under his arm and walks downstairs. Cut down to the kitchen. Vivian holds a grocery bag when she hears something. She turns around to see Mewtwo holding her pet dinosaur. She drops the bag with a scream.)

Vivian: Who are you!?

Mewtwo: My name's Gabriel, ma'am. I work for Compositech with your husband. I was just making a delivery for Mr. Bennet when I saw this little one running around outside. I thought I'd better bring him inside. (He strokes Yoshi's head absentmindedly)

Vivian: (after a pause) Well aren't you just a nice fellow. Come on in here, have a glass of iced tea.

(Cut to sometime later. Mewtwo drinks his tea at the table while Vivian puts groceries away.)

Vivian: I wonder who left the door open? Yoshi's not supposed to be outside the house.

(She looks over to see Yoshi licking at Mewtwo's shoelaces.)

Mewtwo: Well it's a beautiful home. I've always wanted to see where Mr. Bennet lives.

Vivian: (laughing) I don't know why everybody over there calls him Mr. Bennet. I mean, I always just call him – (she yells at Yoshi) stop it you! (She looks up at Mewtwo) He just discovered shoelaces. Can't get enough.

Mewtwo: (chuckling) It's fine.

(When Vivian turns away, he looks down at Yoshi with murder in his eyes. But he looks back up, smiling, as she comes over.)

Vivian: Here, let me take him. (She picks up Yoshi)

Mewtwo: He sure is precious…just like Peach is, from what I've heard. Will I be meeting the beloved daughter I've heard so much about?

Vivian: Oh, well I'm sure you could stay for dinner, meet the whole family. I should call my husband at work to make sure it's OK, though.

Mewtwo: (grinning) Oh, I don't think you'll be able to reach him. He's just swamped today.

(Cut to the trailer in Fuchsia City. Pikachu pours Peach some tea as she sits at the table.)

Pikachu: You're beautiful, Peach. Are you a good student?

Peach: (laughing) I suck at math.

Pikachu: I bet you're pretty popular.

Peach: I _was_ homecoming queen…

Pikachu: (sipping her tea) Wow. I missed so much of your life, sweetie. I was sure nothing could have survived that fire. After I thought you died, I just took off. I've moved around a lot, and I've only been back here for a few months.

(Peach nods when suddenly her phone rings. She answers it.)

Peach: Hello? (Pause) Hi, mom. (Pause) Yeah, we're going into the exhibit now. We should be able to get a good look at the manatee. (Pikachu looks confused behind her) Of course. I wouldn't miss fajitas, mom. We're leaving soon. (Pause) Love you too. Bye. (She hangs up)

Pikachu: (looking down) She doesn't know you're here, does she?

Peach: Neither of my parents can really understand what's going on with me right now.

Pikachu: (nodding) OK. I'll pretend to understand why you're sneaking around. All girls deserve their secrets, right?

Peach: (smiling ruefully) I have an awful lot of them these days. (She pauses, standing) I have to show you something. You may understand it, you may not, but...I need you to see.

Pikachu: (also standing) See what?

Peach: I think I know how I survived the fire.

(She takes a large butcher knife out of the knife block. She then draws it across her arm, cutting herself. Pikachu gasps.)

Pikachu: Peach!

Peach: It's OK, I'm fine. (They both watch as the cut heals over. Pikachu looks shocked) Please…say something.

(Pikachu smiles. She holds out a fist, then turns it over and opens her paw. A small fireball hovers in the air above her paw. It reflects in her eyes.)

Pikachu: Some family.

(Peach looks shocked. Cut back to the Bennet house. Mewtwo looks at Peach's cheerleading picture.)

Vivian: Yeah, she said she'll be coming back from Fuchsia City soon.

Mewtwo: What's she doing there?

Vivian: (starting to cut a pepper) Oh, a school project. There's so much work for the kids these days! I feel especially bad for Peach, after that horrible night she had at homecoming.

Mewtwo: (grinning) Oh, that must have been hard on her.

(Vivian looks up from her chopping, catching something in Mewtwo's words.)

Vivian: You seem…awfully interested in her.

Mewtwo: Well, after I've seen what she can do, I guess you could say I'm a...fan. She's really quite gifted.

(Vivian looks like she's figured out something's not right about him.)

Vivian: Have you…been to a game?

Mewtwo: (laughing) Yeah, I guess so. I just can't get over her…talents.

Vivian: (shakingly) I…should try my husband again. (She picks up the phone)

Mewtwo: Oh, but I really want to surprise him.

(He points and flicks his hand. The phone goes flying across the room. Vivian jumps, frightened.)

Vivian: H-h-how did you do that?

Mewtwo: I'm special. Just like Peach. Well – different, but...you catch the meaning. It's a shame I'll have to kill her. Maybe I'll kill you first. I really haven't decided yet.

(Vivian turns and runs down the hall, but Mewtwo flicks his head to the side and Vivian smashes into a china cabinet. She falls to floor, glass scattering. She turns to look up at Mewtwo as he slowly approaches her.)

Mewtwo: (evilly) Hi.

(A ticking noise is heard as he lifts his hand. Suddenly, BAM! The front door bursts open and Bennet charges in with his gun up. BANG BANG BANG! He shoots at Mewtwo, who goes flying back and into the fridge. CRASH! He falls to the floor as Bowser follows Mr. Bennet in. They move into the kitchen to see Mewtwo slip out the back door.)

Bennet: (enraged) Find him! He dies!

(Bowser runs toward the back door. Cut to sometime later. Vivian sits in a chair, shaken. Bennet attends to her.)

Vivian: I don't know…how he moved the phone with his hand…

Bennet: You're safe now. That's all that matters. I'm going to get Mewtwo. And Peach is fine too.

(They look up as Bowser comes in the back door. He shakes his head, looking grim.)

Vivian: Honey, why is he here?

Bennet: (soothing) Don't worry. Just let him help you for a second, OK? He'll help you forget again.

Vivian: Again? What…?

(Bowser hunches down and puts his claw to her head. Her eyes close, and so do his.

Cut to outside the trailer in Fuchsia City. Pikachu stands in the doorway, watching Peach get ready to go.)

Pikachu: You could stay for dinner, even though…my cooking's not too great.

Peach: (shaking her head) I can't. My dad's now left me six messages telling me to come home.

Pikachu: This isn't goodbye, OK? We'll keep in touch.

Peach: I was also hoping…you could tell me about my father.

Pikachu: Now that's…complicated. (She smiles) Why don't you let me work on that for next time?

Peach: All right.

(Waluigi pulls up in his green Saturn (A/N: my roommate's car) and honks the horn.)

Pikachu: Oh here. (She takes off her necklace of shells) I got this when I was in the Seafoam Islands. It'll look better on you.

Peach: Thanks, mom. (They hug.)

(Cut to Douglas's studio. Joanna uses her key in the lock and comes into the studio.)

Joanna: Douglas? Hello? Are you here?

(She stops at a painting. It's of the roof of her father's building. Two tall figures with dark hair, one male and one female, embrace on the rooftop. She turns and walks out.

Cut to the rooftop itself. Douglas is up there, blowing on his hands. Joanna walks toward him.)

Joanna: We haven't been up here together in a long time.

Douglas: There's something about this roof.

Joanna: (smiling) Yeah, we used to hang out up here a lot.

Douglas: (rounding on her) No, I mean the roof is connected to what's happening! What's going to happen! It's…important somehow.

(He goes back to looking out over the city. Joanna walks up next to him, looking at the pigeon coops.)

Joanna: I've always wondered who took care of the pigeons. Look, Douglas… (He turns to face her) We had a lot together at one point.

Douglas: (nodding) The painting I did of us, that's the future I still hope for. Everything important that's happened to me has happened in this town, good or bad. And now it's all gonna be destroyed because I can't stop it.

Joanna: You don't know that.

Douglas: Yeah, I do. It just keeps getting worse. And the world won't recover once this city is bombed out.

Joanna: You can't lose hope, Doug!

Douglas: What hope is there?

Joanna: There's you. What you can do. Why else would you be allowed to see the future unless it was to do something about it? But you can't just see the future, Douglas. You make it. You'll find a way.

Douglas: (going to her) Do you really believe that?

Joanna: (taking his hands) I believe in you.

(They move into an embrace. We pan back to see that Mario and Fox are watching the scene. Mario looks pissed, and Fox just smirks in amusement.

Cut to the warehouse. Marth walks over to his father and sister.)

Marth (translated): I have given this much thought. And I have decided to return to the company as the executive vice president. (Ellis looks pleased) It is time to restructure. And consolidate management in Tokyo.

Ellis (translated): (her smile falling) We can't consolidate management.

Marth (translated): I can do whatever I want. I am the executive vice president!

Ellis (translated): But Marth! Consolidating would be a disaster!

Marth (translated): (scoffing) Oh? You think you have a better idea?

(He looks over to see Ike staring at his daughter in amazement.)

Ellis (translated): We…should expand by making new acquisitions in aviation. Improve R&D in biotech, recapitalize –

Marth (translated): (cocky) Ha. What do you know of these things?

(He glances over. Ike is still staring at Ellis.)

Ellis (translated): I run three divisions at the company, and if anyone knows how to run things, it's me!

Ike (translated): Ellis? What's gotten into you?

Ellis (translated): (ashamed) Oh. I…I am sorry, father.

Marth (translated): You see? Ellis is smart and dedicated. You don't need me. You have your successor right here!

(He smiles at his sister. Ike pauses, then goes "Hmmmm."

Cut to Zelda's cell. The guard with the broken nose enters and throws a bundle of clothes at her.)

Guard: Get dressed.

Zelda: What? Why??

(Wario Malsky comes up behind the guard and enters.)

Wario: Because you're going home, Miss Sanders.

Zelda: What? No! I can't!

Wario: The charges against you have been dropped. The DA threw out the entire case. It turns out, someone on death row confessed to all of the crimes that you're accused of. (He grins) You're free to go.

Zelda: No! This is _not_ a good idea. (She grows suspicious) Ganondorf's behind this, isn't he? Well, I can't go. I need to stay here.

Wario: No, you need to get dressed and get home to your family.

(Zelda glares at him. Cut to the rooftop in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario looks out at the city, looking mad.)

Fox: So, that's the one you love, huh? Off to dinner with the guy she left to be with you. Sort of fickle, don't ya think?

Mario: (rounding on him) Why? Why would you show me that?

Fox: I didn't show you anything, friend. She did. Went back to him pretty quickly, huh? Sorry about that.

Mario: You are _not_ sorry! You enjoyed that!

Fox: You've got this rosy film over your eyes like a kid. It's no wonder you live like an adolescent. Posters on the wall, hair in your face. You've got to see the world as it is. That's the only way you'll learn how to save it.

Mario: (walking away) I'm not really interested in becoming like _you_. A hermit whose only friends are pigeons?

Fox: You need to get rid of your distractions.

Mario: The people I love are _not_ distractions!

Fox: Then why can't you fly? You've done it, your body remembers how. The only thing standing in your way is _you_.

Mario: I won't cut my loved ones out of my life. How cold do you expect me to be?

Fox: Are you forgetting the part where you explode? You've got to remember what this is about. Or do you have to ask for your brother's permission for that as well?

Mario: (snapping) Anything else that I have to do? You wanna make a list?

Fox: You're just a sad cartoon of a broken heart, bleeding all over the place. I'm trying to get your mind straight.

Mario: I've had enough of this. (He starts backing Fox toward the roof edge) Look, I have followed you around and listened to your half-assed wisdom. You don't have any answers! OK? You don't know anything! _You_ are afraid of the _world_.

Fox: You have to listen to me –

Mario: (stopping as they get close to the edge) And I am tired of you telling me what I have to do! I don't have to do _anything_!

Fox: (pausing, then grinning) Except fly.

(He reaches out and grabs Mario's jacket. He shoves him off the roof.

Cut to Mario's point of view. He plummets toward a parked taxi. He manages to turn around in midair and watches as Fox's face grows small. He smashes into the cab, blowing out its windows. A large piece of metal is stuck through his chest.

After a while, Mario comes to. He sees the metal through him and slowly slides forward, off of it. He tumbles to the side of the cab. He tries to catch his breath and looks up at the building, slowly healing.)

Mario: Son of a bitch.

Fox: Not quite what I was expecting –

(Mario looks up to see him come out of the building and walk over.)

Fox: – but hope for the flowers yet!

(Mario jumps up and shoves Fox against the building.)

Mario: You threw me..._off a thirty story building_! If I didn't regenerate, I'd be dead!

Fox: (laughing) Well, you coulda flown! Listen, (he gets serious) if you hadn't worked this one out, you'd have been hopeless anyway, and I'd have had to diffuse the biggest bomb ever.

(Mario just steps back, shocked.)

Fox: You cleared your mind, and called out your power.

Mario: You know, before I hit the ground, when I knew what was about to happen, I had this flash...in my head, of this girl that I met in Corneria. This princess, she could heal herself. Oh, gosh, she's this sweet kid. Sad little smile, and she just... (He seems to realize something) You were wrong. I don't have to cut her out! I have to remember her! How – how she made me feel! That's how I...

(He trails off as he looks at his hands. They vanish from view. Then he hears a painful buzzing and he yells, his hand going to his head. Then his eyes cloud over with white.)

Mario: Oh God! It's happening! I'm losing it!

(His eyes return to normal, but then seem to ignite with fire.)

Mario: No!! I –

(BAM! Fox punches Mario in the face. Mario falls to the ground, unconscious.)

Fox: (sighing) Well…it's a start.

(Cut to Douglas's studio. He finishes a painting and comes out of his trance. He looks at the painting: a crumpled taxi with Mario leaning against it, his legs tapering off into invisibility. He picks up the phone and dials.

Cut to the Bennet house. A bunch of men in dark suits clean up the house. Bennet picks up the ringing phone.)

Bennet: Hello?

(Cut back to Douglas's studio.)

Douglas: (into phone) It's Douglas. I think I've found a way to stop Mario. He's in the Mushroom Kingdom, but no one can see him because…he's a ghost, or invisible, or something.

(Cut back to the Bennet house. Bennet looks up with a look of recognition.)

Douglas: (through phone) What do you think that means?

Bennet: It means an old friend isn't quite as dead as we thought he was.

(Cut to the warehouse in the Mushroom Kingdom. Ike stands in front of his limo, Marth and Roy facing him.)

Marth (translated): You've made the right choice, father.

Ike (translated): This doesn't mean I approve of what you're doing.

Marth (translated): (grinning) You don't have to. Life evolves, and the son you wanted to be like you will follow his own path. (cheerfully) Now, I have to go save the world!

(He wraps his father in a huge hug. Ike just stands there and doesn't move. Eventually Marth releases him.)

Ike (translated): (shaking his head) I should never have read you those stories.

(He gets into the car. Ellis comes up to the two boys.)

Ellis (translated): (shaking her head) You're insane, Marth.

Marth (translated): (laughing) You're welcome.

(They hug. Ellis turns toward Roy. He puts his arms out for a hug too, but she just smiles and sticks her hand out. They shake hands, and Ellis gets into the limo too.)

Roy (translated): (beaming) She's really starting to like me.

Marth (translated): (turning to him) _What!?_

(Cut to the Sanders residence in Hyrule. Pit knocks on his mother's door and comes in.)

Pit: Mom, do you want to play Scrabble with me?

Zelda: (smiling) Of course, honey. I owe you like a dozen games. Just give me a minute.

(He turns and smiles, leaving the room. Zelda turns, revealing the circular tattoo on her shoulder. So it's actually Sheik, not Zelda. She closes the closet door, and Zelda is reflected in the mirror. She angrily beats on the glass.)

Zelda: No!!

Sheik: What are you so mad about, Zelda? You're the one who wanted to be locked up!

(She turns and walks out of the room. Zelda looks after her, defeated.

Cut to the Bennet house. Peach and Waluigi come in.)

Peach: Mom? I'm home!

Waluigi: (whispering) Peach! You're still wearing that necklace!

Peach: Oh right!

(She takes it off and stashes it in her jeans as they walk into the kitchen. They find Vivian, furious.)

Vivian: You are in big trouble, young lady. The school called – did you think you could ditch and I wouldn't find out?

Peach: Mom, what? We talked about it this morning. You said we could go to the aquarium.

Waluigi: Yeah, see? (He holds up the fake tickets)

Vivian: (looking confused) I think I'd remember a conversation about skipping school. (She concentrates) I… (her hand goes to her head) Gosh, I have such a headache.

Peach: Well, why don't you go lie down? I'll finish setting the table.

Vivian: Sure, honey.

(She leaves. Peach walks over to a chair, and picks up a small piece of glass on it. She looks confused by it. She looks across the room to see her father on the phone. He smiles at her and gives her a "hold on" motion. Peach nods and smiles, but looks back down at the piece of glass, looking sad.

Cut to Pikachu's trailer. She nervously smokes a cigarette while she paces and holds a phone to her ear. Finally, the call connects.)

Man's voice: Hello?

Pikachu: You might not remember me. We haven't spoken in a long time, but...our daughter just found me…Did you hear what I just said? She's alive.

(Cut to an office. A man walks over, holding a phone, and sits down at the desk. It's LUIGI, looking amazed.)

Pikachu: (over phone) We need to talk, Luigi.

(Slam to black.)

* * *

A/N: Yup! Peach is Luigi's daughter, which makes Mario and Peach blood-related. So no Mario/Peach shipping! No! Very bad! (Actually, I was a Peter/Claire shipper before I found out they were related, so…it's not that bad.) R/R, please, and I'll see you for the next chapter, entitled "Run!" We'll meet a new Smash Brother, have two superpowered Brothers cross paths, and kill one off too! Gasp!!


	16. Chapter 15: Run!

A/N: Welcome back! Turns out I lied last time…there's actually two Smash Brothers being knocked off this week. So sorry! And I just saw the latest Smash Brothers: Brawl website. So, with our 2 new characters this week, we will now have seen 24 of the 28 (adding Meta Knight to the list). Here's your new characters:

Hero – Name here (Nintendo character)

Hope – "Hope"/Princess Elincia (same, from Fire Emblem)

Zane Taylor – Ness Taylor (Ness from Earthbound)

Steve Gustavson – Meta Gustavson (Meta Knight from Kirby)

LAPD Cop – Chunky (Chunky Kong)

LAPD Detective – Lanky (Lanky Kong)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo, Super Smash Brothers, NBC, Heroes, Sega, or anything contained herein.**

* * *

(Open on an overhead shot of Luigi's office. On the floor is the title card: "Chapter 15: Run!" Luigi's phone rings, and he comes in and answers it.)

Luigi: Hello?

Pikachu: (through phone) You might not remember me. We haven't spoken in a long time, but...our daughter just found me…

Luigi: (looking stunned) Pikachu?

Pikachu: Did you hear what I just said? She's alive. (Luigi sits at the desk, amazed) We need to talk, Luigi.

Luigi: It's been fourteen years, I…I barely remember you. And I thought…you were dead…

Pikachu: No, the fire wasn't an accident. Someone was after me. Everyone assumed I was dead, so I ran.

Luigi: And our daughter?

Pikachu: She got adopted by a nice family in Corneria. She's sixteen and just beautiful. She's got blonde hair, which she must have gotten from me. And she's smart just like you. She might make a good Senator one day.

(Luigi gets a look on his face that he understands this implication.)

Luigi: (cautiously) The timing of this...your call, two weeks before my election, that – that's not a coincidence, is it?

Pikachu: Child born out of wedlock, that's big news. You wouldn't want it to come out. That could ruin things for you.

Luigi: How much do you want?

Pikachu: I don't –

Luigi: A hundred thousand?

Pikachu: Sure, that's good. I'll let you know where to send it.

(Luigi hangs up without looking at the phone. He's floored.

Cut to the Bennet house. Mr. Bennet brings his wife in, and she looks worn out. Bennet sits his wife down in the living room, and Yoshi jumps up into her lap. Peach comes in, looking worried.)

Peach: What's wrong?

Bennet: She just needs some time to rest and recover.

Peach: Recover from what?

Bennet: She, uh, had an appointment with a neurologist. He ran some tests. Your mom's been having some headaches.

Peach: (tightly) And she's had some memory loss too. Did you tell them that?

Bennet: Yes, Peach, of course I told them about the memory loss. I'm handling this.

(He walks out of the room. Peach, tears in her eyes, puts her arms around her mother.)

Vivian: Don't worry, honey. I'll be fine. Yoshi isn't worried, are you Yoshi? No he's not.

(Peach looks worried. Cut to the Sanders house in Hyrule. Sheik puts cover-up over her shoulder tattoo. Zelda watches her from the mirror.)

Zelda: He won't be fooled by this.

Sheik: Please, Link won't notice the difference. They say love is blind, and last night is any indication…he won't be seeing again for a while.

Link: (calling from another room) Zelda, come on. I have to take Pit to school.

(Sheik puts on a shirt and leaves as Zelda watches her, helpless.

Cut to the Parkman house in Viridian City. D.K. dresses in a suit as Candy watches from the bed.)

Candy: Wow, impressive. Is the suit standard issue for bodyguards these days?

D.K.: (chuckling) They're not "bodyguards", they're called "private security" now.

(He puts on a shoulder holster. Cut back to the Sanders house. Pit puts on his backpack in the kitchen.)

Pit: Are we ever gonna talk about it? You know, our powers? I feel like we should be fighting crime or something.

Sheik: (laughing) We'll fight crime later. Right now, you have to go to school. (She kisses his cheek) Have a good day, honey.

(Pit walks out with Link. Sheik glances into a mirror to see Zelda looking at her sadly.

Link: (walking out) There's a package for you on the kitchen table, Zelda.

(She walks back towards the kitchen. Cut back to the Parkman house. D.K. puts his gun in the holster.)

Candy: You're taking your gun?

D.K.: It's the difference between 500 and 300 dollars, having a carry permit.

Candy: (worried) But you won't need it, right?

D.K.: Nah, I'm a glorified babysitter.

(Cut back to the Sanders house. Sheik is on the phone.)

Sheik: I'm glad you called. Sitting around, playing house is making me cranky. (She opens the package to find plane tickets and money) I understand. Guy stole his money. He wants him dead. What Mr. Ganondorf wants, Mr. Ganondorf gets.

(Cut to an airport terminal. Wario exits with a briefcase, looking for someone. D.K. stands waiting with a sign reading "Wario Malsky." Wario approaches him.)

D.K.: Mr. Malsky? (Wario nods) D.K. Parkman, here to protect you.

(Cut back to the Sanders house. Sheik pulls one more thing out of the package: a picture of Wario. She makes a gun gesture with her hand at it.)

Sheik: Bang.

(Cut to the kitchen in a hotel. Marth and Roy sneak in the back door.)

Roy (translated): I still can't believe we're back in Hyrule now. Right where we started, and we're no closer to stopping the bomb in the Mushroom Kingdom! Maybe it's a lost cause.

Marth (translated): (sure of himself) A hero never gives up. More than anything, a hero must have hope.

Roy (translated): Well, you can work on getting the sword from Ganondorf, and I'll find us some hope.

(They're just about at the doors to the kitchen when a tall woman with long, green hair comes in. She's crying and nearly stumbles into the two of them.)

Woman: Oh, I'm so sorry!

Roy: It's all right, miss. Is there anything we can do to help you?

Woman: Oh I…I can't ask you for help. You're just two strangers.

Roy: Oh not at all! I'm Roy Masahashi and this is my friend, Marth Nakamura.

Woman: (smiling) Hi. I'm Hope.

(Roy and Marth look at each other, eyes widening. Cut to a car in Viridian City. D.K. drives with Wario in the backseat.)

D.K.: We've been having really great weather here in Viridian City. And we have this new up-and-coming Pokémon trainer, Gary –

Wario: Mr. Parkman?

D.K.: Yes sir.

Wario: Your job is simple: take me to the merchant and back to the airport, making sure nobody bothers me. And nobody includes you.

D.K.: Of course, sir.

Wario: (looking out the window) _I just hope this idiot knows how to use a gun. Otherwise, we're both dead._

(D.K. looks unnerved by these thoughts. Cut to Diddy's apartment in the Mushroom Kingdom. He's making phone calls.)

Diddy: Yes, some ability – (they hang up)

(He tries again.)

Diddy: If you could just let me do some tests – (they hang up)

(He tries again.)

Diddy: Please, listen to me – (they hang up)

(Finally, he hangs up and sighs. He goes and plays his messages.)

Male voice: Hello, uh, Doctor Kong? My name, uh, my name is Ness Taylor. (Diddy glances over at his map to see a Post-It for Ness Taylor in Vermillion City) I- I- I got your message. And I think…something…is happening to me. Please, I…I can't control it. We need to talk. Right away.

(Cut to the kitchen in Hyrule. Hope sits, talking to the two Japanese men.)

Hope: Well, Hope is my stage name, actually. I'm really Princess Elincia from Celadon City. I came here with my boyfriend, but he…abused me. I just left him, but I left my bag up in his hotel room. It has all my money and possessions in it, and I…really need all of it… (she starts to cry)

Roy: It's OK, miss. I'll go get your bag for you.

Marth (translated): What!? (He pulls Roy aside) Roy, we're on a mission here!

Roy (translated): Yeah, _your _mission! We've been doing it the whole time we've been here! Can't we do my mission for once?

Marth (translated): (incredulous) What mission?

Roy (translated): The mission to help her! Look, you had Pichu and now you have to get the sword from Ganondorf – when do I get to go after something I want?

Elincia: (breaking in) Excuse me, but…did you just say Ganondorf?

Marth: (turning to her) Yes, uh…you know him?

Elincia: Well I know some people who know him.

Roy: Could you give us an introduction? If we get your bag?

Elincia: Oh of course!

Roy: Great! So, (he turns to Marth) how will we get past security?

Elincia: (brightening) I have an idea.

(Cut to a hallway. Roy pushes a service cart down the hall, dressed as a bellboy. He knocks on a door and it opens. A short round creature wearing armor answers.)

Roy: Room service?

Guy: I didn't order any.

Roy: Oh, it is complimentary. For high roller.

Guy: All right.

(Roy pushes the cart in, then starts dropping ice cubes into a glass. The guy watches him for a while.)

Guy: All right, I'm gonna take a shower. Get out.

(Roy bows and leaves. The guy leaves and goes into the bathroom, turning the water on. As he does so, the sheet over the cart ripples. Marth climbs out from underneath the cart, also dressed in a bellboy uniform. He goes and opens the door, letting Roy back in.)

Marth (translated): (whispering) This is a bad idea. (They start searching the room) Just because you like a girl.

Roy (translated): A hero does not have regrets.

Marth (translated): I should just go to Ganondorf's office without you.

(Marth opens a closet door to find a huge shotgun. He looks terrified.)

Marth (translated): We need to leave. Now.

Roy (translated): Why, did you find the bag?

(He looks and sees the gun too. He gulps in fright.)

Roy (translated): A hero never runs.

Marth (translated): Stop using what _I_ say as arguments! We need to leave!

Roy (translated): All this time, I've trusted you! Now you need to trust me!

Marth (translated): But I don't have my powers!

Roy (translated): (smirking) A man does not need powers to be a hero.

Marth (translated): Roy, we'll call the police. But we really need to leave.

Roy (translated): OK, OK. (He gently guides Marth toward the door) We'll go.

(Marth walks out, but Roy steps back and shots the door, locking it. Marth turns around, realizing what happened.)

Marth (translated): Roy!

Roy (translated): (from inside door) Shh!

Marth (translated): (loudly whispering) Roy! What are you doing??

(Cut to inside the room. Roy looks under the bed.)

Roy (translated): (loudly whispering back) Getting the bag.

(He spots it and leans to crawl under the bed. As he does so, the water in the bathroom stops running. Roy crawls completely under the bed and waits. The guy walks in and sits down on the bed.

Cut to a house in Vermillion City. The walls and floor of his house are covered in plastic sheeting with strange splotches on them. A short guy with a large round head and baseball hat sits in a chair, wringing his hands. This is Ness Taylor.)

Ness: Please hurry…please hurry…

(The doorbell rings. He leaps up and strides over to the door. He opens it.)

Ness: Doctor Kong?

(The man on his step turns around. It's Mewtwo, in a long coat.)

Mewtwo: …Yes.

Ness: (grinning) It's great to see you. Come in, come in.

(Mewtwo slowly walks in. Ness seems to get a vibe off of him, but shuts the door and follows him in.)

Ness: Sorry about the mess, but uh…I just…haven't cleaned up. Since I've been….uh…living with this. You have to understand, I've never been special, never been someone anyone would look twice at walking down the street. You know?

(Mewtwo just stares at him. Ness fidgets for a while but then eventually stops.)

Ness: Well, uh, I guess I should show you my…ability, huh?

Mewtwo: Yes, of course.

(Ness walks to the kitchen and brings back a pot. He puts it on the floor.)

Ness: You should step back. It can get a little messy.

(He kneels down. Cut to Luigi's office. Samus is there now, ripping into him.)

Samus: We reap what we sow, Luigi. You have no one to blame but yourself.

Luigi: (drawing the blinds) I'll go down to Corneria, handle this myself.

Samus: Luigi, you can't. It's too close to the election. If the press finds out –

Luigi: I cared about Pikachu once, mom. I owe her more than a phone call. I owe them both. Besides, I'm this girl's father, come on!

Samus: (rolling her eyes) You're a glorified sperm donor. Don't get emotionally attached.

Luigi: (in disbelief) How can you be so cold?

Samus: It's because I know you, Luigi. Beneath that tough exterior, you're just a big-hearted sap. And the moment that little girl looks at you with her sad, weepy eyes, you'll be lost. You'll start giving, and she'll start taking until there's nothing left.

(Luigi sighs but nods. He sits at his desk.)

Samus: Now, set your priorities. Wire the money down there and focus on what's important here.

(Cut to Peach's bedroom. She sits, looking at the shell necklace from Pikachu. There's a knock at her door and she hides it. Mr. Bennet comes in.)

Bennet: Your mom's resting now. I'm here to talk to you about this cutting school incident.

Peach: Mom said we could. It was for a report, we just went to the aquarium.

Bennet: With these? (He pulls her "tickets" out of his pocket) You would have had a hard time getting in, since these are from your computer.

Peach: (angry) You're spying on me?

Bennet: I don't know where you were, and I don't want to know. You're a teenager, you need to assert your independence. But this behavior...it's unacceptable. You're grounded. Be home every day at five until further notice.

Peach: (furious) I'm grounded?? That is so unfair!!

Bennet: This is my house. My rules.

Peach: You can't do that! You have no right!!

Bennet: I'm your father!

Peach: (darkly) You're not my real father.

Bennet: (momentarily stunned) No, I'm not your real father. But I'm the closest you've got. You're staying home until you earn our trust back.

(He leaves. Peach turns and punches her pillow several times. Then she gets out her cell phone and dials. It connects.)

Pikachu: (through phone) Hello?

Peach: Hi, mom. It's Peach.

Pikachu: Peach, hi! Is everything all right?

Peach: I want to talk about my father. My real father.

Pikachu: Oh, I just found him, actually! He was surprised to learn that we're alive, but he's flying down from the Mushroom Kingdom.

Peach: (stunned) Really? I…I really want to meet him.

(Cut to Pikachu's trailer. She looks tentative by this revelation. She goes over to the stove and puts her hand above a burner. The burner lights and she moves a pot of water onto it.)

Pikachu: Oh, Peach, I don't know if that's a great idea. It's a bit awkward between me and your dad. I mean, I don't know –

Peach: (through phone) Mom, please. I just want to meet him.

Pikachu: OK, well, I- I- I have to go. I'll call you later, OK?

Peach: OK.

(Cut back to Peach's bedroom. She hangs up the phone, looking heartbroken.

Cut to a street in Viridian City. D.K. and Wario cross the street, Wario carrying the briefcase. They walk into a building. On the way in, they pass by Sheik, wearing a black suit and large sunglasses. She watches them go into the building.

Cut to inside the building. Wario walks up to a counter and talks to a guy there, D.K. standing a bit back, watching.)

Wario: I've got the money. I want to see the diamonds first.

Merchant: There's no need. My offer is more than generous.

(Wario examines the diamonds anyway. D.K. suddenly looks up as he hears the merchant's thoughts.)

Merchant: _Not that it matters. Ganondorf's guy will be here soon. And you won't get out alive._

(D.K. runs forward and grabs Wario.)

D.K.: It's a setup! We have to go! Now!!

(Wario dumps the money onto the counter and grabs the diamonds. He throws them in the briefcase as they run out.

Cut to inside an elevator. Sheik rides up, sunglasses off her head. She holds a gun and listens to the Muzak.

Cut back to the hallway. D.K. and Wario run to the elevator.)

D.K.: Who's Ganondorf?

Wario: My ex-employer.

D.K.: And why is he trying to kill you!?

Wario: _Could be the two million I stole from him._

D.K.: (shoving him away) Oh great! You stole the money!?

Wario: How…how did you know that?

(D.K. doesn't answer, but hits the elevator call button. Wario opens the briefcase and takes out a diamond.

Cut to inside the elevator again. Sheik now is examining her gun, still riding up.

Cut back to the hallway. Wario tries to give the diamond to D.K.)

Wario: Take this. Please, just help me. Get me out of here.

D.K.: You can't bribe me to help you.

Sheik: _Two in the bodyguard, then Malsky gets one in the gut. Two for the bodyguard,one for Malsky._

D.K.: (drawing his gun) She's in there.

(Cut to inside the elevator. It dings and the door opens. Sheik strides out with her gun drawn. The hallway is empty. She stops and lowers her gun, and gets a huge grin on her face.)

Sheik: This should be fun.

(Cut to the casino in Hyrule. Marth enters a dressing room to find Elincia on the phone. He listens from behind a clothing rack.)

Elincia: Uh huh…no, don't worry. I've done all the work, and you'll still get your half…I got these two Chinese guys to help me. Turned on the waterworks, and they were mine…They're getting the bag now. I'll hop a bus and meet you, OK?...I love you too, Geoffrey.

(Marth is shocked. He goes to move away, but gets caught on the rack of clothing. He struggles to the side and it tips over, taking him with it. Elincia whips around, hanging up the phone.)

Elincia: Oh, hello Marth. (She grins) I was just on the phone with my mom….Where's the bag?

Marth: (struggling to stand) We are not Chinese. We are Japanese.

Elincia: (her smile vanishing) Whatever. Where. Is. The bag?

Marth: You are...bad person! You may have fooled Roy, but you have not fooled me!

Elincia: Thanks for the help, Sulu!

(She punches him in the face. Marth drops to the ground, unconscious.

Cut to a stairwell. D.K. and Wario run down the stairs. Wario stops to take a breath on his inhaler.)

D.K.: Come on, we can't stop! (They resume running)

(Cut to further up in the stairwell. Sheik throws open a door and runs in, coming down after them.

Cut back to the two men. D.K. hears her coming.)

D.K.: Get off the stairwell. Now!

(They run through a door.

Cut back to Sheik. She runs down some stairs, passing a mirrored floor sign. Zelda appears in it.)

Zelda: You can't do this. (Sheik smiles and keeps going) Sheik, stop!

Sheik: Don't worry, Zelda. I don't plan on being Little Miss Homemaker forever. Just gotta lay low for a while.

(She passes another mirrored sign and looks in, but only sees herself. She looks confused.)

Zelda's voice: You call this laying low?

(Sheik turns around to see Zelda further up the stairs, talking to her.)

Zelda: You're chasing two men with a gun in broad daylight. You have to stop. It's _my_ life, _my_ son.

(Cut to a hallway. D.K. approaches the doorway, hearing the two sisters fight.)

Zelda's voice: You can't do this!

Sheik's voice: I have to. Somebody has to repay Ganondorf.

Zelda's voice: Oh my gosh…you made the deal with Ganondorf, got me out of jail.

(D.K.'s eyes go wide. He takes out his cell phone and dials.)

Sheik's voice: I did what I had to. Like I always do.

(D.K.'s phone connects.)

D.K.: Hey, Chunky. Yeah, listen. I'm working private security, but I need some backup. I'm at the diamond shop downtown. Send anyone you can.

(Wario comes up and the two resume running down the hall.)

D.K.: (still into phone) I've got one shooter, possibly two.

(Shots ring out. D.K. and Wario dive behind some tables as Sheik walks towards them, gun blazing. D.K. returns fire and Sheik ducks behind a wall. Wario picks up the suitcase and they run. Sheik peeks around the corner, then follows them.

Cut to the end of the hallway. D.K. and Wario hit a dead end.)

D.K.: All right. Run to the other side of the building. I'll hold her off until the cops get here, OK?

(Cut to Sheik. She gets to the end of a hallway to see a door closing. She opens it and finds another stairwell. She looks up and down the stairwell when a gun cocks behind her. It's D.K., training his gun on her head.)

D.K.: Drop your weapon. Over the railing.

(Sheik smiles and drops the gun over the railing. D.K. takes out his handcuffs and cuffs her arm to the railing. Sheik is still smiling.)

D.K.: OK. Where's your partner?

Sheik: Partner?

D.K.: Come on, your partner! I heard you arguing with her! Zelda, right? Where is she?

Sheik: (confused) Zelda? You can hear her?

D.K.: Of course I can! Where is she?

Sheik: (grinning) She's probably shooting Malsky right now.

(D.K. runs off. Cut to a small office. D.K. approaches, hearing Wario's thoughts.)

Wario: _Fourth one over, third one back. Fourth one over, third one back._

(D.K. looks confused and heads into the office. Wario comes out from behind a wall.)

D.K.: We have to go. Now.

(Suddenly, Sheik appears behind him.)

Sheik: Me again.

(She grabs his jacket and flings him to the side. He sails through the window, shattering the glass. He lands on top of a sign, out cold. Police cars pull up underneath him, lights flashing.

Cut back to Sheik. She grins and turns back to Wario.)

Wario: No. No!!

(Cut to Pikachu's trailer. Peach knocks and Pikachu comes out, confused to see her.)

Pikachu: Peach, what are you doing here?

Peach: I'm here to see my father. And I'm not leaving until I do.

Pikachu: (nodding) Why don't we go take a walk?

(Peach nods. Cut to sometime later. The two walk in a park.)

Peach: It's my mom. She's sick, and I think it's bad.

Pikachu: Well, how can I help?

Peach: You said my father might have money, and power. Maybe he can help me.

Pikachu: Oh Peach, I don't think so. I mean, I never counted on him for anything under than the money. He'll just disappoint you.

Peach: (in disbelief) He doesn't want to meet me? Why'd you even tell me about him?

Pikachu: (taking her shoulder) Because, he wanted to give us some money. Fifty thousand dollars, Peach. And you're entitled to half of it.

Peach: I don't want just his money.

Pikachu: Well, that's all you'll get, I'm afraid. I think I'm going to be moving again, once I have my share of the money from him. I want you to take care of yourself, OK?

Peach: (flatly) Sure.

(Peach turns and walks away. Pikachu takes her cell phone out.)

Pikachu: Wait, just let me get a picture, so I can remember that sweet face.

(Peach looks back as Pikachu takes the picture. Peach glares at her mother and walks off.

Cut to the diamond merchant's. D.K. comes to and is startled when he realizes where he is. He slowly gets up and climbs back through the window. He walks forward to see Wario on the floor, dead. His body has been ripped in half, his upper body lying next to his legs. A bunch of cops run in, guns drawn. In the front is a large, muscular gorilla.)

Chunky: Put your hands up!

D.K.: (putting them up) It's OK, Chunky. I'm on the job.

(Cut to outside Ness's house. Diddy approaches and knocks on the door. Mewtwo comes to the door, dressed in Ness's clothes.)

Mewtwo: Doctor Kong?

Diddy: Yes, that's me.

Mewtwo: Please, come in.

(They go in and sit in the kitchen, Diddy stepping over the strange shapes on the floor. He looks intrigued. Mewtwo goes and puts a kettle on in the kitchen.)

Diddy: (calling out to him) I'm glad to hear you calmer than you sounded when you called me.

Mewtwo: (coming back in) Yes. I had a kind of epiphany this morning. Are you familiar with Abraham Maslow and the peak experience?

Diddy: No, not really.

Mewtwo: It's uh...a single moment that takes you out of yourself. Makes you feel very tiny or very large. It's like seeing the pieces of a puzzle finally fit together. I tried to fight this, but then I realized. There's no shame in having this ability.

Diddy: Oh, of course not. So, can I see it? What you can do?

Mewtwo: (nodding) Of course.

(He goes and gets a toaster from the kitchen, putting it on the plastic-covered table. Diddy approaches for a better look.)

Mewtwo: You should step back. It can get messy.

(Diddy nods and steps back. He watches over Mewtwo's shoulder. Mewtwo puts his hand over the toaster. It seems to wobble for a second, then just…melts. It turns into liquid and splashes onto the plastic.)

Diddy: (whispering) My god.

Mewtwo: (grinning evilly) You wanna see it again?

(Cut to Pikachu's trailer. A limo pulls up and Luigi gets out. He knocks on the door and Pikachu comes to it.)

Pikachu: Luigi. Please, come in.

(They go in and sit at the kitchen table.)

Luigi: I'm sorry for how everything worked out. If I had known you survived the fire, I would have…handled things differently. I was...a much better person back then.

Pikachu: Wow. You politicians really know your way around an apology, huh? (She smiles and he chuckles) It would have never worked out between us. We're from different worlds.

(Luigi sighs and gets an envelope from his jacket pocket. He slides it over to her.)

Luigi: Here. I hope this makes up for me never being there for you. (He looks around) So...where is she?

Pikachu: Peach? Oh, she just left.

Luigi: Really? Did she…want to meet me?

Pikachu: Well, she did. I actually have a picture of her on my phone, if you want to see. (She finds it on the phone and hands it out to him) Here, take a look. She's beautiful.

Luigi: No, that's fine.

Pikachu: Luigi. This is your daughter.

(He finally takes the phone, looking at the picture.)

Pikachu: She showed up here at my door, her bags all packed, thinking you would save her from her tragic life.

(Cut to outside the trailer, under the window. Peach crouches, listening.)

Pikachu's voice: I told her that you're just here to pay your money and go.

(Cut back inside. Luigi doesn't say anything, and Pikachu tilts her head to the side.)

Pikachu: Did I speak out of turn? I could call her, get her to come back.

(Cut back outside. Peach smiles in anticipation of this.)

Luigi's voice: No, you did fine. You did just fine.

(Peach's smile falls. Cut back inside. Luigi closes the phone and stands up.)

Luigi: I need to get going. I have to get back to my family.

(Cut back outside. Peach runs off as Luigi and Pikachu come to the door.)

Luigi: Take care, Pikachu. And…I'm sorry.

(She nods and goes back inside. Luigi gets into his limo as we see Peach circle around behind the trailer. She watches Luigi leaving and looks angry. She spots a rock next to her and picks it up. The limo starts to leave as Peach steps out and throws the rock at it. It thumps into the back window, and the limo screeches to a stop. Peach ducks back out of sight.

Cut to inside the limo. Luigi turns around, sniffing a bit. He sees a group of kids watching the limo.)

Luigi: Don't worry. It's just some kids.

(He turns back around and sniffs again. A tear rolls down his cheek.

Cut to Ness's house. Mewtwo and Diddy sit at the living room table, talking.)

Diddy: So…how do you control it, exactly?

Mewtwo: Well, it's wobbly at first. Then there's just…a sense of peace. A feeling of destiny.

Diddy: I see. Would you mind providing me with a DNA sample? (He hands Mewtwo a swab)

Mewtwo: Of course. (The tea kettle whistles in the other room) I'll go get that.

(He walks into the kitchen. On the floor is Ness's body. His head is cut open and his brain is gone. Mewtwo bends and swabs the inside of Ness's mouth.

Cut to the living room. Diddy looks suspicious and stands up. He walks toward the kitchen, and is just about to walk through the doorway, when Mewtwo comes back out. He hands Diddy the swab.)

Mewtwo: Here you go.

Diddy: Oh, thanks. (They sit, Mewtwo pouring them tea) You shouldn't talk about this ability to just anyone. It could get you into trouble. Some people might want to hurt you.

Mewtwo: (acting confused) Why would anyone want to hurt me?

Diddy: I'm not sure. But I can tell you one thing – there are others out there like you. Others with powers.

Mewtwo: (acting surprised) Really? How many more do you think there are?

Diddy: Dozens that I know about. But if I keep going with my research, there might turn out to be hundreds! Or even thousands!

(Mewtwo looks excited by this, then pretends to just be intrigued. Diddy stands up.)

Diddy: And I'm going to find them. All of them.

Mewtwo: I could go with you.

Diddy: I'm sorry, what?

Mewtwo: I mean, I could show people what we can do. Convince them to come forward with their powers, to have their DNA tested. I could help you find them.

(Diddy smiles. Cut to the dressing room in Hyrule. Roy brings the bag to Elincia.)

Elincia: You got it! My hero. (She smiles)

Roy: I was trapped under a bed. Your boyfriend is very large.

Elincia: _Ex_-boyfriend. (She takes his hand) I need a ride to my mother's house, if that's OK.

Roy: Sure. (He looks around) Where is Marth?

Elincia: Oh, I already took him to see the guy that's going to introduce him to Ganondorf.

Roy: (crushed) He didn't wait for me?

Elincia: He said he didn't need you anymore.

Roy: (now confused) But, I hadn't given you the bag yet, why would you –

(He's cut off as Elincia kisses him. After a few seconds, she breaks off.)

Elincia: Three's a crowd, baby. We gotta go.

(She grabs his hand and drags him off. Cut to inside a pantry in the kitchen. Marth runs and slams his shoulder into the door, but it stays shut. He hears someone try to open it.)

Marth: Roy! Help! I'm locked in!!

(The door opens, and it's Meta. He's holding a gun and a large badge.)

Meta: Meta Gustavson, Hyrule Gaming Commission.

Marth: (making the Vulcan salute) I come in peace.

(Cut to the diamond merchant's. D.K. stands as cops clean up the crime scene. A tall, orange baboon with long arms is questioning D.K.)

D.K.: I only saw the one shooter, but I know there was two.

Lanky: Right. What about the diamonds, where are they?

D.K.: You didn't find the case?

Lanky: (sarcastic) Nope. I guess the incredibly strong killer and her partner must've taken it.

(D.K. takes the small diamond out of his pocket and looks at it. Suddenly, he remembers something. He runs over to the office and looks at the ceiling tiles.)

D.K.: (quietly, to himself) Fourth one over, third one back…

(He stands on a chair and moves the corresponding tile to the side. He reaches up and finds the case. He drops back down, takes the bag of diamonds out, and walks over to the cops. He looks excited and about to tell them, but then he hears the detective's thoughts.)

Lanky: _Parkman. What a joke. Can't even make it as a rent-a-cop. He'll never wear a badge again._

(D.K. pauses, conflicted. After a few seconds, he makes a decision. He puts the bag of diamonds in his pocket and walks away.

Cut to the Bennet house in Corneria. Peach comes in the front door.)

Peach: Mom, I'm home!

**To survive in this world, we hold close to us those people on whom we depend. We trust in them our hopes, our fears.**

(Peach walks into the kitchen. Vivian is behind the counter, terrified, looking at Yoshi. Yoshi barks his name at her.)

Vivian: Go away, you!

Yoshi: Yoshi! Yoshi!!

Peach: Mom, what's going on?

Vivian: This slimy thing came at me from out of nowhere. I think it has rabies.

(She throws a potholder at him. Yoshi twitches and is about to leave, but Peach picks him up.)

Peach: Mom, Yoshi is your dinosaur. You love him!

Vivian: (coldly) I don't have a dinosaur. I don't know any Yoshi. And I don't know you.

(She walks out of the room. Peach looks on, terribly confused.)

**But what happens when trust is lost? Where do we run when the things we believe in vanish before our eyes?**

(Cut to the Sanders house. Sheik is on the phone in the kitchen.)

Sheik: It's time. (She pauses, then nods. She calls out of the room) Pit, did another package come for me?

Pit: (from outside) Yeah, it's in your bedroom.

(Cut to Zelda's bedroom. Sheik opens the package and takes out the picture.)

**When all seems lost, our future unknowable, our very existence in peril...**

Sheik: (into phone) Yeah, I remember him. It won't be a problem. Consider it done.

…**all we can do…**

(Sheik brings the photo up to look at it closer. It's a picture of Luigi.)

…**is run.**

(Slam to black.)

* * *

A/N: That was actually pretty fun to write! (I forgot that, while we just introduced him, Ness was dying in this chapter. He was the second death.) Next up is "Unexpected", a sweet chapter. In fact, almost all of them are pretty sweet from here on out. So R/R and I'll see you next time!


	17. Chapter 16: Unexpected

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long! Class started and it's my fourth year, so it's kind of a big deal. I'll try to get through the season as quickly as possible. And Diddy is shown as a playable character on the SSB:B website, so that now makes 29 characters. After this chapter, we'll have cast 27 of them. Anywho:

Hero – Name here (Nintendo character)

Hana "Wireless" Gitelman – Miles "Tails" Gitelman (same)

Dale Smither – David "Snake" Smither (David/Solid Snake)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes, NBC, Super Smash Brothers, Nintendo, Sega, or anything contained herein.**

* * *

(Open on a shack in the Hyrule desert. Pan in through a window to see Sonic Sprague. He sips a mug of tea when suddenly, his computer pings. Sonic walks over to his laptop to see an Instant Message window. It's from a user called "Tails" and the message reads: "Hello Sonic." Sonic looks confused, and clicks on his Internet Connection icon. It displays a pop-up saying "No wireless networks detected." Another message comes: "I know you're there." He types back: "How are you doing this?" Tails responds: "I know what they did to you." Then "Look at the needle." A window appears, showing a gun with a needle on the end – a needle with two prongs, just like the hash marks on his neck. Sonic looks amazed as he types "We should meet." The response comes "Turn around."

Sonic spins around. In his doorway is a short orange fox with two tails. He holds up his hands.)

Sonic: Who are you?

Tails: Miles Gitelman.

Sonic: And how are you doing that?!

Tails: Wi-fi, radio waves, they're in the air. A computer can access them. So can I.

Sonic: (incredulous) You're…a walking computer.

(Tails looks at Sonic's computer. The IM window pops up again: "Yes.")

Sonic: Well, why come to me?

Tails: I know what they did to you. They got to me too.

(He pulls some fur on his neck to the side to reveal two hash marks – just like on D.K. and Sonic. Sonic looks in disbelief. Tails looks at him hard.)

Tails: I can find them. And you can nuke them.

(Cut to the kitchen in Corneria. Peach stands with Yoshi in her arms, in disbelief that her mother doesn't recognize her.)

Peach: Dad!? (She runs toward the stairs) DAD!?

(As she goes up the stairs, Slippy comes down, playing on a Game Boy.)

Peach: Slippy! Where's dad?

Slippy: On one of his stupid business trips. Why?

Peach: Come on!

(She grabs his arm and drags him back into the kitchen. Vivian is there, resuming her cooking, looking completely normal.)

Peach: Mom, do you know who this is??

Vivian: (turning around) Peach, leave your brother alone.

Peach: (in disbelief) You recognize me??

Vivian: You're the girl who's _supposed_ to be setting the table.

Peach: But…you didn't recognize me. You said you didn't know me, or Yoshi.

Vivian: Honestly, Peach. Just get ready for dinner.

Slippy: It's a good thing dad's not here. He'd totally drug test you.

(He walks away. Peach looks completely lost.

Cut to Douglas's loft in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mr. Bennet examines some paintings while Bowser stands near the door.)

Douglas: I've been looking for Mario. And I keep painting the Mushroom Kingdom. I kept painting what I thought were empty spaces…until that.

(He points at a painting. It's of the Deveaux rooftop. The roof is empty, but a pair of shoeprints appears in a puddle.)

Douglas: Footprints. In the water.

Bennet: (nodding) So Mario's invisible.

Douglas: That sounds so crazy.

Bennet: (with a look) Any more than a man who can paint the future? Mario absorbs others' abilities. Apparently, he's met someone who we assumed was dead. (He shoots a look at Bowser, who barely nods)

Douglas: That's the roof of –

Bennet: The Deveaux building, I know. Look, Mario might show up here before we get to him. If he does… (he reaches into his coat) use this. (He hands Douglas a gun and walks toward the door)

Douglas: (staring at the gun) What am I supposed to do with this?

Bennet: (stopping and turning back) …Save the world.

(Cut to a sock drawer. A furry hand opens it to reveal the title card: "Chapter 16: Unexpected." A small velvet back is removed. D.K. looks through the diamonds. He hears Candy coming, so he throws them back into the drawer and covers them with socks. Candy comes in, carrying folded laundry.)

D.K.: Here, let me.

Candy: No, D.K., I'm fine.

D.K.: No, I got it.

Candy: I'm pregnant, not porcelain, D.K.

(She opens the sock drawer. A ring is lying on the bottom of the drawer. She picks it up, confused.)

Candy: (accusing) What did you do?

D.K.: Oh, I, uh…it's for you.

Candy: For me? D.K., we can't afford this.

D.K.: I got a guy. He gave it to me wholesale.

Candy: Oh… (she tries to put it on) Gosh, I'm so bloated…

D.K.: (taking her hands) You look beautiful.

Candy: Here I am, you doing this nice gesture, and I come with bad news.

D.K.: What bad news?

Candy: I got a phone call yesterday. From a Doctor Kong. He's a geneticist. Said he wanted to talk to you about DNA.

D.K.: DNA… (he walks away a bit and talks to himself) Who are these people? (He turns back quickly) What did you tell him?

Candy: Nothing, I didn't tell him anything! He found _you_! He knows about you!

(D.K. looks apprehensive. Cut to "Snake's Auto Repair" auto shop in Pewter City. A car pulls up and parks. Diddy and Mewtwo get out.)

Mewtwo: Diddy, I just wanted to thank you again for letting me come along.

Diddy: Oh, it's no problem, Ness. It would have been a lonely trip by myself.

Mewtwo: Well, I believe in fate, and karma. You really saved me.

Diddy: It wasn't completely altruistic on my part. We'll meet a lot of skepticism and you can help there.

Mewtwo: (nodding) Of course.

(They enter the shop. Someone is welding something extremely loudly.)

Diddy: Hello??

(The welder doesn't hear. Diddy steps up closer to him.)

Diddy: Hello!!

(The welder stops. He lifts up his mask to reveal a tall man with short brown hair. He also pulls iPod ear buds out of his ears.)

Welder: Sorry, didn't hear you. Rap music, it's the only thing I've found that cancels out – (he stops himself) I'm sorry, can I help you?

Diddy: We're looking for David Smither.

Welder: That's me. (He nods toward the sign outside) They call me Snake too.

Diddy: Oh, of course. I'm Doctor Diddy Kong, and this is Mister Taylor.

Mewtwo: Uh, it's Ness. Ness is just fine.

Diddy: I've left you several messages in the past few days.

David: (nodding) I got them. I just have one question…how did you find me?

Diddy: You donated blood, eleven years ago. You signed a consent form to say you'd give a portion to the Characters Genetics Project.

David: No, not me.

Mewtwo: (stepping forward) Look, I know what you're going through. How you think no one can understand, but…I understand.

(He goes to a table and finds an empty glass jar. He places a wrench in it. He puts his hand over it, and the wrench melts. David looks on in disbelief.)

David: Damn. That was my best wrench…So there are others out there.

Mewtwo: Yes, there are.

David: The headaches used to be bad. The smallest noise…A cockroach crawling across my neighbor's floor was like a marching band parading through my house.

Diddy: I'm sorry. It must be a heavy burden.

David: (chuckling) A burden? Hell, no. This is the best damn thing that ever happened to me. Well, now that I've learned to control it, I'm like Superman or something.

(Mewtwo stands behind him, looking at his head. He looks anxious.)

David: I can hear rain coming from forty miles away. I can hear people's _moods_…the tiniest changes in a heartbeat. (He turns to look at Mewtwo) Like yours. It's racing kinda fast. You nervous about something?

Mewtwo: (shrugging) I'm…just excited. To meet someone else like me.

David: Well, if you've come to take it away from me, you're gonna have a hell of a fight on your hands.

Diddy: I assure you, we'll do nothing of the sort. I want to help you. I'd just like to run some tests…just some questions, really. It shouldn't take more than a couple of hours.

David: OK. But I'm backed up today.

Diddy: We can come back in the morning.

David: Sure.

(He walks back to a car. Diddy looks at Mewtwo and nods his head to the side, implying they should leave. Mewtwo just stares after David. Eventually he notices Diddy and he nods. They leave.

Cut to the casino in Hyrule. Marth runs and slams his shoulder into the pantry door, but it stays shut. He hears someone try to open it.)

Marth: Roy! Help! I'm locked in!!

(The door opens, and it's Meta. He's holding a gun and a large badge.)

Marth: You're not Roy.

Meta: Meta Gustavson, Hyrule Gaming Commission.

Marth: (making the Vulcan salute) I come in peace.

(Meta grabs him and drags him out of the pantry.)

Meta: Who's Roy??

Marth: Roy is my friend.

Meta: Where's the girl? Where's the BAG??

Marth: (desperate) They are with Roy. I take you to them!

Meta: No, I don't NEED you to come. Just tell me where they are.

Marth: (trying to be brave) Take me with you, or she gets away…pal.

(Cut to a cemetery. Sonic puts a bouquet of flowers on Amy's grave.)

Sonic: I'm sorry, Amy. They're going to pay for what they did to me.

(The flowers start to wither and crumble away.)

Sonic: I know you won't like what I'm going to do.

(All of the grass around Sonic turns brown and withers.)

Sonic: So I came to say goodbye.

(The circle expands away from him, encompassing the whole cemetery. All of the grass has been killed.

Cut to Douglas's studio. He looks at the painting of the empty Deveaux rooftop. We zoom in to the painting and cut to the real rooftop. Here, various grunting and punching sounds are heard. We pan past the pigeon cages and Fox and Mario appear. Fox is attacking Mario with a wooden pole and Mario is trying to dodge. However, he's not doing too well. Fox hits him down a few times.)

Fox: Come on, you can stop me. Just reach into that file cabinet of powers you have. (He whacks Mario down again)

Mario: (coughing) I'm _trying!_

Fox: Oh, and when you've left the Mushroom Kingdom a smoking wasteland, we'll put that on your tombstone: "Here lies Mario Petrelli. He TRIED."

(Mario has gotten back up and Fox hits him again.)

Fox: Come on! Fly. Stop time. Paint me a pretty picture! Do... (he swings) something... (he swings again) UNEXPECTED!

(On the last word, Fox tries to bring the stick down over Mario's head. Except it stops as if held back by some force. Mario is staring at the stick, a vein bulging in his forehead. Suddenly, the stick breaks in half and Fox stumbles forward.)

Fox: Ha ha! You pushed that away with your mind. Which one of your sorry friends has telekinesis?

Mario: No one that I know of…Wait…The guy in Corneria. The one after Peach. He threw a bunch of locker doors at me, it must have been him.

Fox: A power from all the way back in Corneria, and you pulled it out now? We just might have a chance to stop you from going nuclear.

(He then picks up another wooden stick, turns, and hits Mario again.

Cut back to Douglas's studio. Joanna walks past Douglas, looking at the paintings.)

Joanna: He's not in any of these.

Douglas: (noticing the gun out on a table) I told you, Mario's left the Mushroom Kingdom.

Joanna: Hmmm, why does this seem so familiar? Oh right, cause you've got that same look on your face that you did when you'd lie to me about using.

Douglas: (putting a rag over the gun) All right, you're right. But I can't willingly throw you into the arms of another man.

Joanna: (surprised) Is that what this is about? You're jealous??

Douglas: (taking her hands) Please, Joanna. Mario's dangerous. And I still care about you.

Joanna: About that. (She removes one of her hands and opening it, revealing a key) I don't think I should have this any more.

Douglas: No, keep it. Please, Joanna. I'd do anything for you.

Joanna: (turning to go) Just find Mario.

(Cut to inside a car. Meta drives with Marth in the passenger seat, holding the painting tube. Marth hums a tune to himself, until Meta looks over. Marth stops.)

Meta: To me, you're just a human Mapquest. So until we get there, just sit there and shut up.

Marth: I must find Roy! I am responsible for him!!

Meta: That's why it's no use having a partner. They either drag you down or screw you over.

Marth: That is not true! A partner is good! He believes in you, keeps you honest!

Meta: Oh yeah? Whose idea was it to help the girl? (Marth says nothing) And who took the bag? And took your _car_??

Marth: (whispering) Roy…

Meta: When you take on a partner, all you wind up with is their blood on your hands.

(Cut to a bus station outside Hyrule. Roy and Elincia pull up and park.)

Roy: Why are we stopping here? Aren't we going to see your mother??

Elincia: You know Roy, the fewer questions you ask in life, the better.

Roy: …Why??

Elincia: …That's another question.

(They get out of the car. Elincia moves to get her bag, but Roy opens his door first and reaches for it.)

Elincia: I can get it.

Roy: (grabbing the bag) No, I insist.

Elincia: (taking it too) No, it's mine –

(They both pull apart, splitting the bag open. A bunch of casino chips scatter.)

Roy: …What is all this?

(Elincia sighs and pulls a gun out, pointing it at Roy. He slowly raises his hands.)

Elincia: What did I say about asking questions??

(Cut to a motel in Pewter City. Diddy and Mewtwo park and get out.)

Diddy: Thank you again for coming, Ness. I couldn't have done this without you. Today, you made a difference. Here's your key.

(They take out their keys and walk up to two adjoining rooms.)

Mewtwo: Did you mean what you said today, about helping us?

Diddy: Certainly. It's theoretical at this point, but I've been working on a way to suppress the genes that cause these abilities. It could help people control them…or possibly eliminate them, if the character desires.

Mewtwo: Elimination? You make it sound like a virus, or a plague or something.

Diddy: I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound that way. It's just, some of these powers are dangerous. My father found that out the hard way.

Mewtwo: Your father? What happened??

Diddy: He was murdered, by a character named Mewtwo.

Mewtwo: Really? And he just got away with it?

Diddy: No, I think I heard he got captured. So we're safe now.

Mewtwo: Oh. (looking off into the distance) They're out there. I can feel them. So innocent, so unaware of what's happening to them. We'll find them, Diddy. All of them, together. The two of us.

(Diddy stares at him, a little freaked out.)

Mewtwo: Well, I think I'm gonna call it a night. G'night.

(They both enter their rooms and shut the doors. Cut to the Bennet house. Peach sits in the kitchen when Vivian comes in.)

Vivian: Peach, do we need to talk?

Peach: No... (after a pause) Yes. I guess so. Your forgetfulness, your headaches…do the doctors know what's causing them?

Vivian: No, we don't know yet.

Peach: What if it's not some_thing_ that's responsible for them, but some_one_?

Vivian: What on earth are you talking about??

Peach: What if you had a secret and they had a way to brainwash you?

Vivian: (after a pause, she starts laughing) You've been studying too hard. What do you say we curl up on my bed, have a slice of pie –

Peach: (with tears in her eyes) No, Mom. I'm serious.

Vivian: Your father's in charge of talking to the doctors. I'll be fine.

Peach: Maybe you shouldn't trust Dad so much.

Vivian: (pouring a glass of milk) Now why would you say that, Peach??

Peach: It could get worse. Maybe next time it'll be really bad –

(There's a loud crash behind her. Peach turns and doesn't see her mother.)

Peach: Mom??

(She goes over to see her mother lying on the floor, unconscious. The gallon of milk is spilling out onto the floor.)

Peach: Mom!! (She runs over to her, crying) Mom, wake up! Please, wake up!

(Cut to the roof of the Deveaux building. Fox takes a pigeon out of one cage and moves it to another one. Mario watches, curious.)

Mario: What's with the birds?

Fox: (closing the cage) Charles Darwin bred pigeons when he was working out his theory of evolution. Married off different permutations in order to achieve maximum potential.

Mario: What's that mean, maximum potential?

Fox: (with a look) I think he meant you, friend.

Mario: (looking out over the city) Well, you used to care. About all this.

(We flash and see that Mario and Fox are being observed in heat vision. Someone is watching them.)

Mario: (turning back) Didn't you?

(We cut around to see that Mr. Bennet is the one observing. He and Bowser lower their heat vision goggles and raise tasers.)

Fox: All right, sharing time's over. Time to –

(Mr. Bennet fires. Small darts hit Fox, bringing him down.)

Fox: Augh!!

(Mario spins around to see the attackers. Bowser raises his taser and fires.)

Mario: Unh!!

(He thrusts towards the taser darts. Time begins to slow down, then stops. Mario stares at the suspended darts, breathing hard. Suddenly, they drop to the ground.

Time resumes normally. Mr. Bennet looks confused, but he and Bowser move toward the other two. Mario drags Fox toward the edge of the roof.)

Fox: What're you doing!?

Mario: Something unexpected.

(He pushes Fox off the roof then leaps off after him. Mr. Bennet and Bowser reach the edge just as Mario comes flying up, Fox over his shoulder. Mr. Bennet and Bowser watch him fly off. Mr. Bennet's cell phone rings. He looks at it and answers it.)

Bennet: Now's not a good time, Peach.

(Cut back to the Bennet kitchen. Peach is crying over Vivian's prone body. Yoshi comes over and starts licking up the milk.)

Peach: (crying) It's mom. She fell and blacked out. I already called 911.

(Cut back to the roof. Bennet looks surprised and scared.)

Bennet: I'll be home as soon as I can. (He hangs up) Fox will have to wait.

(Bowser looks surprised. Cut to the Parkman house. D.K. empties the bag of diamonds into his hand, looking at the various jewels and rings there. He hears Candy coming and hides them in his pocket. Candy comes in, angry.)

Candy: I took this ring to get resized today. The jeweler said it was worth FORTY THOUSAND dollars. He thought I stole it! I had to tell him my husband was a cop, that there was some explanation. (She looks hard at him) There IS an explanation, right??

D.K.: (sighing) Yeah. (He hands her the velvet bag) The guy I was protecting, Malsky. The diamonds were his.

Candy: (looking at them) Well you have to give them back.

D.K.: I can't.

Candy: (pushing the bag back at him) No, D.K., you HAVE to give them back.

D.K.: I can't! He's dead. He's dead…

Candy: D.K., when you told me about your…thing, I thought it would be a good thing. But it's not. All this lying, stealing, sneaking around…this isn't LIKE you. You're BETTER than this.

D.K.: (snapping) I know! But I have a child on the way, and I'm just trying to provide for my family.

(Candy softens a little at this. But she still looks angry.)

D.K.: Fine. I'll take them back to the precinct.

(Candy grabs the phone and hands it to him.)

Candy: Call them. Right now.

(The phone suddenly rings. They both jump in surprise. D.K. takes it.)

D.K.: Hello? (pause) What? (pause) Wait, where are you right now?? (pause) No, I'll be right there. (He hangs up)

Candy: Who was it?

D.K.: (putting on a jacket) I have to go.

Candy: WHAT? Wait, D.K.??

(He leaves. Cut to Mario's apartment. Fox slowly wakes up to find himself on the couch. Mario hovers over him.)

Mario: How ya feelin'?

(Fox jerks upright. He takes a second to think, then looks up. He punches Mario in the face.)

Mario: OW! What was that for??

Fox: (standing) They were after you! And you knew it!!

Mario: I don't even know who they ARE.

Fox: (moving around, panicked) Why do you think I've been invisible this whole time!? I've been hiding from them! And you brought the bastards right to my door!

Mario: I just SAVED you, Fox. OK?

Fox: (looking out the window) You don't know what you've done. (After a flash of understanding) Your friend, the painter. He must have told them where we were.

Mario: What, Douglas? I doubt it.

Fox: They must have gotten to him. You said yourself he disappeared for a bit, right?

Mario: Yeah, so?

Fox: Well, that's how it works. At least, that's how it did in my day. You drop off the face of the earth for a few days, wake up with a memory hole, a killer headache, and a souvenir. (pulling at the back of his shirt) Did he have a set of these?

(Mario looks and sees two ragged hash marks in his skin. He looks confused)

Mario: What are they?

Fox: Those are for the lucky ones.

Mario: Well, what should we do now?

Fox: We? What do you mean, WE? There's no more WE. I do what I always do – disappear.

Mario: (pleading) Come on, we're so close to figuring this out.

Fox: I don't think so. (He moves towards the door)

Mario: Please!...I can't do this without you.

Fox: (turning back) Then I guess you go boom.

(He turns invisible. The door opens for a second then closes. Pan over to Mario. His face is full of fury.

Cut to Luigi's office. He sits at his desk while Joanna comes in.)

Joanna: Have you heard from Mario?

Luigi: The last time I saw my brother, he flew out of a window to get away from me. I doubt he's going to come knocking on my door.

Joanna: (with a grin) He flew out a window?

Luigi: So to speak. Look, I have people looking for Mario around the clock, people I trust. They'll find him.

Joanna: That's not enough, Luigi. You need to hold a press conference, warn people about him.

Luigi: Warn people? They'd never believe it.

Joanna: Let's tell them everything. Douglas painting the future, Marth stopping time, even you! What you all can do is incredible. It's time people know what's happening. The truth.

Luigi: (leaning forward) I appreciate that your heart's in the right place, Joanna. But if people found out about us, they would drop a collective brick.

Joanna: You think they'd burn you at the stake?

Luigi: Yeah, because that's what I'd do. I would round us all up, stick us in a lab on some island in the middle of the ocean.

Joanna: Hmmm. Where Mario saw hope, you see disaster. Guess I'm voting for the other guy. (She turns to go)

Luigi: Joanna. (She looks back) Do not go public with this. (She leaves)

(Cut to the bus station near Hyrule. Elincia points her gun at Roy, making him clean up the spilled chips.)

Roy: You kissed me. I thought you liked me.

Elincia: Don't remind me. (A car squeals into the lot) Oh, crap.

(The car pulls around and Meta and Marth get out. Elincia pulls Roy back and holds him with the gun to his head. Meta holds his shotgun up.)

Meta: (calling out) I just want my share, Elincia.

Elincia: Come and get it!

Marth: Roy!

(He starts to run forward, but Elincia takes a shot at him. It misses and breaks Meta's rear window. Marth freezes as Meta and Elincia start shooting at each other. He dives to the ground as a bullet hits Roy in the shoulder and he drops to the ground too. They start to crawl toward each other, meeting in front of a parked bus.)

Marth (translated): Roy! Are you OK?

Roy (translated): I'm fine. I should have listened to you, though.

Marth (translated): Come on! Let's hide!

(They crawl into the open luggage compartment and look out.)

Roy (translated): What do you think's happening?

Marth (translated): I don't know…

(An explosion comes from the right, where Meta's car was. They are both startled, and footsteps approach them.)

Roy (translated): What now?

(Elincia bends down and looks in. She grins upon finding them and points her gun at Marth.)

Elincia: See ya later, boys.

Roy (translated): (cowering) I don't wanna die!

(Elincia pulls the trigger as Marth closes his eyes and grimaces. He struggles to stop time. The bullet slows as it nears him. Then, suddenly, it reverses, going back into Elincia's gun. Time suddenly resumes normally and Elincia looks at her gun, confused. Meta comes from the side and tackles her to the ground. Sirens approach and police cars pour into the station. Roy and Marth come out of the compartment.)

Roy (translated): Did your powers work?

Marth (translated): I don't know; I had my eyes closed. Her gun must have misfired.

Roy (translated): I guess. Lucky for us!

(They walk back up to their car.)

Marth (translated): Look Roy! Not a scratch on the Altima!!

(Cut to David's body shop. He's working on a car when he appears to hear something. He removes his iPod buds and rolls out from under the car. He sits up and looks around. Mewtwo appears out of the shadows. David looks over.)

David: Funny, I didn't hear any footsteps.

Mewtwo: (stepping forward) That's because there weren't any.

David: (cocking his head to the side) That sound, in your heart. What is it?

Mewtwo: …Murder.

(Cut to a hospital room. Vivian lies in bed while Slippy and Peach sit with her. A male doctor with wavy black hair comes in.)

Doctor: Peach? I'm Doctor Shepherd. Your mom's test results are back.

Peach: (standing) Is she gonna be OK?

Shepherd: (motioning to the corner) Here, I'll tell you what we know.

(The two go and sit in the corner, away from Vivian and Slippy.)

Shepherd: Your mother has a subdural hemorrhage –

Peach: I got, like, a C in biology.

Shepherd: It's basically a big bruise. It's located on the area of her brain that controls memory. Has she had a disorder like epilepsy? Or… (he looks intense) if this is the result of domestic abuse –

Peach: No, no, nothing like that…not exactly, anyway.

Shepherd: (curious) What do you mean?

Peach: (rolling her eyes) You wouldn't believe me if I told you.

Shepherd: Anything you tell me will be held in the strictest confidence.

Peach: There's a guy, who works with my dad. He can make you forget. Just by placing his claw on you.

Shepherd: (after a long pause) Her condition is serious, so I need you to be honest with me. I'm going to tell your father about this.

Peach: I AM serious. Please, you have to believe me.

(Shepherd ignores her and gets up and leaves. Cut to the cemetery. D.K. walks up warily. He looks around, then suddenly turns around to find Sonic.)

D.K.: Sonic. You can't explode any more. I only came because you said it was a matter of life and death.

Sonic: I found out what these hash marks mean. They're tracking us. Like animals!

D.K.: What the hell's that supposed to mean?

Tails: The truth!

(D.K. whips around pulls his gun. Tails is behind him, with one of the needles. He raises his hands in the air.)

D.K.: What's going on??

Sonic: He's a friend. He turned me onto the needle and the marks.

Tails: They come from this pneumatic needle that contains a radioactive isotope. It's usually used for tracking viruses in Venom.

Sonic: That's what we are to them. A virus. A plague.

D.K.: (lowering his gun) Who is "them" anyway?

Tails: A shipment of these needles went to Compositech Paper and that the tracking slip went to a guy named Bennet.

D.K.: (shaking his head) I've already been down this road, it doesn't lead anywhere.

Sonic: But I had my blood tested. The isotope, it's in me.

D.K.: Sonic, you're radioactive by NATURE. (He shakes his head again) Look, I can't get involved in this. My wife and I are starting a family, I just want all this behind me.

Sonic: You can't just put it behind you. We have to find out what they did to us, get them to FIX it.

D.K.: Sonic, if they're tracking us, they're gonna KNOW we're coming.

Sonic: So what? I can get us through any wall they have. But I need you to get inside his head. He can't lie to us if you're there. (D.K. appears to consider this) Please, D.K., I can't do this without you. Think about it, if we save ourselves, we could even help the others. We could be heroes! (**A/N: Just for one day!**)

(Cut back to Vivian's hospital room. Mr. Bennet comes in and hugs Slippy. He pats his wife's arm as Peach watches.)

Bennet: They said she's gonna be OK, we can take her home tomorrow.

Peach: (bitterly) No thanks to you.

Slippy: Shut up, Peach.

Bennet: (looking at her hard) I need to talk to you outside.

(They both leave and Bennet pulls her over near a wall.)

Bennet: The doctor tells me you have an interesting theory about your mother's condition.

Peach: (bitter) It's not a theory. You did this to her. You erased her mind.

Bennet: Peach, that's crazy.

Peach: No, it's not. You tried to have mine erased too.

Bennet: I don't know what you're talking about –

Peach: (suddenly yelling) Stop! Stop it! Stop LYING!

(Bennet looks around quickly to see several doctors and nurses looking at them. He leans in close to Peach.)

Bennet: All right, look. What you know is dangerous. If the wrong people find out, you could be hurt.

Peach: (crying) But why did you do this to _mom_?

Bennet: Because, the man who was after you at Homecoming? He found out where you live and came after you again. But he found your mother. Your mother is a gentle soul. And people like her shouldn't have to know about people like him.

Peach: (angry) And maybe people like YOU.

Bennet: (desperate) I never meant for her to get sick. I was just trying to protect my family. But I won't do it any more. Everything's going to be OK. All right? Peachy?

(He goes to cup her face, but she slaps his hand away.)

Peach: (still pissed) You don't just get to say you're sorry and make everything go away.

(She turns and walks off. Cut to Snake's auto shop. Diddy and Mewtwo pull up. Tinny rap music is heard, and Mewtwo's leaning forward, groaning in pain.)

Diddy: Are you sure you're OK, Ness?

Mewtwo: Yeah…just a headache.

Diddy: Well, wait here. I'll be right back.

(He gets out and walks up to the shop. He calls out and the sound is extremely loud in Mewtwo's ears.)

Diddy: DAVID? HELLO? DAVID??

Mewtwo: (rolling down his window) Maybe we should just come back later.

(Diddy walks into the shop and stops. He sees David's body atop a car, the top of his head cut off and his brain removed. Blood is spilled all over, and David's iPod sits playing in a pool of it. Diddy turns and runs back to the car. He vomits as Mewtwo looks startled.)

Mewtwo: (getting out) Diddy, what is it?

(Diddy just gestures toward the shop. Mewtwo walks up and sees the body. He grins at his handiwork. Then he hears several loud electronic beeps. He spins around to see Diddy dialing a phone.)

Mewtwo: (shocked) Diddy, what are you doing?

Diddy: Calling the police, of course.

Mewtwo: And tell them what?

Diddy: (incredulous) That he was KILLED, of course.

Mewtwo: (desperate) But, what about us? Where did we come from? Why were we _here_? How can we explain this without looking totally crazy??

Diddy: The top of his head's gone, I know it was Mewtwo.

Mewtwo: (looking around nervously) Mewtwo? Here??

Diddy: I have to find the others and warn them.

Mewtwo: Of course. Let's just call from the road, OK?

Diddy: All right.

(They go to get back into the car. Cut to the bus station near Hyrule. Meta and Elincia are cuffed and led into a police car. Roy's arm is in a sling.)

Roy (translated): Marth? My arm still hurts a little, so (he holds out the keys) you drive.

Marth (translated): (shaking his head) No. Take the Altima back to the rental store. I'm taking the bus.

Roy (translated): But…what about me?

Marth (translated): I shouldn't have brought you along, Roy. It's too dangerous. I have to save the world b myself.

Roy (translated): But…it's our destiny. Our mission.

Marth (translated): (shaking his head) It's my mission. I'm sorry.

Roy (translated): But –

Marth (translated): Goodbye, Roy.

(He makes the Vulcan salute again and turns to go as a bus pulls up. Roy slowly raises his hand in the salute as well.

Cut to the hallway of the Bennet house. The family comes in, Slippy supporting Vivian.)

Bennet: Slippy, help your mother upstairs.

(The two move onto the staircase. Peach starts to walk away, but Bennet grabs her arm. She pulls away.)

Peach: Let me go, Dad.

Bennet: Stop that right now, Peach. Your mother needs you.

Peach: (angry) I don't even know if I'll remember any of this tomorrow. All I want to do is run away, but I can't. Somebody has to protect this family from YOU.

(Bennet looks like he's about to respond when he notices something. Peach turns around to see Sonic standing there.)

Bennet: (calling out as he watches Sonic) Slippy, get your mother out of the house.

(Slippy and Vivian come down to the bottom of the stairs. Suddenly, D.K. appears and stands inside the front door, pointing his gun at everyone. Bennet and Peach turn to look at him.)

D.K.: I'm sure you have a lot of questions…We all do.

(Cut to Douglas's studio. He's finishing a painting with a lot of black. He comes out of the trance and looks at it. It's a black-and-white painting of Mario, looking angry, inside the studio. Douglas spins around to see Mario standing there, looking pissed off.)

Mario: Why'd you do it, Douglas? What, they give you money? Drugs? What's a Judas get these days?

Douglas: I was trying to stop you. You're dangerous, you said it yourself. Without them to help, you'll become that. (He points at the painting of the exploding man)

Mario: I HAD help. Until you scared him off by ratting us out.

(He lunges forward and pushes Douglas over a table. He pulls at his shirt to find the hash marks on his neck.)

Mario: What do these mean?

Douglas: (pushing him away) Nothing. They're nothing.

Mario: Don't LIE TO ME!

(He jerks his head up and Douglas goes flying. He crashes into a bunch of his paintings and falls to the floor. Next to him is the table with the gun on it. As he stumbles up, Mario looks around to see the painting of Douglas and Joanna on the roof.)

Mario: (almost laughing) Is that why you did it? Jealousy??

Douglas: You stole her away from me!! (He whips the rag off, grabs the gun, and turns to Mario) Well, with one shot, I can be a hero. Save the Mushroom Kingdom.

(Mario turns invisible. Douglas frantically looks around, trying to find him. Suddenly, paint cans start flying at him from around the studio.)

Mario's voice: You're no HERO, Douglas. You're a junkie. You couldn't even save yourself.

(More paint cans continue to fly at Douglas. He keeps spinning, trying to locate Mario. But he can't.)

Mario's voice: (angry) That's why she left you. It had NOTHING. TO DO. WITH ME!

Douglas: (enraged) SHOW YOURSELF!!

(He hears something from the doorway. He spins and fires twice. Then he looks shocked.

Pan around to see Joanna in the doorway, two bullet holes in her chest. She looks down, very surprised. She starts to fall back and Mario materializes next to her, cradling her body. Douglas drops the gun in disbelief as Mario lays Joanna down on the floor. Douglas runs over as Joanna shakes.)

Douglas: (whispering) Joanna…no…

(Joanna tries to speak, but she can't. Then her head tilts back and she dies. Her hand drops to her side and opens, revealing Douglas's key within.

Slam to black.)

* * *

A/N: Whew! What a dramatic ending!! The next chapter is "Company Man", all about the history of Mr. Bennet. His work with the company, his boss, his former partner, and the origin of his glasses will all be revealed! It's one of the best chapters, I think. And the Heroes episode was just on this past Monday, so I'll try to write the chapter within the next week. R/R and I'll see you for it then!


	18. Chapter 17: Company Man

A/N: Oh, this chapter is too awesome. If you haven't loved Evil Glasses Rabbit, a.k.a. Mr. Bennet, before, I hope you will after this. And we have two new characters who seem pretty obvious. One is named in this chapter and one in the next – numbers 28 and 29 of the 29 SSB:M characters! Here they are:

Hero – Name Here (Nintendo character)

Thompson – Falco Lombardi (same)

Candice Wilmer – Gaimen Watcher (Mr. Game and Watch)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes, NBC, Super Smash Brothers, Nintendo, Sega, or anything contained herein.**

* * *

(Open on an exterior shot of the Bennet house. In the sky above is the title card: "Chapter 17: Company Man."

Cut to the front hallway inside. There's a pattering as Yoshi comes down the steps and stops. He appears to hear something and starts barking out his name: "Yoshi! Yoshi!" We follow as Yoshi walks through the house and ends up by the back door in the kitchen. He stops and resumes barking his name. Pan up to see the doorknob and deadbolt start to sizzle, then suddenly melt. Yoshi continues barking loudly. The door is pushed open and Sonic and D.K. enter the house. Sonic scoops up Yoshi.)

Sonic: I've had enough of that!

D.K.: Don't, don't!!

Sonic: (irritated) I'm not gonna nuke the dinosaur. I wouldn't hurt… (he checks Yoshi's tag) Yoshi, now would I?

D.K.: (looking around) Well that'd be the way to hurt him. There's more pictures of that dinosaur around here than of his kids.

(The two walk carefully through the house. They stop in the study, at Mr. Bennet's computer.)

Sonic: You really think he would leave evidence lying around here out in the open? A guy who was raided by the FBI?

D.K.: (picking up the laptop) We didn't find anything at the factory. So it's worth looking.

Sonic: Why don't you just read his mind, find out everything we wanna know that way?

D.K.: I will. We're gonna bag the smug son of a bitch at his paper factory.

(They both hear a noise and look out the window. The Bennet family van pulls into the driveway. They start to get out of the car.)

Sonic: (considering) …Or we could just take him now.

D.K.: (seeing the whole family walk up) No, no, his whole family's here.

Sonic: Exactly, he's got something to lose. He'll be more willing to help us if we have leverage.

D.K.: I don't know...

Sonic: (coming in close) Come on, how many times are you going to let him slip through your fingers?

(D.K. looks out the window to see Peach and Slippy helping Vivian into the house. He eventually just nods, takes out his gun, and cocks it.

Cut over to the front doorway. The family comes in, Slippy supporting Vivian.)

Bennet: Slippy, help your mother upstairs.

(The two move onto the staircase. Peach starts to walk away, but Bennet grabs her arm. She pulls away.)

Peach: Let me go, Dad.

Bennet: Stop that right now, Peach. Your mother needs you.

(We push pan down the hallway to see Sonic around the corner, listening.)

Peach: (angry) I don't even know if I'll remember any of this tomorrow. All I want to do is run away, but I can't. Somebody has to protect this family from YOU.

(Sonic steels himself and walks out. Bennet notices him, and Peach turns around to see him standing there.)

Bennet: (calling out as he watches Sonic) Slippy, get your mother out of the house.

(Slippy and Vivian come down to the bottom of the stairs. Suddenly, D.K. appears and stands inside the front door, pointing his gun at them. Bennet and Peach turn to look at him.)

D.K.: I'm sure you have a lot of questions…We all do.

Vivian: (shaky) Honey, what's happening?

Peach: (angry) Yeah, Dad. What's happening?

(Sonic closes his eyes and holds his hands in front of his face. D.K. picks up his thoughts.)

Sonic: _Just stay calm. Stay calm._

D.K.: (lowering his gun) That's right, we're all just going to stay calm. No one's going to get hurt.

Bennet: This is Officer D.K. Parkman of the Viridian City P.D.

D.K.: FORMERLY of the Viridian City P.D., thanks to you.

Bennet: (calmly) I don't know what you're talking about. What do you mean by breaking into my house, pointing guns at my family?

Sonic: (getting angry) Not guns, gun. I don't need a gun, not after what you did to me. Do I, Mr. Bennet?

Bennet: (turning to him) I don't know you.

Sonic: DON'T…make me angry. Otherwise, I get very bright, and very hot.

D.K.: (putting his gun away) Look, Sonic will does us all a favor and he won't get upset. But you have to help us.

Bennet: I'm not who you think I am. I'm just a paper salesman.

Sonic: (intensely) No, you're not.

(Zoom in on Bennet's eye. We see Sonic reflected in the glasses. Then we zoom back out in black-and-white to see a younger Bennet without his glasses.

The caption reads "15 Years Ago." We pan back to see Bennet is in an office somewhere, in a chair. Behind the desk is a dark-looking falcon in a suit. The name plate on his desk reads "Lombardi.")

Falco: So, how do you feel about paper?

Bennet: (deadpan) Wildly enthusiastic.

Falco: (laughing) Good, because as far as your friends and family are concerned, paper is your life. (They both stand and shake hands) Congratulations, you're the new regional manager for Compositech Paper.

Bennet: (laughing too) Good cover.

Falco: (as they sit again) Sorry to have to make you a liar. But no one outside of the company can know what we do.

Bennet: Oh, I agree. People are fragile, like teacups. All around them, the world is changing. They're just not read to accept it.

Falco: Exactly. And in order to keep people safe, you may be asked to do things that fall into "morally grey" territory. Things most people would consider cruel, but that men like us know to be necessary.

Bennet: (grinning widely) I'm comfortable with morally grey.

Falco: Good. You'll have a partner. One of _them_. That's how we do it here, to keep everyone honest.

Bennet: (still grinning) Great. When do I get to meet him?

Falco: (grinning too) He's already here.

Bennet: (turning to look behind him at the door) Is this some kind of test?

(As Bennet turns, there's a shimmering on the corner of Falco's desk. A younger version of Fox, not looking nearly as downtrodden, appears. Bennet turns back, sees him, and jumps up out of his seat.)

Bennet: What the – how did – how is that –

Fox: (smirking) It's a brave new world.

(He offers his hand. Bennet finally settles down, breaks out into a grin, and takes his hand.

As he turns his head to the side, we cut back into the present. Bennet is turning his head to look at Sonic.)

Sonic: Huh? What goes on at that paper factory of yours?

D.K.: He abducts people, drugs them. (He pulls at his shirt collar to reveal the marks on his neck) He injects us with I don't know what. (He looks hard at Bennet) I lost my job, and I'm trying not to lose my wife. But you don't care about any of that, as long as we don't remember it, right? Making us forget??

Vivian: (perking up at these words) Make you forget?...How can he make you forget?

Peach: _The dragon._

(D.K. looks amazed to have heard the answer. He turns to Peach, surprised.)

D.K.: That's right, the dragon.

(Bennet looks at Peach, furious. Everyone else looks at her too.)

Sonic: She knows?

(D.K. concentrates, looking at Peach. She looks at her father, angry.)

Peach: _This is all your fault._

D.K.: She knows this is his fault. He's got them all fooled except for her.

Sonic: (smirking) And just when you thought plausible deniability would save you.

D.K.: (continuing to look at Peach) The dragon…made her mother forget…and her brother…but not her. (He looks into Peach's eyes.) Why didn't he make you forget?

Vivian: (worried) What is he talking about, Peach?

Peach: (dismissing) I don't know anything.

D.K.: You want to put a stop to all this? All you have to do to keep your family safe, to keep us all safe, is just tell us the truth.

Bennet: I _am_ telling the truth.

Sonic: No, THIS (he holds up his hands, which start to glow) is the truth.

(Everyone gasps. Peach backs away from Sonic.)

Vivian: Oh my god.

Sonic: This is what you did to me. We just want to be normal again.

Peach: (turning to D.K.) …He's not a paper salesman.

Sonic: (gloating) Guess she's not daddy's little girl any more.

(Peach and Bennet glare at each other bitterly.

Short time-cut to later. D.K. and Peach are in the study, while everyone else is in the living room. The Bennet family is seated together with Sonic watching them.)

Bennet: What is he doing in there?

(He stands up, but Sonic pushes him back down.)

Sonic: He's getting inside your daughter's head.

(Cut to the study. D.K. studies Peach as her thoughts start coming.)

Peach: _I can get out, they can't stop me. I'll get help._

D.K.: If you're thinking about being a hero, DON'T. That guy in there is very serious, and very dangerous. I need you to help me keep this under control.

Peach: So you can read my mind.

D.K.: Yeah, thanks to your dad.

Peach: (confused) It didn't just happen?

D.K.: No. (to himself) I've seen some pretty weird things, like that stuff at your school.

Peach: (nodding) _Mario Petrelli._

D.K.: (whipping around) Mario Petrelli? He can do what I can do! What do you know about him?

Peach: _He can do what __**I**__ can do._

D.K.: He told me to protect you, from someone who was killing people like me…Are you different, Peach?? (She doesn't answer for a while) Your blood was all over that crime scene, but you didn't have a scratch on you…Why didn't you have a scratch on you, Peach??

Peach: (sighing) _I can heal._

(D.K.'s eyes widen a bit at this revelation.)

Peach: Did my dad make me this way??

(D.K. shakes his head in confusion. Peach turns and looks through the window at her father.

Cut to another black-and-white scene from the past, this one captioned "Fourteen Years Ago." Fox and Bennet look through the window of a greenhouse.)

Fox: Wonder if the bosses know about little orphan Annie when they sent us to bag a freakin' firestarter.

(We pan back to see the greenhouse is on the roof of the Deveaux building. Fox and Bennet come out and walk over to Falco, who's talking to someone.)

Falco: (turning) Come on, Fox. Let's let the men talk.

(They both turn and walk back to the greenhouse. On the way, they pass a small table where a young boy is seated. He has short blue hair, glasses, and is wearing a little suit, and he's playing a Game Boy.

Bennet walks up to the man, who turns around. It's a younger version of Ike Nakamura. He's holding a baby girl, and speaks to Bennet in Japanese.)

Ike (translated): There was no sign of the mother?

Bennet (translated): We think she died in the fire.

Ike (translated): I understand you have no children. It changes a man, being a father.

Bennet (translated): I can only imagine.

Ike (translated): You won't have to imagine any more. You'll adopt the baby as your own.

Bennet (translated): (surprised) What? I don't think –

Ike (translated): (stern) That wasn't a request. I know you and your wife have been trying to have a child on your own for some time now.

(Bennet still looks unsure, but nods. Ike puts the baby into his arms.)

Ike (translated): Don't get too close, you're only her surrogate father. She belongs to us. If she manifests, we'll take her.

Bennet (translated): All right.

Ike (translated): (walking to leave) Marth, come!

(The young Marth pushes his glasses up, stands up, and follows his father out. Falco follows after them. Fox walks up to Bennet and speaks in Japanese too.)

Fox (translated): Happy Father's Day.

(We zoom in to the baby Peach in Bennet's arms.

Cut back to the present. Everybody is now in the living room.)

Peach: (pissed) Did you make me the way I am as some sort of experiment??

Vivian: Peach, don't talk to your father that way.

Peach: He's not my father.

D.K.: Sonic, let's just go. We won't find out anything here.

Sonic: No, we need to get the cure we came for.

D.K.: And if there isn't one??

Sonic: _I'll kill us all._

(D.K. gapes a little at hearing this thought.)

Sonic: Just get inside his head and get some answers, or we're all gonna have a really bad day.

(D.K. turns to Bennet. He hears thoughts, but they're in Japanese.)

D.K.: That son of a bitch is thinking in Japanese.

Sonic: (grabbing Bennet's shirt) Why are you thinking in Japanese!? You don't think I'll do it!? You need to help us out here!!

Bennet: _There's a safe. In the bookcase in the den._

D.K.: He says there's a safe, in the bookcase in the den.

(Sonic leaves to check it out. After he does, Bennet gets up and lunges to the fireplace. He grabs inside the mantel and pulls out a gun. D.K. has lunged after him, and as Bennet turns to raise the gun, D.K. punches him down. Sonic hears the commotion and comes back in, grabbing the gun that has skipped away. He kicks Bennet a few times, but D.K. pulls him off.)

Vivian: (going to them) Stop, stop!!

Sonic: I've had enough of this! I'm calling your bluff!!

(He pushes Vivian back down and points the gun at her. She keeps her eyes on the gun as she sits, shaking slightly.)

Peach: (whispering) Mom??

D.K.: (drawing his gun on Sonic) Sonic, don't!

Sonic: He killed my wife. Only fair I kill his.

Peach: Dad, _please!_

D.K.: Just tell us what we want to know!

Peach: (jumping in front of Vivian) Shoot me instead!!

Vivian: No!!

(Vivian pushes Peach out of the way and watches the gun again. Bennet turns and looks at D.K., thinking at him.)

Bennet: _You have to trust me. Shoot Peach._

Peach: _No, shoot me!_

Sonic: Say goodbye.

Bennet: _You have to shoot Peach!_

Peach: _Shoot me!!_

(As Sonic gets ready to fire, D.K. suddenly turns and shoots Peach. She drops to the ground. Vivian has cringed, expecting to be shot, but after a second she opens her eyes to see Peach on the ground.)

Vivian: No, nononono. Peach! (She runs over to Peach's body) Oh, Peach!! (She turns to D.K.) What did you do!?

(D.K. breathes hard, looking like he's about to fall apart.)

Sonic: (aghast) Why did you _do_ that??

Bennet: _Gain his trust._

D.K.: (turning to Sonic) So he'll know how far we'll go.

Bennet: (rearing his fist back) _Right hook coming._

(D.K. turns at this, confused. Bennet punches him to ground.)

Bennet: You killed my little girl!!

(He goes to attack D.K. again, but Sonic comes over, waving the gun. He pushes Bennet off of him, and Bennet goes to his wife. She's crying over Peach's body. Slippy has his face in his hands, too. Bennet puts his arm around his wife.)

Vivian: Tell me it's not true!

Bennet: You don't have to leave her here!! (thinking at D.K.) _Move the body before Peach heals._

D.K.: They don't need to see her like this. We should move the body.

(Sonic nods. Cut to Peach's bedroom. Bennet and D.K. carry her body in and lay her on the bed.)

D.K.: He was going to kill your wife. I mean, I _heard_ him pull the trigger in his mind.

Bennet: Thanks for shooting first.

(They both look down at Peach's body. After a second, Peach breathes in and coughs. She hacks a couple of times and finally pulls a bullet out of her mouth. She hands it to D.K., leans over the side of the bed, and spits out a little blood. D.K. stares at the bullet in wonder.)

Bennet: Thank god. Your mom and brother are downstairs, but they're not safe.

D.K.: (still in wonder) You made her indestructible??

Bennet: I didn't make her _anything_. I didn't do anything to any of you, and I don't appreciate you confusing my daughter.

Peach: The facts are you work at some freak factory where you ruin people's lives.

Bennet: I'll explain everything later, but right now you have to do what I say.

Peach: I don't think so. (starting to get up) I'm getting the police.

Bennet: No!

D.K.: Don't!!

(Cut to the base of the stairs. Sonic comes over and looks angrily up the stairs.)

Sonic: PARKMAN! Come on!!

(Cut back to the bedroom.)

Bennet: (emotionally) My bosses don't know about you. If they did, they would have taken you away months ago and we never would have seen you again. (He strokes her face) You say you've wanted a normal life, that's what I've been trying to give you.

D.K.: (cocking his head) He's telling the truth.

Bennet: Please, Peach, you have to stay where you are. The hedgehog downstairs is capable of generating a chain reaction that would be like dropping a nuclear bomb on the house.

D.K.: (nodding) And he'll do it too. Come on, we have to get back downstairs.

Bennet: Just do what I say, so no one will get hurt. (turning to D.K.) And you? Do what I think.

(He goes to stroke her face again, but she pulls away, looking angry. The men go to the door and leave.

Cut downstairs. Sonic is still at the bottom of the stairs. Slippy runs up, carrying a baseball bat. Sonic turns and sees him coming. As Slippy swings, he grabs the bat and tosses it aside. He pushes Slippy back towards his mother as the other men reach the bottom of the stairs.)

D.K.: What we want is at the paper factory – the records of the abductions.

Bennet: I'm willing to give them to you in exchange for my family's safety.

Sonic: (skeptical) Really.

D.K.: He's telling the truth. You can go with him and watch him, I'll stay here with the family.

Sonic: No, no, no. YOU go with him, I'll stay here where I can do more damage.

Bennet: (to Vivian, who is hugging Slippy tightly) I'm going to take of this. OK, honey?

Sonic: (looking at his watch) It's 7 AM. If you're not back in an hour…just like for the mushroom cloud.

(Bennet nods, and he and D.K. leave. Pan around to a shot of Vivian hugging Slippy.

Cut to another black-and-white scene from the past: "Fourteen Years Ago" again. We're outside the Bennet house. Falco gets out of a convertible and Bennet meets him at the car.)

Bennet: I think my wife suspects something. She went through my bag, found my gun and sedation kit.

Falco: (sighing) Not your brightest move.

Bennet: I'm just stressed. The baby's keeping me up at night, and with the work – I'm afraid she'll think I'm a serial killer.

Falco: That'd probably be better than her knowing the truth.

Bennet: (lost) I don't know what to do. I know we always silence those outside of the company who find out about us…

Falco: (nodding) What would you do if I agreed with you?

Bennet: I'd do what I've always done: what I'm told.

Falco: Well, you have nothing to worry about. We discovered a mute dragon out in the lava fields. He can make her forget. When I asked him to describe his ability, he drew a picture of himself, pulling memories like little grubworms out of someone's head. I wanted to put it on the front of my fridge. (smiling) Be sure to thank him when he's done for saving Vivian's life.

(Cut to inside the front door, some time later. We view the front door from somewhere on the stairs. Bennet opens the door to see a young Bowser.)

Bennet: (terse) She's upstairs.

(Bowser nods and moves over to the stairs. He starts to come up, coming towards our view. We see the pendant of the circular symbol on his necklace.

Cut back to the present, at Compositech. Bennet and D.K. walk through the hallway.)

D.K.: We've got a little over 40 minutes left, how long will we have to be here? If we don't bring Sonic some hard evidence, he's going to freak out.

(They arrive at a door and Bennet swipes a key card.)

Bennet: The only thing we're bringing Sonic is a tranquilizer.

(They go inside the next room and Bennet goes to a shelf. He digs around and finds a needle as D.K. looks shocked by his statement.)

D.K.: What!? He just wants the truth!

Bennet: (tapping the needle) No, Sonic wants his wife back. And since he can't have that, he wants revenge of the good old-fashioned Biblical variety.

D.K.: I don't think that's true –

Bennet: You said yourself, he pulled the trigger in his mind.

D.K.: And what about me? Will I even remember all this?

Bennet: (turning to him) You're the only one I can trust. We need to be honest with each other.

D.K.: (looking hard) You just try lying to me.

Bennet: I've just signaled the dragon.

(Cut to the Bennet house. Sonic sits cross-legged on the floor in the living room, his eyes closed. Vivian and Slippy watch him as he makes a tiny explosion in one hand, it disappears, then he makes one in the other hand. The two Bennets look frightened. We pan over to the staircase to see Peach at the top of the stairs, also watching.

Cut back to the hallway in Compositech. Bowser comes around the corner to see Bennet and D.K. coming toward him.)

Bennet: Guess who found out where I live. What do you think we should do with him?

(Bowser says nothing as he meets the two in the hallway. Bennet suddenly lunges and slams Bowser against a wall, angry.)

Bennet: First, I have another guess who. Guess who found out you can talk!? (Bowser tries to get Bennet off of him, to no avail) Who else knows about Peach??

Bowser: Just us. But that will change.

Bennet: I gave you specific instructions to wipe her memory!

Bowser: I answer to someone whose instructions supersede yours.

Bennet: (shocked) In the company?

Bowser: In your daughter's life.

(Cut into the black-and-white past again: "Seven Years Ago." We're in a car with Bennet driving and Fox in the passenger seat.)

Fox: What's the mission?

Bennet: We're investigating a security breach. That's all I know, all they told me.

Fox: No, that's all they TOLD you to tell me. You know quite a bit more. You're not as good a liar as you think.

Bennet: (after looking over) Fine. You're the security breach.

Fox: Security breach, that's all they're calling me? I was hoping for something more subtle.

Bennet: (hotly) They said you're hiding one of them. Are you!?

Fox: In a word, yes.

Bennet: Why!?

Fox: I have my reasons. I know we're serving the greater good, but the vivisection's starting to keep me up at night. I was hoping for a little more sympathy for you, seeing as you're raising one as your own.

Bennet: (dismissing) I'll take her in if she manifests.

Fox: Sure you will. You know, I was in your office when they told you to kill me.

Bennet: Why'd you get in the car then?

Fox: Evidently I think you're a better man than they do.

(Zoom out from the car to see it crossing a bridge. The car stops in the middle of the bridge.)

Bennet: (sighing) Get out.

(They both get out, Fox standing near the railing and Bennet facing him.)

Bennet: Who is it? Just tell me and I won't have to do this.

Fox: (in disbelief) You're just going to kill me like it's nothing?

Bennet: It's NOT nothing. You went against the interests of the company. (He draws his gun) Who is it??

Fox: (looking at the gun on him) And what if it was Peach? That's why you're keeping your distance from her, so you can stand it when you have to take her in.

Bennet: (looking lost) You used to believe in what we do.

Fox: I used to believe in the tooth fairy! I won't hunt my own kind. And I know this isn't you. You don't have to –

(Suddenly, the gun goes off, hitting Fox in the abdomen. He stumbles to the ground as Bennet looks surprised that he had pulled the trigger. As Fox gets to his feet against the side of the bridge, Bennet screws up his face and shoots again: two, three times, hitting Fox. He starts to fade in and out of visibility as Bennet approaches him. He goes over the side and disappears completely as Bennet gets up to him, emptying the clip. Bennet looks over the side of the bridge and doesn't see Fox anywhere.

Cut back to Compositech in the present. D.K. follows as Bennet and Bowser walk through the hallway.)

Bennet: I'm just protecting her.

Bowser: You're not doing a very good job of it. She _could_ run.

Bennet: She's safer in plain sight.

Bowser: Not at the moment.

D.K.: Shut up, both of you! (They both turn and look at him) No one's going to be safe, unless Sonic gets what he wants.

(Cut back to the Bennet house. Sonic's at the base of the steps and seems to hear something upstairs. He heads up the stairs. Peach comes in the back door and sees Vivian and Slippy bound together with duct tape in the living room. She grabs a knife from the kitchen and runs into the room. Vivian and Slippy are astounded to see her.)

Vivian: Peach??

Peach: (starting to cut the tape) Shhh.

Vivian: Oh, thank God!

(Cut to upstairs. Sonic opens to the door to Peach's room. Out comes Yoshi, who heads downstairs.

Cut back downstairs. Peach keeps cutting.

Cut back upstairs. Sonic walks into Peach's room to see a body covered by a sheet. He goes over and whips the sheet off, to see the "body" is actually a bunch of stuffed bears. He turns in anger and runs out of the room.

Cut back downstairs. Peach frees her mom and brother. They start to run for the front door, but Sonic leaps down to the bottom of the stairs. He grabs Peach as the others turn and run for the back door. Sonic's hand starts to glow.)

Peach: (struggling) Let me go!! No!!

Vivian: (reaching the back door) Go, Slippy! Go! (Slippy runs out of the house)

Peach: OW!! Let me GO!!

Vivian: (turning back) Peach!...

Peach: Mom! Get out of here!!

Vivian: (coming up to them) Peach…

(Sonic suddenly looks like he understands something. He quickly removes his hand from Peach's throat. There's a burn mark in the shape of his hand. They all watch as it heals over. Vivian's jaw drops open and Sonic's eyes narrow.

Short time-cut to later. Sonic is now binding Vivian and Peach together with more duct tape.)

Peach: You should have run, mom.

Vivian: I couldn't leave you. Not after I just got you back.

(Sonic rolls his eyes at this.)

Vivian: I always thought you were a miracle. But I never knew how much of one until now.

Peach: I'm not a miracle. I don't know if God made me this way, or someone else.

Sonic: It wasn't God.

Vivian: (snapping at him) God makes us all the way we are. (to Peach) Do you really think your father had my memory erased?

Peach: (bitter) I know he did. He said he was trying to protect us.

Vivian: (sure of herself) I know he's coming back for us. I have faith in him. God gave you a second chance. Find it in your heart to give your father one.

Sonic: I'm curious about something. Did D.K. know you wouldn't die when he shot you? Did your dad tell him that??

Peach: I don't know.

Sonic: (to himself) That would explain why they were so chummy when they came downstairs.

(They hear a car pull up. Sonic rips the end of the tape off and tosses the roll aside. He walks toward the front door.

Cut to the front door. Bennet and D.K. come in, Bennet carrying a manila folder. Sonic walks up to them, his hands raised and glowing.)

Sonic: Am I still in control, Mr. Bennet?

(Bennet looks at him, then past him to see Peach and Vivian.)

Bennet: (nervous) You're still in control, Sonic. (showing him) This is your file, everything we have on you.

D.K.: We have what you want right here.

Sonic: Then why did you feel the need to play Shoot The Invincible Princess?

D.K.: It's better than killing someone.

Bennet: (emotionally) If the people I work for find out that I'm showing you this, they'll kill me. Please, that should be enough for you. Let my family go.

D.K.: What do you want, Sonic? Revenge, or the truth? Because you can't have both.

Sonic: (after a while of thinking) The truth.

(At this, Bowser comes in the back door. He extends a claw and starts to cut the women loose. Sonic looks back and notices, but doesn't say anything. Eventually the women are freed.)

Bowser: Go, now!

(Vivian runs towards the back door. Peach hesitates and looks back at her father.)

Bowser: We have to leave. Go!!

(Peach nods and goes. Vivian scoops up Yoshi and the three run through the back door.

Cut to outside in the front yard. Slippy comes running up to them. He throws a confused look at Bowser.)

Slippy: (after a second) I called the police, they'll be here soon!

(Cut back inside. Sonic looks through his file with Bennet watching him too.)

Bennet: We didn't make you the way you are. We abducted you three months ago to identify you. You were giving off low levels of radiation.

Sonic: (accusing) But you did nothing to stop it.

Bennet: We couldn't. There's no cure for your condition aside from killing you. I'm sorry.

Sonic: (his voice breaking) I wish you had.

(Cut into the kitchen. Falco slips in through the back door unnoticed.

Cut back into the hallway. Sonic looks about ready to cry as Bennet puts a cautious arm on his shoulder.)

Bennet: It was my call. You had a wife, a family. I didn't think I had the right to take your life.

Sonic: Because of you, she's dead.

Bennet: (sadly) I'm sorry.

Falco: (speaking up) So am I.

(He draws a gun and raises it at the group.)

Bennet: No!

D.K.: (pushing Sonic aside) You'll set him off!!

(Falco fires. D.K. tackles Sonic to the ground, but the bullet hits him in the shoulder on the way down.

Cut down to a close-up of Sonic's face. It starts to glow pink, and a glowing ring appears in his eyes. D.K. gapes at him. Sonic lets out a scream and a giant wave of radiation comes off of him that tosses D.K. back towards the kitchen. Bennet stumbles too, and tries to lunge forward toward Sonic. But he lets out another wave and Bennet is thrown back too. Falco throws his arm up protectively as D.K. scrambles to his feet. They both take off through the back door. Bennet crawls behind a kitchen counter and gets the needle out of his jacket.

Cut to out front. D.K. walks up to the family, hacking, as Falco comes around the house.)

Peach: (running up to D.K.) Where's my dad??

D.K.: (with a cough) Still inside.

(Bowser spots Falco and starts to slip away down the street. Peach runs up toward the front door. Suddenly, an explosion blows out the front window and she ducks down. Flames start to surround her, so she runs around to the back door.

Cut to inside the kitchen. The walls are starting to burn. Bennet starts to crawl toward Sonic. The hedgehog is now on his knees with his hands face-up at his sides. He's screaming and radiation is just coming off of him – he's obviously lost control of his power. Bennet can't get too close before yelling and diving back behind his cover from the heat. Peach runs and ducks down with him.)

Bennet: I can't get close enough!

Peach: Let me do it!!

Bennet: No, Peach!

Peach: I'll be fine, dad!!

(She grabs the needles as D.K. runs back in and ducks down too.)

Bennet: No, Peachy –

Peach: (to D.K.) Get him out of here!

D.K.: We have to go! Now!!

(After a second, Bennet nods. The two men run out the back door.

Cut around front. Bennet runs up and embraces with his wife. D.K. comes up too.)

D.K.: (to Falco) Nice work.

(Falco says nothing, but smirks. A bunch of police cars pull up.

Cut back inside the kitchen. The whole house is burning by now. Peach takes a breath and steps out from behind the cover. Her skin starts to peel away as she slowly walks toward the raging Sonic. She grimaces in pain, but keeps going.

Cut back out front. The family looks on nervously as the house glows and burns. Suddenly, there's a large explosion, and the front door is blown off of its hinges. But the glow from inside dies down to normal. Bennet slowly takes a step forward, uncertain.

Then Peach appears in the doorway – most of her flesh is charred and peeling and she's missing some burnt-off hair, but she's alive. She starts to walk towards her family as her skin regenerates. Vivian walks towards her too as Falco looks a little touched too. Her skin completely regenerates and the Bennets circle her for a group hug. They revel in the moment.

Bennet looks up see Falco looking hard at him. He knows the jig is up. D.K. looks over to see Falco's face too.

Cut to a hallway in Compositech. Falco and Bennet enter and walk down the hall.)

Falco: It's a good think you called me when you did.

Bennet: (nodding) It's a shame I'll have to kill another partner. Has he been located?

Falco: Nope. He must have figured you'd turn him in. (with a look at Bennet) How long was he hiding Peach? In plain sight, too; you must feel like a fool!

Bennet: It was probably months. She trusted the dragon over her own father.

Falco: _Surrogate_ father.

(Falco swipes them through a door and they enter a viewing room to a cell. On the table in the cell is Sonic. He's strapped down the table and unconscious.)

Falco: Now that we have Sonic, we'll keep him sedated. Study him, find out what gives him his "spark."

Bennet: And after that?

Falco: (with a look at him) What do you think?

(They leave as we cut to a medical room. D.K. is unconscious on a table, hooked up to a bunch of monitors. Above him, writing on a chart, is a character who is completely jet-black, only with white eyes. He's also incredibly thin, so that he looks almost two-dimensional. He looks up as Falco and Bennet come in.)

Falco: (indicating D.K.) And of course we have him too. What would you think about that, a partner who always knows what you're thinking?

Bennet: (ignoring him, indicating the examiner) Is he one of them too?

Falco: (smiling) Very promising. He's going to help clean up the mess you made. (He then turns and looks hard at Bennet) And one more thing. When can we be expecting Peach?

Bennet: (after a long time) I'll bring her in now.

(Cut to inside the Bennet car, driving down the same road Bennet drove Fox before. He's driving with Peach looking out the window in the passenger seat.)

Peach: Where am I going?

Bennet: I don't know.

Peach: (with tears in her eyes) Will I ever see you again? Mom, Slippy??

Bennet: I don't know, Peachy. (looking over at her) I'm so sorry about all this. I wanted to protect you.

Peach: (turning to him and nodding) You're my dad.

Bennet: (starting to get teary-eyed too) I tried to be the best dad I could.

Peach: (smiling despite the tears) I know.

(She turns and looks back out the window.

Cut to one final black-and-white scene from the past: "Three Years Ago." We're at the counter in the Bennet house. A crimped-haired Peach sits next to Bennet, who has a huge pile of glasses on the counter in front of him.)

Peach: Let's see?

(Bennet puts on a pair of thick round glasses and turns to look at her.)

Peach: Those are grandpa glasses.

Bennet: Grandpa, huh? (taking them off) All right, all right. How about these? (He puts on another pair, even worse. They're thick and rectangular.)

Peach: (laughing) Those are grand_ma_ glasses.

Bennet: (laughing too) Fine, fine. Let's see… (he considers the pile of glasses)

Peach: Will I need glasses too?

Bennet: (looking warily at her) I don't know, Peachy.

Peach: Well, if grandpa needed them, and you need them, then I might too.

(Bennet considers for a second about what he's going to say. Finally he opens up.)

Bennet: I wondered when we were going to have this conversation.

Peach: (confused) What conversation?

Bennet: (with a heavy sigh) You're adopted, Peach. So I don't know if you'll need glasses or not.

Peach: (confused and scared) Then…who are my real parents?

Bennet: _We_ are. Your mother and I.

Peach: But…how can you be, if I'm adopted??

Bennet: You're very important to us, Peachy. What makes us family, is not where you come from, but how much we love you. And we love you very much. _I_ love you very much.

(Peach thinks this over for a while. Then she reaches out and hands Bennet another pair of glasses.)

Peach: Try these.

(He puts them on. They're the pair of horn-rimmed glasses he wears now.)

Bennet: How do I look?

Peach: (with a smile) Like my dad.

(Cut back to the present. The car stops in the middle of the same bridge from Fox's shooting. Bowser stands waiting impassively as Bennet and Peach get out of the car. They both look miserable. Peach stands behind Bowser as Bennet goes to the side of the bridge.)

Bennet: (after looking around) Well, this is goodbye.

(Bowser walks up to him, raising a gun.)

Peach: (struggling not to cry) You don't have to do this! There has to be another way!

Bowser: This is the best way. There can't be any doubt cast on your father.

Bennet: (pointing at a spot on his abdomen) This is your target. Two inches higher, and I'm dead. (to Peach) Peachy, turn around and cover your ears.

(Peach slowly turns, covering her ears. Bowser steadies and fires once, hitting Bennet once in the abdomen. He cries out and slumps against the side of the bridge. Peach turns and tries to come to him, but Bowser holds her back.)

Bennet: (breathing heavily) Go deep. Take anything that would lead them to her.

(Peach shoves Bowser's arm aside and runs up, throwing her arms around her father. She's whimpering and crying, and he's trying not to break down as he strokes her hair.)

Peach: I love you, dad.

Bennet: I love you too, Peachy.

(They break the embrace and Peach steps back. Bowser moves forward with purpose and reaches out his claw. Peach cries a little more. Bowser grasps Bennet's forehead.

Slam to black.)

* * *

A/N: Aw! He loved her all along! (sniff) Well now that that's over…I hope you can see through your tears to hit that Review button below! The next chapter is "Parasite", picking up where "Unexpected" and this chapter left off. It's on TV tomorrow, so I should write it soon. R/R and I'll see you later!


	19. Chapter 18: Parasite

A/N: Here's the episode that was the last one before the second hiatus for Heroes! So it's yet another dramatic ending. Hope that's OK. And I lied, there are a few new (tertiary) characters. And we finally get to see the man behind a lot of the plot…

Hero – Name here (Nintendo character)

Francis – Vaati (same, from The Legend of Zelda)

Agent Alonzo – Agent Amaya (**Amaya Zorifuki**)

Agent Quesada – Agent Wozzeck (**Herr Wozzeck**)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes, NBC, Super Smash Brothers, Nintendo, Sega, or anything contained herein.**

oOoOoOoOoOoO

(Open in Douglas's studio. We pan across the floor to see the painting of the explosion. Atop it is the title card: "Chapter 18: Parasite." We keep panning past a gun, which is still smoking. We pan over and up to Douglas's front door. Mario holds Joanna's body as Douglas kneels next to them.)

Douglas: Isn't there anything you can do?

Mario: (after listening at her mouth) No. She's dead.

(Douglas rears back and sobs. Mario picks up Joanna's body and carries her over to Douglas's bed. He lays her down and looks sadly at her.)

Douglas: It was supposed to be you.

(Mario turns to look at him.)

Douglas: This is your fault.

(He starts to scramble back to the gun. Mario's eyes go wide, and he turns invisible. Douglas looks wildly around as footsteps scramble through his studio. His door swings open, meaning Mario has left. Douglas goes back to his knees, sobbing.

Cut to a casino in Hyrule. Marth follows a group of Japanese tourists up an escalator. They walk past a floating back orb with one eye and a bodyguard.)

Vaati (translated): (to the tourists) Thank you. Enjoy your stay. (after spotting Marth) Hey!

Marth: Oh! I am with…tour group. From…Osaka.

(Vaati and the bodyguard move forward menacingly. Marth backs onto a down escalator.)

Vaati: No. Security flagged you. Some kind of cheat or something. Get out of here.

Marth: (plucking up his courage and running forward) I am…here to see Mistah Ganondorf!

Vaati: Oh, well in that case… (He gives the bodyguard a look)

(Cut to outside the casino. The guard throws Marth to the ground. He stands back up, trying to be brave.)

Marth: You can't stop me! Bigger men than you have tried.

(The guard just gives him a look and walks back inside.)

Marth: I will find a way inside!...Somehow…

(Cut to a medical room in Compositech Paper. Bennet stands with his shirt open and a bandage over his abdomen. He's talking to Falco, standing nearby.)

Bennet: No, nothing. I remember arriving at the house with my family, then nothing.

Falco: So a gorilla and hedgehog take your family hostage, your daughter and then YOU get shot, your house blows up, and the dragon takes your daughter away, but you don't remember anything. Geez, you think something there might've made an impression.

Bennet: I've already told you, I don't remember. But I'm going to find my daughter, even if it kills me. (He winces a bit)

Falco: (putting a hand on him) Easy does it. Don't want to rip out your new stitches. So, the dragon's gone rogue, taking a pie-slice of your memory. He did the same thing to your wife and son.

Bennet: When can I go after him?

Falco: This isn't your errand.

Bennet: (with anger) She's my daughter.

Falco: (with equal anger) She's an _assignment_. Or have you forgotten? We gave her to you. Took her out of a bassinet, put her in your hands, and told you to take her home. And that's after you said, "No, thank you." Now, I appreciate you taking an interest in her beyond the needs of the assignment, but...that indulgence ends...now.

Bennet: So you expect me to do _nothing_?

Falco: I expect you to do what you're told.

(He leaves, passing a two-way mirror.

Cut to the other side of the mirror. D.K. is strapped into a chair, with Gaimen standing behind him. Falco comes in and stands next to Gaimen.)

Falco: Well, what do we think?

D.K.: He's telling the truth. He doesn't know anything.

Gaimen: Cool! You owe me five bucks.

(Falco shoots him a look, like "Yeah right.")

Falco: All right then. Let's go, Gaimen.

(They start to leave.)

D.K.: Hey, wait a second! (Falco turns back) We had a deal! I help you out, you let me go!

Falco: Easy, D.K. We'll get there.

(He and Gaimen walk out.)

D.K.: What!? Hey! (He struggles in the chair) Hey! Get back here!!

(Cut to Peach looking out a car window somewhere outside Lavender Town. Bowser is driving, now in a conspicuous coat and hat. He pulls into a roadside truck stop and looks over at Peach.)

Bowser: You haven't said anything all day.

Peach: (bitter) I thought you liked it that way. (She turns to him) I don't suppose you're going to tell me where we're going.

Bowser: When I know where we're going, I'll tell you.

Peach: And when can I go back to my family?

Bowser: You can not go back. Not ever. You know why, what you're running from. If the company catches you, they'll do things to you that even _you_ can't recover from.

Peach: (to herself) Great. Thanks, dad.

Bowser: You cannot understand the level of sacrifice that he made so that you might live. You must honor that.

(They glare at each other, and finally Bowser gets out. Peach gets out too as he goes to a pay phone and talks to someone in a series of low growls and hisses. Eventually, he comes back to the car.)

Peach: Is it safe to go back yet?

Bowser: No. We leave the country. Tonight.

(He gets into the car as Peach looks shocked. Eventually, she gets back into the car, slamming the door.

Cut to Luigi's office in the Mushroom Kingdom. He sits behind the desk looking contemplative. Toad knocks and enters the office.)

Toad: Mr. Petrelli? The FBI is here to see you.

(Two agents come in to the office.)

Amaya: Mr. Petrelli. We're here about some funds you received from the Ganondorf Group. (Wozzeck draws the blinds.) We believe he may have been contributing illicit funds to your campaign.

(Toad leaves, closing the door, and Wozzeck draws an electronic device from his pocket. After a few seconds, nothing happens.)

Wozzeck: (nodding) We can talk safely.

Luigi: Geez, couldn't you guys be a little more subtle? Showing up at my office?

Amaya: It was necessary. Ganondorf's requested a meeting with you tonight at his casino. We think is our chance to nab him.

Wozzeck: We want you to wear a wire, record your conversation.

Luigi: Record it? Are you serious? You don't think he'll be expecting that??

Amaya: It's the only way we'll get enough evidence to put him away.

Wozzeck: We'll contact you when you land in Hyrule.

(They leave. Luigi sighs, closing his eyes for a few seconds. He opens them and turns around. Mario is suddenly standing there in the office, having materialized from nowhere.)

Mario: How long have you been working with the FBI?

Luigi: (moving slowly towards him) Since Daisy's accident. I'm gonna take Ganondorf down for a long time, Mario.

Mario: (staring to get emotional) I thought I could be a hero. Save the world. But I only ended up killing –

Luigi: (touching his shoulder) Shhh. (Noticing the blood on Mario's face) Is this yours?

Mario: (crying) No. It was an accident. Douglas shot Joanna, and now she's…dead.

Luigi: Did you call the police?

Mario: No, it all happened so fast, I –

Luigi: (stopping him) All right. I'm gonna make an anonymous phone call to the police, tell them Douglas killed her, OK?

Mario: No, it was my fault. I should've stopped him.

Luigi: This is no time to be noble. Just stay with me.

Mario: (wrenching himself away) I can't. As long as I'm alive, everyone around me is in danger.

Luigi: Look, maybe Professor Kong can help. He's been looking for a cure.

Mario: (with a dark look) Isn't it too late for that?

(There's a knock on the door and Toad comes in.)

Toad: Mr. Petrelli? Your limo to the airport's here.

Luigi: Sure, yeah –

(He turns, looking for Mario. But he's disappeared. The office side door suddenly closes.)

Luigi: Mario!!

(Cut to a hotel room. Bennet comes in to find Vivian dressing.)

Vivian: Slippy's in the other room, watching pay-per-view. I'm gonna get down to the gym. I gotta say, that flood in our basement sure is turning into a nice vacation for us. Too bad Peach is missing it at her cheerleading retreat.

(Bennet goes to the nightstand, picking up a picture of him and Peach. He looks at it as Vivian's cell phone starts ringing – a song of several Yoshis singing. (**A/N: Think of that song from Yoshi's Story. And ignore that it's the most annoying song in the world.**))

Vivian: I'm not gonna get that. It's the kennel – I told them to give me hourly updates on Yoshi.

Bennet: (putting down the picture) I have to go on a trip.

Vivian: What???

Bennet: Just a business trip. It won't be long.

(Vivian looks concerned. She goes over and turns on their radio loudly. Opera music plays.)

Vivian: (whispering) Stop. Stop. You can't go.

Bennet: (confused) What are you doing? Why are you whispering?

Vivian: Because you told me to yesterday.

Bennet: I thought you didn't remember anything.

Vivian: You told me to pretend that that dragon took my memory. Then you told me everything about you. The company, what you really do.

Bennet: (looking crushed) Do you know where Peach is? Why I can't remember anything??

Vivian: No. You told me you were protecting her. You said you sent her away so that she'd be safe. And that if you went after her, I should give you this.

(She gets a piece of paper from the drawer and hands it to him. It reads "Peach is with friends, don't go after her.")

Bennet: This is my handwriting. Why did I write this??

(There's a knock at the door.)

Bennet: (looking serious) We can't let anyone know that we know about Peach.

Vivian: (with a wry smile) Don't worry. I know how to play dumb.

Bennet: (with tears in his eyes) I could never love you enough.

Vivian: You do fine.

(Bennet answers the door. It's Gaimen Watcher.)

Gaimen: Opera, huh? I figured you'd be more of a rock and roll guy. Anyway. Your friend, Douglas. The painter. He called the paper factory looking for you. I chatted with him for a bit. Apparently, he's got himself a dead girlfriend.

Bennet: I can't deal with that right now. I need to be with my family.

Gaimen: Uh, did it sound like I was _asking_ for your help? This is your _assignment_.

Bennet: (with a smirk) Fine. I'll get my things.

(He goes to go inside, but Gaimen sticks his foot in the door as it closes. He walks inside to find Vivian finishing getting ready for the gym.)

Vivian: Let me guess: another paper emergency?

Gaimen: (smiling) Huge mix-up in Saffron City. Sorry to steal your husband. But he's the best guy we've got in a pinch.

Vivian: (smiling too) It's fine.

(Bennet comes back in with a bag.)

Bennet: Let's go.

Gaimen: (as they leave) I like her.

(Cut to Diddy's apartment in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mewtwo studies a piece of paper while Diddy works at the computer.)

Mewtwo: So this is the list.

Diddy: Yeah, though it's not very much use any more. Most of the people on it are missing or dead.

Mewtwo: But you said you thought you could add more names to it?

Diddy: Hopefully. By adding more DNA to the formula, I may be able to determine the exact genetic markers that represent the abilities.

Mewtwo: Cool. Did mine help?

Diddy: (exasperated) No. I'm afraid not. (He rubs his temples and sighs.)

Mewtwo: Well, that's OK. You need to get some rest anyway. We did take that red-eye and drive right back here.

Diddy: I can't rest. I know Mewtwo's still out there, I have to try to help these characters.

Mewtwo: Well let me help. If you want to stay up, you can make coffee or something, but I can make some phone calls.

Diddy: (nodding) Sure. I'll go make some tea.

(He gets up and puts some tea on the stove. Mewtwo goes over to the map and takes a sticky note off of it.)

Mewtwo: Yeah, see, this guy, Douglas Mendez. Here's right here in the Mushroom Kingdom. I'll give him a call. (He becomes serious) Look, Diddy, I want to thank you again for helping me. I used to feel so alone, so…insignificant. But you've given me hope.

Diddy: (laughing, taking the tea off) Hope is great. We need caffeine.

Mewtwo: (dialing the phone) So this formula, if you figure it out, how many of us will you find?

Diddy: Who knows? Hundreds? Thousands? Maybe more.

(He brings a mug of tea over for both of them. The phone starts beeping.)

Mewtwo: (after he hangs up) It's busy. I'll get him later. (He takes the mug) Thanks. To new friends.

(They clink mugs in a toast. He takes a sip of it while Diddy puts his mug down.)

Mewtwo: Mmm, this is good. What is it?

Diddy: It's chai. A special blend my father brought from Kong Isle.

Mewtwo: (taking another long sip) Who are we gonna call next?

Diddy: (sighing) No one. (He stands upright and turns to Mewtwo) I already have you, Mr. Mewtwo.

(Mewtwo suddenly looks woozy. He looks down slowly to see his mug crash to the floor. He sways and then falls to the floor too.

Cut back to the casino in Hyrule. Marth sits outside, looking sad. A limo pulls up and Luigi gets out. He walks up and sees Marth. He stops and slowly approaches.)

Luigi: Marth??

Marth: (seeing him) Mr. Petrelli? (His face lights up. He leaps to his feet, thrusting his arms out and yelling) FLYING MAA –

(Luigi, looking like he was expecting this, clamps a hand over Marth's mouth.)

Luigi: Shhh. Not here. (Marth nods) Come on inside.

(Marth turns to walk inside, nearly smacking Luigi with the painting tube. Luigi dodges and they walk into the casino and stand off to the side.)

Marth: (in a hushed voice with arms raised) Flying man!

Luigi: (laughing) Yeah, that's right. Lemme guess…you still trying to steal that sword from Mr. Ganondorf? (Marth nods excitedly) Where's your friend?

Marth: Roy? I sent him back to Japan. Mission has become too dangerous.

Luigi: I know what you mean. You can't protect everybody, and sometimes it's better to just go it alone. The more people you try and help –

Marth: – the more people get hurt. I know. I need your help. To get past casino security giant.

Luigi: (with a laugh) You know, when I first met you, I thought you were nuts.

Marth: It's okay. I thought you were mean. But now I know – you pretend you do not care about anyone. But you care too much.

Luigi: (looking embarrassed) It's really important for you to get your powers back, huh?

Marth: (somber) It is important for everyone.

Luigi: All right, follow me. (They go up the escalator and to Vaati) Hi, I'm here to see Mr. Ganondorf? And my friend here's making a delivery for him.

Vaati: Uh, but he's been –

Luigi: Do you know who I am?

Vaati: Of course, Mr. Petrelli.

Luigi: Well I think you've been around here long enough to know what happens when Mr. Ganondorf doesn't get something he's expecting. Right?

Vaati: (after a second of indecision) He can take it to the curator.

Luigi: (turning to Marth) That work for you?

(Marth smiles and nods excitedly.

Cut to the airport in Lavender Town. Peach and Bowser walk through the elevator as Peach examines a passport.)

Peach: Claire Lewis? Are you kidding me? I'm Claire Lewis and I'm from MacBeth??

Bowser: I do not need you happy. Only safe.

Peach: There'll be nothing left of me. The second I get on that plane, everything that makes me who I am will disappear.

Bowser: There's nothing left for you here, no one you can trust.

(Peach turns and gives him a knowing look.)

Bowser: No. You cannot see Mario Petrelli.

Peach: He's the only one I can trust! He cares about me! Why can't I just hide in the Mushroom Kingdom with him?

Bowser: He's not in any position to be responsible for himself, let alone you. Now come. Get on the plane.

(Peach glares at him, but she walks into the security checkpoint. She comes out fine on the other side. Bowser goes to get his ticket and passport out of his coat. He can't find them. He keeps looking, but can't find them. He sees Peach walking away and goes after her, but the security guards stop him.

Cut over to Peach. She smiles as she removes another ticket and passport from her coat. She passes a trash can and dumps them in.

Cut to Douglas's studio. He's still broken up, weeping on the floor. There's a knock at the door.)

Male voice: Mister Mendez? This is the MKPD.

(Douglas goes and opens the door to see several cops.)

Cop: Do you know this woman, Joanna Deveaux? (He produces a picture of her)

Douglas: Yeah, we…we used to go out.

Cop: We received an anonymous phone call that she may have been hurt. Do you mind if we…come in and look around?

Douglas: I –

Joanna: (walking up) Douglas??

(Douglas stares at her in shock to see her alive.)

Joanna: (walking into the studio) Is something wrong?

Douglas: Uh….no….

(Joanna walks over to the bed. Her body has disappeared from the bed.)

Cop: Guess we were wrong. Thanks for your time.

(The cops leave. Douglas watches them go and turns around, shocked.)

Douglas: I can't believe it. You're alive.

Joanna: (turning to him) Lucky you.

Bennet: (coming in the door) My, you're very useful.

(Douglas turns, shocked to see him, then back to Joanna. Suddenly, the air around her warps. Joanna's body reappears on the bed. And where Joanna stood now stands Gaimen Watcher. He smirks at Douglas, now shocked again.)

Bennet: As far as you and everyone else are concerned, Joanna's traveling Venom indefinitely. We'll get a crew in here to clean up this mess.

Douglas: How am I supposed to pretend this didn't happen?

Gaimen: Maybe you shoulda thought of that _before_ you shot her...twice.

(Douglas shoots him an angry look.)

Gaimen: Whatsa matter, sweetie? (He morphs back into Joanna, with blood all over her shirt) Wanna shoot me again?

(Douglas spazzes back into Bennet.)

Bennet: Knock it off.

(Joanna laughs, then looks resigned. She morphs back into Gaimen, who walks to the door to leave.)

Douglas: But, I can't stay here. With her. Take me with you.

Bennet: That's not our assignment.

Douglas: (breaking down) I don't know what to do!

Bennet: Of course you do. You keep painting.

(Bennet and Gaimen leave. Douglas just looks lost.

Cut to the Sanders house in Hyrule. Pit and Sheik play Bioshock in Pit's room.)

Pit: (laughing) How are you beating me?

Sheik: (also laughing) What do you think I do all day when you're at school?

Pit: (standing up) Well, speaking of, I guess I have to go.

Sheik: Aw, c'mon, one more round.

Pit: No, mom, I can't be late.

Sheik: (standing) Why are you even going? You're not gonna learn anything that you don't already know.

Pit: (rolling his eyes) Mom.

Sheik: All right. Have a good day.

(They hug and Pit leaves, shutting the door. Sheik turns and smirks into the mirror at Zelda.)

Sheik: You gotta admit, Zelda, I do a better you than you do.

(Zelda crosses her arms and looks smug. Link suddenly bursts into the room, angry.)

Link: Did you think I wouldn't find out?

Sheik: Uh, what are you talking about, Link?

Link: (holding up the picture of Luigi) I found this on my pillow. What are you doing with him, Zelda?

Sheik: Where did you get that? Were you digging through my stuff??

Link: Don't turn this around on me. You said no more secrets between us. Now you're going to Ganondorf's casino. What for? What are you doing with this guy??

Sheik: It's nothing. He just wants me to be a dealer. Look, (she slinks up to him) I'm not gonna do anything I don't want to, OK?

(Link nods and smiles. They kiss. After they break, Link turns to go. The smile drops off his face and he looks suspicious.

Cut back into the room. Sheik turns to the mirror, angry.)

Sheik: You left that for him, didn't you?

(Zelda doesn't say anything, still just smirking. Sheik goes to her purse and takes a gun out. She checks the clip and, satisfied, slams it closed.

Cut to Diddy's apartment. Mewtwo is strapped down to a chair with an IV running into his arm. He slowly wakes up and is confused.)

Mewtwo: I can't feel my fingers.

Diddy: (walking up to him) It's the curare in your system. It induces paralysis of the brain, so you can't use any of your abilities.

Mewtwo: You're wrong about me. Whoever you think I am….I'm not.

Diddy: You're the character who murdered my father. Do you still expect me to believe you're Ness Taylor?

(He goes to the desk and turns the laptop around. Onscreen is a news article about Ness's murder.)

Diddy: This article says that Ness Taylor was murdered three days ago – the same day I met you. (He goes into the desk and takes out a tuning fork) You're a parasite. You killed my father and fed off his work.

(He hits the fork against the desk and it starts ringing. Diddy holds it close to Mewtwo's ear. Mewtwo starts moaning in pain.)

Diddy: Say your name. I want to hear you say it.

(The fork is causing more and more pain for Mewtwo, who's in agony.)

Diddy: Tell me! Who are you??

Mewtwo: MEWTWO!!!

(Diddy silences the fork and stands up, satisfied. Mewtwo breathes hard.)

Diddy: There's only one thing to do with a parasite. (He goes to the desk, putting away the fork and taking out a gun) Kill it, before it kills again.

Mewtwo: You're just like your father – now we're both murderers.

Diddy: I'm a _scientist_.

Mewtwo: (with a laugh) Scientist, please. Your father kept leading me to more of them, knowing what I was.

Diddy: (angrily pointing the gun at him) You know nothing about my father.

Mewtwo: Oh, but I do. He confided in me. Things he said he could never tell you. About your brother, Kiddy. (Diddy looks amazed at this) He thought you were too...what's the word..._fragile_, to know the truth. That's why he liked me. You were always seeking his approval, while I provided stimulation. He gave up on you, but he adored me. NOW WHO'S THE REAL PARASITE HERE?

(He leans into the gun, waiting. Diddy eventually pulls it back and steps away. The gun barrel has left a tiny imprint in Mewtwo's forehead.)

Diddy: You're right. My father did want answers. (He goes digging into the desk again) He called you Patient Zero. You're the template he used to create this formula. You're the key to unlocking his secret. As much as I'd like to, killing you will not give me what I need.

(He has a gigantic needle and he steps behind Mewtwo.)

Mewtwo: (worried) So what're you gonna do?

Diddy: I'm going to take a sample of your spinal fluid. (He leans close to Mewtwo's ear) And it's going to hurt. (He stands up, preparing the needle) You might actually do some good before you die.

(He pushes Mewtwo's head down and sticks the needle into his neck. Mewtwo screams in pain.

Cut to an elevator. The doors ding and Marth gets off, walking into a gallery. He walks through the room, past a bunch of Douglas's paintings. He goes to a desk and finds the curator. The curator watches as he removes the painting tube from his back. Marth lets it drop onto the table, but the curator stop it by grabbing it.)

Curator: There are so few Dead Sea Scroll fragments left in the world. It would be a pity if you crushed this one.

(Marth smiles and nods.)

Curator: (removing the painting) Is this the new Mendez?

Marth: Yes. It is very special.

Curator: (looking at it) …This is painting has been ripped into quarters…and repaired with Scotch tape.

Marth: (smiling) Yes. Very special.

(The curator sighs and gives him a look, since Marth is just standing there.)

Curator: Anything else?

Marth: Uh…receipt-o for delivery?

(The curator gives him another look and walks into the back room. Marth runs around the desk and types on the computer search: "Sword, Anri." After a few seconds, the sword appears on screen. And with a hum and a click, a drawer on a top shelf opens automatically.)

Marth (translated): (beaming) I found you.

(He pushes a large ladder over and starts climbing it.)

Curator: There are 754 members of the hotel security team –

(Marth turns to see him standing at the base of the ladder.)

Curator: – all with the instructions to stop what they're doing and come running here if I push _this _button.

(He holds a small remote in his hand. He pushes the button. The remote starts beeping and a red light starts flashing. The doors seal shut.

Marth looks sad. He goes to the curator, who turns him around and starts patting him down. A door opens.)

Male voice: Security, sir.

Curator: Good. This man tried to steal from Mr. Ganondorf. I think –

(He's cut off, as the guard has whacked him over the head. Marth notices he's stopped talking. He spins around to see the guard is Roy!)

Marth: (surprised) Roy! What are you doing here?

Roy: (with a smile) I knew you'd set off an alarm eventually. I've been following you.

(They grin and hug. Roy looks pleased to have helped.)

Marth: But, what about the other 753 members of security?

(Roy's eyes go wide. They run over and find a huge desk, pushing it in front of the doors. Guards outside yell, trying to get in.

Cut to Luigi. He's riding up an escalator, talking into a pin on his jacket.)

Luigi: Ganondorf's going to ask for me in an hour. I don't feel like craps, so I'll just be in my room.

(Cut to another hotel room. The two FBI agents sit, listening over a radio.)

Amaya: All right. I guess we wait then.

Wozzeck: (annoyed) Maybe he'll chat up some more Japanese tourists in the meantime.

Amaya: Yeah. When's that pizza getting here?

(The door slams open behind them. They turn, hands going to their guns, but Sheik is there with a gun pointed at them.)

Sheik: Hi, Agent Wozzeck. Amaya. Mr. Ganondorf sends his regards. And a suggestion. Don't run surveillance on a man from inside his own hotel. It's really tacky. (She motions at them with her gun) Kick over your gun. (They do) Down on your knees.

(They both kneel down, hands raised. Sheik smiles.)

Sheik: It's so much easier working with professionals. (She fires)

(Cut to Diddy's apartment. He's looking at his laptop in awe.)

Diddy: This is it. I found them. These four genes, they explain everything. With them, I can make a new list. Find them, save them.

Mewtwo: And what about me? Don't I deserve to be saved? (He starts fake crying) I need you to help me, Diddy. Help me to get salvation. Just give me that damn list so I can SINK MY TEETH IN! (He takes a few second to recompose himself) Please, you have to understand. I'm just the natural progression of the species.

Diddy: What you've done is _murder_, not evolution. (He stands, holding the gun again) What I am doing is revenge. Now I can fulfill my duty as a son.

(Mewtwo closes his eyes. Diddy pulls the trigger. There's a bang and, after a few seconds, Diddy lowers the gun.

We pan over to see the bullet has stopped in midair. Mewtwo is looking hard at it. The bullet falls to the floor and Diddy starts breathing heavily.)

Mewtwo: (with a grin) I wasn't begging for my life. I was offering you yours.

(The straps holding Mewtwo to the chair split. He stands up.)

Mewtwo: You are your father's son. So determined, you didn't even notice I stopped the IV.

(He looks back at it. The knob opens, then closes again. Mewtwo turns back with another evil smile for Diddy.)

Mewtwo: Don't worry. You might actually do some good before you die. Starting with that list.

(He takes a step forward. Diddy shakes in fear.

Cut to Douglas's studio. He's looking through his old sketchbook. He ends up on the sketch of Mario and Joanna kissing in the rain, and he freaks out. He starts searching through the studio, throwing things everywhere. He finally finds his old heroin kit in a hollowed-out book.

Short time-cut to later. Douglas's eyes turn white and he falls to the floor. He gets up and starts painting, in all black and red.

Short time-cut to later. Douglas snaps out of it and looks at the paintings. The first is a view of him lying on the floor in a pool of blood with the top of his head cut off. The second is a shot of just his face, open in a scream, also missing the top of his head. Douglas's eyes widen at seeing these.

Cut to Hyrule. Luigi walks into his hotel room, talking into his pin.)

Luigi: I'm in my room now.

(He walks into the bedroom to find Zelda seated on his bed. He's shocked and is about to say something, but she jumps up and pushes him against the wall.)

Luigi: Easy, easy!

(She rips open his shirt and rips the wire off. She holds it up to him.)

Zelda: Wearing this could get a person killed.

Luigi: Just calm down –

Zelda: Listen to me, I don't know how much time we have before she comes back.

Luigi: Who?

Zelda: Sheik! The woman that they sent after you!

(Luigi grabs her and tosses her onto the bed. He leans over her threateningly.)

Luigi: You picked the wrong day to screw with me.

Zelda: Ganondorf send Sheik after you.

Luigi: If you know as much as you say, then you know that the FBI is here too.

Zelda: No, Sheik killed the feds. No one's listening to us. (Luigi's eyes widen in surprise) Ganondorf knows you turned on him.

Luigi: Did you come here to kill me...or to warn me?

Zelda: Just trust me.

(He raises his eyebrows at her, surprised by this request.

Cut to Bennet's hotel room. He walks in to find Vivian seated on the bed.)

Vivian: Oh, you're home early. I managed to convince the hotel to keep Yoshi in our room.

(Bennet nods and strides into the bathroom. He turns on the water and turns back. He and Vivian immediately embrace.)

Vivian: Did you find Peach yet?

Bennet: No, I can't do that. If I know where she is, they'll be able to get it out of me. I need you to be strong for a little longer. We both have to pretend that we have no idea what happened so that Peach will be safe.

Vivian: But the company –

Bennet: Has to be stopped. For good. That's the only way to make sure that Peach will stay safe. (He kisses her on the forehead) I didn't know that I could talk to you like this. I always just thought that you'd be so furious at me for all the lies and deceit.

Vivian: Right now, we just have to take care of Peach. We'll talk about everything else later.

(A cell phone rings in the other room – with a normal ringtone.)

Vivian: Oh, that must be the kennel. (She walks into the other room and picks up) Yes it is. Yes, he IS going to be a problem. (She walks back towards Bennet) Why don't we do it right now?

(A door opens in the main room. Falco and two thugs walk in, and Bennet's face falls. Vivian smirks, the air around her quivers, and she morphs back into Gaimen, still smirking.)

Gaimen: Sorry.

(Cut to the gallery in Hyrule. Marth climbs up the ladder and grabs the sword out of the drawer. He raises it above his head triumphantly.)

Marth: Yatta!!

(He jumps down as the guards are about to break through the doors.)

Roy: Don't worry about me. Get out of here.

Marth: No. We'll both go.

(He puts his hand on Roy's shoulder and closes his eyes calmly. Roy looks wary, but closes his eyes too. As the doors burst open, there's a flash of white light.

Cut to the Deveaux rooftop. Roy and Marth open their eyes and look around. They realize that the buildings are not normal, but instead are all burnt out and obliterated. Marth looks sad.)

Marth: The bomb. It went off…I failed.

(Cut to an apartment building. Peach looks at a scrap of paper, then knocks on a door. The door opens.)

Peach: (confused) I'm sorry – I hope I have the right address. I'm looking for Mario Petrelli.

(We pan around to see who she's talking to: Samus Petrelli.)

Samus: (looking unhappy) You picked a terrible time to do that. Mario's not here right now. You may as well come inside, Peach.

(Peach looks hesitant, but steps through the doorway. Samus turns and speaks in a few growls and hisses. Bowser comes from inside the apartment, responding to her. They talk for a second and Samus turns back to Peach. She smiles warmly.)

Peach: Who are you?

Samus: I'm your grandmother. And I've been trying to protect you, but you haven't made that very easy. Quite stubborn, aren't you? Just like your father.

(Peach just looks confused.

Cut to Luigi's hotel room. He's talking to Zelda still.)

Zelda: Ganondorf's gonna offer you a deal. No matter what, you have to take it.

Luigi: I can't. I don't want to spend my life with his boot around my neck.

Zelda: You could run.

Luigi: (looking contemplative) I can't do that either.

Zelda: (strained) You don't have any other option.

Luigi: Yeah, I do. I could kill him.

(Zelda nods. She holds up her gun to him.)

Zelda: Knock me out.

Luigi: (confused) Why would I do that?

Zelda: So that Sheik knows she's not in control anymore.

Luigi: Who's Sheik???

Zelda: Look, if you want the gun, you have to knock me out.

(Luigi hesitates for just a second. Then he swings and punches her, knocking her out.

Cut to an elevator. Luigi gets in with Vaati, who presses a lower button.)

Luigi: We're not heading up?

Vaati: (with a shake of his head) Mr. Ganondorf's meeting you somewhere else.

(Cut to the hotel kitchen. Vaati leads Luigi in along with several other guards. Luigi walks up to a guy dressed in all black and a cape who is chopping vegetables.)

Luigi: Mr. Ganondorf?

(He turns. He has olive skin, a hooked nose, and short red hair.)

Ganondorf: Do you enjoy...vegetables, Mr. Petrelli?

Luigi: I've been known to eat cucumber when the mood strikes.

(Luigi looks around as everyone else starts to leave the kitchen. Ganondorf picks up a small pastry.)

Luigi: You could probably get someone to do that for you.

Ganondorf: (putting the vegetables in the pastry) Oh, I like to cook. It's my form of meditation. One aims for perfection in one's life, but one doesn't find it very often. For me, this is about as close as it gets.

(He holds up his product: a pot pie.)

Ganondorf: Voila! A pot pie. Wholesome, warm, healthy. That's, of course, if you can live without the cream sauce. Personally, I can't. I mean, what's the point?

(He puts the pot pie in the oven. Luigi checks that it's just them in the kitchen.)

Ganondorf: (wiping his hands off) Food makes some people happy. Or money. Or influence. There are many ways to make a person happy. Are you…happy, Luigi?

Luigi: Not especially. I guess I have a few issues that plague me.

Ganondorf: (barely hiding a sneer) Oh, dear. I'm sorry to hear that. You see, I think there comes a time in a man's life where he has to ask himself whether he wants a life of happiness or a life of meaning.

Luigi: I'd like to have both.

Ganondorf: (with a laugh) It can't be done. They're two very different paths. I mean, to be truly happy, a man must live absolutely in the present, and with no thought of what's gone before, and no thought of what lies ahead. But...a life of meaning, a man is condemned to wallow in the past, and obsess about the future. (He turns to clean up) I'm guessing you've done quite a bit of obsessing about yours these past few days.

(Luigi just nods. He reaches into his jacket and pulls out the gun. He points it at Ganondorf. The other man glances back.)

Ganondorf: (resuming his cleaning) Hmm. Now you can't have any of my pot pie.

(Luigi just cocks his head, like "Are you serious?")

Ganondorf: I won't hold it against you. Lots of men have tried to kill me.

Luigi: (cocking the gun) Then I'll be the last.

Ganondorf: Of course, you can pull that trigger, Luigi. But you'd be taking both of our lives. You'll be dead within moments. Or I could offer you something.

Luigi: I'm not interested in anything you have to offer.

Ganondorf: (with a smile) I think you are. I think there are things you need to hear. Things that I know about. That you can fly, for instance? (Luigi looks surprised) Or about your brother, Mario. Hmm? And his small...problem. Your daughter, even. And all those others out there like you. (Luigi looks curious)

(Ganondorf comes from around the counter toward Luigi. He backs up, still holding the gun up.)

Ganondorf: I can offer you more than just information, Luigi. You're gonna win your election, I'll see to that. And two years from now, through a series of fluke circumstances, you will find yourself in the White House. A heartbeat away from the presidency. A life of meaning, Luigi. (He turns away) Think about it. The choice is yours.

(He resumes his cleaning. Luigi holds up the gun, looking resolute. He waits for a few seconds, but he can't do it. He lowers the gun.

Cut to inside Diddy's apartment. There's a knock on the door.)

Mario: (calling through) Doctor Kong? Hello??

(He tries the door and it's unlocked. He walks in.)

Mario: It's Mario Petrelli. (He walks around) Diddy? Hello??

(Mario looks confused. He looks over to see the chair knocked over with the IV next to it. He scratches his head and feels something strange. He looks at his hand – now with blood on it.

He suddenly looks up. And there is Diddy, pinned to the ceiling somehow. He struggles to breathe.)

Diddy: (gasping) Mewtwo.

(Mario spins around. There's Mewtwo, grinning evilly.)

Mewtwo: I remember you.

(Mario is thrown back by telekinesis against a wall. Mewtwo holds him there and walks up. He grabs Mario's face and studies him. Mario breathes heavily, a loose curl of hair dropping down across his eyes.)

Mewtwo: You're like me, aren't you? I'd like to see how that works.

(Mewtwo raises his finger and the sound of ticking is heard. He moves his hand to the side, and a large cut starts appearing on Mario's forehead. Mario begins to scream. He screams and screams as blood starts to appear from the cut.

Cut down to the floor. A few drops of blood drip down. Then the lock of Mario's hair falls to the floor.

Slam to black.)

oOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: AAIIEE!! What will happen to Mario?!? Well, I already know, but I won't tell you. (BTW, did you guys like the agents' names? I figured my top two reviewers deserve a bit part. :-D) The next chapter is called ".07", a number which will make sense once you read the chapter. R/R, if you please…I'll see you soon!


	20. Chapter 19: Point 07 Percent

A/N: It's time to save the world! This one's taken a while to get out, but here it is. I cut that whole intro of Ganondorf talking about the art because it's not really necessary, it was all just previous scenes. (And it was done because this episode was the one that came back after the second hiatus.) So, after all that…here's your new chapter, ".07 Percent"!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes, NBC, Super Smash Brothers, Nintendo, Sega, or anything contained herein.**

oOoOoOoOoOoO

(Open on a black screen with the tile card: "Chapter 19: .07 Percent".

Cut to a cell in Compositech. Mr. Bennet sits, looking dejected. Suddenly, the door bursts open, and Peach comes running in – dressed in her homecoming dress.)

Peach: Dad! I'm so sorry! I tried to come back for you, but they caught me!

(Bennet looks grateful and embraces her. But then he gets a suspicious look and pushes her away.)

Bennet: You're not my little girl.

Peach: Dad, what?? I –

Bennet: Stop it. Just…stop it.

(Peach looks like she wants to argue. But after a second, she just smirks. And the air around her warps, and she morphs back into Gaimen. Falco comes in the door after this.)

Falco: Sorry about that. (after Bennet doesn't answer) How are you doing in here, anyway? Can I get you anything? I just got through with this Graham Greene I was reading. I'll bring it.

Bennet: (disinterested) How was it?

Falco: It wasn't a happy ending.

Bennet: (hard) Look, I don't know where Peach is. None of these tricks can make me tell you something I don't know.

Falco: Oh, we're just been taking it easy on you so far, since we're old friends.

Bennet: Friends. Right.

Falco: We were. But then you turned. Tried to bring down the company.

Bennet: I had no choice! You asked me to betray my daughter.

Falco: You got too close. And then you got sloppy.

Bennet: (with a look at Gaimen) I've seen what he can do. Maybe it's _you_ who's getting sloppy. Maybe I'm right where I want to be.

Falco: Oh, I doubt that. You're on death row.

Bennet: Please. If you wanted to kill me, you would have already.

Falco: (with a smirk) We're just waiting on the order. That's what we do here – we follow orders. (turning to go) I'll remember to bring you that Graham Greene.

(He and Gaimen walk out. Once they're gone, Bennet's smile vanishes. He sighs sadly.

Cut to Ganondorf's gallery. He and Luigi walk through it. Luigi looks at all of the paintings – many of them Douglas's – and the various styles.)

Luigi: You must bring all your first dates here.

Ganondorf: (with a chuckle) This art is very important. I protect all of it from the greedy hands of the outside world.

Luigi: You're a criminal.

Ganondorf: I don't think so. When my day of judgment comes, I'll be remembered as a humanitarian. (He turns to Luigi) I care about the world, I just want to save it. To heal it. And to do that, I need you.

Luigi: (darkly) What could you possibly know about healing?

(Ganondorf turns and walks over to the curator's desk. There's a wilting plant on the corner.)

Ganondorf: Oh…

(He waves his hand over the plant. And suddenly it springs back up, fully green and back in bloom.)

Ganondorf: …a few things.

(He turns and gives Luigi a smile. Luigi just looks shocked.

Cut to another cell in Compositech. D.K. lies passed out on the floor. Bennet's thoughts ring out.)

Bennet: _Parkman! Can you hear me? Get up!!_

(D.K. comes to and sits up. He looks confused.)

Bennet: _Are you there? Look, Falco's people are waiting on the order to take you to the examination room._

(D.K. stumbles around, looking for Bennet.)

Bennet: _You need to get out of there or you won't see your wife ever again. We don't have much time. If you can hear me, and if you trust me, bang on the pipe._

(D.K. goes over and hits his fist on the pipe.

Cut over to Bennet's cell. He smiles.)

Bennet: _Good man. If you do everything I say, you might not die._

(Cut back to D.K.'s cell. He looks up at the ceiling, like "What!?")

Bennet: _You might want to argue with me, but luckily, this is a one-way conversation. Can I count on you?_

D.K.: Ohhhh, I hate him!

Bennet: _Yes or no???_

(D.K. bangs on the pipe again. Cut over to Bennet's cell. He smiles again and hangs his head in relief.

Cut to the art gallery. Luigi and Ganondorf look at the painting of Marth saving the girl with the red hair ribbons.)

Luigi: I know this man. He's a friend of mine.

Ganondorf: Great. If you see him, tell him I want my sword back!

Luigi: (dryly) He said he needed it to save the world. A lot of people seem to be saying that these days.

Ganondorf: Well, we all have our roles to play in the events to come. You see, these paintings. (He motions to the room) They're not just art, they're a road map. These artists envisioned a brighter future.

Luigi: (pointing at a painting of the mushroom cloud) This is your idea of a brighter future?

Ganondorf: (stepping up close to him, whispering) What if I was to tell you that it was?

Luigi: I'd say you were a lousy humanitarian.

Ganondorf: (walking away from him) I was a lot younger than you when I discovered my power. And there were others too, like me, who discovered theirs. We were all confused. And we found each other. Together, we tried to make a difference to the world. And for a while, we did. It was beautiful. (He looks sad) And then...some of my friends...they lost their way. They used their powers for personal gain. And all the good that we'd done...well, it amounted to nothing. And I learned that healing one person at a time was just not enough. We needed something – something to pull it down on course. Something big.

Luigi: And that's what this bomb is? That's big all right.

Ganondorf: People need hope.

Luigi: Hope? An explosion of this magnitude could wipe out half the population of the Mushroom Kingdom in a snap.

Ganondorf: (scoffing) There's six and a half billion characters on the planet. That's less than .07 percent. Come on! That's an acceptable loss by anyone's count!

Luigi: (shaking his head) I don't think so. How can this bomb possibly bring about any hope?

Ganondorf: This tragedy will be a catalyst for good. For change. Out of the ashes, characters will find a common goal. A united sense of hope, couched in a united sense of fear. It's your destiny to be the leader who uses this event to rally a city, a nation, a world. Look into your heart. You know I'm right.

Luigi: Well, right now I'm down in the polls. If I'm not elected to the Senate, no way am I getting into the White House.

Ganondorf: (with a smile) I disagree.

(He leads Luigi over to a new painting. This one is of Luigi, in a nice suit, in the Oval Office. He's standing by the window with his arms folded.

Luigi looks shocked. He just turns to Ganondorf.)

Luigi: If you know all this, then you also know that the exploding man is my brother Mario.

Ganondorf: As I said, we all have our roles to play. Mario's curtain call will come the day after you're elected.

Luigi: (angry) You're insane. You know that?

(He turns and walks away.

Cut to D.K.'s cell. Bennet is still taking to him through thoughts.)

Bennet: _All that banging on the pipe will have alerted the guard. You'll need to get something to hit him with when he comes in. Break off one of the pipes on the wall, they're pretty rusty. You've got about two minutes._

(D.K. goes over and starts hitting the pipe connector, trying to loosen it. Not much is happening.)

Bennet: _Come on, get going!_

D.K.: Knock it off!

(He grabs the pipe and starts pulling on it, gritting his teeth. Footsteps are heard outside.)

Bennet: Signal me when you've knocked out the guard.

D.K.: (snapping) I'm working on it, I'M WORKING ON IT!

(The pipe comes loose, and D.K. pulls it out. He goes over the door, which is being unlocked.

Cut to Bennet's cell. A load WHACK and THUMP are heard. Bennet smiles again.)

Bennet: _Good. Grab the guard's pass and head into the hall._

Cut to inside Diddy's apartment. There's a knock on the door.)

Mario: (calling through) Doctor Kong? Hello??

(He tries the door and it's unlocked. He walks in.)

Mario: It's Mario Petrelli. (He walks around) Diddy? Hello??

(Mario looks confused. He looks over to see the chair knocked over with the IV next to it. He scratches his head and feels something strange. He looks at his hand – now with blood on it.

He suddenly looks up. And there is Diddy, pinned to the ceiling somehow. He struggles to breathe.)

Diddy: (gasping) Mewtwo.

(Mario spins around. There's Mewtwo, grinning evilly.)

Mewtwo: I remember you.

(Mario is thrown back by telekinesis against a wall. Mewtwo holds him there and walks up. He grabs Mario's face and studies him. Mario breathes heavily, a loose curl of hair dropping down across his eyes.)

Mewtwo: You're like me, aren't you? I'd like to see how that works.

(Mewtwo raises his finger and the sound of ticking is heard. He moves his hand to the side, and a large cut starts appearing on Mario's forehead. Mario begins to scream. He screams and screams as blood starts to appear from the cut. Mewtwo grins.

But then, Mario stops screaming and his eyes bulge like he's concentrating. The cut stops bleeding. The blood starts to suck back in, and the skin begins to close over. Mewtwo cocks his head and looks surprised and confused.

Mario lets out an "Unh!" and Mewtwo goes flying back by telekinesis. He slams into a glass bookcase, shattering it, and falls to the floor. Diddy drops from the ceiling and falls to the floor too. Mario drops down and turns to Diddy.)

Mewtwo: (floating up to stand) Oh, no. I'm not done with him yet.

(They face each other. Then Mario disappears. Mewtwo looks slightly surprised.)

Mewtwo: Interesting. I can't wait to try that one.

(He pauses, listening. He raises his hand and a bunch of chunks of glass rise into the air. They float as Mewtwo looks around the room. Diddy watches in horror. Then Mewtwo shoots all of the glass shards out in different directions. They fly around the room and one hits something with a THUNK and hangs in the air. Blood appears on the end and Mario materializes with the glass sticking into the back of his head. He falls to the floor. Mewtwo approaches him, grinning.

Suddenly, he hears something. He turns to see the gigantic map barreling towards him. Diddy shoves it forward and it slams into Mewtwo, knocking him against the wall. He falls down, unconscious. Diddy breathes hard and stumbles over to Mario. He checks his pulse and eyes, but…he's dead.

Cut to the Petrelli mansion. Peach picks up a picture frame – it's of Mario and Luigi in tuxes. Samus looks at it over her shoulder, smiling.)

Samus: From Luigi's wedding. My two boys, always so close.

Peach: He's Luigi's brother…then… (realizing) he's my uncle…

Samus: Yes. But he didn't know you two were related when you first met. He didn't even know you existed.

Peach: (getting a look) But...you did?

Samus: Since you were a baby. Luigi's "folly" in Fuchsia City.

Peach: So...what? You kept me a secret?

Samus: (hard) Yes. I did what I could for you – more than your mother did, certainly.

Peach: At least she was _there _for me.

Samus: We made arrangements for you. But then… (she sits on the couch) the fire. Luigi thought you were dead. So we forgot about the arrangements. Let bygones be bygones.

Peach: You let my father think I was _dead_??

Samus: In order to protect you.

Peach: (narrowing her eyes) Trust me. I don't need protecting.

Samus: Because you can grow back your bones and spit up bullets? You have no idea, Peach. The life your abilities would bring you...you deserve better. Which is why you have to leave, just like we planned.

Peach: I haven't even seen Mario, or met my father yet.

Samus: (cold) Neither of them is in any position to be anything to you right now.

Peach: (assertively) Well I'm not going to Venom.

Samus: I'll be taking you there myself. You'll have a chance to grow up and develop into someone who can make her own choices. And then if you choose to come back and join this madness like I once did, at least I will have given you the option.

Peach: So…you're like me?

(Samus stands up. She smoothes out her skirt. Then she just smiles.)

Samus: I've regretted a lot of the choices I've made in my life. You're getting the benefit of my experiences.

Peach: (angrily) Whether I want it or not?

Samus: (with a grin) You get that mouth from me.

(Cut to Diddy's apartment. Mewtwo coughs and comes to. He looks around the apartment, but nobody's there.)

Mewtwo: No.

(He then goes over to the desk. The laptop has been destroyed…and with it, the list.)

Mewtwo: No! No!!!

(He throws the remainder across the room in a rage. It bounces off of the knocked-over map. Mewtwo gets a look as he remembers something. He walks over to the map and finds the sticky note for Douglas Mendez still attached. He grins as he reads the address.

Cut to Douglas's loft. He collects some pages from around the studio.)

Douglas: My editor needs these right away.

Messenger: The new F-Zero Wonders, right? I can't wait to see what happens to Marth!

Douglas: Well, this is the latest edition…and the last one.

(He puts the pages into an envelope. A quick glance shows that there's a furry hand jabbing a needle into someone's neck.)

Messenger: Can I ask…what happens to Marth?

Douglas: (with a smile) Promise you won't post any spoilers?

(He reveals the cover panel. It's a black-and-white sketch of Marth on the Deveaux rooftop with the caption "Marth in the Future.")

Messenger: Oh, man! The future?? How do you come up with this stuff?!

Douglas: It's a gift. Speaking of which...

(He turns and picks up his sketchbook. It's open to the picture of Mario and Joanna kissing under the red umbrella. He tears out the sketch, closes the book, and hands it to the messenger.)

Douglas: Hold on to this. It might be worth something someday.

Messenger: Oh, thanks! Thanks a lot, dude!

(He runs out of the studio, grinning widely. Douglas looks up. He sees the painting of him dead on the floor with his head cut open. He looks resigned.

Cut to the Sanders house in Hyrule. Link is carrying a bunch of his bags out to the car. Sheik is following him, talking to him.)

Link: I can't believe you're working with him. After everything he did to us.

Sheik: Everything I've done, I've done for Pit.

Link: You keep telling yourself that.

Sheik: Hey! Without me, Zelda would still be in prison, Pit wouldn't have a mother, and you'd be all alone. (She grins sexily) I don't remember you complaining.

Link: Come on. This is dangerous. I'm taking everything, including our _son_, and I'm leaving.

Sheik: You can't take him from me.

Link: Our lives aren't our own if we're under Ganondorf's thumb. Look at what you brought into this house –

Sheik: What, money? Rent? Poor me. (She looks at him darkly) Nobody wants to hire an ex-con.

Link: Everywhere you go, people die. Cash, cars, hurting people for the fun of it – hell, you didn't even turn into Sheik. You turned into your old man!

Sheik: Don't you dare –

Link: I'll die before I let you do to Pit what he did to you.

(A limo pulls up and a henchman gets out.)

Henchman: Miss Sanders? Ganondorf wants a meeting with you.

Link: If this is the life you want, you need to get Pit out of it. You can say goodbye to him tonight.

(Sheik looks like she doesn't know what to do.

Cut to Compositech Paper. D.K. walks through the hallway, being led by Bennet's thoughts.)

Bennet: _Get a jacket from the janitor's closet so you're less conspicuous._

Falco's voice: The order just came down.

(D.K.'s eyes go wide. He ducks into a side hallway as Falco and a guard walk past.)

Falco: We need to move Bennet, Parkman, and Sprague, all of them. And make sure to gas Sonic's room first, I don't want him going nuclear again.

(D.K. watches them pass and turns to continue down the hallway. He then hears a thought from Bennet that surprises him.)

D.K.: You want to do WHAT!?

(Cut to another locked door. D.K. swipes the card through the reader and walks in. Turning to face him is Sonic Sprague, who has been looking at his hands.)

Sonic: D.K.? What are you doing here??

D.K.: I'll tell you later. We gotta get going. Bennet has a plan.

Sonic: _Bennet_? I hate that guy!

D.K.: Oh, get over that. We need to go!

Sonic: He could be leading you somewhere bad!

D.K.: And being a prisoner in here is much better??

(They're interrupted by the alarm going off. They both jump in surprise.

Cut to the Petrelli mansion. The doorbell rings. Samus goes to the door to find Diddy.)

Diddy: Mrs.…Petrelli? My name is Diddy Kong. I have some bad news about Mario. Can I come in??

(Short time-cut to later. Mario's laid out on the coffee table in the living room. Diddy stands nearby, as does Samus, who just looks…lost.)

Diddy: He was murdered. Trying to save me. I'm so sorry.

Samus: …Just get out.

Diddy: (confused) I'm sorry?

Samus: (staring at Mario) Please, leave.

(Diddy looks hurt, but he nods and leaves. Peach comes down the stairs and sees the body.)

Peach: (whispering) Mario…

(Samus sobs. Then she throws herself on Mario's body and starts crying. She cries and cries.

Cut to the art gallery in Hyrule again. Sheik comes in with a bodyguard.)

Bodyguard: (on his way out) Mr. Ganondorf will be in shortly.

Sheik: (surprised) Really? I get to meet him??

(Ganondorf comes in through the door, smiling.)

Ganondorf: Fearsome Sheik. Finally. Sweet Zelda, yes. But you? Never had the pleasure.

Sheik: (cocky) You were due.

Ganondorf: We've come a long way since you borrowed that $30,000 from me and conveniently forgot to pay it back. Oh, by the way, I've had to have that room repainted since your last assignment.

Sheik: (crossing her arms) What's going on?

Ganondorf: I need a favor.

Sheik: Well, if you're asking for it yourself, it must be off the charts.

Ganondorf: It's just a matter of perspective. (He grins) I need to borrow your son.

Sheik: Excuse me? My SON??

Ganondorf: Oh, don't worry about anything. I just need him to help me put my plan back into place.

Sheik: Pit's not part of our deal. I don't want him involved in any of this.

Ganondorf: It will just be for a few days. I'll bring him back just like I found him.

Sheik: (shaking her head) No. I won't do it. You need something from _me_, point and I'll shoot. Pit is off limits. (She starts to walk out)

Ganondorf: (looking down at his shoes) The request was merely a courtesy, my dear.

Sheik: (stopping) Send anyone you want. You're not touching my son. (She walks out)

Ganondorf: Well, I guess we better take out an insurance policy on her.

(The door slams shut extremely loudly. Ganondorf just looks on in wonder.

Cut back to the hallway in Compositech. D.K. and Sonic stand together, D.K. listening to Bennet's thoughts.)

D.K.: He says you need to do something to the power grid.

Sonic: (rolling his eyes) What does he want me to do, melt it?

D.K.: No, you have to produce an electromagnetic pulse…He says to tell you that you don't even know your own potential. You have to focus all your energy into creating one burst. He says don't burn hot, burn bright – does that make sense?

Sonic: Did he say anything else?

D.K.: (turning to look at him) He said I shouldn't stand next to you.

(D.K. backs up as Sonic rolls his eyes again. He looks down at his hands and concentrates. There's a tiny burst of electricity. Sonic looks surprised, as does D.K. Sonic concentrates some more and then, BAM! A huge wave of electricity comes off and rolls through the building. All of the power goes out.)

Sonic: Sweet! Let's go!

D.K.: No, we have to get Bennet out!

Sonic: What? Are you serious??

D.K.: Come on, without him we wouldn't even be free. Just let it go.

Sonic: I think we should just leave him to die.

D.K.: The only guy who can help us take down this crazy organization? No way – we need to get him out.

Sonic: I don't even have a life any more – why should I fight for someone else's??

D.K.: (pushing him up against a wall) You always talk about wanting to die. But it seems to me that you keep fighting like hell to live. So you must _want_ to live, and if you want to do that, we need him.

Sonic: (sighing) All right then. Let's go get him.

(Cut to Bennet's cell. The door opens with D.K. and Sonic there. Bennet looks up at them and smiles.)

Bennet: (cheerfully) That went better than I expected.

(Cut to the Petrelli mansion. Luigi comes in the front door, calling out.)

Luigi: Mom??

Samus's voice: In here, Luigi.

(Luigi walks into the living room. He sees Mario, laid out on the table. He chokes up and runs over. He falls to his knees, embracing his brother and crying.)

Luigi: He's not supposed to die this way. He isn't supposed to die this way…What do we do now?

Samus: We have to hide it until after the election.

Luigi: (looking at her in wonder) Wow, that's too much, even for you. (He looks back to Mario) But it doesn't matter. Mario's dead. I'm not having this conversation.

(Peach slowly walks into the room, looking sad. Luigi looks up and sees her.)

Luigi: (shocked) …Peach?

Peach: I know you don't want me here. I just want to see him. I came all this way.

Samus: Let the girl have her moment.

(Luigi nods and stands. He and Samus leave the room. Peach kneels down next to her uncle. She touches his forehead in sadness.)

Peach: I didn't even get to know you. You're the only one that made me feel safe. I thought you were like me.

(She starts to cry and wraps her hands around his head. But she appears to feel something and stops. She turns his face to the right and sees the glass sticking in there. She grabs it and slowly pulls on it. It pops free.

Immediately, the color rushes back into Mario's eyes and body. He gasps and sits up and starts coughing. Samus and Luigi, who had been hugging, look up and come running in. Mario looks around and finds Peach.)

Mario: You saved my life.

Peach: (smiling) Guess we're even now.

(He reaches out and touches her face. He smiles too.

Short time-cut to later. Mario stands in Luigi's home office, looking at the chunk of glass.)

Mario: What do you do with something that killed you?

Luigi: (walking in) You could put it beneath your pillow. (He walks up to his brother) I don't know what I would have done if you had really died.

Mario: You shouldn't think about it.

Luigi: I don't know who I am without you, Mar.

Mario: Please. You're Luigi Petrelli. Top of his class, valedictorian, most likely to...you're that guy with me or without me.

Luigi: Who's to say I'm not all that because of you? Most of what we are is what people expect us to be. I mean, if you take them away, nothing means anything.

Mario: It's a good thing I can't die, then.

Luigi: (surprised) What?

Mario: (nonchalant) Oh, I got that from Claire.

Luigi: You guys can…regenerate? (thinking) But…what about if you…you know, explode? Like in your vision.

Mario: It doesn't matter. If I go nuclear, if I blow up the Mushroom Kingdom, do you know how many people are gonna die?

Luigi: (to himself) .07 percent.

Mario: Look, Luigi, you should talk to your daughter. She wants to know you.

Luigi: (distracted) I can't deal with that right now.

Mario: (walking up to him) She's not just some girl, she's your daughter. You know that Mom wants to send her to Venom? You can't let her go! Don't you get it? Peach is the girl that I saved...in Corneria. Save the princess –

Luigi: – save the world. I get it. I remember.

Mario: And she turns out to be your daughter. YOUR daughter. Look around. Everything I said is happening, is happening now. It's real. Maybe if Peach is here, I don't blow up. Maybe she's here to save us. Talk to her, Luigi. We need her.

(Luigi considers this. Samus comes in the room. Mario looks up quickly.)

Mario: About what just happened, Luigi and I need to talk to you.

Samus: (grinning) It's OK. I know. I knew long before either of you did.

(The brothers look shocked.

Cut to a diner in Corneria. D.K. and Sonic sit at a table. Bennet comes to join them.)

Bennet: The cherry pie here is great.

D.K.: Shouldn't we be in, like, hiding or something?

Bennet: They won't risk coming after us in a public place.

Sonic: How can you be so sure?

(Bennet gives him a look, like "Come on.")

D.K.: Point taken.

Sonic: All right, then. I guess I'll get going.

Bennet: If they find you this time, they won't keep you around for research. As long as they have that tracking system, you'll never be safe.

D.K.: And neither will Peach.

Bennet: (leaning in to them) The tracking system is well-protected, but we can get to it and destroy it. No more bagging and tagging. No more looking over your shoulder. We can end it all.

Sonic: Where is it?

Bennet: In the Mushroom Kingdom. (He holds up three tickets) We're leaving on the next bus.

D.K.: Is that where Ganondorf is?

Bennet: (spooked) Where did you get that name?

D.K.: From Falco. He was thinking about sending us to Ganondorf.

(Bennet sits back, looking shocked.)

D.K.: Wait a minute, you didn't KNOW that? You're trying to take down your organization, and you don't even know who signs your checks?! (realizing) Oh, my god! You're middle management!

(Bennet looks uncomfortable.)

Sonic: So what's that supposed to mean?

D.K.: What it means is, he's a schlub! Just like the rest of us!

Bennet: (cutting him off) Ganondorf is in Hyrule, not the Mushroom Kingdom.

D.K.: What does he have to do with all of this?

Bennet: Apparently more than I knew.

D.K.: Well, we should go to Hyrule then. Take the fight to his doorstep.

Bennet: No, we need to take out the tracking system first. Then whoever's left can go after Ganondorf.

(They both turn to look to Sonic.)

Sonic: (smiling) The Mushroom Kingdom. I've always wanted to go.

(Cut to the Sanders house. Pit and Sheik walk out. There's a black car and big SUV at the end of the driveway, with a bunch of henchmen around it.)

Pit: Mom? What's going on?

Sheik: The man you're about to meet is going to change everything.

(Ganondorf gets out of the black car. He walks up to Sheik.)

Ganondorf: I'd like to talk to the boy myself.

(Sheik nods and steps to the side. Ganondorf squats down and greets Pit.)

Ganondorf: Pit. It's a great pleasure to meet you.

Pit: Thank you, sir.

Ganondorf: How would you like to save the world today?

(Pit just looks up at his mother. She smiles and nods. Pit gets into the SUV with the henchmen, and Ganondorf returns to his car too. They all drive off.

Sheik watches them leave. Once they're gone, the air warps and Sheik transforms back into Gaimen. The red convertible pulls up with the real Sheik inside. Gaimen walks by her.)

Gaimen: Nice car.

(Sheik just cocks an eyebrow, looking angry.

Cut to Diddy's apartment. He's talking to somebody.)

Diddy: Mario just wanted help, and I managed to get him killed.

(Pan around to see who he's talking to: Falco.)

Falco: You made the right decision to call us.

Diddy: I can't believe I tried to fight Mewtwo. I'm a scientist, I can't fight someone who defies the laws of physics.

Falco: You can. You just need help.

Diddy: You're not the person I called.

Falco: Well, the one you did, Mr. Bennet, is no longer with the company. You see, Doctor Kong, you've been going about this the wrong way. No one should have to face what you've faced without friends.

Diddy: I don't need _friends_. I need someone to go after Mewtwo. He's still out there, killing others with abilities!

Falco: The best way to stop Mewtwo is for us to work together.

(Diddy looks wary about this.

Cut to Douglas's studio. He's painting away. He comes out of his trance and looks at the painting. It's of Mewtwo, standing over Douglas's dead body. Douglas hears a noise from the doorway and turns. There stands Mewtwo.)

Mewtwo: You really can paint the future.

Douglas: (smiling) You're late.

Mewtwo: (starting to walk in) I guess, then, you know why I'm here

Douglas: (also walking forward) You're the one who's going to kill me.

Mewtwo: That's true.

(They both stop and look at each other. After a second, Mewtwo speaks.)

Mewtwo: This is usually the part when people start screaming.

Douglas: I tried fighting the future. It's too big for me. Maybe you can do better.

Mewtwo: Do you see some special future for me?

Douglas: They stop you...and you die.

Mewtwo: (chuckling) Show me.

Douglas: No.

(Mewtwo twitches and Douglas flies back. He lands on the floor. Mewtwo looks over to the table, concentrating. Two long paintbrushes fly up and stab Douglas through the wrists, pinning him to the floor.)

Douglas: Ahhh! You're too late. It's already gone.

Mewtwo: Tell me about it, then.

Douglas: I've seen enough of the future. I don't need to watch it happen. I've wasted my life, destroyed everything good that ever came to me. At least I did one good thing before I died.

(Mewtwo looks over again, angry. Two more paintbrushes fly up and pin him through the ankles.)

Douglas: Ahhhhhh!! You can't fight the future. I finally know my part in all of this. To die here with you. But not before I show them how to kill you...and stop the bomb. (He smiles, at peace) I finally get to be a hero.

(Mewtwo kneels down as the sound of ticking clocks is heard. Douglas starts screaming.

Cut to Luigi's home office. A painting with brown paper wrapping sits next to him. He looks at it, and picks up the glass shard from Mario's head which was on his desk. He uses it to cut open the paper. The painting is the one of Luigi in the Oval Office. He considers it.

There's a knock and Peach sticks her head in. Luigi looks over, motioning her in.)

Luigi: Peach. Please, come in. This should have happened a long time ago and under better circumstances. It shouldn't take someone nearly dying for the two of us to finally meet.

Peach: (coming in) You don't have to pretend to be nice to me.

Luigi: I'm not pretending. Most people think the worst in me. But I want to do better. I want to be there for you… (regretfully) But I can't. Not now.

Peach: (keeping from crying) Of course.

Luigi: Things are happening now that I can't expect you to understand. I barely understand them myself. I got into politics to do some good, and now have a chance to help. But to do that, I need to win the election.

Peach: Right. And you can't have some illegitimate daughter popping up. You need me to leave. Venom with my grandmother.

Luigi: She warms up…..sort of. It's just for one week.

Peach: And then?

Luigi: And then you come home to your family, OK?

(She nods and they hug. Luigi looks past her to the painting with the glass shard atop it.

Cut to Douglas's studio. Mewtwo is painting with white eyes. But he isn't nearly as good a painter as Douglas was. The painting he is doing is another copy of the Oval Office one, but it's in a really weird, distorted color and style. Luigi appears to be paler and with bigger ears, along with claw-like hands.

We pan around the studio. We see Douglas on the floor, the top of his head gone and his brain missing. We keep panning to see one of this other paintings – the Deveaux rooftop in the bombed-out Mushroom Kingdom.

The painting morphs into reality. The caption reads: "Five Years In The Future." Marth, his sword on his back, and Roy, in his guard uniform, walk across the rooftop.)

Marth (translated): The bomb. It went off…I failed.

Roy (translated): You have the sword now. You can teleport us back. We can fix our mistakes.

Marth (translated): Wait. We shouldn't go back until we know what we did wrong. Then we can correct it. (He thinks for a second) Mister Douglas will know what to do!

Roy (translated): But, he was dead when the bomb went off, remember?

Marth (translated): Yes…but in the past, the bad brain man was captured. He may be alive!

(Cut to Douglas's studio in the future. They walk in and find no one there.)

Marth: Mistah Douglas? Hello???

(Inside the studio is a huge string web. Lines of string go everywhere, criss-crossing, with various items pinned to them.)

Roy (translated): What is this?

Marth (translated): I think…it's a timeline.

(They walk through it, looking at the items. One is a picture of Peach, with "Save the princess" written beneath it. Another is a clipping of Luigi with the headline "Our Strength in Dark Times." Marth and Roy look in awe. Then, there's the sound of a sword being unsheathed.)

Marth: Mistah Douglas??

(He removes his own sword and moves out from the web. Roy holds up his gun too. Coming through the doorway is…the future version of Marth.)

Future Marth: You.

Marth: (shocked) Me??

(Slam to black.)

oOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Oh man! So the next chapter is my favorite one: "Five Years Gone." It is set completely in the future, five years after the explosion. Because of that, I'm going to refer to everyone by their normal name, except for the time-traveling Marth and Roy, who will be "Past Marth" and "Past Roy." Hope that makes some sense. R/R please, and I'll see you soon! P.S. Heroes Season 2 starts tomorrow – watch it!


	21. Chapter 20: Five Years Gone

A/N: All right, time for the AU chapter. This is a look into a _**possible**_ future, if the bomb goes off – that is, if Mario and Marth fail to stop it. It's really sweet and awesome and is my favorite episode and…yeah, I'll stop hyperventilating. Enjoy! Oh, and P.S., I do recommend going through it twice because…there are some surprises. Once you know what happens, some of the earlier stuff is even more chilling. P.P.S. With the newest character list on the SSB:B website, I added…

Hero – Name here (Nintendo character) 

Andy – Lucas (same, from Mother)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes, NBC, Super Smash Brothers, Nintendo, Sega, or anything contained herein.**

* * *

(Open in Douglas's studio, with the caption "Five Years in the Future." On a chalkboard on the wall is a list of dates that are crossed out: 3/3/07, 6/2/07, 3/5/08, 4/7/08. We pan over the center of the room, where the string web is. Pan over to the doorway. It opens and Past Marth and Past Roy come through the door.)

Past Marth: Mistah Douglas? Hello?

(They walk towards the string web.)

Roy (translated): What is this?

Past Marth (translated): I think…it's a timeline.

(There's the sound of a sword being unsheathed.)

Past Marth: Mistah Douglas?

(He removes his own sword and moves out from the web. Roy holds up his gun too. Coming through the doorway is…Future Marth. He doesn't wear glasses and has his hair pulled back in a ponytail. He also just has a more serious air about him.)

Future Marth: You.

Past Marth: (shocked) Me?

Future Marth: You shouldn't be here. None of this is supposed to be here.

Roy: Please, Future Marth. What happened to the city?

(Future Marth opens a window. Overlaid on the desolate city is the title card: "Chapter Twenty: Five Years Gone.")

Future Marth: The bomb. It still went off. It was all supposed to change. (He turns to them) Five years ago, a character named Mewtwo exploded a bomb in the heart of the city, changing the world forever. I thought I had it all figured out, had it all beat… (he walks off to stand by himself, thinking)

Past Marth (translated): (whispering) I look upset.

Roy (translated): Go talk to yourself.

Part Marth (translated): No way! I scare me! You go talk to him.

(Roy nods and walks over Future Marth, who stands contemplating the string web.)

Roy: What is all this for?

Future Marth: It's a map of the events leading up to the bomb.

Past Marth: Why did you make it?

Future Marth: So I could figure out the exact moment to go back and change the future. I finally found it – here. (He touches a knot of two strings interceding.) October 4, 2006. I met Mario Petrelli on the subway that day and gave him a message. Save the princess –

Past Marth: – save the world!

Future Marth: (smiling) Exactly. Did he do it? Did Mario save her?

Past Marth: Yes, he did.

Future Marth: Good. So that means Mewtwo never killed her and took her power. Which means...you were able to kill him, right?

Past Marth: (confused) Huh? No, I didn't kill Mewtwo.

Future Marth: You didn't? Then you have to go back. On the day the bomb explodes, you need to kill Mewtwo.

Roy: (incredulous) You kill someone?

(Past Marth shakes his head "No" quickly. Future Marth grabs a red string from the web.)

Future Marth: The red one is you. (He follows along it) It intersects Mewtwo, the black string (he stops at a knot) here. The day the bomb explodes. This is the day you have to kill Mewtwo. Originally, I stabbed him, but he regenerated.

Past Marth: Because he had the princess's power.

Future Marth: Exactly. That's why I went back and told Mario to save her.

Past Marth: But…I don't think I can go back. I can't control my powers.

Future Marth: I'll –

(The door bursts open and a bunch of cops run in.)

Cops: Freeze! Put your hands on your head!

Future Marth: Run!

(He and Roy take off. Past Marth tries to follow, but he gets grabbed – by Bowser. He's dressed in a dark suit, but he still doesn't speak and looks just as sinister. Future Marth and Roy escape out a side door. Coming down the steps is D.K. Parkman, also in a suit. He's older and some of the hair on his head has turned gray. His general attitude is one of contempt. He stops next to Bowser, holding the struggling Marth.)

D.K.: Well, well, well. Marth Nakamura. (To the cops) Go after his friends. I want to take him in personally.

(Cut to outside in an alleyway. Future Marth and Roy run out and stop, gasping for breath.)

Future Marth: Get that uniform off, you stick out like a sore thumb.

Roy: (taking off the uniform top) Who was that?

Future Marth: Homeland Security. They'll be taking him to a special holding facility uptown.

Roy: How do you know?

Future Marth: It's where they take all the terrorists.

Roy: Terrorists? But why would anyone think Marth – (he realizes) You? A terrorist?

Future Marth: After Mewtwo exploded, the world became a very dark place. And that is why we need to change it. Get him back so we can kill Mewtwo!

Roy: (nodding) Then let's go get Marth. You can stop time, teleport us right in.

Future Marth: It's not that simple. The dragon has a way of blocking my powers. We're gonna need some help. There's only one character who's powerful enough to get us through. (He smiles) Mario Petrelli. We're going to Hyrule.

(He puts an arm out on Roy's shoulder and closes his eyes. Roy looks wary, but closes his eyes too. They disappear.

Cut to a strip club. Future Marth walks in, Roy following. Roy looks around, surprised.)

Roy: This is where we're going to find Mario Petrelli?

Future Marth: No. This is where we find his girlfriend.

(They take a seat. Future Marth puts the sword down on the floor next to him. An announcer comes over the PA system.)

Announcer: And now, on the main stage, it's Sheik!

(Coming out on stage is, in fact, Zelda. She's in a dark bobbed wig and scant outfit, and she dances around the pole.)

Roy: (grinning) Maybe the future is not so bad!

(Future Marth ignores him. He just stares at Zelda up on stage. She continues dancing, but seems to notice the stare. She looks over and sees Future Marth. Her smile drops a little.

Short time-cut to later. Zelda now has the wig off and her hair is pulled back in a ponytail. She's also wearing a dark robe as she comes over and sits with the men.)

Zelda: You've got one song, two minutes, and 500 bucks, and then you're out of here.

Roy: (handing her the cash) It's me, Zelda. Roy. Do you remember?

Zelda: (with a look at Future Marth) This is how you're wasting my time?

Future Marth: I need to find Mario.

Zelda: Mario's not interested. The war's over. We lost, remember?

Future Marth: It's about stopping Mewtwo.

(Zelda leaps up at the name and grabs Future Marth by the throat.)

Zelda : You say that name again and I will break your neck.

(Future Marth looks slightly frightened. Zelda lets him go and tries to recompose herself. She walks off as Future Marth calls after her.)

Future Marth: Do you know where Bennet is?

Zelda: (stopping, then turning back) Last I heard, he was still rustling cattle in Corneria.

(She walks off. Roy sadly waves goodbye after her.

Cut to the bar at the club. Zelda walks up and sits down next to an empty stool as the bartender puts out two glasses of scotch. She picks one up and takes a sip, then sighs.

The other glass suddenly slides toward the empty stool. And appearing on the stool is Mario. He's now older and has a long scar running diagonally across his face. His hair is slicked back and he seems less hopeful – more grounded and dark.)

Zelda: You don't have to be here.

Mario: (nodding toward the leaving men) What did he want?

Zelda: He's still trying to stop an exploding man.

Mario: Mewtwo's dead.

Zelda: I sent them off to Bennet, let him deal with them.

(They turn to look at the TV over the bar. It shows footage from the Mushroom Kingdom on the day of the explosion – five years ago that day.)

Mario: Of all days, huh?

Zelda: Today is just another day.

Mario: You lost your son, Zelda –

Zelda: It's called letting go. Maybe you should give it a try. Or would you rather go off with your buddy and fight the pain away?

Mario: (leaning in, looking sincere) I'm not goin' anywhere.

(They kiss. Zelda finally breaks it, then she turns and walks off. Mario takes a sip of his drink as he turns back to the TV. It shows a picture of Mewtwo with more footage from the explosion. Mario slams his drink down and twitches his head to the side. The power plug of the TV gets yanked out of the socket telekinetically.

Cut to a holding room at Homeland Security. Past Marth is seated at an interrogation table with the dragon behind him, watching over him. D.K. comes in with a manila folder.)

Past Marth: You are making big mistake.

D.K.: A mistake, huh? (He looks in the folder) Marth Nakamura. Born to Ike and Mia Nakamura. Teleportation, stopping time. Prison breaks. Attacks against Nintenworld interests. No, I don't think there's any mistake.

Past Marth: (surprised) Prison breaks?

D.K.: Two years ago, you called a lot of good men when you raided the National Science Center in Celadon City.

Past Marth: No. I know myself. I am not a killer.

D.K.: No? (He leans in close, listening in to Marth's mind. After a while, he pulls back, surprised.) How could you not remember that?

Past Marth: Because I do not know what you are talking about.

D.K.: It's characters like you and Mewtwo that have ruined it for the rest of us. Making us live in fear, making us choose sides. Tearing families apart.

Past Marth: (distraught) I would never tear a family apart.

(D.K. grabs him and reads his mind again. He hears one thought.)

Past Marth: _I just want to be a hero._

D.K.: (stepping back again) I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but I'm going to find what it is.

(He walks out of the room, taking his cell phone out. He dials a number.)

D.K.: Yeah. Yeah, we got him.

(Cut to the Oval Office. Luigi stands there, on the phone in his presidential suit.)

Luigi: On the eve of anniversary? We've spent all this time trying to catch him and today he slips up?

D.K.: (over the phone) I thought it'd be good news to announce at the press conference tomorrow.

Luigi: (shaking his head) No, they're up to something. I need to know what it is.

D.K.: There may be a problem there. He doesn't seem to remember the last five years.

Luigi: Really? It's not some kind of…trick, or illusion? Anything seems possible these days.

D.K.: There may be something we've overlooked.

Luigi: (hard) You're a mind-reader, Parkman. Rip it out of him. If you can't do it, I'll get someone who can.

D.K.: (sighing) Yes sir, Mr. President.

(He hangs up. Luigi hangs up and goes to his desk, turning on the intercom.)

Luigi: Send in the professor.

(He walks to the side of his desk and stands waiting. He crosses his arms and looks resolute – just like in Douglas's and Mewtwo's old paintings. Diddy comes in, now sporting a pair of glasses with his shirt and tie.)

Luigi: Sorry to keep you waiting.

Diddy: (shaking his hand) Oh, it's no problem.

Luigi: We've captured Marth Nakamura in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Diddy: That's good news.

Luigi: I want you up there right away.

Diddy: I'll be on the first flight.

Luigi: Thank you. But that's not why I asked you here. Please, sit down.

(They go and sit in two chairs facing each other.)

Luigi: Five years ago, you and I allowed a character named Mewtwo to blow up in the Mushroom Kingdom. Soon after, we sat down in my office – do you remember?

Diddy: Of course. We made a pact to eliminate such danger at any cost.

Luigi: And five years later, after billions of dollars in research…how much closer are we to a cure?

Diddy: (admitting) Not very.

Luigi: We're not?

Diddy: The mutation is hard-coded into their DNA. It's like they're a separate species. We cannot change who they are, Mr. President.

Luigi: We've outlawed their breeding. We've confined their movements. We police them. We track them. Their attacks continue. Their population is increasing exponentially.

(He goes to his desk and picks up a folder.)

Luigi: In your original assessment, you posited a potential solution. Extinction.

Diddy: Yes, but I wasn't expecting –

Luigi: (reading) "They wouldn't be the first species to be made extinct for the preservation of another." Your words.

Diddy: (growing more agitated) I was talking about the natural order of things. What you're talking about is _genocide_.

Luigi: (slamming down the folder) It's self-defense. We need to put an end to this.

Diddy: You're one of them, Luigi. Am I supposed to march you off to the gas chambers as well?

Luigi: (turning to look out the window) I'm thankful for the secrets you've kept. But let's be honest. (He chuckles) I can fly. I'm hardly dangerous. (He turns back and goes to Diddy) Be honest with me, Diddy. If I gave you five, ten, twenty more years… (he puts a hand on Diddy's shoulder) Could you reverse it?

Diddy: (after a pause, with a sigh) Probably not.

Luigi: Then we need to start thinking about Plan B.

(Cut back to the holding room. D.K. swings and punches Past Marth once, then once again the other way. He shakes his hand and takes a break.)

Past Marth: You are special…like me. Why do you want to hurt other special people?

(D.K. opens his mouth to answer, but his phone rings. He picks up.)

D.K.: Yeah, this is Parkman. (pause) _Kong?_ What's he doing there? (pause) All right.

(He hangs up and goes to walk out. He nods at the dragon on the way.)

D.K.: Watch him.

(The dragon, holding Marth's sword, nods and steps toward Past Marth.

Cut to Douglas's studio. Diddy stands in shock, looking at the string web. He steps forward for a better look at one clipping: from Compositech Paper. Diddy touches it in wonder.

Cut to Compositech Paper in Corneria. The place looks deserted – except for recent activity going on there. Bennet sits facing two parents and their son. He still has the same calmness and feeling of control, but is now wearing regular glasses instead of the horn-rimmed ones. Miles "Tails" Gitelman is standing behind him, watching.)

Bennet: (to the boy) Now, just push your finger to this pad here. If it turns red, you're one of them, and you'll be arrested. If it turns blue, then you're free to go.

(The boy nods. He presses his finger to the white pad in front of him. A splotch appears and turns a vibrant red. Miles steps forward.)

Miles: You're now the Shore family from Katina. We've included money, identities, references.

Father: (standing) Thank you. Thank you so much.

Mother: How do we know when we're safe?

Bennet: You don't. Not ever.

(He reaches behind himself and grabs a vial out of a box.)

Bennet: You'll need to keep a sample of this on yourself at all times. Get a thermos.

(He drops some liquid from the vial onto another pad. This one splotches and then turns blue.)

Bennet: (handing it to him) You need to be vigilant, always on the lookout. Can you do that, son? (The boy nods) Good man.

Miles: We need to go.

(The boy and his mother stand up. They all move to walk out. Bennet grabs the father's arm.)

Bennet: Do whatever it takes to protect him.

(The father nods solemnly. He walks after his family. Bennet follows him out with his eyes – and sees Future Marth and Roy waiting outside.

Short time-cut to later. Bennet's holding a sheet of paper with names on it and is arguing with Future Marth.)

Bennet: No, it's out the question. These characters trust me to keep them hidden! You're asking me to do the exact _opposite_!

Future Marth: I'm only asking you for the ones I brought to you! Link, Gaimen, Mew Walker. And they'll all be safe when we succeed!

Bennet: I'm sorry. I can't help you. (He goes to walk out)

Roy: (stopping him) But…he saved your daughter's life!

Bennet: (pausing) What is he talking about?

Future Marth: I told Mario Petrelli to save Peach. From Mewtwo, at homecoming. My friend tells me he did it. Peach is alive. Isn't she?

Bennet: (after a pause) Hold tight. I'll see what I can do.

(Cut back to Douglas's studio. Diddy explains the string web to D.K., who's not really listening.)

Diddy: I think…each string represents a person. How they met, how they interacted. How they changed history. (He goes and touches a string) It's a map of the past.

D.K.: Why would a terrorist be so interested in the past?

Diddy: Maybe he thought he could change it. (He suddenly gets an idea) Think about it. Marth Nakamura can stop time, teleport by folding space. Theoretically, he could fold time as well.

(He suddenly spots a booklet of pages on a table. He goes and looks at it – it's the last issue of F-Zero Wonders.)

D.K.: I dunno, that sounds pretty crazy.

Diddy: (picking up the comic) Any crazier than being able to read someone's mind?

D.K.: (hard) Actually, it's a _lot_ crazier.

Diddy: Haven't you ever wished you could go back? Change the past, put your life on a different path?

D.K.: (shaking his head) I used to be that guy. But wanting it and doing it are two different things.

Diddy: (coming back to the web) Look here. These two spots seem to be the focal points. One is the bomb. The other –

(He stops as he looks at the picture clipped there. It's a picture of a painting of Future Marth talking to Mario on the subway. It reads "Oct. 4 – Subway.")

D.K.: What? What is it?

Diddy: The other is the day I received my father's ashes. I was with Mario Petrelli that day, on the subway. He said he saw a man who could freeze time.

D.K.: Nakamura?

Diddy: I don't know. He said he had a message for Mario.

D.K.: Really? What was the message? (Diddy just looks around at the web) Professor? What message? (Diddy appears to get an idea and starts to run out) Hey! What was the message?

Diddy: (pausing and turning back) Save the princess, save the world.

(He runs out. D.K. turns and looks at the floor below him. It's the painting of the bomb going off.

Cut to the diner in Katina. Peach – now sporting jet-black hair over her waitress uniform – picks up some plates and takes them to her table. She smiles and returns to the edge of the counter. She watches a TV program showing footage of Luigi leaving the White House. A short guy with a round head and blond hair comes up to her. This is Lucas, a busboy.)

Lucas: Boy, Vivian, for someone who hates the President so much, you sure do perk up every time he's on TV.

Peach: (laughing) Please. He's old enough to be my father.

Lucas: Still. A guy could get jealous.

Peach: You've got nothing to worry about.

Lucas: Good. Cause I'm kind of in love with you.

(They lean in, grinning, and share a kiss. They break it, still smiling.)

Lucas: Did you check out The Gardens? (She gives him a blank look) You know, for the reception? You said you would.

Peach: (nervously chuckling) I'm sorry, I forgot.

Lucas: Not getting cold feet, I hope?

Peach: Nope. My feet are just fine.

(They lean in and kiss again, but he looks wary as he breaks it.)

Lucas: The creepy guy with glasses is back. Sitting in your section.

(Peach looks over to see Bennet sitting there. She kind of steels herself and goes over.)

Peach: Can I get you anything else, sir?

Bennet: Uh, no. But my table is a bit sticky.

(She kind of huffs and gets out a towel. She leans down to clean the table.)

Bennet: (whispering) Someone knows about you, Peach. You have to leave. Now. There's a bag to my right. Take it.

Peach: (whispering) What am I supposed to tell Lucas?

Bennet: Tell him nothing. Just go.

Peach: I can't do that to him. We're getting married.

(Bennet looks up in shock. He keeps whispering, strained.)

Bennet: Have you told him?

Peach: No. All I want is a normal life, Dad.

Bennet: And that's what I've tried to give you. But it's not safe here any more.

Peach: Please Dad. I've been hiding all over this country for five years.

Bennet: And I brought you back home.

Peach: (angrily) Only after Mom left.

Bennet: I've only wanted to keep you safe.

(Some people murmur at the TV program, showing police officers arresting characters.)

Announcer: And in other news today, officials announced the arrest of over two hundred undocumented specials living in Nintenworld. It's been called the most successful operation since the passing of the Ganondorf Act four years ago.

(Peach looks back at her father. He looks back pointedly.)

Peach: (with disgust) Enjoy your pie.

(She goes to walk away, but hesitates. She grabs the paper bag in passing and walks into the back.

Cut to Compositech Paper. Future Marth and Roy watch the same program in a waiting room.)

Future Marth: (to himself) Link can phase us into the building. Gaimen can create illusions to distract the guards.

Roy: (turning suddenly) And what about me?

Future Marth: (smirking) You'll help too.

Roy: No, I mean, where am I? Am I rich? No…married!

Future Marth: I can't tell you that.

Roy: Why not?

Future Marth: Because… (he smirks as he switches back to Japanese) The space/time continuum might implode because you were impatient!

Roy: (laughing a little) So...my friend is still in there?

(Future Marth nods. Then he stands.)

Future Marth: There's something I need to tell you.

(Suddenly, there's a shot and Future Marth screams. A taser dart is in his chest. He convulses and drops onto the couch behind him, his sword clattering to the floor. D.K. Parkman drops the other end of the taser and comes into the room. Other cops start running in, and one grabs Roy. D.K. goes to Future Marth, removing the taser and examining him.)

D.K.: (confused) We already caught you. (He realizes) Son of a bitch, there are two Marths!

(Suddenly, at the doorway, Mario materializes from invisibility. He's dressed in a dark trenchcoat and looks angry. He shoves a guard over a table telekinetically. The cops, including D.K., hear and start to draw their weapons. Mario steps forward and closes his eyes in concentration. There's a whoosh –

– and when he opens his eyes, time is stopped. He picks up Marth's sword from the floor and puts it over his shoulder. Walking past D.K., he gives him a look of pure hatred. He puts a hand on Future Marth's leg and on Roy's side and concentrates again.

Time resumes for everyone but those three men, who are gone. The cops draw their weapons, but no one's there. The guard that was holding Roy is confused. D.K. looks around angrily. He catches the guard's eye.)

D.K.: What?

(Short time-cut to later. Bennet returns to Compositech to find it looted. Cops walk through, carrying stuff. He walks up to D.K., who is rightly pissed.)

D.K.: Your friends got away.

Bennet: If they were my friends, I wouldn't have called you, D.K. That's our deal, right? I turn you onto the dangerous fugitives and you let me hide the harmless ones.

D.K.: Well it doesn't hurt that we're both harboring children of interest. Except mine isn't the President's daughter.

Bennet: (to himself) She's getting married.

D.K.: Well, mazel tov. I guess. (his voice dropping) Have you…uh, heard anything from Candy?

(Bennet turns and finds a manila envelope. He hands it to D.K. wordlessly. D.K. opens it to find a stick figure drawing of two gorillas, reading "Mommy and Me." It's signed to a "D.K., Jr.")

D.K.: (looking at it) Have you ever wished you could change your life, take a different path?

Bennet: Every day. But you did right by her, D.K. – by both of them. You didn't have a choice.

D.K.: I appreciate all you've done for them.

(Bennet nods and goes to keep walking into the building. But he sees something behind a desk. He looks closer, to see that it's the body of Tails Gitelman – with a bullet in his forehead.

Bennet gasps. And D.K. comes up behind him, grabbing him and throwing him onto the desk. A few other cops come up and hold him down.)

Bennet: (struggling) What're you doing?

D.K.: I'm ending our arrangement. (He cocks his gun) Unfortunately, I have to explain to the President that there are now _two_ Marths, then I have to tell him how I let him get away. So I can't go back empty-handed. (He leans down close to Bennet's head) Now tell me where she is. (After a few seconds, he grins)

Bennet: No…

(D.K. holds the gun to his head. He fires.

Cut to Peach in the diner, looking at the bag on the counter. She appears to get an idea, and runs up to Lucas.)

Peach: Let's elope.

Lucas: What?

Peach: Let's elope. Right now. We'll pack our bags, drive up to Hyrule, be married by sundown. What do you think?

Lucas: (laughing) I think you're crazy.

Peach: You're right. But I have my reasons. I'll tell you everything when we're on the road.

Lucas: (considering) Mmm…

Peach: Please? Do this for me?

Lucas: (leaning in) I'd do anything for you. (They kiss) I'll get my things.

(Peach breaks out into a huge grin. She grabs a coffee pot and walks down the counter, offering to refill everyone's. She stops at the last customer, who has his menu over his face and his cup upside-down on his saucer.)

Peach: Can I get you anything, sir?

(The man lowers his menu. It's D.K., with a smirk on his face.)

D.K.: I don't know, Peach, what's good?

(She looks at him in fear. Cut to Marth's holding cell. Diddy comes in to question him. The dragon watches over them.)

Diddy: Save the princess, save the world.

Past Marth: (looking up) How do you know that?

Diddy: I was with Mario Petrelli one day on the subway, and he got that message from you. We were on our way to see Douglas Mendez, an artist who can paint the future. Much of his work is remarkably accurate. Like this. (He holds out the comic)

Past Marth: Is that a new F-Zero Wonders?

Diddy: But history didn't happen like this.

(He shows Marth a page of the comic: Marth stabbing Mewtwo with the sword)

Diddy: You didn't kill Mewtwo. You're trying to change the past. Trying to stop Mewtwo, is that it?

Past Marth: (somber) If you could save millions of lives, wouldn't you?

(Diddy stares at him in wonder, obviously considering his own situation.

Cut to a back room in the strip club. Mario, now without the trenchcoat and in a white tank top, brings Roy a blanket. Roy gives him a slight bow and goes to put the blanket on Future Marth, who is passed out on a couch.)

Mario: Is that really you, Roy?

Roy: (chuckling) Why are you so surprised to see me?

Mario: (nodding at Future Marth) He didn't tell you?

Roy: No, what?

Mario: You're…dead.

Roy: (with wide eyes) How?

Mario: The bomb. In the Mushroom Kingdom. (He sits in a seat) You know how he used to be, so full of hope and optimism?

Roy: Of course. That is the Marth I know.

Mario: It went away the day you died. If you ask me, that's why he became so obsessed with changing it all back. He wants to save you.

Zelda's voice: Hey, baby, you in there?

(She comes in to see the men. She stops and turns right around and walks out. Mario sighs, then gets up and follows her.

Cut to Douglas's studio. Diddy stands, explaining the string web to Luigi.)

Diddy: He's trying to change the past. Kill Mewtwo before the explosion.

Luigi: You actually think he can make that happen?

Diddy: I do. I mean, think about it. Without Mewtwo, the world would never have considered these characters to be dangerous. None of this would've ever happened. Imagine the possibilities. (He takes out a pair of scissors) If he kills Mewtwo, (he cuts the black string, and the whole web crashes to the floor) he can change the past.

Luigi: I don't have that luxury. I have to find answers in the here and now.

Diddy: (with anger) Genocide is not an answer.

Luigi: Are you still upset about that? You're feeling bad because you came up short?

Diddy: It's wrong.

Luigi: I was elected to make hard decisions. I understand how things work.

Diddy: (snidely) And how is this going to "work"?

Luigi: Tomorrow I'm going to announce that you've developed a treatment.

Diddy: You're going to lie.

Luigi: Yes. The world will cheer.

Diddy: And what happens when people start dying?

Luigi: I'll say you made a mistake. A fatal error. At first, the world will mourn. They'll be united in grief. And then they'll just be united.

(Diddy just gives him a look like he thinks he's crazy. Luigi moves forward and takes his shoulder again.)

Luigi: I need to know that you're with me on this. Diddy. Are you with me?

Diddy: (after a while) Of course.

(The door bangs open and D.K. comes in.)

D.K.: Mr. President. There are two of them, sir. Two…Marths. I want to put down the younger one, just to be safe.

Luigi: No. (He slowly turns to Diddy) I want the professor to do it.

(Diddy looks horrified. Luigi cocks his head at him, like "Aren't you with me?")

Diddy: (after swallowing hard) I'll do it.

D.K.: Mr. President. (Luigi turns to him) That wasn't the only thing I found down there.

(Cut to the Petrelli mansion. Peach stands in the living room, looking at a picture of Mario and Luigi. Luigi comes in the door behind her.)

Luigi: I thought you were dead. You have no idea how important you are to me, Peach.

Peach: I'm just a waitress.

Luigi: (going to her) We both know that's not true.

(He tries to take her into a hug, but she pushes him away.)

Peach: (angry) You made everyone afraid of us!

Luigi: No. I made everyone aware of us. Fear is just the natural response. We're special.

Peach: Who are you to decide who's special and who's not?

(She starts to walk past him, but he grabs her arm.)

Luigi: I'm the leader of the free world. For all I know, I'm the most special person there is. Lord knows I found enough power. Met a lot of special people. Like this guy named Gaimen who allowed me to become President. But I'm done.

(Peach, eyes wide with fear, starts to back away from him.)

Luigi: I just want to eliminate the competition. I don't need any more power. Especially not after you.

(Peach turns to go. But Luigi waves his hand up and she stops, held by some force. Luigi raises his hand and points at her head, moving his hand to the side. The sound of ticking clocks is heard as Peach starts to bleed from her forehead.)

Peach: (whispering) Mewtwo…

(The air around Luigi warps, and he morphs back into his true form: Mewtwo. He looks a bit older but still just as evil.)

Mewtwo: (with a grin) I've waited a long time for this.

(Cut back to the strip club. Future Marth groans and wakes up. He looks over to see Roy examining his sword.)

Roy: You always wanted to be a Kendo master.

Future Marth: I studied in Tohoku, so technically, I'm a Battojutsu master.

Roy: (re-sheathing the sword) Why do you always have to correct me?

Future Marth: (rubbing his head) Because there's a difference.

Roy: Who cares! You got to be everything that you ever wanted and I became…dead.

Future Marth: Mario told you?

Roy: (nods) Looks like you fought a lot of battles.

Future Marth: (nodding) More than I'd care to remember.

Roy: How were they?

Future Marth: (smiling) Not nearly as fun without you.

(Roy smiles too. Cut to Zelda's dressing room. She's sitting in her chair and arguing with Mario.)

Zelda: You remember what we promised each other.

Mario: Of course.

Zelda: Then why can't you just let it go?

Mario: Hey, I'm not the one who can't let go! You're gonna call yourself "Sheik" onstage night after night and act like nothing gets to you? We both know that's not true. That is not who you are.

Zelda: (turning to her mirror) It is now.

Mario: (going to her) You're gonna look in that mirror, but nobody is looking back but YOU. She is gone, Zelda. Link is _gone_. Pit is _gone_. You have to accept your loss.

Zelda: Sheik was right. Look out for yourself, don't get attached.

Mario: I don't buy it.

Zelda: (turning to him) Then why are you so anxious to leave me?

Mario: I have my reasons. And I'm not leaving, I'll be back.

Zelda: (standing) What reasons? What makes you think you are _so_ important? That you have to fix _everything_?

Mario: Because I _do_.

Zelda: (She shoves him) Why? Why does it fall on your shoulders to save (she shoves him again) everyone!

Mario: (yelling) Because it was ME! The bomb? It was ME! I killed all those people. I killed Pit.

Zelda: That's not true. It was Mewtwo.

Mario: No –

Zelda: Everyone! Knows! (She turns away in anger)

Mario: No! Luigi lied to protect me. Look, (he takes a deep breath) if there's a chance that Marth can undo this, then I have to help him. (He turns to go)

Zelda: (a tear going down her cheek) You walk out that door, you don't come back.

(Mario looks back over his shoulder…then walks out. He grabs his trenchcoat off a hook and moves into the back room. Future Marth and Roy stand up. Mario moves his hand to the side and shoves an ottoman out of his way telekinetically.)

Future Marth: Is everything all right?

Mario: No! (He moves past them) Let's go fix it. (They move to follow)

(Cut to ground zero from the explosion – now a memorial site. "Luigi" gives a speech (A/N: which will be in bold as a voiceover) in front of some still-destroyed buildings.)

Luigi: **My fellow Nintenworlders, fellow Mushroom Kingdomites. Please let us take a moment to remember the men, women, and children who were taken from us five years ago. Five bells for the five years of sorrow.**

(The bell rings once…twice. Cut to Marth's holding cell. He looks up, hearing the tones. The bell rings again as D.K. watches Marth with the dragon nearby. It rings again as Diddy takes out a syringe.

Cut to Hyrule. Zelda watches the speech on TV. Luigi comes up on screen as the last bell rings out. Zelda gets a look of fury across her face. She throws her glass at the screen and the screen shatters.

Cut back to the memorial. "Luigi" resumes his speech.)

Luigi: **Sacrifice...is something that we're all too familiar with. We've all lost. We've all mourned.**

(Cut to the lobby of Homeland Security. The guards turn from the TV to see Future Marth, Mario, and Roy standing there.)

**And we've all had to become soldiers...heroes. **

(The guards slowly back up and hit the alarm. They all draw weapons.)

**Protecting one another from the gravest of dangers.**

(Cut to upstairs. Diddy hears the alarm and turns, curious. D.K. rises to his feet.

**This is a battle that none of us wanted. One that we entered with a heavy heart.**

(Past Marth looks up in hope. Cut back downstairs. More guards run in as Future Marth and Mario smile.)

Future Marth: Should we stop time?

Mario: Nah, I haven't had a good fight in years.

**Knowing that the enemy was ourselves.**

(Future Marth slowly reaches back, then quickly draws his sword. He moves to his right as Mario moves to his left, both obviously experienced at this. Roy looks back and forth, not knowing what to do.

**We've won battles the world over.**

(Short time-cut to later. Future Marth stands amongst several bodies. He turns and slices another rushing guard, then spins and stabs one more through.)

**Not only against those that would do us harm…**

(Future Marth walks through the lobby. He sees a guard fly through the air and crash to the floor. Mario comes out of a room, lowering his raised hand.)

…**but against poverty, reclaiming the environment.**

Future Marth: Upstairs, our powers will be blocked by the dragon.

Mario: We need to take him out so the other Marth can teleport out of here.

Roy: But won't there be guards waiting for us up there? With guns?

**But we do not forget the price that we've had to pay. The laws that we've had to pass to keep our citizens safe.**

(Cut to upstairs. SWAT members form two lines of defense in front of the elevator. D.K. walks up behind them, cocking his gun.)

D.K.: Put 'em all down, no warning.

**To preserve our way of life.**

(Cut over to the other room. The dragon walks up, staring hard at Past Marth.)

**Our hope has always been that a great peace is on the horizon, that one day wounds would be healed and salvation could be found.**

(Past Marth turns. He sees Diddy filling a syringe.

Cut to the memorial site. "Luigi" continues with his speech.)

Luigi: **I'm here to tell you that that day is today. I'm proud to announce that we have developed a treatment, a method to reverse the genetic code.**

(The crowd applauds.)

Luigi: **The first clinics will open next month across the world. And soon, we can begin lifting restrictions.**

(Cut to the lobby of Homeland Security. Mario, Roy, and Future Marth stand in front of the open elevator.)

**Cities and families can be reunited.**

(Future Math steps into the elevator. He turns and presses a button with the handle of his sword. Mario slightly nods, as Roy watches in amazement.)

**And we can finally live without fear.**

(He holds his sword pointing downward as the doors shut.)

**We've been vigilant. We have been uncompromising.**

(Cut to the elevator upstairs. D.K. stands ready with his SWAT team, waiting.)

**And our efforts have paid off.**

(Cut to Past Marth's holding cell. The dragon walks with Diddy up to Past Marth. He looks terrified.)

**The nightmare is over. The world is saved.**

(Past Marth gulps in fear.**  
**

Cut back to the elevator. A SWAT guy talks to D.K.)

SWAT Guy: Why are we waiting, sir? Why don't we just go down and take the fight to them?

D.K.: Because we'd lose. The dragon's up here, so up here they're powerless.

(The elevator dings.)

D.K.: Weapons free, shoot on sight.

(The doors open. But there's no one inside. D.K. is stunned. He walks over and looks around inside, then slaps the doorframe in frustration.

Cut to Past Marth's cell. He quivers as Diddy and the dragon come up to him.)

Past Marth: I must go back and stop explosion! You know I'm telling truth!

Diddy: (to the dragon) Hold him down.

Past Marth: (as the dragon pushes down on him) Please don't do this! (He closes his eyes)

Diddy: I'm sorry.

(He hesitates a second, then jabs the needle into the dragon's neck. The dragon looks up, stunned. He tries to pull it out, but then he slumps over the table, dead. Diddy starts to undo Marth's restraints until finally, he opens his eyes again.)

Diddy: Come on! Hurry!

Past Marth: You're letting me go! Why?

Diddy: I think I'm supposed to.

(He shows Past Marth more of the comic. It shows Diddy preparing the needle, the dragon holding down Marth, and then Diddy stabbing the dragon with the needle.)

Diddy: (grabbing Marth's sword off a table) Come on. I'll take you to where it's safe.

(He opens a back door to find a guard there. But the guard slumps down, dead – sliced by Future Marth's sword. He then runs in and pushes Diddy against a wall. Diddy drops the sword to the floor and gasps in surprise.)

Past Marth: No, Future Me! He is good guy!

(Mario comes up the hallway. A guard leaps out at him, but he spins and throws the guard telekinetically into a wall. The guard stays down. Mario comes into the room and nods at Diddy.)

Mario: Diddy.

Diddy: (amazed) Mario?

(Mario and Future Marth glance into the room to see the dragon slumped over the desk.)

Roy: (running in) Marth?

Past Marth: Roy!

(Roy runs up and the two hug. Past Marth smiles widely.)

Future Marth: You need to go.

Past Marth: But, how do I return to the right moment? I don't know how to do that.

Future Marth: I'll take you.

(He reaches out, but suddenly, two gunshots explode into his back. He pauses, then falls forward. Mario looks up to see D.K. in the doorway, preparing to shoot again. He waves his hand and the door slams shut.

Cut to the memorial site. "Luigi" lights the flame at the site and stands somberly.

Cut back to the Homeland Security hallway. Two SWAT guys run up with a battering ram to the door. D.K. yells at them as he dials his phone.)

D.K.: Come on, move it! (The call goes through)

(Cut back to the memorial site. Luigi's phone rings. An aide brings it to him and he answers.)

Luigi: Yes?

D.K.: (through the phone) The dragon is down! The dragon! Is down!

Luigi: What about Nakamura?

(Cut back to the hallway. D.K. grits his teeth.)

D.K.: We can't get to him, sir. (He rolls his eyes in disbelief) Your _brother_ is holding us off. If I don't get reinforcements soon, Nakamura will escape.

(Cut back to the memorial. Luigi hangs up the phone, considering. Then…he just leaps straight up into the air, flying. The crowd gasps. He takes off in flight as the crowd murmurs in amazement.

Cut to inside the room. Roy pulls the F-Zero Wonders comic from Future Marth's coat pocket. He kind of nods, then slumps down, dead. Roy looks at the page, which shows Future Marth dead on the floor.)

Past Marth: I'm dead.

(Roy suddenly looks up.)

Roy: We have to leave!

Past Marth: (simply) I'm dead.

Roy: Marth!

(Suddenly, an arm phases through the door. It grabs Mario's arm and he's yanked through the doorway.

Cut to outside in the hallway. The arm flings Mario, who skids along the hallway before stopping. We pan around to see the arm belonged to "Luigi." He turns to D.K., angry.)

Luigi: Get in there, D.K. End this.

D.K.: (stunned) Yes sir.

(D.K. turns to the door as Luigi turns to Mario, who is rising to his feet.)

Luigi: (walking toward him) Brother versus brother. It's almost biblical.

Mario: My brother can't walk through walls, who are you?

(The air around Luigi warps and he returns to his true form. Mewtwo smirks at Mario.)

Mewtwo: An old friend. The guy they blamed for blowing up the Mushroom Kingdom, but you and I know the real story, don't we, _Mar_?

(Mario looks stunned. Cut to inside the room. Diddy picks up the dropped sword and hands it to Past Marth, who is still standing frozen.)

Diddy: You must leave. Now.

(Cu to back out in the hallway. Mario threatens Mewtwo.)

Mario: You're gonna pay for what you did to Luigi. What you did in his name.

Mewtwo: What I did? (He thrusts his hands to his side, and they're coated with ice) When I killed Luigi, he'd already turned against his own kind.

Mario: (raising his hands, which are ignited with flames) Liar!

(The two move toward each other to fight.

Cut back to inside the room. Roy tries to get Past Marth to move.)

Roy: Marth! We have to go!

(There's banging on the door. Diddy runs over and throws his body against it.)

Past Marth: I can't do it.

(There's blue and red light pulsing from around the door – obviously from Mewtwo and Mario's battle. Diddy strains to keep the door closed.)

Roy: Marth! (Past Marth turns to look at him) I believe in you. I've seen the man that you become. You can do this!

(The door is nearly coming off its hinges. Diddy tries with everything in him to keep it closed. Past Marth finally takes a firm grasp on the sword. He grabs Roy's shoulder with the other hand. The door starts to blow in as Past Marth closes his eyes. Diddy screams. There's a flash of white light…

…and then Marth and Roy open their eyes. They're on the roof of the Deveaux building. And none of the buildings are destroyed, so they're back in the present. The two break out into grins. Marth takes the comic from Roy and looks at the last panel: showing him stabbing Mewtwo through.)

Marth: And now the hard part…

(Slam to black.)

* * *

A/N: Whoo! That chapter took me way too long to write, but…I did enjoy it so. Now we're back in the regular timeline with 3 chapters left. The next one is the aptly named "The Hard Part." It may take me a while, since I kind of have to rewrite Sylar/Mewtwo's story a bit. I should be able to finish the whole storyline by the end of the semester. R/R, please, and I'll see you again sometime soon!


	22. Chapter 21: The Hard Part

A/N: Hello and welcome back! I apologize again for the length of time between chapters. School got really rough, but I'm in the clear for a bit now. So here's our next chapter! And for those interested, Sonic has been added to the SSB:B Dojo, so that makes 31 characters through all the SSB games included in this storyline. Enjoy!

Hero – Name Here (Nintendo character)

Virginia Grey – Michael Giovanni (formerly Giovanni from Pokémon)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes, NBC, Super Smash Brothers, Nintendo, Sega, or anything contained herein.**

* * *

(Open on the empty Deveaux rooftop. Suddenly, Marth and Roy appear – Marth with the sword over his shoulder and grasping Roy's shoulder. They open their eyes and look around, smiling.) 

Marth (translated): (looking at the comic) And now the hard part.

Roy (translated): (turning to him, excited) We're back! You can change the future now! We can use the comic for help!

Marth (translated): Yes. But it's not finished.

(Roy looks at the comic with him. It's pen-and-ink drawings, and there are speech bubbles, but no words within them.

Pan out to see them walk to the edge of the building, thinking. On the buildings in the distance is the title card: "Chapter 21: The Hard Part.")

Roy (translated): But how will we know what to do? We don't know what we're saying!

Marth (translated): (getting an idea) We'll go ask Mister Douglas what it says!

(He climbs up on the ledge and raises his arms.)

Marth: Don't worry, Mushroom Kingdom! We will save you!

(Cut to the Petrelli mansion. Mario sits in the living room, drawing. His drawings seem to be of the Mushroom Kingdom on fire. He turns and looks through the window behind him, and sees Luigi pushing Daisy into the house. Nana and Popo run out of the house and get hugs.

Mario turns back to see Peach at the top of the stairs. She is clearly jealous of the attention. Mario looks at her in sympathy.

Short time-cut to later. Samus helps Peach pack while Peach generally looks like she doesn't want to go. Mario knocks and comes in.)

Samus: I'll let you say your goodbyes.

(She walks out. Mario quickly comes over to Peach.)

Mario: You can't leave.

Peach: (dismissing) I have to.

Mario: Look, our meeting, you being my niece? This isn't just random. It's destiny. You're here to save the world.

Peach: Right, right. "Save the princess, save the world."

Mario: It's not just some fantasy! I've seen the future, OK? I explode and wipe out the whole kingdom, like a nuclear bomb.

Peach: (to herself) Nuclear? Like Sonic.

Mario: Who's Sonic??

(Cut to a used car lot in Celadon City. There's snow on the ground and the cars. Sonic puts his hands on a car hood to melt the snow off. Pan over to a pay phone. D.K. picks up the receiver, but Bennet runs up and hangs it up.)

D.K.: (turning on him) Hey!

Bennet: We can't risk them finding us.

D.K.: I have a wife at home, a baby on the way. If this mission is dangerous, I at least want to say goodbye to my family.

Bennet: And you don't think I want to say goodbye to mine too? We have to taken out the new tracking system for them to be safe. It's called the Ketchum System, housed up in the Mushroom Kingdom. It doesn't even use isotopes, it just finds you wherever you are. That's why we're staying on back roads and switching cars.

D.K.: All right then. What are we waiting for?

(They walk back to the car. Bennet gets in the driver seat and D.K. in the passenger as Sonic pops the hood. Bennet tries to start it as Sonic puts his hands on the engine. He sends a bolt of heat into it. The engine turns over and the car starts.)

Sonic: Let's go.

(Cut to Mewtwo in Douglas's studio. His eyes are white as he paints. He comes out of the trance and looks at the painting. It's of him behind a post with Sonic in the background.)

Mewtwo: That character. He's the exploding one. Do I take his power? Do I explode? (He looks over at Douglas's dead body) Is this the future you saw for me?

(Cut to Diddy's apartment. The phone rings and he answers it.)

Diddy: Hello?

Mewtwo's voice: Diddy? It's me. I think I'm gonna do something bad.

Diddy: Mewtwo!? What do you mean, GOING to???

Mewtwo: (over phone) I think I'm gonna kill a lot more people. Before, it made sense. I was taking powers. But why would I do this? There's nothing to gain.

Diddy: (getting out his cell phone) Um, well, I don't know. (He starts to dial the phone) Why don't you come in –

(Cut back to Douglas's studio. Mewtwo's eyes go wide.)

Mewtwo: I can hear you dialing your phone. Are you calling the police?

Diddy: (over phone) Uh, no –

(Mewtwo hangs up. He looks at the painting of him and Sonic, thinking.

Cut to the Sanders house in Hyrule. Link storms into the living room, Sheik following.)

Link: He's gone! And it's all your fault!

Sheik: Look, I told Ganondorf that he couldn't take Pit. He must have gotten to him somehow.

Link: Yeah, I'm supposed to believe that. I'm done with you. I'm getting Pit myself.

(He storms out. Sheik turns and sees Zelda in the mirror next to her.)

Zelda: Go help him. If he goes alone, he's going to get killed. This is your one chance to save my son.

Sheik: (sighing) Wait, Link.

(Cut to a hotel room in the Royal Castle in the Mushroom Kingdom. Pit is playing video games as Gaimen, posing as Zelda, talks on the phone in the room behind him.)

"Zelda": I mean, don't you think this is wasting my talents a bit, just babysitting? (pause) OK. Of course, Mr. Ganondorf.

(He hangs up and walks over to talk to Pit.)

"Zelda": Sweetie, that was Mr. Ganondorf.

Pit: (turning to her) I don't like Mr. Ganondorf, mom.

"Zelda": Why not, honey?

Pit: He smells funny.

"Zelda": (chuckling) Now Pit, he just needs us to help him a little bit, OK?

Pit: But mom, I don't like it here. I don't want to.

"Zelda": Pit! Listen! (He twitches a bit at being yelled at) We have to help him, OK? We don't have a choice.

(Pit just silently nods. Gaimen pulls him into a hug, and Pit looks suspicious as he looks past what appears to be his mom.

Zoom out of the window and down to the plaza below. Diddy walks up to Falco.)

Falco: So, Doctor Kong. Are you ready to come work for us?

Diddy: No. I'm not. I need to know everything that you do, to have access to all your resources. I'm going to stop Mewtwo.

Falco: And what makes you think I'd agree to those conditions?

Diddy: Because my father knew more than you. You want the formula he used to create the list. You need me, not the other way around.

Falco: (considering) Some people died because you led Mewtwo right to them. And now you blame yourself, so you've become a vigilante. Hmm. It's cute. (after a pause) All right. Come on in.

(Short time-cut to later. Falco and Diddy walk into a room with computers and a microscope.)

Diddy: Where are we?

Falco: There's someone you need to meet. Mew Ketchum.

Diddy: She was on the list.

Falco: That's right. Your father led Mewtwo right to her. And then he slaughtered her parents and attacked her.

Diddy: How did she survive?

Falco: We managed to get to her in time. That's what we do, we find characters with abilities and protect them.

(Diddy looks at the computer screen, showing a sample of blood.)

Diddy: Is this her blood? You need to get her to a hospital.

Falco: A hospital can't help her. But maybe you can. Her condition's extremely rare. It's affecting her nervous system, making it so she can't access her ability. There was only ever one other case. A young boy in Kong Island years ago.

Diddy: (realizing) My brother. But he died.

Falco: (leading Diddy across the room) Your father developed a cure, but it was a few months too late. We don't know what it is, though. So it looks like Mew is going to die.

(They stop at a glass wall and look into a small hospital room. Mew Ketchum (**A/N: last seen in Chapter 3**) is a small, white character who looks a bit like a cat. She has big eyes and a long tail. She is laying in bed, reading.)

Diddy: (turning on him) What are you doing, manipulating me like this? Showing me a little girl who's dying to get me to do what you want!? Mewtwo's out there, he's going to kill a lot of people if we don't start going after him!

Falco: (shaking his head) You just don't get it. Mew is the only one who can help us stop Mewtwo.

(Cut to Douglas's studio. Mewtwo is in the bathroom, on the phone.)

Mewtwo: I've been thinking about the future. Can I come visit?

(Pan over to the door of the studio. Marth and Roy come in.)

Roy (translated): It's two days until the election. (He shows Marth the last panel, of him stabbing Mewtwo) Are you ready for this?

Marth (translated): (nodding) A hero's path may lead him through darkness. But he always ends in light.

(They walk through the studio. Suddenly, they come upon Douglas's body.)

Marth: Oh no! Mistah Douglas! (He turns to Roy and switches to Japanese) This is what I saw when I first came to the future. I saw Mister Douglas's body. Then the bomb went off.

(The toilet flushes in the distance and the two men jump, thinking it's the explosion. They look at each other in fear and run and hide behind a painting. Mewtwo comes out of the bathroom, wearing some nice clothes.

Marth peeks around the painting to see him. He shows the comic to Roy, pointing at the comic then the character before them. Roy gulps loudly. Mewtwo whips around, having heard him.)

Mewtwo: Hello? Is someone there? (He tilts his head, listening to two heartbeats beat furiously) I can hear you. (He walks over to the painting) Whoever you are...come on out.

(He moves his hand to the side and the painting goes flying away by telekinesis. But no one's behind the painting. Mewtwo looks confused.

Cut to a convenience store next door to the studio. Marth and Roy suddenly appear in it.)

Roy (translated): That was close!

(They start to walk out of the store, only to have Mewtwo walk right past them.)

Roy (translated): There he is! Come on, Marth! Follow him!

Marth (translated): (losing his nerve) Follow him? Why??

Roy (translated): You're supposed to kill him, Marth!

Marth (translated): I don't know…

Roy (translated): Come on! This is your destiny!

(They move after him. Cut to Ganondorf's gallery in Hyrule. Link, holding onto Sheik, phases into the room. She brushes herself off, looking slightly ticked.)

Sheik: Don't ever do that again.

Link: (snapping back) After all you've done, you're lucky I didn't leave you inside a wall.

(The two walk through the studio. They come upon a painting of what looks like Pit in the Royal Castle with fire all around.)

Link: Do you think that's Pit?

Sheik: Yeah. Where is he?

Link: Looks like the Mushroom Kingdom.

Sheik: (turning away) Hey, what's this?

(She walks over to a wall. It's covered with small pictures and pieces of information from all throughout Link and Zelda's life.)

Sheik: He's tracked our entire life.

Link: Meaning he probably orchestrated the creation of Pit. He tracked us and put us together in order to get him. All this time, Ganondorf's just been playing with our lives!

(He starts going through the papers on the desk in front of him. He finds a calendar.)

Link: Look at this. "Fly to Mushroom Kingdom. Petrelli Election."

Sheik: Then let's go. If we find Ganondorf, then we find Pit.

Link: Let's get Pit the hell outta there!

(Cut to Mew's hospital room. Diddy comes in with a vial.)

Diddy: Hello Mew. I need to take some blood, if that's OK.

(She nods and rolls up her sleeve.)

Diddy: (drawing the blood) I'm going to stop the character that hurt you and your family.

Mew: You can't stop the boogeyman. He sees into your soul and then he eats your brain.

Diddy: I heard you can help stop the boogeyman with your amazing ability.

Mew: It's not so amazing. They just ask me to find characters, and I do. That's all.

Diddy: You find them?

Mew: Yeah. I just think about them, and I know where they are.

Diddy: (impressed) Well, that is pretty amazing. Because, the boogeyman, he likes to hide.

Mew: (nodding) Yeah. But it's not working right now.

Diddy: I'm going to get you better. Then you can find him for us.

Mew: You're different from the other doctors. They're much better at this.

Diddy: (laughing and smiling) Thanks!

(Cut to the Petrelli mansion. Peach, Mario, and Luigi meet in Luigi's office.)

Peach: I just know he came after my dad. He wanted answers. Then he blew up my house.

Mario: You see, Luigi? Maybe this means I'm not the bomb. Maybe Sonic is.

Luigi: (skeptical) You said you had a dream that you blew up the Mushroom Kingdom.

Mario: Yeah. But I also dreamed that I could fly and we know how that turned out for you.

Peach: (impressed) You can fly?

(Luigi just kind of shrugs and nods.)

Peach: (under her breath) That's cool.

Mario: Come on, Luigi. Pick up the phone and call the FBI so we can find Sonic.

Luigi: All right. I'll make a few calls.

(Mario nods and goes. Peach goes to follow him.)

Luigi: Wait, Peach. (She turns back) I just wanted to tell you that I admire your bravery.

(She smiles. She leaves as Luigi picks up the phone and dials.)

Luigi: Mr. Ganondorf. We have a problem.

(Cut to a hallway in an old apartment building. Mewtwo walks down the hallway, carrying a box. Marth and Roy watch from a window at the end of the hall. Mewtwo knocks on a door and a tall guy with dark hair answers. This is Michael Giovanni, Mewtwo's father.)

Michael: Oh, thank goodness. My Gabriel's home. (He hugs his son)

Mewtwo: Hi, Dad.

Roy (translated): (surprised) What??

Marth (translated): (curious) His father??

(Michael and his son go inside. The living room is surrounded by shelves covered in snow globes. Mewtwo hands him the box.)

Mewtwo: I got you another snow globe for your collection.

Michael: (taking it out) Oh, Corneria! That's great. Now I just need Indigo Plateau! (He puts it on the shelf and strokes it affectionately)

Mewtwo: (indicating the clock on the wall) The clock's broken.

Michael: Oh, I should have thrown that away years ago.

Mewtwo: It was grandpa's.

Michael: It's junk now.

Mewtwo: Dad, it's a beautiful piece, it just needs some attention.

(He sets the clock on the table and gets out some tools. Michael comes over and puts a hand on his shoulder.)

Michael: I'm so proud of you for travelling the world.

Mewtwo: (working) Maybe I'll come home and stay for a while.

Michael: Here? Why would you want to stay here??

Mewtwo: Just because.

Michael: (now nervous) Well, here, let me fix you something. A ham sandwich.

Mewtwo: (dismissive) No, I don't want one.

Michael: (getting ham from fridge) You know, if you're going to stay here, you should call Mr. Kidd about that accounting job.

Mewtwo: I already have a job, dad. I fix watches.

Michael: (making the sandwich) That? That's just a hobby. I've moved on, you should too.

Mewtwo: Well I enjoy it, dad.

Michael: When I had you created, it was so you could be something special, something different. You don't have to do something just because you mother always said you did.

Mewtwo: I'm fine where I am.

Michael: Well, it couldn't hurt.

Mewtwo: (losing it) Stop it, dad! You're not even listening to me!

Michael: (shocked) I am listening!

Mewtwo: No. You're making a ham sandwich. I told you I didn't want one.

Michael: (looking hurt) Fine. (He shoves everything back in the fridge) I made a mistake! I'm sorry!

(Mewtwo does feel bad. He gets up and goes to his father, trying to touch his shoulder, but he recoils.)

Michael: Don't touch me!

Mewtwo: I'm sorry, dad. But maybe I don't have to be special. Maybe it's okay to just be a normal watchmaker, like you and grandpa were. Can't you just tell me that's enough?

Michael: (taking Mewtwo's face in his hands) Why would I tell you that when I know you could be so much more? If you wanted, you could be President.

(Mewtwo looks disappointed. Cut to Luigi's campaign headquarters. Mario and Peach come in, talking.)

Mario: Luigi has to evacuate the city, just in case. We have to make sure everyone's safe.

(They come to Luigi's office, but Peach grabs Mario's sleeve. They see Falco talking to Luigi inside.)

Peach: Wait! That character in there. He's the one who came to my house. He's the one trying to find me.

(Cut to inside the office.)

Luigi: Ganondorf doesn't have a grasp on the situation. All the pundits think that I'm going to lose. And now my brother told me about some nuclear guy named Sonic.

Falco: Don't worry, we know all about him.

(Cut back outside.)

Peach: (desperate) He can't find me here. Not after what my dad did for me.

Mario: Calm down. We don't know what the situation is. It's Luigi, we should just trust him.

Peach: Trust him!? He let everyone think I was dead! And I know that guy talking to him works for the company that's looking for me. Just admit that you don't know what's going on here!

(Cut back inside the office.)

Falco: I see that you're nervous.

Luigi: Nervous? You wanna blow up half of the Mushroom Kingdom!

Falco: Yes, we do.

(Cut back outside the office.)

Peach: Admit it, you're just scared.

Mario: Yes, I am, Peach. I have to find a nuclear character and I don't know if I can contain all that power.

Peach: Then why don't you just run the other way??

Mario: (resolved) If we save ourselves, who's going to save everyone else?? You're not alone, Peach. Just come with me.

Peach: I can't.

(She turns and quickly leaves. Mario looks back and forth, then follows her.

Cut to Pit's room. Gaimen, still posing as Zelda, comes in to find him watching TV.)

"Zelda": I'm gonna take a shower, sweetie.

Pit: OK. I'm sorry about before, mom. For talking back to you.

"Zelda": It's OK, sweetie.

(She leaves and goes into the bathroom. The second she's gone, Pit springs up. He runs to the door and touches the security pad, closing his eyes. The door clicks open and he runs out. He runs down the hallway and through the door at the other end. He turns and sees he's back in the same room.

Pit's confused. So he runs out and down the hallway again. He opens another door, only to end up in the same room _again_. He's really confused as Gaimen, in his normal form, comes out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.)

Pit: Who are you?

Gaimen: Someone who works for Mr. Ganondorf. I can make you see anything I want you to. Makes it kinda hard to get away, huh? Look, (he leans in to Pit) if you don't listen to what Mr. Ganondorf says, I'll show you things that will mess you up for life. So I need you to behave, OK?

(Pit just nods, helpless. Cut to Michael's apartment. He washes dishes as Mewtwo sits at the kitchen table. Marth and Roy peek in through the window.)

Mewtwo: What if I told you I can be special? Important. But to do it, I'd have to hurt a lot of people. Should I?

Michael: Gabriel, you could never hurt anyone.

Mewtwo: There's a lot that you don't know about me, dad. Watch this.

(He gets up and goes to the sink. He takes the sprayer from his father and goes to shoot it into the room. He puts his hand by the end so that the water freezes and becomes snow. Michael is amazed. Mewtwo concentrates and the snow starts whipping around in a circle, like a snow globe. Michael stands in the center, in awe.

Mewtwo starts to get a look of evil power on his face. Snow globes from the shelves start flying around the circle too. Michael starts to look worried. The room starts to shake, and suddenly a snow globe smashes into Michael's cheek, cutting him. He looks shocked.

Cut to Mew's room. Diddy looks in a microscope, but can't seem to find anything. He gets angry and shoves the stack of papers off the desk. Mew comes in, startled.)

Diddy: (seeing her) I'm sorry for frightening you.

Mew: You can't help me either, can you? It's OK.

(She helps him gather up the papers.)

Diddy: There's an antibody that will help you. But I don't know where it is.

Mew: Like the boogeyman.

Diddy: Exactly.

(Mew picks up a picture from amongst the papers. It's of Diddy's parents with Kiddy.)

Diddy: This is the first time I've actually seen my brother. He died before I was born.

Mew: Am I going to die too?

Diddy: My father did everything that he could to save my brother. But he was a month too late. I won't be, I promise.

Mew: Here. I have something for you. (She hands him a small piece of paper, on which she's drawn a yellow star) It'll protect you from the boogeyman.

(She gives him a hug, then goes back into her room. Diddy looks at the star, then back at the computer.

Cut to Michael's apartment. Mewtwo bangs on a locked door.)

Mewtwo: I'm sorry, dad!

(Pan through the door to see Michael kneeling by the bed. He seems to be shaking and crying and maybe praying.

Cut to outside the apartment. Marth and Roy watch through the window.)

Marth (translated): He's sad.

Roy (translated): You should go in now. Kill him while he's distracted.

Marth (translated): I can't kill someone asking for forgiveness. It's against the Bushido code.

Roy (translated): The code?? He's a killer! He deserves to die!!

Marth (translated): You don't understand.

Roy (translated): I understand! You don't want to kill him! But the future you wouldn't hesitate to kill him!

(Cut back inside. Mewtwo's sobbing against the door.)

Mewtwo: I saw the future. I kill a lot of people. I don't want to do that, dad. Can't you understand??

(Cut back outside. Marth and Roy keep arguing.)

Marth (translated): The future me killed so much, he forgot that it's supposed to be hard.

Roy (translated): But I die! At his hand, on the day of the bomb.

(Marth thinks about this. Cut back inside. Mewtwo bangs his head against the door until it opens.)

Michael: I'm leaving. When I get back, I expect you to be gone.

Mewtwo: (desperate) But I'm your son.

Michael: You're not my son. You're damned. I want you out of my house.

Mewtwo: (trying to take his hand) No, dad –

Michael: Don't touch me, I don't know you! Where's my son, send him back!

Mewtwo: (tears in his eyes) No, dad, it's still me.

(Michael's backed up against the counter. He opens a drawer and grabs out a pair of scissors. He points them at Mewtwo.)

Mewtwo: Dad, put them down. (He tries to take them)

Michael: Get away!

(They struggle over the scissors. Then, suddenly, they stop. Mewtwo pulls back. The scissors are sticking out of Michael's chest. They both look shocked. Michael falls forward. Then, suddenly, halfway through his fall, he freezes. Time is stopped.

The door opens and Marth comes in, looking terrified. He draws the sword and puts it up against Mewtwo's neck.)

Marth: I'm sorry.

(He rears back, closing his eyes. Time resumes as Mewtwo looks over to see him. Michael falls to the floor as Marth swings. Mewtwo catches the sword in his hand. Marth opens his eyes, terrified.)

Mewtwo: You. You were in the loft earlier. Why are you following me?

Marth: (shaking in fear) I must stop you.

Mewtwo: (pulling the sword to his stomach) Then do it. Kill me!

(Marth can't do it.)

Mewtwo: (grinning evilly) You can't. (The area of the sword where he's holding it starts freezing) You coward. Now I'm gonna have to kill you.

Roy: (bursting through the door) No!!

(Mewtwo looks up in surprise. Marth reaches out and touches Roy. They teleport away. Mewtwo is shocked, then looks around. He finally spots his father on the floor, now dead.

Cut to Mew's room. Diddy hangs a bag of blood on her IV stand.)

Mew: (smiling) You did it. You found a cure.

Diddy: Yes. It was in me. Sometimes, if parents have a sick baby and then a healthy one, the second one will have the antibodies needed for the cure. (He sits on her bed) Unfortunately I was born a little too late to help my brother. But I'm not too late to help you.

(Cut to Douglas's studio. Marth and Roy appear.)

Roy (translated): Did you do it? Did you kill Mewtwo??

Marth (translated): No. I failed.

Roy (translated): That's OK. We still have two days to kill him and stop the bomb.

Marth (translated): How? The sword is broken!

(He holds up the pieces, to show that the sword is indeed cleanly broken in two.

Cut to the Petrelli mansion. Mario digs through a drawer in Luigi's office. He finds a gun and takes it. He goes out to the foyer to see Peach coming down the stairs with her suitcase.)

Mario: (surprised) You weren't even going to say goodbye?

Peach: (dismissing) Goodbye.

Mario: I've figured out a way to save the world. (He hands the gun out to her)

Peach: A gun? Really? Great plan.

Mario: I can handle Sonic. But if I lose it, you're the only one who can get close enough to stop me. Right through the back of the head. You know the spot. The same place you pulled the piece of glass from.

Peach: (walking past him) My destiny is not to shoot you! The universe cannot be that lame.

Mario: You can't run away from who are you! This bomb is happening, Peach.

Peach: How can you be so sure?

(He takes out his sketchbook from his back pocket. He shows her the drawings: various buildings in the Mushroom Kingdom on fire. One page has a picture of Sonic's face on it.)

Peach: That's Sonic. You drew him.

Mario: This is outside the Royal Plaza. He must be here, in the Mushroom Kingdom. So you have to help. You're a part of this. You may have to shoot me if necessary.

(She looks warily at the gun. Cut to Luigi's office at campaign headquarters. He stands, contemplating, as Samus comes in.)

Samus: Ganondorf called me. He said you might be getting cold feet.

Luigi: Do you know about his plans?

Samus: (with a nod) I do. They're not just his plans, though. A lot of people put time and care into them, including me.

Luigi: (surprised) You?? You're sacrificing your own son so I can be President??

Samus: Important men make impossible decisions. Truman dropped two atomic bombs on Japan. He killed thousands of innocent people in order to save millions.

Luigi: That was different, Ma. They were at war. I can't accept this.

Samus: (disappointed) That is your one weakness, Luigi. You have no faith. So how could you possibly believe this bomb could actually heal the world if you have no faith in the idea of destiny? (resolute) Your destiny is to lead the world after this unspeakable tragedy takes place. People will see the strength and conviction of the new Senator, and they'll reward you with the office of President. (She picks up a jacket and helps him put it on) You need to Presidential now, Luigi. Can you believe? Can you be the one we need?

(He takes a deep breath, then just nods. Samus smiles.)

Samus: That's my boy.

(Cut to Michael's apartment. Mewtwo kneels on the floor next to his father's body, brushing his hand back and forth, grinning evilly.)

Mewtwo: You were right, dad. I am meant to be special, just like you wanted.

(We pan in and up to see Mewtwo's eyes are covered with the white haze. And that he's painting another rendition of the mushroom cloud…only done with his father's blood.)

Mewtwo: I can be anything. I can even be President.

(Cut to the Royal Plaza. Peach sits on the fountain as Mario walks up.)

Mario: There's no sign of Sonic. (He notices the tears on her face) What's wrong, Peach?

Peach: I'm not normal. I tried to pretend that I was, and I just hurt everyone. My mom, my dad. I ruined everything because of what I am. I hated it. But you – when I met you, I finally felt like I was part of something.

Mario: (with a smile) That's funny. I felt the same thing when I met you.

(He reaches out and wipes off her tears with his hand. She smiles at this, then looks past him. She seems to recognize something.)

Peach: Dad??

(Mario turns around. D.K., Sonic, and Bennet are walking into the plaza. Peach jumps up and runs over to her father.)

Peach: Dad! (She throws herself into his arms)

Bennet: (hugging her) I love you, Peachy.

(Mario walks up as D.K. and Sonic come up behind Bennet. Suddenly, Mario's hands start glowing red.)

Mario: Oh no! Peach!!

Sonic: (distrusting) What's he doing??

Bennet: (releasing Peach) He's absorbing your ability!

(Mario starts breathing heavier, trying to control it. Peach turns and looks, scared.)

D.K.: He needs to stop!

(They all stare at Mario's hands as he struggles. His hands shake and he gulps.

Slam to black.)

* * *

A/N: Oh no! Will Mario explode!? Two chapters left says he doesn't just yet, but…uh…come back anyway! There's still some good stuff left. R/R before I see you next time! 


	23. Chapter 22: Landslide

A/N: Hello and welcome to "Landslide." This is a _really_ good setup chapter, especially with the voiceover at the end to tie everything together. Be prepared for some previous characters to return in this one (and the next one!). Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes, NBC, Super Smash Brothers, Nintendo, Sega, or anything contained herein**

* * *

(Open on the Royal Plaza. Peach stands in front of her father. D.K. and Sonic both stand on either side of Mario. They watch him struggle to control the radioactive ability.)

D.K.: He needs to stop!

(Peach steps forward. Mario shoots her a panicked look.)

Mario: Peach – you know what you have to do.

(Peach slowly reaches into her purse. She starts to draw out the gun. But she's hesitant.)

Mario: (nodding) Do it.

(Peach pulls the gun all the way out and aims it at him. He clenches his fists once and the radioactive glow fades slightly. He raises his eyebrows in surprise.)

Mario: Wait!

(They all look surprised. Mario concentrates and slowly closes his fists again. The light dims. As he concentrates, the light disappears completely. They all exhale a sigh of relief.)

Mario: (surprised) I'm OK!

(Cut to Douglas's studio. Marth stands, contemplating the broken sword. On the ground below him is the title card: "Chapter 22: Landslide.")

Marth (translated): It's over. My mission. I failed.

Roy (translated): (coming over and examining it) The end's still sharp! Just use that!

Marth (translated): It doesn't matter. I'm not fit to wield it.

Roy (translated): Think about how far we've come. From an office in Japan all the way across Nintenworld. On a mission to save the world!

Marth (translated): But I failed.

Roy (translated): No you haven't! Not yet! This is your destiny!

Marth (translated): (turning away) Destiny was wrong to choose me.

Roy (translated): Wait! We can fix the sword!!

Marth (translated): This sword? It's ancient, it used to be Anri's!!

Roy (translated): Let's try the phone book!

(He runs over to Douglas's phone. He opens it to "Ancient Sword Repair." One ad stands out: it's an advertisement for Jittesu Arms – featuring the circular symbol on the sword.)

Roy (translated): (excited) Let's try this one!

(He dials the phone. A guy picks up.)

Guy: Hello?

Roy: Hello! Do you repair ancient samurai swords??

Guy: Yes, we do.

(Marth hears and grabs the phone away.)

Marth: My name is Marth Nakamura. The fate of the world rests in your hands.

(Cut back to the Royal Plaza. Bennet talks to his daughter, the others standing some distance away.)

Bennet: (surprised) He's your uncle?

Peach: You didn't know that??

Bennet: No. Apparently the company didn't share _all_ of their information.

Peach: Then why are you guys here, if not for me?

Bennet: The tracking system. We're trying to destroy it. It's the only way we can have a normal life.

Peach: (chuckling) Is that even possible? I mean, maybe Mario's right. Maybe we all have a destiny. And it's to save the world…together.

(Pan over to see D.K., Sonic, and Mario talking.)

Sonic: So we just got here, and you want me to leave because of some painting you saw of the Mushroom Kingdom exploding?

Mario: (nodding) And a dream. (Sonic looks skeptical) Look, D.K. and Bennet can take out the tracking system, but you have to leave before Mewtwo gets your power.

(Bennet and Peach walk up.)

Bennet: He's right. There's a small town out in the country, only about 15 people in it. Go there and wait for word from me.

Peach: I have the directions.

D.K.: You're sending her with Sonic and Mario??

Bennet: (smiling) She has a destiny too. She can stop both of them if they start to lose control…in fact, she might be the only one who can.

Mario: (leaning in) You comin'??

Sonic: (nodding) I'm in.

(Pan far back to see Mewtwo behind a wall. He's leaning around and watching the scene.)

Mewtwo: (smiling) Me too.

(Cut to Luigi's office in the Petrelli mansion. He's on the phone as Ganondorf walks in.)

Luigi: Right, and we'll do the photo op in an hour. (He notices Ganondorf) Of course, Toad. See you then. (He hangs up) I'm still down in the polls. I don't know how you expect me to win this thing.

Ganondorf: Oh, I never listen to polls! Don't worry, Luigi, you'll win today. And in just a few short years, you'll be President.

Luigi: (crossing his arms) And all that has to happen is for my brother to explode and destroy half the city.

Ganondorf: That can't be stopped. It's what happens after the explosion that matters, that's what's up to us. Your father would have been proud of you.

Luigi: No. Pop would have had me committed for even considering going along with this nonsense.

Ganondorf: Well, clearly your mother didn't tell you.

Luigi: Tell me what?

Ganondorf: Your father was one of us. Someone with great power. He tried to make a difference in the world, but when that wasn't enough, he gave up and took his life. Your father was weak.

Luigi: (staring hard at him) My father was my hero. And when I win –

Daisy: (from the hallway) Luigi??

(She wheels in to the room, still talking.)

Daisy: I wanted to know if you were gonna say goodbye to the kids –

(She stops as she notices Ganondorf in the room.)

Daisy: Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't realize you had company.

Ganondorf: Actually, I was just leaving. (He starts to walk out, but stops in front of her) I just wanted to give you both a gift. (He takes Daisy's hand) Something to brighten the days ahead.

(He puts his other hand atop Daisy's and grins. She looks at him cautiously. Eventually he releases her hand.)

Ganondorf: Take care. Good luck today, Luigi.

(He walks out. Daisy watches him, then rounds on Luigi.)

Daisy: What is he even _doing_ here??

Luigi: (sighing) He's my biggest contributor, Dais. If I win, it's because of him.

Daisy: That's not true, you'll win because of you and nothing else. Remember who you are, Luigi.

Luigi: (angry) I know exactly who I am! I am a man who's being asked to make a hard choice for the greater good.

Daisy: But I don't want you losing yourself, dealing with these people!

(Her right foot starts tapping impatiently. Luigi notices and looks down, but Daisy doesn't notice.)

Daisy: You've always been a good person, Luigi, I –

Luigi: (cutting her off) Daisy?

Daisy: What??

Luigi: (simply) Your foot.

Daisy: Luigi, what are you talking about?? (She looks down and is stunned to see it moving) What? What's happening?? Wait…I think…

(She starts to get up and Luigi grabs her hands. She slowly, slowly, rises to her feet.)

Daisy: Oh my god. Oh my god!!

(She stands on her own. She starts crying, and Luigi joins in and hugs her.)

Luigi: It's a miracle.

(They hug in joy. But he gets a look on his face of suspicion.

Cut to a street in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario leads Peach and Sonic through the streets.)

Peach: After we save the world, I'm think I'm gonna go on patrol. You know, jump in front of bullets, pull people out of burning buildings.

Mario: (laughing) You're not gonna catch me wearing a cape. Zipping around with my underwear outside my pants.

(Sonic laughs and smiles too.)

Peach: Why do we have to rent a car? Can't we just fly to the country?

(Mario shoots her a look.)

Peach: In a plane!

Sonic: (as Mario smirks) We can't, the FBI has wanted pictures of me everywhere.

(Suddenly, Mario starts picking up thoughts.)

Mewtwo: _He's a fugitive. I can use that to get his power._

(Mario whips around, trying to find the source.)

Mario: It's Mewtwo!

Peach: (scared too) Mewtwo! Here??

Mario: He's watching us! We have to get off the street!

(They all run into a building. Sonic is in the back, looking around confusedly.)

Sonic: Who's Mewtwo?

(He goes into the building too. Pan over to see Mewtwo behind a pillar, eating a bowl of ice cream. He grins evilly.

Cut to another street. Marth and Roy walk down the street, talking.)

Roy (translated): We're almost there!

(A limo pulls up across the street. Luigi gets out, waving to the crowd gathered there.)

Marth (translated): (noticing) Look! It's Flying Man!!

Roy (translated): Everyone's voting today.

Marth: (running across the street) Flying Man!!

(Cut over to Luigi. He walks toward the building, talking to Toad.)

Toad: It would have been nice to have Daisy for the photo op.

Luigi: It's fine, she's staying at home today. (He pauses, then laughs) Actually, she's better than fine. She's great. We'll make an announcement after the election.

Toad: What do you mean, sir?

Luigi: Miracles, Toad. They're happening all over the place.

(Marth is now in his hearing range, Roy following him.)

Marth: Flying Man!! Luigi Petrelli, hello!!

Luigi: (hearing, then turning and going to him) Shh, shh. Mister Nakamura, how are you? (They shake hands, and Luigi gives him a little bow)

Marth: We are still trying to stop explosion!

Luigi: Hey, keep it down. (He leans in close to them)

Marth: There will be bomb. You can help stop it. There will be bad future if we no stop it. (Luigi leans back, looking contemplative)

Roy: We went to the future. You become…bad person.

Marth: (with a smile) But you can stop it! Help us stop bomb now!!

Luigi: I can't stop it, Marth. (He leans in to whisper) Nobody can. (He leans back out, grinning his politician grin) Thanks for your support.

Marth: (stepping back, his hope crumbling) You are already bad guy! You are billan! Billan!!

(Luigi glowers at him. He gets into his limo, Marth still shouting at him.)

Marth: Villain!!

(Pan across the street to see Sheik and Link watching them.)

Link: I don't see Ganondorf or Pit with him.

Sheik: He'll know where one or both of them is. Let's just follow him.

Link: (nodding) He'll never see us coming.

(Cut to outside the samurai sword shop. Marth and Roy approach, talking.)

Marth (translated): He has already gone over to the dark side. I'm surprised it was this early.

(They walk in the front door. A large vertical banner next to the desk bears the circular symbol, done in black paint.)

Roy (translated): Look, Marth! (He runs up and points at it) Godsend!!

(The swordsmith comes out of the back room.)

Marth: Hello. My sword is…broken.

(The guy just nods, silent. Marth pulls out the sword and puts it on the desk. The swordsmith runs up in amazement.)

Swordsmith: Falchion!? Is this the real one, the sword of Anri?? What happened to it??

Marth: It was…really, really cold. Frozen. Then…just broke.

Roy: Can you fix it?

Swordsmith: That depends. On him.

(He jerks his thumb back to the man entering the IkeNakamura.)

Ike (translated): Son, you've reached the end of your journey.

Marth (translated): (shocked) Father!? I thought you went back to Japan!

Ike (translated): No, Marth. I stayed to watch your progress.

Marth (translated): You watched me!?

Ike (translated): Let us talk somewhere more…private.

(He turns to go in the back room. Marth moves to follow, but Roy stops him.)

Roy (translated): Don't listen to him, Marth! He's going to try to make you go back to Japan again! Then the bomb will still happen!!

Marth (translated): (considering) Out of respect, I will listen to what he has to say.

(He goes into the back room. Roy watches after him, distraught.

Cut to Pit's room in the Royal Palace. Gaimen comes into the room, eating French fries. Pit watches him.)

Pit: I have a cousin who eats like you. He's huge.

Gaimen: (chuckling) So am I. (He walks over) I know you like comic books, so I got you some.

Pit: (looking through them) _Silver Surfer_ number one?? Wow! (He gives him a look) You're nice, even when you're being scary. Why are you working for such a bad man? You could use your power to be a hero.

Gaimen: (laughing bitterly) You're too young to see how much the world sucks. How mean people can be just because of where you were born or what you look like. (He grins) Ganondorf is going to change everything. He's going to heal the word.

Pit: I didn't know it was sick.

(There's a knock at the door. Ganondorf comes in. Gaimen goes to him, Pit following.)

Gaimen: Mr. Ganondorf, how are you?

Ganondorf: (Shaking his hand) Good, Gaimen, thank you. (Going to Pit) Ah, here's our boy.

Pit: I want to see my mom.

Ganondorf: Don't worry, Pit. After today you can go home.

Pit: (suspicious) I don't believe you.

Ganondorf: (squatting down) I know other adults talk down to you, so I won't make that mistake. What you do today with your ability will save many lives.

Pit: (considering) What do I have to do?

Ganondorf: Just do what comes naturally, talking to machines. Once you're done, you can go home, along with enough money that your family won't ever have to worry again.

Pit: (after a pause) OK.

(Cut to a car rental place in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario, Peach, and Sonic exit the building.)

Sonic: So how does he take your power?

Peach: He rips your head open. It's not pretty.

Sonic: We should stick to the plan, get out of the city.

(Suddenly, a bunch of FBI vans pull up. Cops pour out, pointing guns at them. Tiny Hanson also appears.)

Tiny: You're under arrest, Sprague!

Sonic: (to the other two) Get out of here!

(Mario nods. He grabs Peach's wrist and they start to run into the crowd. They turn invisible and disappear. A cop takes Sonic to the ground.)

Tiny: I've chased you all across this country, Sonic.

Sonic: You know I'm not a terrorist!

Tiny: And the van you blew up, the agents you killed in Viridian City?? You're headed to the Castle Dungeon for sure.

Sonic: (as he's being led away) Keep me away from the other prisoners. And line the cell with lead. So everyone is safe!

(Sonic's put in the back of a truck. Tiny walks to someone else who was standing nearby.)

Tiny: Well, we got him, thanks to your tip, Mister…?

(Pan around to see that's talking to Mewtwo.)

Mewtwo: Mendez. Douglas Mendez. I knew it was my patriotic duty to call once I recognized him, especially since it's election day.

Tiny: (looking back at the scene) Most people wouldn't take the risk.

Mewtwo: I'm not most people.

(She turns back to look at him, but Mewtwo is gone. Tiny looks spooked.

Cut to the back room at the swordsmith's. Marth walks up to Ike.)

Marth (translated): I know you want me to return home, father. But I can't. I still have not completed my mission.

Ike (translated): You will save the world. I have waited a long time for a Nakamura to ascend. I never thought it would be you, Marth. You have proven yourself worthy of our legacy. And your power.

Marth (translated): (confused) You knew about my power?

Ike (translated): Yes, I did. I see that you are ready now.

Marth (translated): (hanging his head) No. I'm not. I didn't kill Mewtwo when I had the chance, and he broke the sword.

Ike (translated): The sword doesn't matter. It was the journey that restored your power.

Marth (translated): You knew about all of this? This whole time?

Ike (translated): Yes. There was a group of us, a long time ago, who joined together to try to save the world. But some lost their way. Evil must be stopped, Marth. Next time you face your villain, you will kill him. I will teach you.

(He goes and takes another sword, large and golden, down from the wall.)

Marth (translated): (surprised) You?

(Ike starts to unsheathe the sword, his eyes reflected in them.)

Marth (translated): What could you possibly know about killing?

Ike (translated): Oh…

(He suddenly spins and slashes with the sword. He goes back and forth with sword thrusts and cuts, then finally spins and slashes at Marth. He stops, the sword a centimeter from Marth's neck.)

Ike (translated): A little.

(Marth grins a gigantic smile.

Cut to a poll site. A black car pulls up and Gaimen gets out. He holds his hand out for Pit. As Pit takes it, suddenly Gaimen is transformed into a Hylian – just like his mother. They walk into the poll site and up to one of the workers.)

Worker: Hello, Miss… (She looks at a sheet) Holley.

Gaimen: Hi. I was wondering if I could take my son in with me to the booth, to teach him about democracy.

Worker: Oh, of course. It's wonderful to teach them something like this while they're still young.

(Gaimen nods and smiles. They walk toward a voting booth.)

Pit: I think you bend the light. To make you look like that.

Gaimen: How do you know this isn't the real me?

(They enter the booth. Gaimen morphs back to his original self.)

Gaimen: OK. I need you to make the computer vote for Luigi Petrelli. And make the rest in the room do the same thing.

(Pit nods. He puts his hand to the screen and concentrates. Repeatedly, the vote screen comes up, and Luigi's name is selected. This happens dozens of times, extremely quickly.)

Gaimen: Great. Then we just have to go to the rest of the poll sites and do the same thing.

Pit: (shaking his head) We don't have to. It's telling me they're all networked together.

Gaimen: So you can control every computer from here?

Pit: Yeah. How many votes does your boss want him to win by?

Gaimen: (smiling) Make it a landslide.

(Pit nods again and concentrates harder. The screen flips back and forth quickly again. Pit starts breathing heavier. He suddenly gets a look of pain and pulls his hand away.)

Gaimen: Whoa.

Pit: (turning to him) Can I go home now?

(Cut to Luigi's office at his campaign headquarters. He looks exhausted as he comes in, removing his tie. He turns on a TV, showing him he's still down in the polls.)

Sheik: (suddenly appearing) Sorry to interrupt your big day.

(Link steps up next to her, looking just as threatening.)

Luigi: I'm surprised to see you. After you tipped me off about Ganondorf, I figured you'd be dead.

Sheik: And I figured you would have killed him by now. Guess he made you an offer you couldn't refuse.

Link: (demanding) Where is he??

Luigi: And who are you?

Link: He took my son. It has something to do with this election.

Luigi: Kidnapping? That's a pretty serious charge.

Sheik: You hate Ganondorf as much as we do. Why not just let us take care of it?

Luigi: "Take care of it", huh? Why do I have a feeling you don't mean talking it out?

Link: You know no one can trust Ganondorf.

(Suddenly, the room outside bursts into applause and cheers. They turn to look at the TV. It shows Luigi with 64 of the vote, proclaimed a "Landslide Victory" on-screen.)

Luigi: (considering) If I tell you where to find him, I have to make sure he won't come after me.

Link: He took my son. He's gonna pay for that in full.

(Sheik nods in agreement and smiles. Luigi looks frightened of her.

Cut to the back room at the swordsmith. Marth and Ike battle with swords.)

Ike (translated): Do you remember…the story of Anri and the dragon?

Marth (translated): Yes father. You read it to me often as a child.

Ike (translated): Anri wished to unite Japan. He went to the dragon and asked him to teach him the secrets of the sword. The dragon taught him to become the Anri: the sword saint.

Marth (translated): (with a nod) And Anri won. He saved his people.

Ike (translated): Yes. But the dragon came to his palace and demanded the life of the princess as payment. So Anri drew his sword and plunged it into his heart. He handed it to the dragon, saying "My love is in here. Take it."

(Ike lunges at Marth, who parries the blow.)

Marth (translated): I understand, Father. To save what is most important…I must be strong enough…to cut out my own heart.

Ike (translated): Show me!

(Marth lets out a cry and lunges forward.

Cut to the Royal Palace. D.K. and Bennet come in the front door.)

Bennet: All right. The Ketchum System's up on the forty-second floor. You'll have to get a read on someone's thoughts to get us up there.

D.K.: You sure there isn't another way?

Bennet: (getting in his face) The reason I brought you here, Parkman, was so that you could get us to those elevators without raising a ruckus. Now, if you can't do that, you might as well give up on your wife and unborn child right now because no matter how far you run, they will find you.

D.K.: (after a pause) OK. A simple "No" would've done the trick. (He pauses, listening in on thoughts) All right. Follow me.

(They walk up to a normal-looking guard standing by the elevators.)

D.K.: Joe! Hey buddy. Just went out to lunch with my friend here and forgot my pass. Can you let us up?

Joe: Uh, do I know you?

D.K.: (chuckling) What!? Joe, man, it's me. Remember when we ran into each other last weekend?

Joe: _When I was out to dinner with Kelly?_

D.K.: At that restaurant? You were out with your girlfriend? (Bennet regards him, impressed)

Joe: _That was at Ragazzi's, right?_

D.K.: It was at that Italian place…Ragazzi's, I think??

Joe: _Don't remember much of that night. Had a little too much to drink._

D.K.: (chuckling) Although you did have quite a bit to drink. Maybe that's why you don't remember. And you were worried about her finding out about the… (He listens for a thought, but doesn't get one) You know, the thing… (He listens again, not getting anything) You were worried about her finding out about the…. (He whispers) The porno.

Joe: (with a terrified look) Oh, oh right. Yeah. Of course. Go right on in.

(He steps to the side as Bennet smirks. He and D.K. walk up to elevator. Bennet tries the keypad, but it doesn't work.)

Bennet: Damnit! They must have changed the password.

D.K.: OK, what do we do?

Bennet: We'll have to wait for you to pick it out of someone's head.

D.K.: (looking to the side) Oh no.

(Bennet turns to look too. Sheik and Link walk toward them, phasing right through the security gate behind Joe. Bennet goes to them.)

Bennet: Relax. My friend here can hear your thoughts. And he says we have similar goals.

Sheik: (to D.K.) Didn't I throw you out a window??

(Link turns to her, confused. Bennet looks at D.K., who is now incredibly embarrassed.

Short time-cut to later. The four of them are in an elevator together. Link stands next to Sheik, with D.K. in front of her and Bennet next to him. They all pointedly don't look at each other as they travel. D.K. turns and looks at Sheik with a terrified look on his face, obviously having heard her thoughts.

Cut to Mew's room. She lies in bed with a map of the Mushroom Kingdom in front of her. Diddy comes in.)

Diddy: Hello Mew. Looks like you're responding well to the treatment. How are you feeling?

Mew: Better. I don't want any more shots, though.

Diddy: (with a smile) Well, you are doing better, but you'll still have to have a few shots.

Mew: But I'm all better now. I can find people again. Like my hero. (She closes her eyes and, after a few seconds, puts a pushpin in the map)

Diddy: (looking) That's the building we're in now. Were you thinking of me?

Mew: No, I was thinking of my other hero. I hope I get to see him.

Diddy: Mew, who are you talking about?

Mew: The police officer. He saved me from the boogeyman.

Diddy: Speaking of the boogeyman. Do you think you can find him now?

Falco: (coming in) How's she doing?

Diddy: Good. She can find Mewtwo now, so we should start going after him.

Falco: We will, don't worry. But right now we have some uninvited guests on their way. You two have to get to the roof and take a helicopter out of here.

(Cut to the elevators on that floor. They ding and Bennet and D.K. exit. They turn back to regard the other two.)

Bennet: Ganondorf's up on the fifty-first floor.

D.K.: Good luck finding your son.

(The doors close without Link or Sheik saying anything.)

D.K.: Right. Nice to see you too.

(He and Bennet start walking down the hall.)

D.K.: So how do we take this system out? Erase the hard drive? Crash it??

Bennet: You did your part, Parkman, now let me do mine.

(Cut to Mew's room. Falco and Diddy watch Bennet and D.K. approach on a security monitor.)

Diddy: What do they want?

Falco: (cocking a gun) They're here for Mew.

(Cut back to Bennet and D.K. They start around a corner when D.K. hears Falco's thoughts.)

Falco: _Good night, Bennet._

(D.K. yanks Bennet back behind the corner as Falco comes around his corner. He fires, but misses. He takes off. Bennet takes out his own gun.)

Bennet: Stay here. (He takes off too)

D.K.: Wait, what!? Don't leave me here!!

(He looks around, but can't find Falco. Suddenly, Falco walks up behind him, putting the gun to his head.)

Falco: What am I thinking now, Parkman?

Bennet: (appearing behind him) Your last thought!

(He fires twice. D.K. whips around.)

D.K.: How did you know he'd come up behind me??

Bennet: We were old friends.

(He bends down to get Falco's key card and gun.

Cut to Diddy. He's watched everything on the monitor. He turns to Mew.)

Diddy: Mew, stay in your room, OK?

(He walks to the door and stops next to it. He puts his ear to it, listening.

Pan through the doorway to see Bennet and D.K. walk up to it. Bennet slides a key card through the lock.)

Bennet: All right, look, whatever happens in here, you gotta know that this is the only way our families are ever gonna be safe.

D.K.: (concerned) Why? Whattaya mean? What's here?

(They walk through the door. They don't see anybody or anything of interest.)

D.K.: Where's the tracking system?

Bennet: (pointing to Mew's room) It's in there!

(They walk back into it to find no one again. Bennet pulls back the curtains around the bed to find Mew hiding behind the bed. She's quivering in fear.)

D.K.: That's the tracking system!? A little girl?! (horrified) We came here to kill a little girl?

Bennet: (equally horrified) No! I knew it was a person, but…I had no idea.

(He still raises his gun to Mew. She closes her eyes, whimpering.

Diddy suddenly comes up behind them and hits D.K. over the head with a food tray. Bennet turns in surprise. D.K. goes down hard and his gun falls out of his hand. Diddy snatches it up and points it at Bennet. In turn, Bennet points his gun back at Mew.)

Diddy: Lower your gun.

Bennet: I can't. As long as she's alive, Peach will never be safe.

Diddy: Lower your gun, or I'll shoot you now.

Bennet: If you kill me, she'll die too.

(Both man just stand, stuck in a standoff.

Cut to a street in the Mushroom Kingdom. The FBI van with Sonic in it turns a corner. There, in the middle of the street, is Mewtwo. He simply twitches his finger up and the van flips over. It crashes and slides along the street. Mewtwo waves his hand to spin it around and again to pop open the doors. Inside, the guards are unconscious. Sonic is chained to the floor – now the ceiling – and he's cut and bleeding.)

Sonic: Ow…I'm hurt…

Mewtwo: (walking forward) Here. Let me help.

(He points his finger at Sonic and moves it to the side. Sonic's forehead starts ripping open. He screams in pain.

Cut to the back room at the swordsmith. Marth and Ike are still fighting. Marth blocks a blow then gets in one. He leaves his sword hovering at Ike's neck.)

Ike (translated): (grinning) Good. I am proud of you, Marth. You have come far in a short time.

Marth (translated): Now that I can kill Mewtwo, Roy will not die. He will be so relieved.

(They bow to each other and Marth walks out. He runs into the front room, but Roy is gone.)

Marth: (while running in) Roy! I am ready!!

Swordsmith: Your friend left. Said if you couldn't complete the mission, that he'd do it himself. He bought a sword and left.

(Marth's eyes widen in fear. He turns back to see his father coming up behind him.)

Marth (translated): Roy went after Mewtwo himself!

Ike (translated): (matter-of-fact) Then Roy is going to die.

(Marth looks worried.

Cut to Mario and Peach, driving. They come upon stopped traffic.)

Peach: Great. How are we supposed to get out of the city now?

Mario: I don't know. What's going on?

(They park and get out. They walk up to find that it's the scene of the overturned FBI truck.

Cut in close to the truck. Two cops look at Sonic's body, missing the top of the head.)

Cop 1: You think it happened in the accident??

Cop 2: Dunno. How else does something like that happen?

Tiny: (walking by behind them) You don't wanna know.

(Cut back to Mario and Peach. Their eyes widen in fear.)

Peach: It was Mewtwo. He has Sonic's power now.

Mario: Maybe that means he's the bomb and not me.

Peach: You have to stop him!

Mario: I don't think I can. The last time I fought him, I wound up dead.

(They look at each other in fear.

Cut to Ganondorf's office. He's seated and on the phone.)

Ganondorf: Yes. Send a helicopter for the Petrellis immediately.

(He hangs up. Link and Sheik phase through the wall.)

Sheik: Boo!

Ganondorf: (slightly frightened) Sheik?

(She walks over and grabs his jacket. She flings him across the room into the wall. He slides down to the floor.)

Sheik: Where's Pit??

Ganondorf: (getting to his feet) You wouldn't even have had Pit if it wasn't for me. I orchestrated your whole relationship, arranged your lives, made you what are you today.

Link: (stepping up to him) You think because you have more money than us, that you're better than us!?

Ganondorf: Well, social Darwinism did play its part. I believe destiny to be intrinsic.

Link: (threatening) I want my son back.

Ganondorf: He's down on the forty-second floor.

Sheik: I'll go get Pit. You stay and watch him.

Ganondorf: You'll never see him again.

Link: How's that?

Ganondorf: Sheik's gonna kill you for me.

(Sheik gets an excited look on her face.)

Ganondorf: Go open that bag on the floor.

(She goes over and picks it up. She opens it over an ottoman, and a huge stack of money falls out. Sheik looks intrigued.)

Link: (slightly scared) You can't be listening to this!

Ganondorf: Of course she is. Like most women whose lives have been ruined by men, all Sheik wants is security, and money buys that. Money's all she's ever really cared about.

Link: She cares about our son.

Ganondorf: What do you say, Sheik? Ten, no, twenty million dollars? To kill your husband and walk away?

(Sheik, who has been contemplative, stands back up straight.)

Sheik: He's right, Link. I wanna take the money. I really do. I would even kill you for it. (She sighs) But Zelda wouldn't.

(She closes her eyes and inhales. When she opens them, Zelda has returned.)

Zelda: (whispering) Link.

Link: Zel.

(She goes to him and they embrace.)

Ganondorf: (sneering) You don't love him.

Zelda: (with power) Everything I've done, I've done for them.

(Ganondorf looks angry. He suddenly pulls out a gun. Link jumps in front of Zelda, so Ganondorf ends up shooting him when he fires. Link jerks back and falls to the ground with a cry.)

Link: Gah!!

Zelda: (worried) Link!!

(Ganondorf steps past Link as Zelda takes a step back away from him.)

Ganondorf: You should've taken the money.

(Suddenly, Link's arm shoots out and phases into Ganondorf's head. Ganondorf jerks upright. His eyes pool with blood and then he drops to the floor. Link is standing up behind him, straining to breathe, with blood and tissue all over his hand. He drops to his knees as Zelda comes to him.)

Link: I don't care what Ganondorf said. Us getting together was real. (He coughs once) Sheik wasn't the strong one. It was you.

(Zelda cradles Link. She looks like she doesn't know what to do.

Cut to a conference room packed with people. Luigi wheels Daisy in.)

Daisy: I feel so stupid in this chair. I want to get up and shout.

Luigi: We can't just yet, Dais. People don't believe in miracles. We'll tell them when the time is right.

(He wheels her onto a stage and places her next to Samus. She nods and smiles in approval at her son as he walks to a podium. The crowd applauds as Luigi prepares to give his speech (**A/N: done as a voiceover, like in Five Years Gone**).)

Luigi: **Thank you. Thank you all. Thank you very much for your amazing support. **(He laughs)** A landslide. That's what they're calling it.**

(Cut to Mario and Peach getting into the rental car. They look at each other with fear in their eyes.)

**I'm sorry my brother couldn't be with us tonight. But I know that Mario cares about this city more than anyone.**

(Cut to the swordsmith. Marth runs out, looking for Roy.)

**You know, our father always said that we had a responsibility to use what God gave us. To help people. To make a real difference.**

(Ike comes out of the shop too. Marth turns to him, not knowing what to do.)

**Pop always made the hard choices for the greater good. He believed in that. And so do I. Our children deserve that.**

(Cut to Pit's room. He looks out the window as Gaimen eats potato chips on the couch behind him.)

**They deserve a better future. A future where they don't have to face their fears alone...**

(Cut to Roy. He's walking down a street carrying a sword. He looks at the comic from the future, then resumes walking.)

…**but can look into the darkness and find hope. I challenge everyone in here to inspire by example.**

(Cut to the overturned van. Sonic is zipped into a body bag as Tiny watches, her expression grim.)

**To fight the battle, no matter the cost.**

(Cut back to the conference room. Luigi continues his speech.)

Luigi: **Because the world is sick and spinning out of control. But we can help. With our help, it can heal.**

(Cut to Ganondorf's office. Link is passed out as Zelda cradles him, crying.)

**With our love, with our compassion, and with our strength, we can heal it.**

(Cut to Mew's room. Diddy keeps his gun on Bennet as he keeps his gun on Mew.)

**Let's put aside our differences. Let's embrace our common goals. Let's do it for our children.**

(Cut back to the conference room. Luigi ends his speech.)

Luigi: **Let's show them all exactly what we're capable of. Thank you all. Thank you very much. Thank you.**

(The crowd applauds. Confetti and balloons drop from the ceiling. Luigi grins, waving to the crowd.

Cut to a rooftop. Mewtwo stands at the edge of the roof. He opens one hand to create a small explosion, then turns and does so with the other. He looks out over the city, basking in the small glow. He grins evilly.)

Mewtwo: Boom.

(Slam to black.)

* * *

A/N: Aiiiiiiie! Yup, that's how this one ends. The big setup's over. Next is the finale: "How to Stop an Exploding Man." It's great stuff. I can't wait to do it. R/R and I'll see you soon!


	24. Chapter 23: How to Stop an Exploding Man

A/N: Here it is…the finale. So awesome. There's nothing more I can say. Just enjoy.

**Disclaimer: For the LAST FREAKIN' TIME, I do not own Heroes, NBC, Super Smash Brothers, Nintendo, Sega, or anything contained herein.**

* * *

(Open on Ganondorf's office. Zelda, in her pink dress, cradles the passed-out Link, in a green tunic over jeans. He comes to in her arms.)

Link: (weakly) Zelda.

Zelda: Link! Why'd you let that bullet hit you, you could have phased right through it!

(Guards start banging at the door. Zelda looks over, worried. She pulls Link to his feet.)

Zelda: Come on. We have to go.

Link: Just leave me. I'll only slow you down.

Zelda: (dragging him to the wall) No. I'm not leaving you. Come on, you have to phase us through this wall.

Link: (putting his hand to it) I don't think I can.

Zelda: You can do it!

(Pan around to the door. The door is kicked once, twice, then finally bursts in. Guards come running in with guns drawn. One guard goes right to Ganondorf's body. The rest look around…but the room is empty.

Cut to another hallway in the Royal Plaza. D.K., in a black shirt and jacket over jeans, and Bennet, in a suit, stand at a corner. Bennet draws his gun.)

Bennet: Stay here. (He takes off)

D.K.: Wait, what!? Don't leave me here!!

(He looks around, but can't find Falco. Suddenly, Falco, dressed in a suit too, walks up behind him, putting the gun to his head.)

Falco: What am I thinking now, Parkman?

Bennet: (appearing behind him) Your last thought!

(He fires twice.

Cut to the doorway outside Mew's room. Bennet and D.K. walk up to it. Bennet slides a key card through the lock.)

Bennet: All right, look, whatever happens in here, you gotta know that this is the only way our families are ever gonna be safe.

D.K.: (concerned) Why? Whattaya mean? What's here?

(They walk through the door. They don't see anybody or anything of interest.)

D.K.: Where's the tracking system?

Bennet: (pointing to Mew's room) It's in there!

(They walk back into it to find no one again. Bennet pulls back the curtains around the bed to find Mew, in tiny white pajamas, hiding behind the bed. She's quivering in fear.)

D.K.: That's the tracking system!? A little girl?! (horrified) We came here to kill a little girl?

Bennet: (equally horrified) No! I knew it was a person, but…I had no idea.

(He still raises his gun at Mew. She closes her eyes, whimpering.

Diddy, dressed in a dark button-up shirt, suddenly comes up behind them and hits D.K. over the head with a food tray. Bennet turns in surprise. D.K. goes down hard and his gun falls out of his hand. Diddy snatches it up and points it at Bennet. In turn, Bennet points his gun back at Mew.)

Diddy: Lower your gun.

Bennet: I can't. As long as she's alive, Peach will never be safe.

Diddy: Lower your gun, or I'll shoot you now.

Bennet: If you kill me, she'll die too. I'll be saving thousands of lives.

Diddy: I can't let you. She's my responsibility.

(Mew ducks to get under the bed. While doing so, she sees D.K. on the ground.)

Mew: (shocked) Officer Parkman??

D.K.: (seeing her) Mew??

(Diddy and Bennet look over at him in surprise. He stands up directly between Diddy and Bennet, holding his head. Mew stands up again.)

Mew: I _told_ you he was coming. He's the one who saved me from the boogeyman. (She smiles) He said he wouldn't let anything happen to me.

D.K.: That's right. _Nothing_ (he looks at Bennet) is going to happen to her.

(Cut to the sword repair shop. Marth, in a light button-up shirt and dark pants, runs out, and then Ike, in a dark purple suit, follows him out, carrying the sword.)

Marth (translated): (still surprised) Roy went after Mewtwo himself! He is going to be killed!!

Ike (translated): Yes, he will.

Marth (translated): He is my friend, father! I can't let this happen to him!

Ike (translated): Do not forget what is important, Marth. You still need to complete your mission.

Marth (translated): (gathering himself) Father. All my life you have looked at me with disappointment. I do not wish to abandon you now. But I can not let my friend die! Not when I have the power to stop it!

Ike (translated): (nodding) Very well. Go.

(He presents Falchion to Marth. Marth takes it and nods. He slings it over his back and closes his eyes. He disappears.

Cut to Douglas's studio. Mewtwo, in a dark trenchcoat, is looking at a canvas with white eyes. Over the paint palette in his hand is the title card: "Chapter 23: How to Stop an Exploding Man."

We see the canvas from Mewtwo's perspective. He sees himself and Mario, also in a trenchcoat, facing each other in the Royal Plaza. He snaps out of the trance, angry. Mewtwo turns to see the old painting of Mario flying.)

Mewtwo: Mario Petrelli!!

(He slashes at the painting with his hand. A slice appears in the painting, cutting off Mario's head, and the chunk flies away.

Cut to Luigi's office at campaign headquarters. He's wearing his campaign suit and glowering out the window. Samus, in a dark suit, comes in behind him.)

Samus: Ganondorf's dead.

(Luigi gets a look on his face like "Oh crap.")

Luigi: (keeping his voice even) How?

Samus: He was murdered. In his office. Luigi. (She goes to him.) You need to know that this doesn't change anything. (She puts her hands on his shoulders) Too many people have worked too hard to get to this point.

Luigi: (turning around) You're right. This changes nothing. The city's going to need me after the explosion, Ma.

(Samus smiles and kisses him on the forehead.

Cut to inside the Royal Palace. Link leans on Zelda as they shuffle down the hall.)

Link: (moving her arm off of him) Just leave me here, Zel. Find Pit.

Zelda: I'm not leaving you!

Link: I'll only slow you down. Go on, save our son.

Zelda: (taking his hands, scared) I can't. I'm not strong enough.

Link: You've always been the strong one, Zel.

Zelda: OK. But stay right here.

(She gives him a quick kiss and goes off. Link leans against the wall, then slides down to the floor. He grimaces in pain as he holds his bleeding side.

Cut to another hallway. Diddy and Bennet drag Falco's body, wrapped in a sheet, down the hall.)

Bennet: We need to hide the body so the guards don't find it.

Diddy: Maybe you should have thought of that _before_ you shot him.

Bennet: He was going to kill us. It was self-defense.

(They've now dragged the body into the lab outside Mew's room.)

Diddy: And Mew? Was that self-defense too, when you threatened to kill her?

Bennet: I already told you, I didn't know it was a little girl.

(He nods at Diddy, and they pick up the body. They maneuver over and drop it into a hazardous waste container.)

Bennet: You're gonna have to learn to start trusting me, Dr. Kong.

Diddy: Yeah, because that's worked out for me pretty well before.

Bennet: Look, the organization I used to work for used to do good. Now it's been corrupted.

Diddy: _Used_ to work for?

Bennet: Now, my responsibility is to my family.

Diddy: And mine is to Mew. I won't let her be used for evil means. She can do good in this world.

Bennet: If they get their hands on her, you won't have a choice.

Diddy: Those are _my_ antibodies in her system, so I'm responsible for her.

D.K.: (running in) There's something wrong with Mew.

(Bennet's phone rings. Diddy nods at him as he leaves with D.K. Bennet picks up the phone.)

Bennet: Peach. Where are you?

(Cut to the car with Mario, in a brown trenchcoat, driving through the streets. Peach, dressed in a pink shirt and jeans, is in the passenger seat.)

Peach: Still in the Mushroom Kingdom. Sonic Sprague's dead, Mewtwo got to him.

(Cut back to Bennet. He sighs and rubs his temple, obviously disconcerted.)

Bennet: Let me talk to Mario.

(Cut back to the car. Peach hands the phone to Mario.)

Peach: He wants to talk to you.

Mario: (taking the phone) Yeah?

Bennet: (through phone) When you met Sonic you absorbed his ability, right?

Mario: That's right.

Bennet: So that means you're the only one who can stop Mewtwo.

Mario: Now all we have to do is find him. Any idea where we start?

(Cut back to Bennet. He looks into the other room to see Diddy and D.K. over Mew's bed, watching her.)

Bennet: We have a tracking system. We're working on it right now. As soon as it's running, I'll let you know where Mewtwo is. (His voice gets tougher) And Mario. Whatever you do, you keep Peach safe.

(Cut to Mario. He nods.)

Mario: I will.

(He hangs up. Then he turns and drives into a parking garage.)

Peach: (confused) Where are you going?

(Mario doesn't answer. He pulls around to find Luigi leaning against a pillar, still glowering.)

Peach: Mario!

(Mario signals "One second" to Luigi, then turns to Peach.)

Peach: You lied to me! You know we can't trust him!

Mario: Of course we can. Luigi's never let me down. Think about it, Peach. We can't do this alone.

Peach: No, _you_ think about it! He doesn't care about anyone except himself! He doesn't care about_me_ and I'm his own daughter!

Mario: Look, I'm afraid, OK!? I need my brother.

(He and Peach glare at each other. Then Mario picks up Peach's thoughts.)

Peach: _You lied to me, Mario._

(He sighs and gets out of the car. He walks over to Luigi.)

Luigi: What's the big emergency, Mar?

Mario: It's Mewtwo who's the bomb, not me. I have to stop him from exploding and I need your help. (after a short pause) Look, I know this is a lot to process, but it's real, and we have to stop it.

Luigi: What do you expect me to do with all this?

Mario: (pleading) Just help me.

Luigi: (noticing Peach in the car) Look, come here.

(He pulls Mario away from the car. Peach watches them, then slowly opens her door. She takes off as Mario and Luigi keep talking.)

Luigi: Peach shouldn't be involved with this. She's just a kid.

Mario: She has to stay with me. If we find Mewtwo and I stop him but something goes wrong, she's the only one who can stop me.

Luigi: No, don't worry about it, you'll be fine.

Mario: (taken back) What do you mean, I'll be fine? How do you know?

Luigi: (trying to recover) Um, well, you told me you can regenerate, right? So you could recover if you explode.

(Mario still looks suspicious as he picks up Luigi's thoughts.)

Luigi: _There's nothing you can do to stop it, Mario. They're all gonna die._

(Cut to Peach. She's running out of the garage and makes it to an exit, but Samus appears in front of her. Samus grins at her.

Cut back to the Petrelli brothers. Mario is horrified. He takes a step back from Luigi.)

Mario: Peach was right about you.

(He turns to look at the car, but Peach is gone.)

Mario: Peach?? Peach!!

Luigi: Mario, wait!

(Mario takes off running. Luigi moves to chase him, but Mario turns invisible. Luigi stops running.

Cut to outside. Mario reappears, calling for Peach.)

Mario: Peach! Peach!!

(He suddenly notices his hands are glowing orange again.)

Mario: What! No!! NO!!

(He struggles to contain the power. He drops to his knees, then passes out on the street, the glow fading from his hands.

Cut back to Mew's room. Mew is asleep as Diddy and D.K. watch her. Bennet comes into the room.)

Bennet: She needs to find Mewtwo.

Diddy: Leave her alone. She's still recovering.

Mew: (waking up) Are you talking about the boogeyman?

Diddy: Yes, we are.

Mew: (sitting up) I can find him.

Diddy: You're not ready –

Mew: I'm OK. I can do it.

(Diddy nods. He hands Mew a map and a pushpin as D.K. watches, fascinated.)

D.K.: So you can find anyone in the world? Just by thinking about them??

Mew: (low) Almost anyone.

D.K.: Almost?

Mew: There's only one I can't.

D.K.: You can't find him? Is it…someone bad? Like the boogeyman??

Mew: He's worse. When I think about him… (whispering) He can see me.

(Diddy and D.K. look on in fear. Bennet tries to get them back on course.)

Bennet: Mew. I need you to find Mewtwo now.

(She nods. She closes her eyes and concentrates. She goes through the pages, finding a street map of the Mushroom Kingdom. She pauses then sticks the pin into the map. They all lean in to look.)

D.K.: The lower east side. Near Oak Avenue.

Bennet: (realizing) Douglas Mendez's loft. (He stands up) I need to tell Mario.

(He dials the phone.

Cut to Peach, Samus, and Luigi walking through the garage. Peach's phone rings, but Samus stops her from answering.)

Samus: Why don't you let me get that? (Peach looks angry, but hands her the phone.) Hello.

(Cut to Bennet. He looks confused.)

Bennet: Peach?

Samus: (through phone) No, this is her grandmother. Peach is with her family.

Bennet: I'm her family!

Samus: No, you're the man we gave her to look after and keep safe. A job you haven't done particularly well.

Bennet: (hard) What are you going to do with her?

Samus: We're just going to take her somewhere safe. You should do the same, there isn't much time.

Bennet: (sighing, defeated) Can I say goodbye to her?

(Cut to the Petrellis. Samus hands Peach the phone.)

Peach: (walking off) Dad. I'm fine. I'm gonna try to get away as soon as I can.

Bennet: (through phone) No! Don't worry about it, Peachy. At least with them, you'll be safe. But as soon as you're outside the kingdom, you try to get away, OK?

Peach: All right, dad.

Bennet: Do you know where Mario went?

Peach: No, they won't tell me. (worried) Do you have a plan?

Bennet: (unconvincing) Yes. I do.

Samus: (coming up) That's long enough, dear.

Bennet: I love you, Peachy.

Peach: I love you too, dad.

(Cut to Bennet. He sighs and hangs up. He goes into the other room to find D.K. cocking his gun.)

Bennet: Now I need Mew to find Mario Petrelli.

D.K.: Why? We know where Mewtwo is. I'm going after him.

Bennet: No! Mario's the only one who can stop Mewtwo. He'll kill you if you go after him.

D.K.: (cockily laughing) We'll see about that.

(He leaves. Bennet looks after him, worried.

Cut to Mario. He wakes up, but he's not in the street, he's in the greenhouse on the roof of the Deveaux building. He looks confused as he walks around.

He notices another version of him, in scrubs, pushing Daniel Deveaux in a wheelchair outside. The other Mario puts Daniel at a table where Samus is sitting. The other Mario goes to walk into the house and runs into Joanna.)

Other Mario: Oh, I'm sorry.

Joanna: No, it's my fault. I'm sorry. (Nodding toward the others) Your mother seems to know my father.

Other Mario: Yeah, weird huh?

Joanna: Here, let's go in here.

(The other Mario and Joanna move to come into the greenhouse. Mario's eyes widen and he tries to duck behind a plant. Joanna and the other Mario stop right in front of him.)

Joanna: I'm glad you're working with him, it's good to have someone we kind of know.

Other Mario: Oh, it's nothing really. It's my job.

(He says this looking back over his shoulder – right at Mario. But he doesn't seem to notice him. Mario looks confused and surprised.)

Joanna: No, it must be hard. You're a real hero.

Other Mario: No, my job's easy. But dying, that's something. His last few days, they don't have to be sad. They can be beautiful. (Joanna looks impressed) Dying is the one thing that connects us all. It shows us what's important. That it's really about what we've done, who we've touched, who we've helped. So your father, he's the real hero.

Joanna: (taking his hand) Come on. I'll show you were to get him settled in.

(She and the other Mario move off inside. Mario looks after them, then walks outside. He comes up to the table where Samus and Daniel are talking over tea.)

Daniel: If he had one, you'd know. There's a look in your eye when it happens that you can't hide. How is Luigi doing?

Samus: (sipping tea) Ganondorf says that Luigi will be ready when the time comes.

Daniel: Hmm. And you think he's right, that he's not banking on the wrong brother?

Samus: (laughing) Who, Mario??

Daniel: Yes. Mario has heart, he has compassion and empathy. That's what this world needs, not strength.

Samus: Please, Daniel. Don't get me wrong, I love Mario, but that poor kid can barely get out of his own way. He's ruled by insecurities. He's weak. (Mario looks surprised and crushed by hearing this) No. Trust me. This bomb is going to go off. And Luigi is going to be the one the world turns to.

Daniel: I still don't think this tragedy is inevitable.

Samus: Well, it looks like one of us will be right, and one of us will be wrong.

Daniel: (sitting back) I'm glad I won't be around to see it.

Samus: (standing and chuckling) You are in my prayers, my friend.

(She leaves. Daniel takes a sip of tea, then turns. He looks at Mario.)

Daniel: I know you're there, Mario.

(Mario is stunned again.

Cut to Douglas's studio. Roy, also in a light button-up shirt and dark pants, comes in with the sword he bought in his hands. He seems scared but ready to do what he must. He walks through the room and sees a new painting – of Mewtwo and Mario facing each other in the Royal Plaza. He walks up next to it and slips in some red paint dripping off of it onto the floor. He suddenly seems to sense something, and spins around. Mewtwo is right behind him, grinning.

Roy raises the sword, but Mewtwo waves his hand at him. The sword flies back and sticks into the floor. Roy's eyes widen in fear. Mewtwo picks him up by the coat and starts choking him. He then releases Roy but he keeps moving back by telekinesis until he hits the wall. Mewtwo steps and picks up the comic from the future.)

Mewtwo: You dropped something. (He drops his hand to read the book, but Roy stays pinned against the wall. Mewtwo laughs) A comic book that predicts the future. What will they think of next?

(He pages through it. He comes upon the final panel of him being stabbed by Marth. He laughs and shows the page to Roy.)

Mewtwo: You're kidding, right? This is how I die, stabbed by some silly little man??

Roy: (struggling) Marth…is not…silly. You…cannot take…my brain.

Mewtwo: (chuckling) Please. What would I want with your brain? (He steps forward) Now then. Where is Mario Petrelli?

Roy: I don't know.

(Mewtwo points his finger at Roy and moves it. Roy screams in pain as a small cut forms on his neck.

Suddenly, Marth appears behind Mewtwo. He sees what's happening and grabs Roy's sword out of the floor.)

Marth: Let him go!

(Mewtwo spins around. He narrows his eyes.)

Mewtwo: I don't think I'm going to. All you have to do is stop time before I slit his throat. Can you do your little trick before I can do mine?

(Marth lowers the sword. Mewtwo just watches him. Suddenly, Marth closes his eyes and disappears. He reappears next to Roy as Mewtwo looks confused. Marth grabs Roy's leg and closes his eyes again. They disappear as Mewtwo spins back to see them gone.

Cut to the Royal Plaza. Zelda jogs down a hall, trying different doors. She gets to the one at the end of the hall, which is ajar. She takes a breath and pushes her way in. There on the couch is Sheik, dressed in all black.)

Zelda: (surprised) You.

Sheik: Look what you did, Zelda.

(Zelda looks next to the couch to see Pit facedown on the floor, not moving.)

Zelda: No. I didn't…

Sheik: It's all your fault, Zelda. You failed him.

Zelda: No…

(Sheik suddenly rears back and punches Zelda across the face.

Cut to Douglas's studio. D.K. comes in with his gun drawn. He walks through the studio, looking at the paintings. He sees the one of Peach reaching out, the one of Mario flying, and a few others. His eyes widen. He turns to see the new one of Mewtwo and Mario facing off. There is red paint dripping off the edge and bottom, coming from the red bricks in the Royal Palace.

Cut to Mew's room. Diddy rushes in and starts to gather her things.)

Diddy: We need to go. D.K. called, he thinks Mewtwo is on his way here.

Mew: (after closing her eyes a second) No. He's already here.

(Cut to Luigi's office at campaign headquarters. He, Peach, and Samus come in.)

Luigi: I just need to get some paperwork real quick.

Samus: The helicopter will be getting us from the roof in ten minutes. (To Peach) When the jet lands tomorrow morning, you'll be safe.

Peach: But everyone else will be dead. (Luigi and Samus share a look) How can you not do anything to stop this?

Samus: It's inevitable, dear.

Peach: Inevitable!? The future is _not_ written in stone!

Luigi: I'm afraid this one is.

Peach: If everything is so inevitable, then why has she been trying to keep us apart all these years?

(Luigi gives his mother a look, like "Yeah, why is that?")

Samus: There are things you simply aren't mature enough to understand yet.

Peach: How can you let your own son die like this??

Luigi: Mario won't die.

Samus: Thanks to you, Mario has the ability to survive.

Peach: So he lives, and kills millions of characters. How can you let him be responsible for something like that? (to Luigi) And how can you live with yourself if he is?

Luigi: (going to her) This is all going to make sense very soon. I promise.

Samus: We're offering you everything you've ever wanted: a place to belong, a family.

(Peach stands still for a while, then finally goes to Luigi. She hugs him, and he returns it. Samus looks smug.)

Peach: (hard) I already have a family.

(She suddenly sprints out of Luigi's arms. She runs toward a window.)

Luigi: Peach, no!

(She leaps and crashes through the window. Luigi and Samus make it to the window and look down. Peach falls and hits the ground below. After a few seconds, she picks herself up. She slowly walks off.)

Samus: (turning to Luigi) I know what you're thinking. Let her go, Luigi.

(Luigi just looks surprised and maybe like he's rethinking.

Cut to Pit's room. Sheik hits Zelda again, then grabs Zelda's hair and swings her into a wall. Zelda smashes against a mirror and drops to the ground. She struggles to her knees and looks into the glass shards. She sees Sheik in them.)

Sheik: That's not me.

Zelda: What??

Sheik: That's not me, Zelda. You have to stop her. Find Pit.

Zelda: I can't. I'm not strong enough.

"Sheik": (leaning over) Who the hell are you talking to?

(Zelda suddenly turns. She swings in a vicious uppercut and "Sheik" goes flying back across the room. Zelda looks at her hands in surprise. "Sheik" hits the ground and skids. She morphs back into her real form – Gaimen Watcher, now unconscious – and Pit's "body" vanishes.)

Pit: (calling from outside the room) Mom! Help!!

(Zelda runs into the back room and finds a closet. She puts her ear to the door.)

Pit: It's locked.

(Zelda grabs the doorknob and pulls. The whole door gets ripped off the hinges. Zelda finds the real Pit, dressed in a white shirt and jeans, inside.)

Pit: (worried) Mom? Is that you?

(Zelda looks into the closet at the mirror on the opposite wall. She only sees herself, not Sheik.)

Zelda: (smiling) Yeah baby. It's me. Just me.

(She pulls him into a hug.

Cut to another hallway in the Plaza. Diddy, holding Mew's hand, comes to a corner. He peeks around to see Link, unconscious. He pulls back and covers Mew's eyes. He puts his things down to go to him.)

Mew: Wait! He could be a bad guy!!

Diddy: I have to help him.

(They run up to his body. Diddy quickly checks him over.)

Diddy: We need to get him out of here.

(Mew nods. She runs to the elevator and hits the button, but then it goes out. She hits it again, and it goes out again.)

Mew: It's not working!

Diddy: Keep an eye out for the guards, OK?

(Cut to Roy and Marth's office in Japan. They suddenly appear in an empty cubicle. Roy drops to the ground, then turns excitedly to Marth.)

Roy (translated): You did it, Marth! You were faster than Mewtwo!

Marth (translated): And now I must go back and finish it.

Roy (translated): (nodding) I'm ready.

Marth (translated): (putting Roy's sword down on the desk) No. I must finish my journey alone.

Roy (translated): But…I am not afraid.

Marth (translated): I know. You have shown me what real courage is.

Roy (translated): (smiling) Growing up, you remember all those stories you heard that you wanted to be a part of? Star Trek, Star Wars, Anri? One day, people will tell the story of Marth Nakamura.

(Marth smiles. He takes Falchion off his back and hands it to Roy, who looks confused.)

Marth (translated): So you know I'll be back.

Roy (translated): (taking it) But…the sword.

Marth (translated): (picking Roy's sword up) It is not the sword. It is the man. (He looks resolute) The man is ready.

(He closes his eyes, but Roy calls out to him.)

Roy (translated): Marth! (Marth turns to him) You look bad-ass.

Marth (translated): (grinning) Really??

(Roy nods and smiles. Marth turns back, happy. He closes his eyes and disappears.

Cut to the Deveaux rooftop. Daniel is talking to Mario.)

Daniel: Invisibility. I always thought that that'd be a good one to have.

Mario: So, what is this? A dream? Am I time-traveling?

Daniel: That doesn't matter. You're here because you have to be. You needed to hear the truth before you save the world.

Mario: (surprised) I save the world?

Daniel: You've had the power all along, Mario. You just needed to learn how to use it.

Mario: Why me?

Daniel: Because there has to be one who's good. There always has. And your heart has the ability to love unconditionally. Like I told you, in the end, all that really matters is love.

(Mario just nods. Daniel leans back and yells into the house.)

Daniel: I'm tired now.

(The other Mario comes out and gets him. He wheels Daniel back inside as Mario looks on in wonder.)

Bennet's voice: Mario. Mario.

(Cut to the street in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario comes to with Bennet over him.)

Bennet: Mario! Get up!

Mario: (grabbing him) Where's Peach?

Bennet: She's safe. She's with your family.

Mario: My family?? No. (He turns quickly) You have to get out of town.

Bennet: No, I'm staying with you. You saved Peach's life, I told you I owed you for that. Consider this payback.

Mario: But if I can't stop myself, if I lose control –

Bennet: (holding up his gun) I'll put you down myself. Don't worry, I'm a pretty good shot.

Mario: Thank you, Mr. Bennet.

Bennet: (smiling) Call me Peppy.

(They both turn and walk off.

Cut to inside the Royal Palace. Diddy is still working on Link with Mew standing by the stairs.)

Mew: (worried) The guards are coming!

(Zelda and Pit run in. Diddy looks at them in surprise.)

Pit: (worried) Dad!

Diddy: We have to go. Now!

(Zelda walks over to the stairwell. She grabs the door handle and rips it off. They all go back to the elevator.)

Mew: It won't work!

Pit: Yes it will.

(He puts his hand to the button and concentrates. After a few seconds, the elevator dings. Zelda helps Link up and they all run in as the door bursts open.

Cut to down in the plaza. Mario and Peppy arrive, looking for Mewtwo.)

Mario: All right, I don't seem him around. That means he's hiding in plain sight.

(There's a tap on Peppy's shoulder. He turns around to see Mewtwo. Mewtwo grins as he waves his hand and Peppy goes flying back. He smashes into the side of the building and falls to the ground.

Mario spins around and backs away. Mewtwo sneers at him.)

Mewtwo: What took you so long?

(Mario gulps, but looks resolute.)

Mewtwo: (tilting his head) Haven't I killed you before?

Mario: (defiant) Didn't take.

(Mewtwo laughs for less than a second, then reaches out as if choking him. Mario grabs his throat as he struggles to breathe, being choked by telekinesis.)

Mewtwo: You think I'm gonna let you ruin it all? Take all the glory?

(Cut over to the side of the building. Peppy is still on the ground. He tries to sit up, but to no avail.

Suddenly, D.K. appears from behind a pillar. He starts shooting rapidly at Mewtwo. But Mewtwo looks over while raising his other hand. The bullets get about a foot away, but then just hang in the air. After D.K.'s clip is empty, Mewtwo spins his hand and turns the bullets around. He then pushes out to "fire" the bullets at D.K. They all hit him in the chest and he falls to the ground.

Cut over to the doorway. Diddy, Zelda helping Link, Pit, and Mew come out the door. Diddy encourages them all to go when he looks over and sees D.K. He runs over to tend to his wounds. Meanwhile, Zelda sits Link down against the side of the building, Pit and Mew with him. She turns and sees Mewtwo and Mario.

Cut over to Mewtwo and Mario, who's still choking. Mewtwo reaches his free hand out toward a parking meter across the plaza. It shakes out of the ground and flies toward him. He grabs it, spins, and hits Mario with it.)

Mewtwo: Did you really think you could stop me?

(He raises the parking meter over his head. But suddenly Zelda appears behind him and grabs it out of his hands. Mewtwo turns in surprise as Zelda swings the meter at him. She hits him in the stomach and he drops to the ground. Mario, who was expecting to be hit, gets up. He swings off his trenchcoat to show a simple white t-shirt.)

Mario: Go back to your family. I got this.

(Zelda tosses the meter aside and goes back toward the others. Mario walks over and holds Mewtwo up. He his him once, twice, and three times. Mario has a look of fury on his face. Mewtwo's on the ground, bruised, as Mario holds him up and hits him again.

Mewtwo spits out blood, but then starts chuckling. He looks up to see Mario's hands glowing orange. Then Mario looks down and notices too.)

Mario: No! NO!!

(He walks off to the side, trying to control the radioactivity. Mewtwo gets to his feet.)

Mewtwo: Turns out you're the villain, Mario. I'm the hero.

(Mario looks up at him in fear. He's shaking, struggling to hold together.

Suddenly, Marth appears behind Mewtwo, holding the sword.)

Marth: (calling out) Mewtwo!

Mewtwo: (spinning around) You.

Marth: Hyaaaah!

(Marth suddenly charges forward. He stabs Mewtwo right through the chest. Mewtwo gasps in surprise and pain.)

Marth: Yat-TA.

(He pulls the sword out, then swings it to the side. Mewtwo stumbles forward a few steps, then collapses to the ground.)

Mario: Marth!!

Marth: (going to him) Mario Petrelli!

Mario: You can stop this!

(Mewtwo raises his head.)

Marth: How?

Mario: I need you to kill me.

(Mewtwo raises a hand and waves it at Marth. Marth goes flying back toward a wall. He cries out in surprise, dropping the sword, then closes his eyes. He disappears before he hits the wall.

Mario looks over at Mewtwo. His head drops back to the ground. Over his eyes flash the deaths of many people he killed – among them Ash Ketchum, Velvet Wilcox, Ness Taylor – then his own death. He stops moving, his eyes white.

Mario looks back at his hands. He drops to his knees and he keeps trying to stop the radioactivity. Pan around to see Zelda, Link, Pit, and Mew looking on, frightened. Keep panning to see Diddy look up from attending to D.K. Keep panning more to see Peppy. He's managed to prop himself against the building. He tries to raise his gun, but he can't.

Cut over to the entrance to the plaza. Peach comes running in. She immediately goes to her father. She looks at him in concern, then back at Mario. Peppy seems to realize what must be done. He gives the gun to Peach. She slowly takes it and walks toward Mario. He sees her coming and stands up, his entire body pulsing with radioactivity. She raises the gun, her hand shaking, and looks about to cry.)

Mario: Do it. DO IT! You're the only one, Peach!

Peach: (starting to cry) No! There has to be another way!

Mario: There isn't. You have to do this!!

Peach: (crying) Tell me there's another way, please!

Mario: Shoot me! There is no other way!

(Suddenly, from out of the sky…flies Luigi. He lands between Mario and Peach.)

Luigi: Yes there is, Peach.

(Cut over to the Sanders family and Mew. They look on in wonder.

Cut back to Peach. She looks surprised to see Luigi. He reaches out and gently pushes the gun down.)

Luigi: The future isn't written in stone.

Mario: I took his power, Luigi. (Luigi turns to him) I can't control it. I can't do anything.

Luigi: (going to him) I'm not leaving you, Mario. There's another way to end this and you know it.

Mario: I can't let you die.

Luigi: And I can't let everyone else.

(He looks back at Peach, then back at Mario. Luigi finally looks accepting of everything.)

Luigi: You saved the princess…so _we_ could save the world.

Mario: (with a loving look) I love you, Luigi.

Luigi: I love you too.

(Luigi glances up at the sky, then back to Mario.)

Luigi: You ready?

(Mario nods. Luigi walks over to him and takes Mario in his arms. He flies up into the sky, a smoke trail behind them.

Peach looks up into the sky. Peppy, now on his feet, staggers over to her. Zelda, still helping Link, and Pit and Mew move forward and look up too. They see an explosion high up in the sky. The shockwave rolls out, harmless.)

Zelda: What happened to them?

(No one responds. Peach, in tears, turns to her father. He takes her in his arms. Mew cries, holding onto Zelda's other arm around her. Link puts his hand on Pit's shoulder. Pan over to see Mewtwo still on the ground.

Short time-cut to later. An ambulance is in the plaza. D.K. is on a stretcher, being wheeled into it. Mew runs up to it.)

Mew: Please don't die, Officer Parkman! You're my hero!

(The EMT loads D.K. into the ambulance. He shuts the door.)

**We dream of hope. We dream of change.**

(The ambulance pulls away. Diddy comes up and puts a hand on Mew's shoulder.)

**Of fire, of love, of death. And then it happens.**

(Cut over to a fountain. Peach is seated, looking up at the sky. Peppy comes over, his arm in a sling. He sits down next to his daughter.)

**The dream becomes real, and the answer to this quest, this need to solve life's mysteries, finally shows itself like the glowing light of the new dawn.**

Peppy: Let's go home.

Peach: (rolling her eyes) Home where? Our house burned down.

Peppy: Home is anywhere our family is together.

Peach: (with a look) You've got a plan, right?

(Peppy lifts his chin and smiles. Peach smiles back. They stand up and walk off.)

**So much struggle for meaning, for purpose. And in the end, we find it only in each other. Our shared experience of the fantastic…and the mundane.**

(Zoom out. There are lights reflected in the water of the fountain. They're in the shape of the circular symbol.)

**The simple human need to find a kindred. To connect.**

(Pan over to where Mewtwo fell. His body is gone. There's a blood splatter on the ground, and a trail. We follow the trail over to a manhole – which is askew.)

**And to know in our hearts...**

(Cut down to the manhole. On the edge of the manhole is a title card: "End of Volume One." A cockroach crawls across the edge of the cover.)

…**that we are not alone.**

(Fade to black.

* * *

Fade in on a blue sky. A falcon flies across the sky. Pan down to a field of grass with mountains in the distance. A title card, "Volume Two: Generations", is across the grass.

Suddenly, from the sky, Marth falls to the ground. He groans, and then gets up. He looks over and suddenly sees a group of samurai warriors on horseback. The leader raises his sword and the samurai draw their bows.

Marth turns and runs. Then he sees a lone samurai on top of a hill. He's flying the circular symbol on a large banner. He brandishes a sword, which Marth notices is Falchion.)

Marth: (turning back) Dai pinch.

(Zoom out on the scene. Across the grass is a new title card: "1671, Outside of Kyoto, Japan."

Suddenly, everything goes dark. The samurai lower their bows and look up. The lone warrior too looks up, and so does Marth. The moon falls across the sun as there's an eclipse.

Slam to black.)

* * *

A/N: Yup, that's it. The end of that was indeed a small preview for the next volume, should I choose to do it. Hope you all enjoyed this story. I'll probably write an epilogue when I'm deciding on what to do for Volume 2. Until then, always remember…that we can be heroes, just for one day!!


	25. Epilogue

Hey everyone!

Last night was the winter/season finale of Heroes, Volume 2. Very sad – this strike needs to end like NOW.

On that note, I'm getting things set up for my own Volume 2. I pretty much have the cast worked out now, though there will be some edits to come, I'm sure. Anyone who was in Volume 1 will reprise their role, so as to not cause confusion. And some who got bit parts in Volume 1 – Pikachu, Fox, Solid Snake – will have an increased role, and some unfortunately have to have close to no role (Meta Knight, Roy, Link).

So anyway, I'm going to call it "Smash Brothers: Generations." Once I have Chapter 1 written, it'll be up here in the SSB section. I won't start it until some time in the new year, I think. I have to finish this semester and do grad school stuff over break. But then I'll try to get back to it.

That's all. Hope to see you over there soon!


End file.
